So I've fallen in love
by anothersmallperson
Summary: The story of how Ryan and Kelsi's relationship grows through the HSM 2 and 3 seen through the eyes of our favourite composer and choreographer.
1. Summertime is finally here

_**Kelsi**_

Kelsi let out a content sigh as she walked down the East High hallway. Excited, free students were everywhere, telling each other what they had planned for the holidays. Summer. It was FINALLY here. She had all the time in the world to write music without school work getting in the way… and, fingers crossed, she might even grow and extra inch. It was time she stopped being mistaken for a sophomore. Absent mindedly she fished out a composition she's started that afternoon. It was in the very early stages, just a simple chord progression, but already a million ideas for a melody and harmony were running round her brain. She felt a sudden rush of excitement as she realised she'd be able to work on this song whenever she wanted and NOT between (or during) classes or in the feeble fifteen minutes she had for break. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as she spotted Martha and Taylor in front of her. She felt herself grin. Little Kelsi actually had friends this summer. Friends she could make plans with and have fun with.

"Hey Martha, hey Taylor." She said brightly. Again she smiled to herself. All she had done was simply say hello to her classmates. But this time last year she would have had her hat pulled over face and got out the school building as soon as possible. A year ago Kelsi wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere near her classmates while they all talked enthusiastically about what they would all do together in the summer. She didn't need reminded that she would most likely be doing nothing up until the Evans family got back from Lava Springs. Apparently Sharpay had to keep her voice in check over the summer. But no… this year she would be hanging out with her close knit group of friends. Martha Cox was probably the greatest of them. Both girls had been so quiet and shy in their junior year and were now beginning to come of their shells. However, Kelsi counted herself lucky to have such good friends in Taylor McKessie and Gabriella Montez. Taylor was someone that always looked out for her friends and Gabriella was more or less the reason Kelsi even had friends this summer! As for the guys… well they had more or less adopted her as her little sister. She was glad of this, because she knew she could never look at Troy, Chad, Zeke or Jason as anything else but an older brother.

The three girls carried on chatting idley until they turned into the next hallway. The three girls gasped at the sight before them. Troy Bolton was placing a necklace round Gabriella Montez's neck and from the way they were looking at each other, it seemed like a big deal.

"T as in Troy?" Gabriella asked her boyfriend. The girls all started to smile and giggle together. Everyone was sure Troy was going to do something like this for a while now but that didn't make anyone any less pleased to see Gabriella's reaction. Pure bliss was evident on every feature of her face. Kelsi probably smiled more than anyone. If she was honest with herself, Troy and Gabriella were the reason she had an amazing group of friends this year. After years of having Sharpay butchering her songs and Ryan going along with it like the puppy dog he was, she had finally found two people that sang her songs with the conviction she heard in her head. Kelsi's mind suddenly wandered back to her latest project.

"_It would be perfect for them."_ she said to herself and then headed to her locker.

"_This composition marathon is only going to work if I get a new keyboard…" _She thought.

"_The keys keep sticking on the one I have right now. And it would be good to have one a bit larger…" _

"And golly Troy! I have first aid training! Aha! Aha! Aha!" said a shrill voice to her right. She tried to block out Sharpay's annoying Gabriella impression but it was impossible. Her voice was just TOO high. Kelsi rolled her eyes. She had to admit Sharpay could be a damn good actress, but she'd never be able to act like she wasn't jealous of Gabriella. Not in a million years. It was only then she noticed Sharpay's fraternal twin. Her partner in crime Ryan. She could only see him out the corner of her eye but he was leaning against the locker next to her and looked like he was about to say something. That was weird. Ryan never really spoke to her in rehearsals. Just watched on as Sharpay churned out various instructions for her. She'd never really had anything against Ryan. Sure, he had never stood up for her, but he at least said Hi to her in the corridors, which was more than Sharpay bothered to do. And it was safe to say they formed a silent kinship after rehearsing with Sharpay so much. There were often lots of sideway glances, and eye-rolling on each side. Suddenly the shrill voice to her right called her over and she turned round sharply.

Ryan

He was on the verge of speaking when…

"Come here Kelsi!"

Kelsi's head snapped away from her locker and towards Sharpay. Ryan groaned internally. He had spotted Kelsi in front of him in the corridor and called her name but she seemed to be too engrossed in a sheet of paper in front of her. Another composition no doubt. It was as if she knew he was going to speak to Kelsi. But then again, she did know him better than anyone. Ryan didn't exactly see what her problem was though. Kelsi was sweet, talented, modest… Actually, he could see EXACTLY what Sharpay's problem with her is. Jealousy and the fact that she probably saw Kelsi as to plain for him. Ryan frowned. For him? Where did that come from?

"I have a summer job for you." Sharpay said enthusiastically. He saw Kelsi's glum face suddenly become a bit more attentive and Ryan scowled. He had wanted to give Kelsi the news. He'd told himself it was because he's probably say it in a nicer way than his sister would… but he couldn't push away the thought that she would think she had done a sweet thing for her. It had been his idea after all.

"Our rehearsal pianist at lava springs is moving." Sharpay continued. He saw the small girl raise her eyebrows.

"Or hiding." she muttered. Ryan stifled a laugh. Kelsi was quick when she wanted to be.

"Pardon?" Sharpay asked, oblivious. That made him want to laugh even more so he bit his lip down.

"Nothing, sounds great." Kelsi said quickly and turned back to her locker. As she walked past Ryan he gave her a small grin to show he'd heard her witty comment and she smiled and blushed back. It was just then that he noticed their hats were almost coordinated. He smiled to himself again then quickly stopped as he saw Sharpay looking at him. He quickly went to comfort her about summer. He knew all 'What's Ryan looking so happy about' thoughts would drift out of her head as soon as he mentioned the talent show at lava springs.

Kelsi

Kelsi looked into my locker again in disbelief. She didn't really register how messy it was last time she looked in because she'd been day-dreaming.

"_What on earth was I thinking about that made me miss all this?!" _she thought whilst rummaging through the mess.There was so much random paper in it that it was all about to fall on top of her. Pages and pages of songs half written, odd lyrics and various chord progressions had been stuffed in there all year.

"_I was thinking about summer, and my keyboard, and how it'd be good to get a job and then Ryan came over and looked like he was actually going to talk to me." _Kelsi's eyebrows knitted together as she realised she was actually quite disappointed that she hadn't spoken to Ryan. Shaking off the thought and started to stuff it all in her bag. When she'd finally got everything jam packed into the small bag she looked up to see Ryan and Sharpay were still loitering beside Sharpay's locker.

"It's summer Ry. Everything changes." Sharpay smirked and strutted away. The petite girl's gaze followed Sharpay down the corridor. She didn't like the was Sharpay had said that. Like she was up to something. But then again, she nearly always was. Kelsi saw the familiar look of frustration on Ryan's face. Then he collected himself and walked away looking as happy as can be. She let out a small laugh thinking you'd need an exercise like that to deal with having Sharpay as your twin. It was just as she saw him walking away that she noticed their hats were more or less coordinated. What were the chances…


	2. It's out with the old

_**Hey just realised I haven't really introduced myself. I'm 'anothersmallperson' on here. This is my first story so I'm not really sure if I have a knack for this writing lark or not. I'm on here quite a lot (and reading some awesome stories I might add) so I thought I'd give it a go. Hope you guys like it and here's chapter 2!**_

"Aargh!" Kelsi yelled for the third time, hitting a crush of random notes in fruestration as she attempted to develop her untitled song using her faulty keyboard.

"At least they'll have a proper piano at lava springs." she muttered. The melody was coming along very slowly and it was frustrating. Just then her cell phone buzzed. It was Gabriella.

"Hey Kelsi! You'll never guess! The rest of us are gonna join you at lava springs this summer!" she squealed.

"What? How?!"

"I'm honestly not sure. Troy fixed it up. But I'm going to be the new lifeguard, Taylor will be doing something that puts her in charge OBVIOUSLY." she added jokingly. "And Troy, Chad, Zeke, Martha and JASON will be there too." she said with a giggle. Kelsi frowned in annoyance. She wished people would stop doing that! She's already cleared everything up after the Wild Cats won the championship months ago…

"_Hey Kelsi!" yelled a voice. Kelsi stopped in her tracks and felt her face go bright red. _

"_Oh no." she said softly. This was going to be so awkward. She turned round to face Jason who was running out the school towards her. Kelsi smiled weakly. _

"_Hey." she said nervously. Jason looked as awkward as her. With his hands in his pockets and his eyes on the ground he started to speak._

"_Look I just wanna say that the guys are just fooling around. I mean, you play with a basketball with someone and they just assume…" he stopped when he saw Kelsi bite her lip and stare at the ground anxiously. "Kelsi!" she reluctantly raised her head. _

"_I just don't see you that way ok. I mean… I like you. You're cool and stuff and… yeah. So I'm sorry if you… well… don't not like me or… whatever." He rambled. Kelsi laughed out loud._

"_Jason you're going to give yourself a brain hemorage!" she grinned. "It's fine. I don't really see you that way either. I guess people just want something to talk about." _

"_Yeah." Jason agreed. "Friends?" He asked, holding out his hand. Kelsi shook it._

"_Friends."_

Kelsi had pleaded her case so many times to her friends that she couldn't be bothered repeating it again.

"Whatever Gabbi." she muttered and Gabriella giggled.

"I'll see you Monday then!"

"See you Gabriella."

Ryan

Ryan flicked through the lava springs brochure, reminding himself what he had to look forward to this summer. Now that he was at lava springs it finally felt like summer. The sun was shining on the glistening pool, he had an ice cold drink waiting next to him and soon he, Sharpay and Kelsi would be rehearsing for the talent show. He stood quite far away from Sharpay. She was lecturing her 'followers' and he didn't want to interrupt. Suddenly he heard a scream and he looked up just in time to simultaneously see what looked like half the basketball team waking towards them and Sharpay falling backwards into the pool. He made a desperate attempt to catch her with one hand but it failed miserably. And knowing his sister, she probably would have just pulled him in after her. Ryan felt concern wash over him. It wasn't because she was flapping her arms and screaming in the water. The pool was very shallow and Gabriella had already dived in after her. But he could tell how much Sharpay wanted Troy to like her and how embarrassed she must have been. Having never talked much to the wild cats, there wasn't much he could do except stand about nervously.

Kelsi

"Do you think she's ok?" Martha asked, trying desperately to hold back a laugh."

"She's fine! She's just making a scene." Taylor commented. Kelsi privately agreed. She looked to her left and saw Ryan standing apart from the rest of them. His face was a mixture of worry and awkwardness. Well they weren't worried about Sharpay but he seemed to be. Kelsi had spent enough time with the Evans' to know that they genuinely cared a lot about each other. She'd witnessed some creepy stuff as well. There had been several times where Sharpay had randomly decided to phone Ryan, her only explanation being, "I think he wants me to call." Or there had been a few times Ryan 's eyes would float over to a door as if he could tell when his sister was coming back into the room. Just then Ryan ran round to the side of the pool to help his sister out. Kelsi saw her ask if she was alright. He got a glare in response but a small nod as well. As she stomped off Kelsi noticed that Ryan stayed a safe distance behind her.

"And there goes her lapdog…" Taylor muttered.

"Well… he is her brother." Kelsi said quietly.

"Ryan might actually be alright if it wasn't for Sharpay." Martha sighed. "He's a great dancer!"

"Yeah I'll give him that." said Taylor who then walked off to speak to Chad.

"So where do we start?" Kelsi said to Martha, still looking at Ryan and Sharpay's retreating figures. There was no reply.

"Martha…" Kelsi turned round to see Martha looking in the opposite direction. "Marthaaaaa." Kelsi called, waving a hand in front of her face. Martha suddenly jumped and looked at her.

"Sorry what?"

"Guys! This way!" Troy called, beckoning them over.

"Doesn't matter." Kelsi smiled. As they walked on she slyly looked in the direction Martha had been staring. Her eyes widened in surprise as they saw Jason spinning a basketball on his finger.


	3. We'll stick together, no matter what

**Ryan**

"We are gonna get so weeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!!"

Ryan looked down at the golf course through his binoculars. Troy and Gabriella were running around in the sprinklers, looking like they were having the time of their lives. He couldn't help but smile at the pleasant sight, but as he turned to his twin, he could see she was livid. He made his smile instantly vanish. Then suddenly the storm clouds vanished and she smirked.

"Keep an eye on them tomorrow and keep me posted." she ordered. Ryan looked at his sister closely. Surely her plan wasn't going well…

"Why are you smiling?"

"No worries Ryan! This is our turf… remember." And with that she walked away. Ryan looked back at the gold course and saw that the boss of lava springs, Mr Fulton was down on the course with the happy couple. They were evidently getting a telling off. A serious one by the look on their faces. Ryan's face fell. HE didn't have anything against Troy and Gabriella. Admittedly, 'Twinkle Towne' was the only production he had ever been given an understudy role for, but Troy was good. Not as good a dancer maybe but a great voice. And Gabriella, as far as Ryan could see, was just a really sweet girl.

"I shouldn't be here." he sighed as he lowered his binoculars and left his hiding spot.

**Kelsi**

"_Can't be late, can't be late. Mr Fulton is terrifying enough already. Damn you short legs go faster!"_

Kelsi was sprinting full speed across the country club, music folder under her right arm, her left hand holding onto her hat, towards the restaurant she was meant to be playing in at that very moment. She quickly hazarded a look away from her destination to look at her watch. Yes. She was meant to be playing NOW. Suddenly she crashed head on into something very solid. Having had the wind knocked out of her she fell back onto the hard patio. Her glasses flew off and she heard paper fly everywhere.

"Kelsi! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?"

Kelsi felt around for her glasses then felt someone put them into her hand. Placing them back in front of her face she squinted upwards. Ryan Evans was staring down at her, his blue eyes wide with concern.

"Kelsi! Can you hear me?" Ryan asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly realising she had been gazing into those big blue eyes she blinked and leapt to her feet and started to look around frantically.

"Yeah I'm fine. But I need my music. Is it all here?" she asked anxiously.

"Umm… yeah I think so." Ryan silently helped her pick all the loose bits of paper. It was then she noticed he was only using one hand.

"Binoculars?" she asked curiously. Ryan suddenly looked very nervous.

"Um… Great views her y'know." he said vaguely. Kelsi looked at him strangely. Was there something wrong? Why wasn't he with Sharpay? She rarely saw his separated from his eviller half.

"Listen Kelsi, I was hoping to bump into you actually…" Ryan stopped mid-sentence as he realised what he'd just said. He shook his head and laughed. Kelsi couldn't help but laugh along. His cheerfulness was a bit infectious.

"Well done then." she replied with a tentative smile. Ryan was actually having a proper conversation with her. It should have made Kelsi pleased, he seemed a nice enough person, or at least nicer than his sister. However she couldn't shake the feeling that he was up to something. It made her feel bad for thinking this about someone like Ryan who looked more or less harmless, but usually their conversions didn't go much further than, 'Sharpay won't be long.'.

"Yeah I wanted to give you this." he handed her a flyer. "There's a talent contest every year. You should go for it." he said warmly. A hundred little thoughts suddenly started buzzing in Kelsi's mind.

"_Talent show. That song I've been working on. Troy and Gabriella! Why is Ryan doing this? There's no way Sharpay can know about this. Since when did Sharpay not know everything her brother gets up to. What are the lyrics going to be? I could probably finish it by tonight. We could practice tomorrow. Maybe everyone could do it! This is gonna be…"_

"Kelsi!"

"Huh! Oh sorry what?" Kelsi stammered, snapping back to reality and back to Ryan's blue eyes. Eyes that looked questioning.

"Shouldn't you be playing now?" he asked. Kelsi gasped "Yes!" and ran off again.

**Ryan**

"Ryan!"

Ryan turned round nervously to face his angry looking sister. She was wearing a bright pink summer dress but she looked anything other than sweet right now. Ryan forced a cheerful grin.

"Hey sis!"

Sharpay glared at him.

"Don't 'Hey sis.' me! Why aren't you watching Troy and Gabriella? And WHY did I see Kelsi with a talent show Flyer?!" she growled. Ryan tried to stand a little straighter, but it was hard with Sharpay's scrutinizing gaze on him.

"Well nothing interesting was going on and they went back to the kitchen and I couldn't exactly follow them so…"

"Ok whatever Ryan! And what about Kelsi" Sharpay snapped. Ryan's eyes fell to the floor. Sharpay smirked. It was the first sign that Ryan was losing his nerve.

"I dunno… she's pretty good… thought she might want to do a…" he mumbled. Sharpay narrowed her eyes.

"A what Ryan?"

"A… solo?"

Sharpay stared at him for a few seconds then breathed in and out slowly. Ryan let out a sigh of relief. It had been touch and go there.

"Ryan." Sharpay began. "We have won the star dazzle award every single year since we were this height." she indicated the height of her waist. "What do you want to do for a career Ry?"

"Same as you sis." he said, surprised that his sister even had to ask. "Performing all the way." then his sister gave him a genuine smile.

"Yes Ryan. Because since we were little we've always said that we would stick together and that we'd be successful no matter what." she continued. Ryan smiled and nodded, remembering him and his sister as kids. It had always been the two of them, from performing to their parents in their living room, to starring in every single school production together.

"We will be Sharpay." he smiled. Then, unknown to Ryan, his sister mustered every bit of good acting technique in her body for what she was about to do. Ryan looked at his sister and gasped as her face was turned completely crestfallen.

"I thought we were a team Ryan." she said, her voice soft and vulnerable. "I thought… you cared about our dream. What happened to grabbing every opportunity?" Ryan felt the hard features he had struggled to maintain soften.

"You know I want us to succeed Shar." Ryan said sadly. He couldn't believe his sister had doubted him. "But I don't see why Kelsi can't…"

"Ryan…" Sharpay walked over to Ryan and placed both hands on his shoulders. "Remind me what you told me the day we started at East High."

"The day you wouldn't stop crying?" Ryan checked quietly. Their move from Rhode Island to Alberqurque had not been easy on Sharpay. It had been hard for Ryan to comfort his sister before they even made it to their first day of school. Of course, anher hour into her first day Ryan had shown her the drama department and she was afterwards completely fine, but Ryan liked to think she had really depended on him that day. Sharpay nodded.

"I said we'd stick together no matter what because… that's what twins do." Ryan said, feeling his willpower slipping.

"Then we're in this together.?" Sharpay said sweetly. "Promise."

Ryan looked at her puppy dog eyes and yielded.

"Ok, promise."

**Kelsi**

"You are the music in me." Kelsi sang to herself. She smiled proudly at the sheet music in front of her. As if on cue Troy and Gabriella strolled hand in hand into the practice room and Kelsi instantly started to talk animatedly about her ideas for the talent show. She could already picture it. Troy and Gabriella singing the duet. Chad, Taylor, Jason and Zeke doing back-up. Martha teaching everyone some dance routines. From what she gathered the employees had never won the talent show before. In fact it had been Sharpay and Ryan countless years in a row. Whilst looking at the trophies Kelsi had had a small flashback of Sharpay and Ryan singing their stupid version of 'What I've been looking for". That had been enough for her to finish 'You are the music in me' that night and have it ready for her favourite leading man and lady.

"Big time out on that one." Troy interrupted her. "My singing career began and ended with the East High winter musical. I'm just here to make a cheque and sneak to the pool after work. That's really it…"

Kelsi felt her face fall. She had been so excited about the talent show. And she knew her song would be perfect for Troy and Gabriella. It wouldn't be right with anyone else. She also figured that practicing with the wild cats for a performance would keep her sane while she had to perform 'mood music' to middle aged women. But if Troy didn't want to do it, then what could she do? She looked at the music in front of her. Maybe it just wasn't that good. She was so sure it would suit them but Troy seemed so reluctant…

"What was that you were playing a minute ago?" Gabriella asked. Oh no.

"Oh it's nothing." she said quickly trying to close the music. But Kelsi knew herself she wasn't the hardest person to push over. Less than 30 seconds later she was playing the opening chords for Troy and Gabriella and (nervously) singing. Gabriella picked up the harmony and soon Troy had given in and was singing too. Soon enough the couple were lost in their own little world. Kelsi smiled at the pair. They were as amazing as she imagined they would be. She couldn't help but have a broad grin stretched across her face throughout the whole song. She even indulged herself to sing along at parts. The music wasn't unnoticed for long. Taylor and Martha entered the room and Kelsi waved them over, singing the backing part for them to pick up. Soon her group of friends were all gathered round the piano singing from her song sheets. Kelsi grinned at the group around her particularly at Jason's arm round Martha's shoulders and Martha's deliriously happy expression. This was going to be perfect…

**Ryan**

"Goldenthrope, this is Jazz Square. We may have trouble."

So he'd told Sharpay about Kelsi's song. No big deal. Ryan shook his head. Yeah if it was no big deal then why did he feel awful when he saw two wildcats coming onto the golf course to caddy for his family? He saw Sharpay instantly bound over to Troy and Chad and raised an eyebrow. Suddenly Troy being in the talent show had seemed like a really good idea to her. He had no idea what she was planning but he trusted his sister. He knew there was no way she would be able to steal Troy from Gabriella, and plus, she said they were a team, and he believed her. It was then he heard the helicopter. His mouth transformed into a grimace. Sharpay had gained a lot of traits from her father. Mr Evans climbed out of the helicopter and jogged over to them. He greeted his 'princess' then turned to his son. Ryan smiled nervously as his father did his usual thing of saying he'd been working out and adjusting his hat. Ryan looked at the floor after that. That was ok in front of Sharpay but guys like Troy and Chad didn't need another reason to dislike him. From then on the day got worse and worse. His father kept correcting his posture. He'd never been much of a golf player but his Dad seemed to think his son should be adequate at every sport he attempted. "_Shame he doesn't see dance as a sport."_ Ryan had thought dully to himself as his Dad told him to bend his knees and straighten his back for the 8th time. Not only that but he had to walk half the time as well because his sister kept giving Troy his seat in the golf cart! He didn't blame Troy, who looked fairly bewildered by Sharpay's behaviour but he was surprised and confused by his sister's actions. He couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when the game was finally over. Looking around the course he saw Sharpay was still chattering away to Troy. Chad was standing beside Troy, every so often moving a little bit away to indicate he wanted to leave. His mother and father were deep in conversation and kept looking over at Troy.

"Ducky!" his mother called. Ryan winced as Chad suddenly looked over at him. He smirked as he caught his eye. Ryan was sure he saw him shake his head and mouth 'Ducky?'

"What is it mom?" Ryan asked when he was beside them.

"Your father thinks we should invite Mr Troy Bolton for dinner tonight." his mother said pleasantly. "What do you think?"

Ryan shrugged. "Yeah I guess." he said dully.

"Everything alright son?" His father asked. Ryan nodded and muttered something about getting water and left the course. He had to get away from this madness.


	4. Hey batter batter

_**Kelsi**_

Kelsi let out a huge yawn. This music was so incredibly boring. She was almost considering playing some of the more upbeat songs she had in mind for the talent show, just to see what everyone would do. Then she made a face, remembering that she needed a new keyboard and she couldn't really afford to get fired.

"Scholarship?"

Kelsi suddenly became more awake as she recognised her friend's voice. What was Troy doing here? She scanned the restaurant then found him sitting with… The Evans! Her jaw dropped and she hit a brief dischord. A table of snooty looking women at a table near her gave her dirty looks but she ignored them. What on earth was he doing with The Evans?

"Whatever it is he looks really uncomfortable." she muttered. The same table of ladies looked at her funny but she ignored them again. Kelsi couldn't help but shake her head as she watched Sharpay. She could only hear snatches of conversation but the fact that Sharpay had nearly worked her way onto Troy's lap was enough to tell her she was up to no good. She looked at Ryan. He was looking at his sister. He looked… confused? Kelsi couldn't place it. Suddenly his eyes met hers, as if he knew she was watching him and she lowered her gaze to the table, feeling a blush forming on her cheeks. What was wrong with her?

"Kelsi!" Kelsi looked up in alarm at Sharpay's shrill voice. Troy laughed and said her name in a way that made Kelsi understand she was not to listen to Sharpay. So she continued playing. Eventually Troy had managed to escape and the rest of the Evans clan were getting up to leave. She felt someone at her side.

"Hey, Kelsi." said a voice. She looked round but kept playing. The music was that boring it wasn't hard to multitask.

"Oh Ryan. Hey."

"Hey, listen sorry about Sharpay. She was going to make Troy sing." he explained. Kelsi laughed.

"She was going to let someone else sing." she joked. Immediately after she realised she had just said that to Sharpay's beloved twin brother. She froze for a second and then relaxed as Ryan laughed.

"Yeah shocking I know." he said. There was an awkward silence. Ryan took a deep breath then spoke again.

"Kelsi… I thought we could maybe go over some stuff tomorrow. Well… me, you and Sharpay. For the talent show."

"Yeah sure." Kelsi replied, trying to give him a genuine smile. It wasn't that she didn't want to help out, they needed a rehearsal pianist after all. It was just that rehearsals with Sharpay could be… draining. "What time?"

"Well Sharpay said 1:00 but I thought maybe we could meet at 12.00." he said nervously, glancing quickly behind him. Kelsi was sure she knew why Ryan sounded nervous. Ryan wasn't usually the twin that was permitted to organise their activities.

"There's some stuff I want to go over and I don't think Sharpay would want me to cut into her, I mean our…" he corrected himself, "rehearsal time."

This all came out in a bit if a rush and all Kelsi could conjure up to say was, "So 12 o'clock then?"

Ryan nodded and went to catch up with his family. Kelsi looked back at her hands that were still playing the piano and was surprised to see she had sped up quite a bit without noticing. She promptly slowed own as to appease the restaurant's occupants. Something was different about Ryan. He wasn't even someone she was acquainted enough with to call a friend. But after being him and Sharpay's 'go to pianist' since the beginning of high school, she knew a thing or two about Ryan Evans. One being that Ryan NEVER went behind his sister's back. And Kelsi knew Sharpay well enough to know that Ryan was doing just that. Sharpay saw Ryan as a part of her. Although this could be seen as affectionate, Ryan was unconsciously forbidden from independent thought. Kelsi smirked as she realised Ryan was perhaps starting to comprehend the leash Sharpay had had him on all these years.

_**Ryan**_

Ryan whistled to himself as he strolled into the lava springs music room. The usually stuffy room was breezy today. Ryan put this down to Kelsi. She must have got there early and opened every single window. He spotted her instantly behind the piano. She hadn't noticed him coming in. He waked slowly towards her as not to disturb her and recognised the song she was playing. It was the one he had overheard Troy and Gabriella singing. Kelsi was softly humming the tune to herself, a content smile on her face. Ryan couldn't help but let his eyes linger on her. Her shiny, wavy hair was mostly tucked under a white and blue newsies cap but with a few curls peeking out. She was wearing a fitting blue blouse with a sleeveless sweater over the top. Ryan also noticed that (again) their hats were coordinated. And that her blue outfit really brought out her eyes… He let out a small sigh and Kelsi's eyes darted towards him. She jumped slightly which resulted in a not so lovely dissonant chord. She recovered however and gave him a warm smile.

"Hey." she smiled. "So is it humahuma…." Ryan could see her struggling to remember the name of the song.

"Humahumanukanukaapau." he said quickly. Kelsi nodded politely and began to play it on the piano. Ryan sang it through a few times, Kelsi occasionally giving him some notes.

"Well that sounds fine Ryan." Kelsi concluded giving him a pleasant smile.

"_Why is she always so nice to me?"_ Ryan thought curiously. He and his sister… well they didn't exactly show her much respect.

"Yeah I think we maybe met a bit early." Ryan said, pushing these thoughts aside and looking at his watch. They still had half an hour before Sharpay arrived. There was an awkward silence as Kelsi looked at her hands and Ryan shuffled his feet. In desperation Ryan blurted out.

"So how's the employee number coming along?" Kelsi looked at him in surprise.

"How did you know about that?" she asked.

"I… I heard you guys practising." Ryan said whilst mentally kicking himself. "It's a really cool song." Kelsi beamed at him.

"Thanks." she said softly, her cheeks suddenly painted with a blush. Ryan held in a small laugh. Kelsi had always been awful at taking compliments, She looked up at him with a sudden brightness in her eyes.

"I think it's going to be great. Troy and Gabriella are singing the leads. I've got Martha and some of the girls in the kitchen doing this amazing routine. Honestly I could never do it in a million years! And Zeke and Jason are singing and actually not doing a bad job! And lucky I have Taylor because otherwise everything would be in chaos…"

Ryan's grin grew wider as she rambled on about the number. She was so passionate and excited about it. He could completely see where she was coming from. He had thought no-one cared about music as much as he did until he met Kelsi. And from the times he had occasionally helped Ms Darbus with choreography or directing in the school shows, he knew how satisfying and fun it was to see a performance coming together.

"It's perfect for my song." she finished with a warm smile.

"That's really great Kelsi." Ryan replied with equal warmth. "In fact… it sounds A LOT better than this song." he commented dryly, pointing at 'humahuma.' on the piano stand. Kelsi looked unsure of what to say and settled for a half smile and a small shrug. And they were back to the awkward silence.

"Ryan…"

Ryan looked up to see Kelsi looking at him curiously.

"If you wanted… There's something else I've written. Well it's not quite finished yet, but maybe we could all do it. Meaning all of us AND you and Sharpay." she said. Ryan looked at her in surprise.

"Me and Sharpay!" he exclaimed. Kelsi looked a little hurt.

"Well you don't have to, I just thought…"

"No! I mean… you'd want us to?" Ryan asked tentatively.

"Well yeah. We're all wild cats right." she joked. "And if you don't really like this song you'll always have this one too." she said brightly, bringing out a folder labelled 'All for one.'

Ryan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kelsi wanted him and his sister to be perform with the wild cats. Sharpay who had more or less bullied Kelsie into being their pianist all these years. And Ryan who had never ever stood up for her. It was so thoughtful.

"Can I hear it?" he asked. Kelsi smiled and put the music on the stand. She played it as a piano solo. The first thing Ryan noticed was that it was a lot more upbeat than her other compositions.

"_That'll at least satisfy Sharpay." _he thought to himself. The second thing he noticed was that she was playing the melody, not singing it.

"Hey!" he said and Kelsi stopped abruptly.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, scanning her sheet music.

"No… why aren't you singing?" Ryan asked. He nearly laughed as he saw Kelsi's eyes widen in shock.

"Oh no. I definitely don't…"

"Kelsi, it's not like I haven't heard you. I heard you practising with Troy and Gabriella." Ryan reminded her, feeling a little stab of hurt as he realised she would sing for them but not him… and no wonder. Troy and Gabriella actually showed her some respect… Kelsi went beetroot.

"That's different." she mumbled. "They're not used to singing either. And you're… you've been doing this forever…"

Ryan made a point of sighing exasperatedly and rolling his eyes.

"It's FINE Kels. I know you sound good." he said, looking her straight in the eye. She looked taken aback for a few seconds then turned back to her music. He could have sworn he saw her say, "Kels?" under her breath. Again, the mental kick. Since when had he called her that? He felt so comfortable with her but that didn't mean he could assume she would feel the same way. He'd probably made her really uncomfortable now.

"Everybody all for one. A real summer has just begun…"

Ryan smiled as Kelsi played and sang. He was probably only half hearing the song. Kelsi looked nervous at first but Ryan noticed her gradually relax into that private world she tended to slip into when she played. Her voice wasn't particularly strong like Sharpay and Gabriella's, but it was soft and pretty.

"_Just like her…"_ Ryan thought, then laughed inside his head at the sheer cheesiness of his inner monologue._ "I've been watching way too many cheesy musicals…"_

Suddenly a clip-clopping of heels interrupted these thoughts. Ryan recognised them right away and for a second he thought Kelsi hadn't because she was still playing. However, he noted that she had stopped singing abruptly. Sharpay strode over to the piano and without acknowledging either of them began to look through Kelsi's music.

"Hey, Kelsi's got some great new ideas to spice up the talent show." Ryan said cheerfully. He was about to go on to tell her about Kelsi's offer when she cut over him.

"I'm thrilled." she snapped, her voice dripping with sarcasm. With that she turned her back on him and faced the small composer. She looked even more intimidated than usual because she was sitting down.

"Uh… that new duet that Troy and Gabriella sing, I need it." Sharpay said sharply. Ryan looked at his sister in confusion. She hadn't mentioned this to him! Then suddenly he remembered Sharpay's words from the other day.

"_I'm not certain Gabriella is ideally suited to help Troy realise his full potential."_

Ryan frowned at this thought. He was jumping to conclusions. He also remembered Sharpay saying they were a team. With that his thoughts returned to Kelsi Nielson sitting on the piano bench with Sharpay towering over her. He saw what looked like her mustering every ounce of courage up inside her.

"I'm sorry it's not available." she said assertively.

"Repeat." Sharpay said threateningly while reaching out to grab the music. Kelsi quickly jumped up and snatched the music into her arms protectively.

"Well it's something I wrote for Troy and Gabriella." she said timidly. Ryan could see her courage slipping away. "Just in case they decide…"

Sharpay pointed a long manicured finger at Kelsi's chest.

"You're an employee. NOT a fairy godmother." she said, glaring at Kelsi. Ryan looked away. He tried to tell himself it was because he didn't want to see Kelsi's reaction. Although that was true, it was mostly because he was ashamed of himself. Every fibre of his being was telling him to stand up for Kelsi and yet he just couldn't speak out against his sister.

"Let's have it." Sharpay demanded and snatched the music out of Kelsi's hands. Ryan winced and looked back at Kelsi. As he had predicted, she looked crestfallen.

"Transpose it into my key. Troy and I will be doing to talent show."

Wait… What?! Ryan looked at his sister in disbelief.

"Oh and write up the tempo, we'll need to keep people awake." Sharpay added spitefully to Kelsi. Ryan quickly looked at her and saw sadness all over her pretty features.

"What about our song? What about 'HumaHuma'?" Ryan asked. Surely they were still doing it. After everything Sharpay had said about them working together to achieve their dream.

"Change in plans." his sister replied brightly.

"What am I supposed to do with my Tiki warrior outfit?" he asked resentfully. He hadn't even wanted to wear it. Sharpay had made him spend 50 dollars on the damn thing and he'd only gone along with it to make her happy. His sister looked at him carelessly.

"Save it for Halloween, sell it online. I don't know! But in the meantime keep an eye on those wild cats. If they're planning on being in the show, which I doubt once they hear about Troy and me, I don't want any surprises!" She ranted. Ryan felt betrayal wash over him. He didn't know where to look. Sharpay's despicable attitude, Kelsi's heart-broken face or the floor. He opted for the floor.

"Oh and don't worry. I'll find a song for you in the show… Or the next show." his sister said cheerfully. Ryan continued to look at the floor, realising that he was only useful to his sister so she could achieve her own ends.

"Really?" he said sarcastically. Sharpay nodded happily, clearly thinking she was doing Ryan some kind of favour. That was the last straw for Ryan. Looking at Sharpay with contempt he said, "Don't strain yourself slick." and stormed silently out of the music room. When he was outside and round the corner of the building he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes tightly in frustration.

"_Come on Ryan think of yoga. Relax. Calm down."_ Slowly he exhaled and opened his eyes again. Although he felt betrayed by his sister, his anger seemed to be cut into thirds.

There was anger for himself and how he had been treated, for how Sharpay had treated Kelsi… and anger AT himself for not defending Kelsi. He never had, not in all the years he had watched Sharpay order her around. He'd always just concluded that Sharpay was his twin and twins always backed each other up. Ryan snorted to himself. Yeah, good theory. From round the corner he heard Sharpay's shoes clip-clop away in the other direction. As they faded away he heard an ugly discord on the piano. Ryan would have bet every hat he owned that it was Kelsi slumping onto the keys in frustration.

_**Kelsi**_

"_He didn't say anything."_ Everyone had congregated at the baseball diamond to watch the guys play. The sun was shining and Kelsi had decided to block Sharpay, and how she was going to have to murder her own arrangement to satisfy her, out of her head. Yet all that kept popping into her head was that Ryan hadn't done anything about Sharpay taking her music.

"_Why do you care? He's always done that. Did you actually think something had changed?" _Her and Martha were standing chatting about work when she saw her friend looking distracted.

"What is it?" Kelsi asked trying to follow Martha's eye-line.

"It's Jason. Do you think something's wrong?" she asked anxiously. Kelsi looked over at Jason. He was leaning against the fence, looking at the floor and turning a baseball over in his hands. Kelsi looked around the area. In her opinion all he wild cats looked a bit bummed. But it was interesting that Martha should single Jason out.

"Why don't we ask him." Kelsi suggested and they made their way over.

"Jason?" Martha asked tentatively. He looked round at them, squinting in the sun. "What's up honey?" Martha continued.

"Well have you noticed who isn't here?" he said dryly. The girls looked at each other in surprise. Since when did Jason speak in that tone? They looked around.

"Troy!" Kelsi exclaimed. "Where is he?"

"Decided that he'd rather get Sharpay and Ryan's parents to set up a date with him and some U of A players than hang out with us." he muttered.

"What?!" Martha said.

"Maybe there's some kind of…" Kelsi began. Jason shook his head.

"I was there. It's not the same Troy man." he said, folding his arms. There was a silence between the three.

"Troy's not a bad guy Jason." Kelsi said, to break the silence more than anything. "I'm sure he'll come round."

Jason smiled at her.

"Thanks Kelsi." he smiled. With that he ruffled her hair (or he would have if her hat wasn't in the way) and jogged over to the rest of the wild cats.

"That doesn't sound like Troy." Kelsi said to Martha. When she looked at her she thought Martha looked… down?

"Martha. Are you ok?"

Suddenly they heard a horn beep as Gabriella and Taylor drove past them in the golf cart.

"Hey Gabriella! Hey Taylor!" Martha called and the two girls ran after the cart, trying to keep up. There was someone else on the back of it but she couldn't really see who it was. The sun was so bright and whoever it was they were wearing white.

"_Hopefully it's Troy."_ she thought. _"He seems in a lot of trouble."_

But as she slowed down she realised it was not Troy, but none other than Ryan Evans. She felt her eyes narrow into a glare and had to force herself to smile at him when he looked her way.

"What? Did Bolton send you out here to spy on us?" Chad asked suspiciously.

Kelsi raised her eyebrows. Since when was Troy 'Bolton'?

"Nah my sister did. She thinks you guys are gonna upstage her in the talent show." Ryan said confidently. Kelsi started. Ryan… not carrying out Sharpay's dirty work? She sat down in the golf cart, looking at Ryan curiously. She knew he'd been mad when he left but he'd argued with Sharpay before. Had he actually had enough?

"No worries." scoffed Zeke. "We were gonna do the show but then Troy bailed on us so… whatever!" he said jokingly. Kelsi looked at everyone in shock. The talent show was off? Why hadn't anybody said anything? Was this thing with Troy really that bad?

"What?" she said, to quiet for anyone to hear.

"What do you mean whatever? It's our summer remember! I thought we decided doing the show would be fun." Gabriella said. Kelsi had to admire her. From what she could gather, her boyfriend was being a jerk. Yet here she was, filling them with inspiration. Kelsi, nodded in agreement. The girls all agreed with Gabriella while the guys started to reject the idea.

"We don't know how to put together a show." Jason said, with nods from Chad and Zeke.

"No. But he does." Gabriella said, putting a hand on Ryan's shoulder. Kelsi watched as Ryan looked at Gabriella in surprise. He looked like a deer caught in a pair of headlights.

"If we have a really director putting it together it could be great!" Gabriella continued. Kelsi nodded automatically. Ryan choreographed all of his and Sharpay's routines. She'd often seen him making suggestions to Ms Darbus in rehearsals about the directing and choreography. He'd be great at putting together their show! Kelsi was knocked out of her daydream by Chad saying,

"If you wanna play ball, grab a mit. But I don't dance." he said, as if mocking Ryan. Kelsi frowned at Chad. She didn't like the way he was speaking to Ryan. But then again, Chad had every reason to think that Ryan was still his sister's lap dog. No-one but her had seen Ryan's storm off earlier.

"You don't think dancing takes some game?" Ryan said confidently. Kelsi grinned widely and saw Taylor, Martha and Gabriella exchange looks of surprise and admiration. The rest of the guys laughed but Kelsi could see they were surprised at his remark.

"You got game?"

"A little."

The game began. Kelsi, Gabriella, Taylor and Martha watched the game attentively. They couldn't believe how good Ryan was at baseball. He almost played like a pro!

"He's so good." whispered Taylor. "Who knew he had it in him?"

"Yeah, I honestly thought it was just dancing that made him that athletic." Martha said. Kelsi didn't speak much throughout the game. She was too busy observing the banter between Chad and Ryan. Kelsi liked Chad a lot. They sat next to each other in English and they always had a really good laugh. Kelsi didn't have any siblings but sometimes Chad could be a bit big-brotherly towards her. She would always complain if he ruffled her hair or slung her over his shoulder and said he was going to fling her into the crowd (that was a basketball game she was never going to forget) but she thought it was funny really. However, she also knew that her friend was very proud. He was tough basketball guy and he'd always been a bit uncomfortable with even Troy performing, let alone himself.

"I'm telling you man! I don't dance!" Chad called across the field to Ryan.

"You 'll never know if you never try!" he called back.

"Yeah I'll stick to baseball!"

"Baseball, dancing same game! It's easy!"

The continued like this throughout the game, the girls laughing along behind the fence. When it was Ryan's turn to bat all eyes were on him. Everyone wanted to know if the dancer would actually hit the ball. Ryan swung the bat round and it met the ball with a deafening crack. And he was off. It looked like Ryan was just about to miss a home run when he did a graceful leap over the player about to strike the base.

"What did I say? Baseball, dancing same game!" Ryan laughed. The girls looked at each other in dismay. Soon most of the players were trying to think of ways they could put dance steps into a game of baseball. It was mostly just a fun joke but they started to warm to Ryan. The game ended with Ryan just losing out on striking Chad out. Despite Ryan having performed well for most of the game he looked a bit put out from losing. Kelsi grimaced as she realised he probably didn't lose at things very often. She watched him pick himself off the ground and walk away from the celebrating wild cats. She was about to shout him over, but Gabriella got there first.

"Hey! It's ok!" she said reassuringly.

"Hey Evans!" Chad called. Ryan turned slowly. Kelsi saw the worried expression on his face, as if Chad was going to rip into him. She shook her head. Chad wasn't going to do that.

"I'm not saying I'm gonna dance in the show. But if I did… what would you have me do?"


	5. What was THAT!

Hey I forgot to leave a wee note in my last chapter. Just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I've had this story on my laptop for ages and I was so unsure about posting it but everyone's been so nice. I was especially pleased to get reviews from other writers on here that I love so cheers! (oh and you guys need to update soon before I go insane :P)Anyway, feel free to give me some constructive criticism as well and enjoy this chapter!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical. Gutted.**_

_**Ryan **_

Ryan couldn't believe what was happening. Everyone had headed towards the picnic tables at the side of the field and dug in. Gabriella and Taylor had brought food along for the day and Zeke had provided some baking. When Ryan had thought about how lava springs would be this year he never imagined he'd be sitting eating hotdogs with the basketball team after a game of baseball. And ESPECIALLY not wearing Chad's clothes. Chad had suggested trading shirts like they did in soccer matches. Then they had swapped hats which had led Ryan to joke that they should just trade everything. Ryan still had to hold back a laugh when he remembered Chad's reply.

"_You know what Evans… that'll be hilarious."_

"So this dancing." Chad said carefully whilst munching on a hot dog. "It's not gonna be like… ballet or anything is it."

Ryan laughed.

"No not really. I can show you guys some stuff later if you want. And you can always tell me if you don't like it and what you'd like to change. As long as you're comfortable." he said politely. He saw what looked like a look of approval pass between the three wild cat boys.

"So what exactly will we be doing?" Zeke asked apprehensively. Ryan shrugged.

"Possibly a mix of hip-hop and modern. I'll maybe throw in some pair work…"

"Pair work?" Jason asked, his face blank.

"Dancing with a partner." Ryan clarified. Zeke and Chad shared a mischievous glance then looked back at Jason. He saw them and his eyes widened.

"Aw guys don't…"

"Well Jason's gonna be all by himself because his partner's gonna be playing the song!" Zeke said, playfully nudging Jason in the ribs. Jason looked annoyed.

"Guys I've told you before."

"Wait." Ryan said, finally catching on. "You like Kelsi?" he asked. He could feel his heart beat pick up. Jason rolled his eyes.

"No. I taught her how to shoot few hoops last summer so suddenly that means we're a couple." he complained. "They're STILL not bored of it." he snapped at Chad and Zeke.

"Only because we know it winds you up." said Chad.

"And who are we to stand in the way of true love." Zeke joked, fluttering his eye-lashes at Jason who slapped his face. Ryan was looking on in disbelief. So did she like him?

"Seriously guys cut it out." Jason said seriously. "Me and Kelsi talked about this and neither of us like the other in that way ok! And besides I…" he stopped abruptly and promptly folded his arms across his chest and stared at the ground. Chad and Zeke looked at each other in glee.

"And besides you like someone else?" Chad asked eagerly. Jason shrugged non-chalantly.

"Maybe…"

"Jason, if you tell us, we'll stop going on about Kelsi." Zeke offered.

"It's Martha." Jason muttered. Zeke let out a loud laugh.

"Dude. Come with me. We're talking about this over my cookies." and they got up to leave. But Ryan was no longer listening. Kelsi was coming over.

_**Kelsi**_

After grabbing a plate of food Kelsi looked over at Ryan and Chad thoughtfully. Ryan hadn't stood up for her earlier. However, just spending the day with them playing baseball instead of snooping for information was enough to make Kelsi esteem him more than usual. In addition, he had stood up to his sister in defence of himself. That in itself must have taken a lot of courage. _"It's further than I've got with Sharpay." _she thought glumly. Maybe that was all she could expect of Ryan for now.Plus, she had been so surprised and impressed by his baseball skills. So he could sing, dance, act, play baseball…Clearly Ryan could do everything. She started to head towards his table having not congratulated him yet. She was nervous and put it down to the fact that she had resented Ryan barely an hour ago. Trying to place a confident look on her face, she sat herself in front of the pair.

"Hey well done guys." she said brightly. "Especially you Ryan." she gave him a nervous smile.

"Thanks Kels." he said cheerfully.

"_Kels. Again. He's never called me that. I like it though…It sounds so natural."_

"So dancing in the show are we Chad?" she asked cheekily.

"Okay okay you don't have to go on about it." Chad grinned. "Or I might get the over-whelming urge to steal your hat again." he gave her a fake glare and Kelsi's hands automatically flew to her head. Ryan laughed.

"My sister used to always steal my hats…"

"Used to." said Chad curiously. "Why did she stop?"

"I saw white rage when she stole my favourite fedora off me so I squirted her with tomato ketchup at the dinner table." Ryan said shyly. Chad and Kelsi burst out laughing.

"And you're still alive." Kelsi grinned.

"Only just." he grinned. "She went for the mayonnaise…" This caused Chad and Kelsi to laugh even harder. Kelsi couldn't believe how Ryan was acting. He was so laid back and confident. He seemed like his own person for once. Kelsi stole a quick glance around this table. Yep, everyone liked this other side of Ryan… a lot.

"Sharpay can actually be fun then." Chad said in mock disbelief.

"Well… we were ten." Ryan said darkly. Kelsi watched his face cloud over. Usually he would have stuck up for his sister and said she could be really fun when she wanted to be. But after this afternoon Kelsi could see why he wasn't. Taking a bite out of his brownie Ryan's eyes widened.

There brownies are amazing!" he exclaimed. Gabriella, who was standing behind him span round.

"Aah you've not experienced my mom's brownies yet have you!" she smiled. "They're the best." Ryan smiled at her, his face full of gratitude.

"Thanks for letting me come today." he said warmly.

"Hey you're one of us!" she said giving him a quick hug. Kelsi watched this closely. Gabriella was just being normal sweet Gabriella, and was doing great at making Ryan feel welcome. But Kelsi couldn't help but wish she had been the one to do that. Couldn't hep but wish Ryan would smile at her back when _she_ walked away… Kelsi felt her eyes widen.

"_Kelsi Neilson, what was THAT?"_

Taylor who had appeared with Gabriella snuck up behind Chad and put her arms round his neck. Kelsi noticed Chad grin happily as he felt her do so.

"You did great honey but I'm afraid Ryan nearly upstaged you." she joked. Chad looked at her in fake offence.

"Well maybe I'll upstage him when we start rehearsing."

"Oh Ryan." Kelsi said quickly. "I think we should probably meet up at some point so I can play you the number. For the choreography." she said shyly and looking at her hands. _"Ok, since when Kelsi? Where is this coming from? Yesterday he was just Sharpay's brother." _She looked back at Ryan. He was leaning back in his chair, completely relaxed, surrounded by Chad, Taylor and Gabriella and had a friendly smile on his face. _"Exactly. Today he's not just Sharpay's brother. He's just Ryan, and he's surprised everyone. Especially me…" _Kelsi could feel a blush coming onto her cheeks and hoped people would just think she was hot from the sun. Ryan's head swivelled back to face her.

"Yeah." Ryan smiled. "Good plan."


	6. The swing step

**Hey I HAVE to give a shout out to everyone who has reviewed. To have people say they like my first story is so lovely and makes me all happy ****J So a big thank you to digigirl02, AllForLoveAndHappiness, krfan, rocky shadow, Orcatje, jenpen07, ylc, HyperMint, AmethystDancer, fallinrain and autumnamberleaves. You guys rock! I'm also eagerly awaiting updates for the hsm fics you write :P**

_Disclaimer: I in fact do not own High School Musical._

_**Ryan**_

Ryan was in the best mood. His day had gone from the worst ever to the greatest ever. He couldn't believe he's got all those basketball players to agree to dance in the show! They'd already gone over a few moves after the baseball game and he really had high hopes for the show. And now he was on his way to meet Kelsi. Alone. Again! He'd dressed himself in red and white, feeling in a very 'true to your school' mood. He smiled to himself. For the first time ever he was actually starting to feel like a wild cat. As he cut across the pool area he noticed Gabriella. He was so grateful to her for her letting him join the baseball game and then suggesting he did the show. No one had ever thought to include him in their group's activities. He couldn't believe he'd gone along with Sharpay's conspiracies last year. Gabriella was such a nice person. He snuck up behind her as she was cleaning the pool.

"Looking good." he said cheerfully. She looked round at him and a look of surprise crossed her face.

"Wow wild cat!" she exclaimed. Ryan knew she was surprised by how bright his clothes were, but he grinned at the fact she'd called him 'wild cat'. It looked like he was finally fitting in. Eccentric clothes and all.

"Too much?"

"Only in daylight." Gabriella laughed. Ryan laughed along but felt a bit nervous. Maybe it was too much…

"East high colours." Gabriella added. "Very impressive."

"Hey be true to your school right." Ryan said happily. Seemed like Gabriella could cheer anyone up.

"Absolutely. Everyone's really excited about doing the show."

"Hey I know everyone thinks I'm Sharpay's poodle, but I really think…" Ryan began. He really wanted the wild cats to know he was his own person and not just Sharpay's brother.

"Hey. If they were thinking that, they weren't thinking that today." Gabriella said sharply. Ryan grinned broadly. Wow.

"Hey how do you do that swing step you did yesterday?" Gabriella asked. Ryan suddenly felt excited. He loved teaching people dance moves if they were eager to learn.

"It's easy!" he said enthusiastically, taking her hands. He showed her the step and they giggled at how silly it felt with no music.

"Hey." said a voice. Ryan's face fell. Yep, Gabriella's boyfriend (who according to Chad was currently in the dog house) had just decided to come and see Gabriella while Ryan had his arms round her. Perfect.

"Hey." said Gabriella. Ryan noticed that she hadn't been expecting him.

"Hey!" Ryan said, with probably more enthusiasm than was necessary. Troy looked so uncomfortable, it made Ryan want to disappear.

"So, I called last night. Got hung up at the gym." he said to Gabriella. Ryan could see something passing between the couple. Could this be any more awkward? He had to say something, anything to show he came in peace.

"Hey my dad says you're doing great with those college guys." he said kindly. It was true as well. His dad had been raving about what a good player Troy was.

"Aw yeah they're awesome. Playing with them is like being in another world." Troy replied. Out of the corner of his eye Ryan saw Gabriella's face fall a little. He couldn't win!

"Well you missed out on a fun night." said Gabriella. "Was a great game." she smiled at Ryan. He laughed and then mimed using a baseball bat. Nothing was brightening the mood though.

"Though, the dessert afterwards had to be the best part." he said happily, putting an arm round Gabriella casually "Her mom makes the best brownies in the entire world…"

"Yeah I know I've had em." Troy snapped. Ryan let his arm around Gabriella drop and looked at the floor. He was _really _messing everything up.

"_Give up Ryan."_

"I'll see you guys later." he smiled weakly and left to go and meet Kelsi. At the top of the stone steps he looked back and saw that Troy had left, probably without saying a word. Gabriella just looked at the floor sadly. Ryan cursed under his breath.

"Stupid _stupid_ Ryan." He wanted to go and comfort his friend and say sorry for having potentially made things worse, but something told him it wasn't his place. Plus he was late for Kelsi. He felt himself grin. Yeah, he was going to see Kelsi!

He entered the music room to see (as he predicted) Kelsi at the piano.

"Sorry I'm a bit late I…" he stopped talking as she looked up. She had a fitting black polo shirt on with a black beret today. It was only now when he saw her straight backed at the piano that he noticed how nice a figure she had.

"Um… yeah I bumped into Gabriella and we got talking." he continued. For a split second he thought he saw Kelsi's smile disappear sadly. He must have imagined it thought because a second later she looked fine.

"It's ok." she said cheerfully. "You wanna hear the song again?"

"Yeah that'd be great. What is it… 'All for one'"

Kelsi played while Ryan marked some moves and occasionally asked for Kelsi's opinion. Though he was finding it a bit difficult to see if the paired dancing would work.

"Kelsi. Could you come help me a minute?"

"Me?"

"Yeah there's paired dancing in this and I can't figure it out by myself."

He saw her cheeks burn crimson and grinned. Was that because of him? Nah she just hadn't done much dancing, that was all… She timidly walked towards him.

"So… what happens?" she asked nervously. Ryan laughed at the young composer who was evidently not used to being in the spotlight.

He took her hands and showed her the same step he had just shown Gabriella. Except when he had his arms round Kelsi it felt different. Or more correctly, he actually felt something. Like he wanted to pull her closer.

"Ryan. Does it carry on from here?" Kelsi asked softly.

"Yeah… sorry." he stammered and he continued going through the moves with her. The girl that had always sat firmly behind the piano surprised him with the way she picked up the moves so quickly and fluidly.

"You know Kels. You're not actually a bad dancer." he said warmly. Kelsi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah whatever. I'm terrified right now. Can you imagine if I just asked you to help me play the piano?"

"I do a little." Ryan blurted out. Why? He'd never told anyone that! It would only result in someone asking him to play then realising that Kelsi was a million times better. However, Kelsi's face lit up.

"Really?!" she exclaimed. "Let me hear you!"

Without warning she dragged him over to the piano bench.

"_Oh no."_ Ryan thought. _"What on earth am I going to play?"_

The first thing that came into Ryan's head was a simple chord progression he had written a while ago. He played it, stumbling a little bit out of nerves. Kelsi watched him intently.

"What was that?" she asked softly.

"Nothing." he said quickly. "It's just something I came up with a few weeks ago."

Kelsi nodded and started to play it, getting Ryan to correct her when she played a wrong chord. She then followed it up with a passage of four more different chords.

"That could be a pre-chorus." she muttered.

"And maybe make it a bit more complex than the verse. To make it a bit different." Ryan commented. Kelsi nodded and played the four chords again with some more flourishes. Ryan nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah. It goes well with the first bit." he said and budged over on the piano stool so Kelsi could sit beside him. "Then maybe for the beginning of the chorus we could go back to this." he said playing the original sequence. Then he heard Kelsi humming over the top of the chords. Ryan stopped.

"Quick! Write that down!"

He saw Kelsi nod as she started frantically looking for paper. He continued to watch her write down what they had so far, imagination lighting up her eyes. They continued inputting their ideas until they had a full song with only the lyrics missing.

"Wow, this is a bit of an insight into the mind of Kelsi Nielson." Ryan said to his talented companion. He meant it. He had never seen Kelsi in the creating process and it was fascinating to watch her mind work as she played out small passages, took notes, altered the chords slightly. Best of all it was the easiest thing in the world to tell when she had it just right because her face beamed with more pleasure than he had ever seen in her usually withdrawn features.

"More like an insight into the mind of Ryan Evans!" Kelsi replied. "I had no idea you… you…"

"Write songs?"

"Yes!" she said excitedly. Ryan felt suddenly embarrassed. He was no Kelsi Nielson. He only occasionally came up with something on the guitar or his piano at home. It was usually an outlet if someone had been annoying him or something great had just happened. He wouldn't even think about it but just sit in his room and play.

"_Wait." _Ryan thought. _"When did I write this?"_ He racked his brain. It was during the holidays. He remembered he'd taken a break from packing… It was the last day of school!

"_The day I realised I liked Kelsi." _he thought._ "Oh… I like Kelsi!"_ He looked at the girl beside him who was looking at him expectantly, whilst her hands took a life of their own on the piano. She smiled at him encouragingly.

"I don't really write that much." he said, trying very hard not to stop talking and just stare into her eyes. "Just when I have… inspiration."

"You know." said Kelsi brightly. "I think we should do this for the talent show! I mean… we can't exactly do 'you are the music in me.' can we?"

"Well… there's always 'All for one.'" Ryan replied nervously. A song that was half his own… in public. What if people didn't like it. He could just see it now.

"_Not one of Kelsi's strong compositions. But then again she did write it with that dancer, Evans."_

Kelsi put a hand on his shoulder and Ryan swore he felt a little surge of electricity.

"Ryan, this is a lot better than 'All for one'. People are gonna love it." she said kindly. Ryan smiled at her .

"And it'll suit Gabriella's voice well." he said conversationally.

She smiled in response though Ryan noted a little crease was beginning to show on her forehead.

"I guess you'll be doing the lead instead of Troy." Kelsi said. She appeared cheerful but Ryan wasn't completely convinced.

"_She must be annoyed at Troy too." _he thought. _"It's her song him and Sharpay are going to butcher."_

"Yeah I think that's what was decided on." Ryan said modestly. Kelsi nodded silently.

"Gabriella's gonna be great to work with." Kelsi added.

"Oh yeah!" Ryan replied enthusiastically. He knew Kelsi really liked Gabriella and he was really hoping the friendship he had found in her would continue after summer. She'd done so much for him.

"She's such a nice girl. Really eager to learn, talented… If it wasn't for her I'd still be wallowing in misery over my wasted tiki warrior outfit." he laughed. Kelsi gave a short laugh in return that didn't quite meet her eyes. Ryan frowned.

"Kelsi, is there something…"

"Oh no!" Kelsi exclaimed as she looked at her watch. Leaping up from her chair she grabbed her bag and started to power walk out of the room.

"I'm so sorry Ryan I have to go and play for Troy and Sharpay. This was fun I'll see you later!" she called. Ryan watched her leave, very confused. Her mood had changed so suddenly. What was going on?

_**Kelsi**_

"_I knew he liked her. Isn't it obvious?"_

"_Maybe he doesn't. He is quite an affectionate person in general."_

"_C'mon Kelsi face facts. It's Gabriella."_

Kelsi felt her stomach drop at this last thought. It was Gabriella. The sweetest, kindest girl ever. Pretty, talented, super-clever, funny. And then there was her. The girl that wrote the songs and was never seen from behind the piano. Who didn't even have backbone enough to protect one of her songs. Jogging onto the lava springs stage she quickly laid out the Sharpay style 'You are the music in me.'. Looking at the music she wrinkled her nose in disgust. It used to be so beautiful.

She'd barely sat down when she heard Sharpay yell "Places!" shrilly. Kelsi winced and placed her hands on the keys. She overheard Troy asking Sharpay to go easy on him because he was new to the 'whole performing thing.'. Kelsi bit her lip nervously for Troy.

"_Oh dear…"_

"1, 2, 3, 4!"

And Kelsi had to launch into the poppy camp rock version of what had once been her beautiful ballad. Worse than that was having to watch Troy look so unbelievably uncomfortable. Even worse was the speed her hands had to move at. She could feel a headache developing from the four over-enthusiastic voices of Sharpay and her Sharpettes as well as all the elaborate pyrotechnics and bright colours. And then the instrumental came. Kelsi was playing so fast and furiously she swore she could feel blisters developing on her fingers. She heard Troy come up behind her.

"What is this?!" he yelled over the noise. She assumed he meant the way Sharpay had mutilated the song but she couldn't attempt to answer because of the crazy piano solo she was having to play. As the song finished Kelsi looked around her at the pyrotechnics, the air vent, the PINK and scowled.

"This. Is. A. Circus." she muttered feeling her eyes prick with tears. She wished she had as talented a singing voice as Gabriella. Then it would be HER responsibility to make her songs sound beautiful. People wouldn't be able to steal them and ruin them. Quickly blinking back any tears that threatened to fall she started to run from the stage with the intention or running straight to the ladies bathroom when…

"Don't be long! We're gonna run it again!"


	7. Well I guess that's showbiz

**Hey! I've been really trying to space these updates out more, but everyone's being so nice that it just makes me want to update more often! Big thank you again for everyone's reviews, they are so appreciated!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own high school musical. Oh but the things I would do if I did…_

_**Ryan **_

"Ok guys. This is gonna be tough, but I think we can pull it off." There were mixed cheers and whoops of approval at Ryan's words echoing off the dance hall's walls. He was so glad at the turn out. Almost every employee had agreed to take part as either a performer or a musician.

"We're going to be doing a song that myself and Kelsi wrote." An intregued murmur travelled round the room. Ryan sighed an silently hoped no-one was getting their hopes up about his song-writing abilities.

"It doesn't have lyrics yet." he continued. "But we're just dancing today so that won't matter."

With that he began to put them into groups and go through the choreography with each one. This was fine with some of the other employees at lava springs and some of the other kids in his year that he didn't really know. But it was a little awkward sorting this out with his new friends. He smiled to himself.

"_Friends."_

He approached the group and looked at them closely. Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Martha, Zeke and Jason. As he first began showing them the moves he felt a bit stupid. But for one, he had Martha who was already very good. Taylor and Gabriella took it very seriously, therefore Zeke and Chad didn't complain. Jason was enthusiastic but picking things up very slowly. Kelsi in the mean time was playing a simple vamp for them to keep time to before she played the actual number. There was a lot of nervous giggling and awkwardness to begin with but to Ryan's delight it all started to come together. When Kelsi began to play the number, she played the music with such skill and conviction that it was impossible for the performers to be half-hearted about the whole thing. Ryan even had some of them adding their own ideas. He had discovered a waiter from another school could break-dance. Some could do some acrobatics and a couple of girls took dance classes. The only major problem was Jason. Ryan really wanted him to be a big part of the show but he just couldn't get the hang of anything.

"Okay everybody take five!" Ryan yelled after they had rehearsed the number again and Jason had managed to trip over his own foot and hit the deck. He wondered over to Kelsi who was grinning.

"It looks really great!" she said happily.

"Yeah." Ryan smiled proudly. "It's just…"

"Jason."

"Yeah…"

"Well…" said Kelsi. "You could always get someone to help him out. Someone that's good. Say… Martha?" She inclined her head to the dance floor where Martha was helping Jason off the floor. Ryan looked back at Kelsi's suggestive face. Did she know Jason liked Martha?

"_Unless she knows Martha likes Jason…" _Ryan thought suspiciously.Ryan nodded in thanks to Kelsi.

"Martha! Go through the moves with Jason will you!"

She nodded eagerly and dragged Jason over to a corner of the dance hall.

With that matter sorted Ryan started to encourage people to come up with more of their ideas. He wanted the end to be full of improvisation. Everyone doing their own thing. Then he and Gabriella could run down the middle and the routine could start again. It took some probing but soon everyone had something they were going to do. Some of the less capable just stepped from side to side while some did complex flips and spins. Ryan looked around at the students proudly. This was amazing…

_**Kelsi**_

"Give it to me! Yeah you got it!"

Kelsi laughed as she watched Ryan encouraging and dancing with one of the guys from the kitchen. He was completely in the zone in his simple black T-shirt, jeans and beige hat. She watched him in awe as he danced with everyone occasionally giving them advice or praise. He looked so comfortable, so happy. He..

"_Looks like he's having the time of his life."_ Kelsi smiled to herself. She knew this was something she could never achieve. Putting together a number like this with such energy and enthusiasm. Her mind flashed back to the day before. Her and Ryan at the piano, making music together. She couldn't believe her eyes or her ears when he had started playing and putting in his ideas for his song. It as so wonderful to talk to someone with the same enthusiasm for music as her.

"Wow." she said under her breath as she watched him join in the improvisation with everyone else. Then she watched him jog round and take Gabriella's hand.

"Oh…"

_**Ryan**_

The rehearsal had come to an end and although Ryan was sweating from head to foot he had never felt more exhilarated in his life. The place had started to clear out but he felt he owed Gabriella a hug. It was her that had persuaded him to do this and she had been such a good partner with him all day. He went straight over to her and hugged her warmly.

"Thank you." he said gratefully, kissing her hand.

"Your welcome she smiled politely at him and turned to go. Ryan turned to Kelsi who was packing up her things. She looked in a hurry.

"Hey Kels! Great job!" he said cheerfully opening his arms to hug her. The pianist had been so capable and enthusiastic the whole rehearsal. To his dismay Kelsi just said, "Mmhm." and rushed passed him, looking at the floor the whole way. Ryan felt a wave of disappointment. Had he done something wrong? Maybe she wasn't happy with the rehearsal. What really surprised him that her blanking him had hurt him... A lot. He was about to go after her when… oh no. His sister suddenly strutted into the room, her face livid. However, the intimidated feeling that Ryan normally felt when his sister was angry was absent. Smiling to himself Ryan walked forward confidently to meet his her. She immediately started yelling.

"I said keep an eye on them! Not turn them into the cast of 'Grease!"

His newfound confidence unshaken he replied, "Pretty cool huh?" with a grin. He almost laughed at Sharpay's look of disbelief.

"Do you WANT us to lose the star dazzle award to a bunch of… dishwashers?!" she shrieked. Ryan glared at her. It wasn't the most inventive insult ever but it wasn't fair either. From what Ryan had seen today they had a ton of potential, loads of enthusiasm, a lot of talent and a better attitude than Sharpay. Ryan wasn't just offended for his classmates. He was offended for himself. It seemed like Sharpay had suddenly decided he was worth something again. He couldn't believe her!

"Us?" he said in disbelief. After she'd pushed him away without a care in the world for Troy! With that thought he looked her straight in the eye. "Well I guess that's showbiz' he said coldly. He saw his sister's pained look but for once he didn't care.

"When did you become… one of them?" she asked softly. He could tell this hurt her, but if anything that made him even more mad at her. That was what he had become, and he had never been happier.

"You know, I'm gonna take that as a compliment." he smiled. "But you and Troy have a good show sis." he added in fake encouragement. Though as he walked past her he started to feel the beginnings of guilt. He nearly stopped when Sharpay spoke again.

"Oh. We plan to." she said, glaring at her brother. Any pity he might have had for Sharpay vanished. He gave out a short laugh without humour and left his sister in the dance hall.

_**Kelsi**_

"Go Martha, go Martha!" Gabriella chanted as Martha danced along to a drum beat some of the workers were playing on the pots and pans. Her and Jason were standing at the side.

"Wow." she heard him say under his breath, his eyes glued to his fancy looking digital camera as he took a picture of the dancing girl. With a grin at the result he wandered back over to the grills. Normally this would have made Kelsi's face break into a huge smile for Martha, but she was feeling very unromantic today. She looked at Gabriella's cheery face. Despite how Troy had been acting recently Kelsi knew her friend well enough to know Gabriella was still head over heels for the boy. However, she couldn't get the image of Ryan kissing Gabriella's hand out of her head. Surely he didn't usually do that with girls. He'd never done that to her…

"Hey Kelsi." said Zeke. He was standing to her right and pointing at two piles of plates. "Those look like a set of decks to me." he grinned. Kelsi was feeling down, but she couldn't help but eye the plates up. Rubbing her fingers on them she laughed as they made a squeaky noise.

"Perfect!" Gabriella cried. "Hit it Kelsi!" And the group continued to give Martha her music to boogie too, while Jason looked on with a goofy smile on his face. Eventually they were interrupted by Taylor entering to make an announcement.

"All junior staff workers will be required to work on show night." she said sadly. Kelsi's jaw dropped. Sharpay butchering her song, Troy distancing himself from the group, Ryan and Gabriella and now this! Everyone gathered round Taylor in shock.

"Yeah it says no staff participation will be allowed in the show. No exceptions." she continued.

"No show?" Martha asked sadly.

"There's a show we're just not in it." Taylor replied bitterly. Kelsi grabbed one of the notices Taylor was holding. She felt like a volcano about to erupt, her rage hot, bubbling lava ready to explode. She glared at the notice. All her hard work. All RYAN'S hard work. Everyone's good effort gone to waste. There was only one person that could be behind this.

I'm sorry there's nothing we can do about it." Taylor said dejectedly. "It's Fulton's orders."

"Uh uh, there's no way this is Fulton's idea." said Chad. Just picturing Sharpay's smug face made Kelsi speak her thoughts out loud.

"Unless Fulton suddenly has blonde hair and wears designer flip-flops." she spat venomously. Everyone looked at Kelsi in surprise for a brief moment. Gabriella looked at her for a split second. In that look she could tell Gabriella was considering how much Kelsi had taken from Sharpay over the years and how the situation must be affecting her now. With another look around the group she strode out of the kitchen. Kelsi had a good idea where she was going, and she admired Gabriella enormously for it. Everyone sighed, shrugged and started to go along with their duties again. Jason slumped into a chair opposite Kelsi.

"I just got the hang of those moves." he muttered. Martha put a hand on his shoulder and smiled sympathetically.

"There's always the musical next year Jason." Martha said kindly. "I bet Ms Darbus will love you to be in it once she sees what you've learnt this summer." Jason smiled up at Martha in appreciation.

"You think so? I mean… I dunno if I can act or sing. I can barely dance!" he laughed.

"You'll be fine honey." Martha laughed and went back to her work.


	8. Keep the faith

**Hey! I've been on holiday the last week but I've just caught up on all the updates I've missed and now I'm back in business! Big thank you to everyone who reviewed. I want to especially recommend 'Just a little crush' by ylc and all of jenpen1027 and fallinrain's stories. They have me completely hooked!**

**Anyway, favourite authors aside… Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

_Disclaimer: Don't own high school musical. If I did there would be a lot more Ryan and Kelsi I'll tell you that!_

_**Kelsi**_

Kelsi sat at her keyboard at home. It had gotten worse over the last few weeks. She was attempting to play her and Ryan's song but her faulty keyboard along with what Sharpay had done was making her too frustrated. With a little exhale of annoyance Kelsi hit a group of ill-fitting notes hard on the keyboard and threw herself onto her bed. She felt a small tear of anger trickle down her cheek. Rolling onto her back she looked up at her ceiling. It was still covered in stars from when she was little. Her mother used to get her to wish upon one every night. Kelsi sighed. Good job she didn't know then that the shy, plain people will always be pushed to the back, the bully will always win and the beautiful, talented, wonderful guy will never fall for the girl who fits into the background. No matter how well their hats coordinate. Amidst these depressing thoughts Kelsi's phone suddenly buzzed beside her. She jumped and noticed there were several more tears running down her face. Hastily sniffing and wiping her face with her sleeve she answered the phone.

"Hi." she said trying to sound upbeat.

"Hey Kelsi. It's Ryan." her heart sunk. She hadn't spoken to him since everyone had found out about the show.

"Hey. I guess you…"

"Yeah I know." he said in a monotone. There was a silence .

"Kelsi, I can't say how sorry I am about Sharpay. She…"

"Ryan, your sister isn't your responsibility." Kelsi said quickly. She hadn't expected that. Why Ryan would hold himself responsible she couldn't see.

"_He must be used to taking the blame for his sister's games."_ she thought sadly.

"Yeah. I guess not." Ryan replied and almost sounded relieved. "Well the other reason I called is because I've thought of some lyrics for 'Everyday'"

"Everyday?" Kelsi asked, confused.

"Oh sorry, that's what I thought we could call it. But if you don't like it then obviously we can change it." he said hastily. She felt a rush of excitement, then her heart plummeted again.

"Ryan… there's not even going to be a show for us." she pointed out sadly.

"I know Kelsi but…" his voice softened. "I really like the sound of this song. I just want it to be complete." Yeah Kelsi could relate to that.

"Everyday…" Kelsi softly sang the first three notes of the chorus.

"Exactly!" Ryan replied excitedly. "Then I was thinking, 'Of our lives. Wanna find you there wanna hold on tight'"

"Ryan… that's great!" she cried, sprinting over to her keyboard. "What else do you have?"

"Well next I had, 'Gonna run, while we're young.' But I can't think of what could come after that." he hummed what the tune would be for Kelsi.

"Something about trusting each other…" Kelsi muttered, playing the chords.

"Keep trusting… Keep holding on…" Ryan brainstormed.

"We had 'hold on' in the second line."

"Yeah true."

"And keep the… faith?"

"That's perfect Kelsi!"

"Why thank you Mr Evans."

Their conversation continued like this for three hours. Although both of them were about to fall asleep on the phone, the lyrics for 'Everyday' were completed.

"Wow." Kelsi said tiredly. "It's gonna be so…" she was interrupted by a large yawn from her mouth.

"I think someone needs her bed." Ryan joked. Kelsi very nearly blurted out, "No don't go!" but instead said, "I wish we could do something with this song… It seems like such waste."

There was a small silence.

"Kelsi… how about I speak to Mr Fulton. I can maybe twist his arm." Ryan said.

"Really? You think he'll listen!" Kelsi replied excitedly.

"I can't promise anything but… hopefully."

"Great! So should we have a rehearsal tomorrow? Just in case." Kelsi asked, her enthusiasm flooding back.

"Yeah I think everyone would love that." Ryan replied happily.

"So how about I teach Gabriella this tomorrow when we both have a moment and we can teach everyone else the chorus parts in rehearsal?"

"I think that should be fine. Do you want me there with you and Gabriella? Seeing as I'm singing with her." Ryan asked. Kelsi felt a dead weight in hr chest and tried to shake the feeling off. _"So stupid." _she thought to herself.

"Yeah Ryan good idea." she said flatly. "Well I guess I better go."

"Oh." said Ryan. He sounded perplexed. Great, he'd noticed her change in mood. Then sweet dreams I guess."

"Yeah, hopefully."

_**Ryan**_

Ryan walked around the lava springs pool, whistling as he went. He was on his way to get an iced tea and thought he'd take a detour to speak to Gabriella about 'Everyday', assuming Kelsi had already mentioned it to her. However, when he looked at the lifeguard's chair there was a tanned, athletic man in her place. Where was she? Was she at lunch or…

"She's not here."

Ryan span round to see his sister lying on one of the deckchairs. Bright pink bathing suit, straw floppy hat, massive sunglasses and ice cold drink in hand. One of her Sharpettes was fanning her. Ryan gave her a suspicious look.

"Ok. Where is she?" he asked in a steady voice. His sister shrugged.

"She quit. Last night." she said smugly and took a sip from her drink. Ryan's jaw-dropped. Gabriella, the cheeriest person he knew had quit! Ryan did some quick calculating. Sharpay who had blatantly trying to steal Gabriella's boyfriend since the summer started. Sharpay who had driven Troy to drift away from his friends and change as a person. Sharpay who had made sure Gabriella and the rest of the wild cats wouldn't be able to do the show. Ryan put as much contempt into his innocent looking eyes as he could manage.

"You KNOW this is your fault Sharpay." he growled. She nodded, smiling at him.

"And what about Troy?"

"Oh I don't think they'll be seeing much of each other this summer." she said brightly. Ryan looked back at when he and Sharpay had been little kids and would get into fist fights all the time. It didn't matter then. They were they shared the same size, weight and strength. At that moment Ryan wished with all his being Sharpay was his own size so he could give her a good hit in the face. Instead he strode over to her deck chair and dropped to his knees. He then pinned Sharpay's legs down with one of his arms. Sharpay looked at him in confusion.

"Ryan what are you…" then she clicked. Ryan was removing her bright pink diamante heels.

"Ryan! No! You don't have to do this! I'm really sorry!" she started to shriek. The Sharpette fanning her looked like she was going to do something to help but Ryan gave her a look of warning.

"Not one move or it's your shoes next." he said dangerously and slid the sparkling heels off his sister's feet. Before she could move an inch he through them in the air and kicked them into the pool. With that he turned on his heel and started to make his way to the employees kitchen, leaving his sister to shout at the lifeguard for assistance.

_**Kelsi**_

The kitchen was very quiet. Kelsi was grabbing an early lunch before she had to play for the country club members later. Taylor had told everyone about Gabriella quitting and breaking up with Troy about half an hour ago. The buzz of questions had finally died down and everyone seemed to be moping around in quiet depression. No Gabriella, not much Troy and definitely no show. The small girl was idley making notes to 'Everyday' on a piece of manuscript paper, though she had no idea why.

"Hey guys." her head lifted from her work in an instant. She turned to the door to see Ryan enter. He was wearing a pair of white shorts with a blue polo neck T-shirt, topped with a blue fedora hat. She smiled to herself. They were coordinated… again. Wait… what was he doing in the kitchen?

"Hey Ryan. What are you doing here?" Taylor asked, her voice not animated in the slightest.

"Well I guess I don't need to ask if you guys have heard about Gabriella." he said, looking around at the glum expressions.

"So Sharpay told you…" Chad said, unable to hide his disdain for the girl.

"Yeah." Ryans replied. Kelsi could see he looked nervous. She didn't understand why. Nobody instantly associated Ryan with his sister anymore.

"I can't believe she would do this… Especially to people that I like," he looked at his feet in sadness. Kelsi's heart went out to him. All she wanted to do was run over and give him a hug. She was halfway out of her seat but everyone was already surrounding him.

"It's fine Ryan, nobody blames you."

"Your sister doesn't deserve you as a brother."

"Just be glad she didn't drag YOU into this."

Ryan smiled at the group surrounding him then Kelsi started as he looked her straight in the eye with a pleading look, even though she was the other side o the room. She quickly got out of her chair and rushed over to him to give him a hug as well. Kelsi would have been in heaven. Her petite frame was pressed up against his warm body. His cologne was slowly taking over her senses and she wanted to feel his arms around her forever. But the one thing that prevented her from being filled with joy was that she knew the reason he must be this sad was that Gabriella had been treated so badly and had now had enough. After what seemed like an hour (but had in reality only been about five seconds) Ryan released her and turned to the group.

"Guys, I just want to say, I'm gonna talk to Mr Fulton myself about the show." Ryan stated. Taylor smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ryan, you don't have to do that."

"No I want to." Ryan said to her in a determined voice. "I know it won't be the same without Gabriella or if Fulton will even listen to me but I'd rather do this than nothing." he stopped and stared at his feet. "It would mean a lot to me to do this with you guys." he mumbled. With a touch of his hat he was gone, everyone watching his leave in admiration.

"Sharpay's gonna kill him if she finds out." Taylor said matter of factly.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be me." Jason said with a shiver.

"Guys, I'm sure Sharpay's capable of a little compassion." Zeke argued. Everyone looked at him sceptically but no one spoke. There was no point trying to debate with Zeke about his infatuation with Sharpay. However, Kelsi had to agree with him. Sharpay WAS capable of compassion. Even if that side of Sharpay only emerged occasionally, Kelsi had witnessed it. Throughout Ryan and Sharpay's practices she had seen her encourage, compliment and cheer up her brother time and time again. Last year she had been horrible and manipulative towards Troy and Gabriella. But once they had the leads for the show and Sharpay was an understudy, she had been fine with them. It seemed to Kelsi that Sharpay could be a perfectly amiable person as long as her ambition wasn't holding her back.

"I feel kinda bad." said Martha anxiously. "What if he falls out with Sharpay big time?"

"Something tells me he already has." Chad muttered. The conversation was left at that and everyone started to drift back to their different duties. Kelsi slumped back into the chair she had been sitting at before and stared unseeingly at her composition.

"Kelsi the song's fine!" Chad yelled at her. Kelsi looked up and smiled at him.

"Songs are never finished." she replied and stuck her tongue out at him. He came towards her and looked over her shoulder at the music.

"Seriously, what are you doing to it?" he asked curiously. Kelsi shrugged.

"I dunno. Just adding different dynamics, inverting some of the chords. I keep changing my mind about which bits should be accented as well…"

She looked over her shoulder at Chad's face. He looked back at her blankly as if she'd spoken a foreign language.

"Meaning…"

"Meaning I'm trying to make it sound cooler." Kelsi laughed. "I should really show Ryan though. It's half his song…"

"Hey!" said Chad quickly. "There's lyrics!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell everyone…"

"Huh!" came a voice form her other shoulder. It was Jason. Jason had taken to joining into any available procrastinating activity at work.

"There's FINALLY some lyrics for the song we've been dancing to." said Chad. Jason leaned over Kelsi and scanned the page.

"Shame we won't actually get to sing it." he said cynically. Chad nodded then looked at Kelsi with a concerned expression.

"This must suck for you Kelsi. You worked really hard…"

"Well yeah. It's ok, Ryan's gonna help us." she said, trying to stay positive.

"I dunno…" Chad cut off suddenly. Kelsi instantly knew why. Troy had entered the kitchen and was making his way towards them. She hadn't even noticed how deadly silent the room had become before now. Determined to keep talking she said, "We'll get it eventually." in what she hoped was an optimistic voice. Troy sat opposite them, his face downcast.

"Excuse me." muttered Chad rudely and stalked off, Jason close behind him. Kelsi looked at her sad looking friend and despite what had been going on, felt sorry for him. She noticed a spare notice about the talent show lying next to her and pushed it towards them as she could think of nothing to say to comfort him. He gave her an almost puzzled expression, as if he was unsure as to why she wasn't shunning him like the rest of the group. His eyes skimmed the page and he looked up at her in disbelief. This nearly made Kelsi smile. He at least cared. He was still Troy. She rolled her eyes at him, trying not to look too fazed about the whole thing. He'd been guilt-tripped enough. Crumpling up the paper he stood up from his chair and marched out of the room his face contorted in anger in frustration. Everyone watched him leave in silent surprise.

_**Ryan **_

"Mr Fulton please. She's about five foot six and I'm pretty sure she couldn't throw a decent punch to save her own life…"

"This is not about Sharpay Mr Evans." Mr Fulton said, turning red and flustered from behind his desk. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Ok why is it then?" he asked sarcastically.

"I need everyone to work tomorrow night." he stammered, suddenly looking very interested in a pile of papers.

"Mr Fulton the employees have a done a number every single year!"

"You know as well as I do that in order to keep my job I need to satisfy the board." Mr Fulton spat, a shiny bead of sweat sliding down his forehead. "Meaning if I get one complaint from Sharpay to your parents, I'm done for." Mr Fulton let out a long exhale and took off his glasses to wipe them. Once he had put them back on and looked considerably calmer Ryan decided it was safe to speak again.

"It's just… Kelsi Nielson. She's done so much work for this. In fact, everyone has. Isn't there anything you can do?" Ryan asked patiently.

"Maybe the employees should have been spending less time singing and dancing and more time working. Then there would have been less disappointment." Mr Fulton said crossly. He then got up from his desk, crossed the room and held the door open for Ryan who left through it, defeated.


	9. Together we will celebrate

_**Kelsi**_

Kelsi sat staring into space as chaos commenced around her. There were Sharpettes left, right and centre putting up props for Sharpay and Troy's duet. Sharpay was strutting around making demands and technicians were yelling at each other about the pyrotechnics. She started playing 'Everyday' as quietly as she could to keep herself amused.

"Kelsi! If you're going to practice anything make it my song!" Sharpay snapped at her.

"_She hears like a bat! And since when was it HER song. Well if she wants to claim this horrible version she's welcome to. I certainly don't want anyone to think I arranged it…"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

Kelsi snapped out of her thoughts as the most high-pitched scream she had ever heard reached her ears. She looked over to wear Sharpay stood. She seemed to be having a small panic attack while Troy stood in front of her, hands in his pockets.

"What do you mean you're not doing the show?!" Sharpay shrieked.

"Exactly that." Troy said calmly.

"We're singing a duet Troy! A duet means two people!" Sharpay continued. Kelsi let out a small humourless laugh. Yeah, because Troy had his equal share in that song right enough. Troy seemed to be thinking the same thing as he raised his eyebrows at the hysterical blonde before him.

"Well, mostly me in this case but whatever! A duet!" she shouted.

"I'm an employee. Employees aren't allowed in the show." he replied. Kelsi looked at her friend in surprise. This was a step down to earth! Curious, she stepped up from behind the piano and walked round to get a better look. Sharpay was already running towards him desperately.

"No! You're an honorary member!"

"Not anymore. I asked Fulton for my kitchen job back." he explained. Kelsi jaw dropped. Sharpay seemed just as surprised.

"What?!"

"Sharpay, I don't like the way you've been treating my friends. And I don't like the way I've been treating them either." He caught Kelsi's eye. "So I'm doing something about it." She grinned widely at him and he gave her a small smile back. Sharpay, looking very exasperated, started to drag him towards the nearest table.

"An entire table of university boosters are coming to see you, thanks to me!" she shouted. Troy laughed.

"So I'll be their waiter, they'll be thrilled." Kelsi had to laugh. This was definitely the old Troy back.

"Troy! This could change your life!" Sharpay shrieked, her face full of frustration.

"I'm more interested in what my friends think of me." Troy said, looking Sharpay straight in the eye, his voice very serious. "And what I think of myself."

Kelsi nodded in approval. She couldn't wait to tell everyone about this. Sharpay, however, didn't seem to find his speech as inspiring.

"Oh we can all hold hands and sing round the campfire some other time!" she yelled, throwing her arms up in the air. "Right now we've got a show to do." she grabbed Troy's arm but he shook her off. Kelsi was almost afraid for him. The boy was brave.

"No. You've got a show to do. I got a kitchen to clean." Troy said calmly and walked away from the stage. Kelsi's eyes followed her friend in admiration. He was back to normal. Maybe this would mean Troy and Gabriella would get back together! She was about to run off the stage to catch up with him when,

"Kelsi! Find Ryan!"

She stopped in her tracks. That idea sounded just as appealing. Just as she turned to go she had a sudden epiphany. Maybe it would be possible to kill two birds with one stone. Get the wild cats to perform AND get Troy and Gabriella back together. She smiled to herself and rushed off to find Ryan.

_**Ryan**_

Ryan was lying on his bed in his apartment at lava springs, throwing a baseball into the air and catching it. The talent show was that night but he didn't think he would be able to bear the sight of his sister and Troy singing that horrific version of Kelsi's song. All he would be able to think of was his sister's betrayal, how Troy had hurt Gabriella and how they both had hurt _his_ Kelsi.

"_She's not yours man."_ he said to himself sadly. Suddenly there was a soft rapping on his door. He got up to answer it, expecting it to be his mother trying to persuade him to go to the show… again. He could almost hear her now.

"_She's your sister Ducky. Be nice."_ Rolling his eyes he opened the door then took a jump back. It was Kelsi. Dressed in a cute pink sleeveless blouse, white trousers, her cheeks were flushed and her pink and white newsboy hat was squint. She had obviously been running. Yet there was a huge grin on her face.

"Ryan! Troy spoke to Sharpay earlier and he said he's not going to do the show but he asked for his kitchen job back and she was really mad but he stood up to her and he gave her this really big speech about how he feels bad about how he's been treating everyone but anyway I think we could get him back with Gabriella and maybe do the talent show so I ran all the way here and…" she suddenly swayed where she stood. Ryan looked at her incredulously.

"I think you need a sit down." he laughed, taking her by the elbow and guiding her to the bed. She looked a lot calmer when she sat down.

"Ok." said Ryan, trying to stay coherent. She was so close to him. Her eyes brightened from exercise, her chest moving up and down as breathed heavily, her scent whirling around him…

"So…Troy's not doing the show?" he asked, fighting to keep himself focussed on what Kelsi had told him and not how her lips were red and very close… She nodded frantically.

"And you have a plan?" She nodded again. He smiled at her excitement. It was adorable.

"Ok. We get Gabriella to get her butt down here. We tell her about what happened with Troy and Sharpay. If she agrees, we teach her 'Everyday'. You convince Troy to sing with Sharpay BUT…" she said as Ryan opened his mouth to speak.

"We tell him Sharpay has switched songs! I teach him 'Everyday' as quick as possible. So when he goes out on stage, none other than his beautiful girlfriend appears to sing with him." she finished proudly. Ryan looked at her in amazement.

"But Fulton…"

"I've already thought of that." said Kelsi proudly. Sharpay has already proved she'll do anything to make her show work right?" Ryan nodded. "And if I know Troy, or at least the one before he started acting like an idiot, he'll want us in the show too." she finished breathlessly. He had to hand it to her. It was genius. Or it would be if they managed to make this complex plan actually work.

"It's brilliant, but it's gonna be hard to pull off…" Ryan said uneasily. Kelsi put a hand on each of his shoulders. Again, the stomach flips.

"You need to go and see your sister. She asked me to find you."

"She'll suddenly want me to sing with her again I suppose." Ryan said in mock cheeriness. Kelsi giggled.

"I think so. Meanwhile, I'll tell everyone else what's going on and I'll call Gabriella and get her down here." she smiled and gave Ryan a brief hug before bounding out of the room again. Ryan let out a low whistle as Kelsi shut the door behind her. She was something…

_**Kelsi**_

Kelsi paced back and forth along one of the drive ways into lava springs. Eventually the car she knew to be Taylor's pulled up. Kelsi squealed as Gabriella stepped out of the car, beaming. Taylor was to explain everything on the drive over and it had clearly worked. She ran over, eager to see Gabriella.

"Kelsi!" Kelsi grinned and received the warm embrace from her missed friend. Gabriella leaned back from her and smiled at the smaller girl.

"Are you sure this will work?" she asked. Kelsi laughed and shook her head.

"I have no idea, but if it does it'll be amazing." Se grabbed her friend's hand and made to drag her into the kitchen before Taylor gasped in horror.

"Oh! I can't believe I forgot!" Taylor started to dig around in her handbag and eventually pulled out something very small and shiny. A small T glittered on the end of a silver chain. Gabriella's face crumpled into an expression so touched that Kelsi felt like she was intruding on something private and had to look away. When she looked back up, Taylor was fastening it round her friend's neck and Gabriella was trying to hide her watery eyes behind her hair.

"Chad found it for me." Taylor said gently as she adjusted the necklace. With a final squeeze of the hand from Taylor, Gabriella allowed herself to be led into the kitchen. She was instantly greeted by a hug from everyone. Kelsi eventually had to prise Chad off her so they could go and practice the song in the other room. When they left they could still hear him gushing in the other room.

"Thank God you're here! Everything's gonna work out now. You're just what he needs…"

Gabriella already knew the tune of 'Everyday' from rehearsals and she soon had the words memorised.

"You sound amazing." said Kelsi appreciatively. Gabriella laughed and shook her head.

"No really Gabby." she said gratefully. "Sharpay's supposed to be doing this God awful version of 'You are the music in me'. It's nice to hear this song performed so well."

Gabriella smiled sympathetically and grabbed Kelsi's hand.

"Let me guess. Fireworks, lights and LOTS of pink?"

"You have no idea." The two girls laughed loudly together.

"People don't appreciate you as much as they should Kels." Gabriella said softly and Kelsi could tell it was from her heart. "I can't thank you enough for organizing all this."

Suddenly they heard Chad's voice in the kitchen.

"Kelsi told us what went down with you and Sharpay today." Kelsi and Gabriella froze. Troy was here, and he couldn't know that Gabriella was yet. They heard Troy say his apologies to the group. Kelsi looked at Gabriella and saw her face soften at Troy's words. It was adorable to watch the expression of happiness that continued to grow on Gabriella's face.

"And Ryan, I know how hard you must have worked on this show. Making these wild cats look good couldn't have been easy." Troy continued. Kelsi saw Gabriella nod. She knew as well as Kelsi how committed Ryan had been. They also shared a quiet laugh when Chad mentioned that Troy had to see Ryan play baseball.

"I'm looking forward to it." Troy had replied. Kelsi grinned. It looked like Ryan was officially one of them.

"Troy listen, with all these people out there. I don't really wanna see my sister crash and burn. I least I think I don't…" Ryan said thoughtfully. Everyone laughed outside but Kelsi and Gabriella stayed still and silent next to the practice room door. Troy's answer to Ryan's next statement was going to make or break the plan.

"I think you should sing with her." Ryan said steadily. Kelsi could almost see everyone crossing their fingers. The kitchen had dropped into a hopeful silence.

"Ok I'll do it." they heard Troy say. "But this means you guys are in the show too."

Kelsi and Gabriella did a small quiet celebration while the crowd behind their hiding place cheered.

"Ok, I better go share the good news with your sister." Troy said to Ryan.

"Good news depending on how she takes it." Ryan said cheerily. Soon after that they heard the kitchen door slam. Ryan immediately appeared in the practice room. Kelsi gasped Ryan was wearing white dress trousers, a pink and purple patterned shirt, a navy suit jacket and a beige fedora hat was perched on top of his blonde hair. He scrubbed up well. More than well. Amazingly!

"What?" Ryan asked, nervously looking down at his attire. He'd obviously mis-interpreted Kelsi and Gabriella's stunned expressions. The words "No you look perfect." were on the tip of Kelsi's tongue, but Gabriella's never failing sweetness bet her to the punch.

"It's just right wildcat." she encouraged him. He grinned widely at her and Kelsi suddenly became very interested in her fingernails.

"Kelsi. Would you be able to run over to the stage and tell everyone involved in the show that's working that the show's on?" he asked her. Kelsi nodded obediently and ran out the door Troy had just left through.

"You're sounding great already." she heard Ryan say. With a last fleeting look behind her Kelsi saw him give Gabriella another warm hug beside the piano. Shaking her head violently, as if this would empty her head of thoughts of what Ryan might feel for one of her best friends, she ran all the way to the stage. As she crept backstage she instantly found Sharpay's dressing room. The sparkly pink door with 'SE' on it wasn't particularly hard to find. She could already hear voices coming from within.

"Let's get out there and knock 'em dead Troy Bolton!"

"I do the show, if the wild cats do the show."

"Yes!" Kelsi squeaked before she could stop herself. Luckily her voice was muffled by a crash from somewhere else backstage and some screams of surprise.

"And I'd think fast."

"I just sort of wish you were doing this for me. You're a good guy Troy. And actually right now, I think I like you better than I like myself." Sharpay said sadly. Kelsi smiled and Sharpay's words. The girl was actually showing her vulnerable and honest side.

"Did I just say that?" Apparently Sharpay was just as surprised as Troy looked. Troy nodded to her and went to leave, miraculously not spotting Kelsi. Being petite had it's uses.

"Girls! Places!" Sharpay ordered excitedly. Kelsi grinned to herself and ran off to try and beat Troy to the kitchen. She had to tell the wild cats that the plan was going well. On her way she stopped to tell a couple of waiters and waitresses involved in the number to spread the word that the show was still on. Then she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her.

_**Ryan **_

Ryan paced to and fro in the kitchen. Gabriella had taken her place in the stage area so that Troy could use the practice room and wouldn't see her. Everyone else was either warming up or chatting excitedly but he was too nervous about what Kelsi's verdict would be. Then Kelsi crashed through the kitchen door in her little white and blue outfit. The expression on her face gave Ryan his answer before she had to tell him.

"Ok. Everyone. Ryan." she said, turning to face him. She looked deliriously happy. "The show's on."

"Where's the music?" he asked excitedly and she handed it to him. "Where's Troy?"

"Talked to Sharpay, everything's cool." Troy said, walking through the door straight after Kelsi. Ryan looked at the small girl in admiration. She seemed to have outrun the basketball captain!

"Hey speaking of my sister. She wants you to learn a new song." Ryan said to Troy, showing him the music and sounding as calm and cheerful as he could. He noticed everyone give each other a knowing glance. Troy looked at the music, his face unreadable.

"Everyday… I can't learn a new song!" he shouted in panic.

""Kelsi'll help you with it." Ryan reassured him. Kelsi caught his eye, laughed then grabbed Troy's hand.

"C'mon!" she called happily as she dragged him towards the practice room. She looked over her shoulder on the way and gave him the thumbs up. Once they had vanished Ryan couldn't help but clap his hands together and yell, "It's show time!"

They then started to jog out the kitchen towards the stage area.

"What team?" Chad yelled and everyone, and for the first time Ryan, yelled back 'Wild cats!" He had never felt so included in his life.

Once they reached the tables set out for the audience Ryan bid farewell to the rest of the wild cats and wished them luck. He had to go backstage and see his sister. He soon found her pacing her room in a panic, her sharpettes trying to calm her down.

"Ryan! Troy's going to sing with me and…"

"I know sis." he laughed. "I came to wish you good luck." This wasn't entirely true. He had to make sure Sharpay stayed put. He still hadn't quite forgiven her, despite the fact that everything seemed to be turning out well. He did feel a little guilty when his sister's face broke out into a smile and she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Ryan! I was so horrible. I'm so sorry! But it's all going to work out now!" she squealed happily. Ryan looked at her without emotion. She said she was sorry, but she sure as hell didn't look it. To him it looked like she was happy to have her cake and eat it too. As far as she knew she was able to sing with Troy AND make amends with her brother and school mates.

"Where's Troy?" she asked brightly, after releasing him. Ryan shrugged, putting on a fake smile. Sharpay's jaw dropped.

"We need to go on NOW!" she hissed.

"I'm sure he won't be long." Ryan replied cheerfully. About half an hour later Sharpay was wearing a hoe into the carpet.

"Where is Troy?!" Sharpay demanded for about the fiftieth time since Ryan had arrived. Just then Troy came stumbling through the door in the white suit that Ryan had picked out for him.

"Hey!" he said accusingly. "Why'd you switch songs?"

Sharpay and her Sharpettes looked at him blankly. Ryan desperately tried to keep his expression neutral.

"Switch songs?" Sharpay managed to stutter. "What?!" Troy looked back at her, confusion written all over his face.

"Yeah Ryan said…"

Ryan started to back away just in case his sister saw red straight away and instinctively lashed out. Right then, however, she just looked plain bewildered. Mr Fulton appeared from nowhere and had started pulling him towards the stage while Sharpay stood completely stationary, still looking clueless.

"But I didn't learn a new song…" she said feebly. Ryan couldn't help himself. Patting his sister on the shoulder he whispered in her ear.

"Exactly."

Ryan saw his sister's face turn from confusion to suspicion and finally to comprehension. Walking away towards the exit so he could witness the number, the last thing he heard was an offended squeak from Sharpay. He grinned. Revenge was sweet. Running to the side of the stage he managed to make it just in time to see Kelsi playing the beginning of the song. THEIR song. He watched her fondly as she mouthed the words to Troy in encouragement.

_**Kelsi**_

"Make it last forever, and never give it back."

Kelsi thought Troy's face would make her burst with joy. First he looked at her with confusion. She smiled knowingly at him and his eyes widened in disbelief. She watched him searching the crowds as he sang at the same time. And when Gabriella revealed herself and he began to sing the chorus she nearly laughed out loud he looked so amazed. Everything at worked out perfectly. She looked at Gabriella's face and she swore the smile she wore would never be moved. They moved towards each other as if hypnotised and the small intimate embrace they shared when they met was so beautiful to witness that everyone, including herself, cheered. Kelsi sighed as she played. She and Ryan had been right. This was perfect for a couple like Gabriella and Troy, who cared so much about each other. Ryan had got the lyrics spot on. Wait, where was Ryan? He wasn't at the back with everyone else. She glance to her right and saw him at the side of the stage, arms folded and his face alight with glee. Kelsi more than anyone knew how it felt to see a song she was proud of performed. Ryan's face was an exact copy of what hers had been when Troy and Gabriella had first performed 'Breaking Free' in public. Ryan caught her eye and mouthed the words to her.

"Because of you I've got the strength to start." Kelsi didn't have enough time to ponder if him singing that to her had any significance as the chorus kicked in and her two talented friends skipped over to her piano to sing beside her. She smiled gratefully and sang along with them, revelling in how happy the couple looked. They then skipped back to the middle for the bridge and as Kelsi played

the quieter version of the chorus she stole another look at Ryan. He mimed wiping a tear from his eye at the emotional moment in the song and Kelsi laughed. Then he pointed at her, mimed playing the piano and put his thumbs up in approval. She grinned back and built up the momentum for the next chorus and watched happily as the rest of the wild cats join in and make their way towards the stage.

_**Ryan**_

Ryan received Gabriella's hand and ran onto the stage with her. He looked proudly at the group of people on the stage. Everyone looked so happy to be performing! And he believed that might have been down to him. He was the proudest choreographer in the world when everyone started to improvise at the end of the song. After they all took their bow he saw Kelsi run over and squeeze herself between Troy and Gabriella. He looked at her with more pride and admiration than anyone else and sincerely hoped everyone else felt the same way. Therefore he started a cheer just for Kelsi. Kelsi being Kelsi blushed, stepped forward and applauded the rest of the wild cats.

_**Kelsi**_

"Fabulous! Fabulous!" Mr Fulton exclaimed as he walked onto the stage applauding. Kelsi was only half listening though. She was being congratulated and thanked by various different people. She was just telling Chad how good a job he had done she heard Mr Fulton say,

"The Stardazzle for this year goes to, of course…" he added, giving Sharpay a knowing look. Kelsi shook her head. Everyone knew Sharpay didn't deserve the award. But no one cared anymore. If Sharpay wanted to take credit for their hard work she could have that piece of metal and no friends.

"Our one and only…"

Suddenly Sharpay grabbed the microphone and the trophy from Mr Fulton.

"My brother, Ryan Evans!" she called out proudly. Everyone looked at Ryan in amazement then started cheering. He looked so genuinely surprised and incredibly pleased with himself. Giving his sister a warm hug, everyone saw an exchange pass between them. No one heard what it was, but it seemed to resolve everything.

_**Ryan**_

"Sis… what?!" Ryan asked in disbelief, whilst people cheered around him.

"You deserve it little brother!" she yelled over the noise. Ryan laughed incredulously.

"I'm six minutes younger!"

"Whatever. This is amazing and I wanted to make up for being a horrible big sister." she shouted giving him another hug.

"Six minutes older, you're hardly a big sister." Ryan laughed. "But seriously, Sharpay, thanks. This means so much to me." he smiled. She returned his smile.

"I knew it would." she said quietly, but enough for him to hear. She had finally come through for him.


	10. The golf course

Hey guys! I saw the stage version of high school musical last night and I am STILL quite giddy from the excitement. So here's a new chapter to celebrate! Thanks so much again to everyone who reviewed, it's honestly the best feeling to get such nice reviews. Anyway here's chapter 10. I think some people are going to spill some secrets… Hope you enjoy it!

_**I don't own high school musical. Boooooo**_

_**Kelsi**_

Everyone had congregated on the side of the golf course to watch the fireworks that usually went off on the night of the lava springs talent show. . Everyone being her, Troy, Chad, Martha, Zeke, Jason, Sharpay and Ryan. Gabriella and Taylor had ran off to borrow some carry lamps from the tables next to the stage The rest of the lava springs members were back at the stage area but Sharpay and Ryan had informed everyone that the golf course was really the best place to see the fireworks. Chad, Ryan and Martha were doing some silly dances on the far right while Zeke and Sharpay looked deep in conversation.

"_Probably trying to steal his cookie recipe."_ Kelsi thought to herself though she secretly hoped it was something more. Zeke was a really cool guy and he'd been head over heels for Sharpay as long as anyone could remember. It would be nice if he was getting somewhere, just as Sharpay decided to show her good colours. Jason was on his own on the far left, looking intently at his digital camera. Kelsi skipped over to him, feeling he might want some company,

"Get some good pictures?" she asked him. He jumped a little, having clearly been off in his own world, then shrugged.

"Most of them are just random landscape shots. Nothing special." he muttered.

"Can I see?" Kelsi asked. Her voice was neutral but she was actually surprised. Since when had Jason been an avid photographer? He nodded and handed over the camera. She flicked through the first few and was surprised to find she was impressed.

He had gotten up early to take some beautiful pictures of the sunrise over the country club golf course.

"Jason! These are great! I didn't know you were into this!" she exclaimed, handing the camera back to him. He looked at his feet bashfully.

"Well I'd been making some stupid home movies just before summer with my brothers. Just for fun. Then I got into taking stupid photos and… I dunno it sort of… morphed into a hobby." he joked. Kelsi laughed at his word choice.

"That's really cool." she commented.

"Hey!" said a cheery voice. Jason and Kelsi looked behind them to see Taylor and Gabriella holding a bunch of hand lamps, huge grins plastered across their faces.

"We're going in pairs I'm afraid." said Taylor briskly and shoved a lamp into Jason and Kelsi's hands.

"Enjoy." Gabriella said with a giggle and they flounced away. The pair looked at each other in confusion then looked around. Troy and Gabriella holding hands, Zeke and Sharpay talking together, both holding lanterns. Taylor had just handed two to Ryan and Martha, evidently keeping a couple aside for her and Chad. Great. She'd forgotten all about everyone's fixation with getting her and Jason together. They sighed in exasperation to each other.

"I guess this means I'm stuck with you." they heard Martha say teasingly . They looked over to see Ryan look at her in mock offence.

"Being accompanied by me onto the golf course should be a pleasure!" he said jokingly, holding out his arm for her. She laughed and took it, but Kelsi didn't miss her make a quick glance at her and Jason. Jason nudged her and she looked round. He was holding his arm out in an overly gentlemanlike manner.

"Would you care for my arm Miss Nielson?" he said in a posh voice. Kelsi laughed and made a fake curtsy.

"I would Mr Cross." And they started to make their way onto the golf course.

"I wish everyone would cut it out." Jason muttered. He looked at her. "About…"

"Yeah." Kelsi finished awkwardly. "I mean what if there was someone else we liked. It wouldn't exactly help us would it." she said softly and without thinking.

"Exactly!" Jason said quickly. "What if you didn't want to make the first move but you knew that even if there was the smallest chance they liked you back then they wouldn't do anything about it because they'd think…" he trailed off, blushed and looked at his feet. Kelsi grinned.

"Jason, I think I know who it is."

"No you don't! I mean… who?" he said in a would-be innocent voice. Kelsi laughed and took his camera from him. She flicked past the landscape pictures and found some photos from rehearsals.

"Hmmm let's see. Martha dancing, Martha with friends, Martha posing for picture, Martha dancing…"

"Hey!" Jason yelled and snatched the camera back and looked the opposite direction form her. She suddenly felt guilty for embarrassing him.

"Sorry Jason. I didn't mean to embarrass you." she said, kindly patting his shoulder. "I just think that Martha might like you too. That's all."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right. She's amazing at dancing. I'm hopeless. She's super smart. I'm an absolute dope. She's really pretty. I have a stupid haircut and some bum fluff…"

"Ok ONE, your hair and facial hair is fine." Kelsi laughed, cutting off his rant. "And two, opposites attract. I think she really enjoyed helping you out with those moves." Kelsi said encouragingly. She meant what she had said. Martha had never looked more eager to dance and that was saying something.

"And about your studies… I dunno Jason maybe you need a tutor. Someone smart that you know well…" she said suggestively. Jason's eyes lit up at the idea.

"She's so confident." Jason said quietly. "I dunno what to say to her…" Kelsi sighed. Story of her life much?

"I can relate to that." she mumbled. .

"Yeah, I think you beat me on shyness." Jason laughed. "But I think he likes that about you…"

Kelsi jumped.

"What? Who? What do you mean?"

Jason looked at her sceptically.

"Hmmm let's see." he imitated Kelsi's voice from before as he started to look through his camera again. Kelsi stuck her tongue out at him. She hadn't sounded that sarcastic surely. He put his camera in front of her face to show her the photos.

"Ryan smiling at Kelsi. Ryan laughing with Kelsi. Ryan talking to Kelsi with big stupid grin on face. Ryan gazing at Kelsi, mesmerized by her piano playing…"

"WHERE did you pick up the word mesmerized?" Kelsi asked in disbelief and embarrassment. Jason raised his eyebrows cheekily.

"You are so gonna wish you hadn't asked that." he said mischievously. Kelsi bit her lip. What did that mean?

"I was just joking. Can you honestly remember when you learnt the word mesmerized?" she asked uneasily. Jason smirked.

"As it happens I do. While Martha was teaching me some moves Mr Choreographer," he jerked his head towards Ryan at the other end of the line of people, "Goes over to speak to little miss composer, who is obviously in another world because she's playing piano." he laughed. Kelsi smiled and gestured for him to carry on.

"Anyway, Martha turns to me and says, 'Look at him, completely mesmerized by her playing.'" Jason said, putting on a high-pitched voice for Martha. Kelsi gaped at him and felt her face heat up.

"To be honest, at first I thought it was just the piano playing, but I think the other pictures and your bright red face tells us otherwise." Jason grinned, looking back at his 'evidence'.

"Oh man." was all Kelsi could manage as she pulled her hat over her face. She couldn't believe Jason and Martha's misconception! Jason laughed.

"Relax Kelsi, you've got this one in the bag."

"No I don't!" she protested. "He likes Gabriella!" Jason looked at her in puzzlement, then at Gabriella, then at Ryan.

"Yeah whatever."

_**Ryan**_

"Martha honey, tell me what's wrong." Ryan said kindly, escorting Martha along the grass. She was staring across the golf course. Ryan didn't know what she was looking at but she looked almost wistful. At his words he saw her quickly place a huge smile on her face.

"I don't know what you mean." she said brightly. Ryan laughed.

"You're a great dancer but you're a horrible actress." Martha's façade collapsed.

"Yeah." she said sadly. She looked thoughtful for a second then stopped walking.

"Ryan, I think I do want to tell you what's wrong." she said nervously. "I think telling anyone else… I think they'd be more surprised than you. I don't know if they'd like it."

Ryan frowned. What was this about?

"It's ok Martha. What's bugging you?" he asked reassuringly.

"There's someone I… like." she said carefully. "But I don't think he likes me back." she said softly. She tried to brighten up again. "Cliché problem I know." she laughed. Ryan liked that about Martha. She always tried to be upbeat and happy. In fact him and Martha had a lot in common. Their passion for dance, their compassion for others and their optimism… At that moment Ryan felt he could confide in her.

"It must be." agreed Ryan. "You and I share the same problem." Martha giggled.

"Thing is, I think he likes someone else. Everyone does, and everyone wants them to get together and…"

"Jason doesn't like Kelsi like that." Ryan stated, interrupting her tirade. Her eyes widened in shock. She opened her mouth to speak but Ryan cut over her.

"I heard it from his own mouth." he smiled. Martha looked at him in disbelief.

"You… you're sure." she asked timidly. Ryan smiled at the girl in front of him. He'd never seen her look more insecure. He opened his arms for her. She looked at him gratefully and took him up on his offer of a hug.

"How did you know I liked him?" she asked, still looking flabbergasted. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"There's no way anyone would enjoy taking Jason through dance steps unless they were attracted to him." Martha burst out laughing.

"Yeah he was pretty hopeless." she said in an undertone, but with a sly affectionate look in Jason's direction. "Are you sure about him and Kelsi Ryan, everyone's been saying…"

"I'm certain." Ryan whispered to her. "In fact… he likes someone else." He felt Martha stiffen in his arms.

"Oh." she squeaked and pulled away. "Who?" Ryan just grinned at her and she squealed. Then suddenly she became sombre again.

"But… if Kelsi likes him." she said sadly. "Kelsi's one of my best friends. And she's not a bad person. She doesn't know I like him…"

"I'm pretty sure she does." Ryan assured her as they began to walk again. "It was her idea for you to help Jason with the dance moves."

Martha didn't look convinced.

"I dunno, Kels is the most selfless person I know. Knowing her she'd probably try and set me up with him even if she did like him." she laughed. Ryan frowned in response. He liked to think he knew Kelsi pretty well and thought Martha was right to an extent. Kelsi was the most selfless person he knew too. Ryan smiled to himself as he realised that was another thing he liked about her. Looking back on all the times he and his sister had pushed her to play for them, even change her compositions for them, she never refused. Even when she was writing she always created her songs in a way that would compliment who was performing them. Being a brother of a selfish sister, Ryan admired Kelsi very much for being selfless. She probably would have helped Martha and Jason get together even if she did have feelings for Jason! He could tell just from Kelsi's tone of voice when she partnered up Jason and Martha for dancing that she knew Martha liked the basketball player, but he'd never seen any signs of HER liking Jason. Despite the rumours.

"I'm not sure Martha. Kelsi's a blusher."

"What?" Martha was looking at him as if he'd gone insane.

"Well she blushes at the tiniest things. I bet any mention of Jason would've set her off." Ryan said with a smile, expecting Martha to agree with him. Instead she looked at him strangely.

"So let me get this straight Ryan." she said seriously. "You know an intricate detail about Kelsi that one of her best friends has never noticed. You share the same problem as me…" she gasped and looked at him in glee. "Does this problem, by any chance, wear glasses and play the piano really well." she asked confidently. Ryan gulped.

"_Uh oh…"_ Martha's squeal of delight told him that his face must have given her all she needed to know.

"You like Kelsi! Why didn't I see it before?! I've been so stupid!" she said excitedly.

"Ssssh!" Ryan said frantically, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Keep your voice down will you?" he whispered and looked over to see if anyone had heard them. No one seemed to have noticed.

"To be honest, I'm a bit surprised." Martha said thoughtfully. "Me and Taylor were pretty sure you liked Gabriella."

Ryan stopped in his tracks.

"What?!" he gasped. What was this about?!

"Well you were being really affectionate with her and stuff…" Martha said uneasily. Ryan through his hands up in the air, not caring how dramatic he looked.

"That's just ME!" he hissed in frustration.

"Ryan, we just started hanging out with you! How are we supposed to know that?"

Ryan wanted to pull his hat down over his whole body. Or better, just disappear.

"Gabriella must think I'm an idiot." he groaned, covering his red face with his hands. Martha rolled her eyes.

"She's Gabriella. She was completely oblivious. But I bet Kelsi noticed." she noted with a grimace.

"Great." Ryan muttered, feeling incredibly stupid.

"Soooo." said Martha eagerly, nudging him in the ribs. "Have you done anything about Kelsi then?" Ryan snorted.

"Who's to say she likes me back? Me and my sister practically bullied her all of last year. Butchered her songs, disrespected her…" he said angrily and kicked the ground. Martha looked at him in surprise.

"You know that was mostly Sharpay." Martha said comfortingly. " You've never shouted at her the way she has."

"No. But I've never stood up for her either." Ryan said bitterly. Martha fell silent. She couldn't argue with that.

_**Kelsi**_

Kelsi gasped as she saw a shooting star go by.

"Guys." everyone turned to look at Taylor. She pointed at Troy and Gabriella, clearly having a romantic moment, and motioned them to move down the slope to give them some privacy. Everyone ran down and started to run around. It was a warm night and everyone was in high spirits. Kelsi just watched for a moment as everyone started to spin each other round or get piggy-back rides. That was until Ryan ran up behind her, picked her up and span her round. She screamed in delight and surprise. Just as he put her down fireworks lit up the sky. Kelsi stared at them in awe. Then Ryan's face was in front of her. He just looked at her, seeming unsure what to say.

"We…" he said uneasily. Kelsi looked at him expectantly. He looked really nervous!

"Yes." she smiled patiently. She felt the speed of her heartbeat move up a notch.

"We should write more music together." Ryan said finally. Kelsi smiled but couldn't ignore the small pang of disappointment in the pit of her stomach.

"Yeah…"

Suddenly what felt like a sudden downpour of rain cascaded on her head. Kelsi looked up and laughed. The sprinklers had come on. Ryan grinned and reached out for her hand. She took it and they proceeded to run around in the water. After a few seconds they let go to run with their friends, but Kelsi could still feel the warmth of his hand on hers. She looked around at her group of friends. Chad was pretending to waltz with Taylor around the course. Sharpay was absolutely soaking wet… and was laughing! Zeke and Ryan were doing frog leaps over each other. Jason had just ran up to Martha shouting, "I think I need a tutor for next year!" and Gabriella and Troy were on top of the small mound they had descended from, holding each other tightly and gazing into each-other's eyes. Ryan suddenly ran past her and pointed at the happy couple.

"THAT was all down to us Kels!" he yelled happily. Kelsi smiled at him. Was he happy for Troy and Gabriella? She still had no idea. Maybe she could pretend, just for that night that, every little thought of Gabriella had left his brain. On that note she ran over to Martha to grab her hands. The two girls span round, both happier than the other knew, both too happy to remember they started their senior year of high school that next week.


	11. One for all, and all for one

_**Ryan**_

"I don't know how much more I can take." Chad muttered as he glowered at the five girls ahead of him.

"How do they need so much STUFF?" Jason asked incredulously.

Ryan sighed. Unlike him, his companions were not used to shopping with girls. As Ryan had spent the last 17 years of his life taking extensive shopping trips with Sharpay, a few hours in the mall was nothing. The rest of the boys looked like they were about to die from boredom.

"Don't worry guys… there's the door. I think we're about leave!" said Troy in relief. Ryan shook his head.

"Rookie mistake man." he said, just as the five girls ahead squealed and ran into a shop on their left. "The largest female clothing store is right next to the exit. It's cruel really." Ryan commented.

"I bet a woman designed this mall." Chad said disdainfully. The five boys came to a halt just outside the shop. They at least all knew that they should only venture inside the shop if they wanted to hold clothes and wait outside changing rooms. Ryan looked from the outside and observed his group of friends. Taylor was holding out a high-waisted pencil skirt to Gabriella and asking her if it was too 'high maintenance' for school. Sharpay was holding a pink jacket in one hand and a black sparkly jacket in the other. Her face was screwed up in concentration as she clearly tried to decide which one she wanted to buy. Martha had about 5 hair bands on her head and was looking in a mirror. Gabriella was suggesting a more floaty skirt to Taylor, pointing out that it would allow her more movement. Ryan couldn't quite seek Kelsi out at first due to her height. Then he looked over at a hat display that covered one of the walls. Sure enough Kelsi was staring up at it in awe. After a full twenty minutes the boys were starting to get impatient.

"I don't get it… they're STILL looking at the same stuff!" Jason exclaimed.

"Should we help?" Zeke asked, taking a wary step forward. The rest of the guys grabbed him quickly.

"Don't be a fool man!" Chad said quickly. "You'll never get out again." Ryan sighed and stepped forward.

"Taylor! That skirt looks professional and stylish, so if the fit isn't too tight it'll be fine for school." he called. Taylor looked up in surprise.

"But what about…"

"Boots will be fine. Gabriella, that skirt probably won't suit Taylor but it'll look great on you." he continued.

"Thanks Ryan." Gabriella grinned and her and Taylor made their way to the checkout.

"Martha, I'd say the red hair band. You can wear it at cheerleader practice."

"I dunno, the hair band keeps digging into my head…" Martha said uncertainly.

"Then how about a red headband. There's one right there and it'll keep your hair off your face." Ryan suggested. Martha grinned in thanks and made her way to the checkout.

"Sharpay. I think you have enough pink in your wardrobe."

"But it's black!"

"It's also sparkly."

"I know but it's so depressing…"

"It'll go with everything." Ryan pointed out.

"You're right." Sharpay said looking enlightened as she ran off to the desk to pay.

"And Kelsi…" Ryan paused, looking at the wall of hats closely. There were so many!

"Kelsi, just choose one you don't have. They're all gonna look great on you." he said in defeat. Kelsi beamed and grabbed a red woolly one off one of the shelves.

Ryan turned to face the group of guys again. Each of them had their mouths open in a gob smacked expression.

"I need to remember this." Zeke said. "In case Sharpay ever agrees to let me take her out."

"Dude… that was…" Chad couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Sort of creepy and amazing at the same time." Troy said in disbelief. Ryan laughed.

"I've learnt how to make Sharpay's shopping trips go faster over the years." he smiled.

_**Sharpay**_

"Hey Shar could you just hold this for me?" Taylor said quickly before handing a bag to Sharpay. Sharpay took it with a smile but was a bit annoyed she hadn't REALLY been asked. But no big deal. Just one bag. Taylor was obviously finding it difficult to find her purse."

"Ugh sorry Sharpay. Can you get this as well?" she said hurriedly, dumping another bag on her. Sharpay frowned. She did it twice?

"Ok just one more thing. Hold my cell for me will you." Taylor said, a little flustered and pushed her cell into Sharpay's hands as well. Sharpay glowered at her. Since when was she some sort of pushover?! Taylor eventually found her purse and took back her things.

"Thanks Sharpay." she smiled. Sharpay just gave a fake smile in response. She caught Gabriella's eye and the brunette smiled shyly. The pair had buried the hatchet, but there was still a high degree of awkwardness between them. Sharpay looked over at Taylor and back at Gabriella, letting her face say 'Is she for real?'. To her annoyance Gabriella just shrugged and smiled as if to say, 'It's no big deal'.

Once they had all left the shop and met up with the guys again they had to decide where to get some lunch.

"Why don't we just go to McDonalds." Chad said.

"Chad! Do you know how unhealthy that stuff is?" Taylor protested.

"Aw c'mon it's just for today!" Chad argued back.

"Well we could go there." Troy pointed to a café across the road. "It's got burgers and hot dogs and stuff but I think they do sandwiches as well."

"That sounds like a good compromise." Gabriella said brightly. Sharpay rolled her eyes. Burgers. Hot dogs. Seriously?!

"I want to go to a NICE restaurant!" she demanded. She didn't want people's grubby hands all over her food thank you very much.

"Yeah guys, it's not REAL food in there." Zeke said. Sharpay looked at him gratefully. That was something she liked about Zeke. He had some class.

"Sure it is!" said Jason. Since when was a sandwich not real food?"

"Yeah lets go to the café." Martha chipped in.

"Yeah, I'm good with that." Taylor agreed. Troy and Chad had started to lead the way and everyone began to follow. Sharpay looked to Zeke who shrugged apologetically and followed the crowd.

"Ryan!" Sharpay snapped indignantly. "I want…"

"We're part of a group now sis." Ryan said kindly. "You can't always get what you want. They don't bend as easily as me." he gave her sympathetic smile that she did not return.

"It's a fast food place Ryan." she grumbled.

"It won't be that bad." her brother laughed. She stared at him. Why was he finding this funny? And why had no one listened to her. People ALWAYS listened to her! She reluctantly followed everyone else, but was starting to wonder if this group of 'friends' was actually worth it.

_**Kelsi**_

Once they reached the café, the group managed to find one long table that they would all fit in. Once they had ordered their mixture of burgers and healthy sandwiches the conversation turned (as it had a lot nowadays) to what colleges they had been applying to.

"I can't believe I'm not going to find out for WEEKS!" Taylor complained. "I just want to know one way or another."

"They'll be crazy not to take you baby." Chad said, putting an arm round her.

"It's Yale though Chad…"

Kelsi sighed. Chad was right. Taylor was the perfect student for political science at Yale.

"I'll be lucky if I graduate at all." Jason stated, taking a large bite out of his burger.

"You have MARTHA tutoring you Jason. Trust me, you'll graduate." Gabriella grinned. Martha smiled appreciatively.

"What you gonna do if you don't get into Stanford Gabriella?" Martha asked her friend. Gabriella shrugged and Kelsi was sure she saw her and Troy exchange a quick glance. Kelsi quickly stared at her food. Graduation was on everybody's lips right now but it could be an awkward topic when everyone considered the couples that would be going their separate ways after high school. Chad and Taylor both appeared completely casual, but Kelsi knew that was just their nature. She was sure the couple would have talked about it at length.

"Well I have MY future sorted out." Sharpay said matter of factly, taking a sip of her smoothie. "Julliard."

Kelsi's head suddenly snapped up from her food. Julliard. The place she'd dreamed about going to ever since she started high school and found a brochure inside the piano stool.

"Where's that?" Zeke asked curiously.

"New York." Sharpay said smugly. "School of performing arts. You can study in drama, dance or music." Sharpay nudged her brother. "Me and Ryan applied last week."

Kelsi looked away from Sharpay in worry. She and Ryan had already applied! Kelsi knew where her application form was. On her keyboard stand. Where it had been the last two weeks. She had no idea what to say and part of her was a little afraid of sending it off. I mean, it was Julliard!

"Have you sent your letter yet?" Ryan asked in an undertone. Troy and Chad had been talking about 'U of A' and had missed Sharpay mentioning the school. Taylor, Gabriella and Martha were questioning Sharpay about Julliard and Jason and Zeke were now discussing where Zeke was planning to study. Kelsi sighed.

"Has it at least moved from your keyboard stand?" he asked, giving her a disapproving look. Kelsi looked at him in alarm. The man could clearly read minds.

"I just don't want to get my hopes up ok." Kelsi said hastily. "The only way I can go is if I get a scholarship. If I get in without one it'll break my heart even more than if I didn't get in at all." she said sadly. Ryan gave her an understanding look but Kelsi felt like he couldn't understand. His parents had the money to send him wherever he wanted to go.

"You're good enough for a scholarship." he said encouragingly. "Can you imagine how you'll feel if you DON'T send your letter?"

Kelsi looked away. He was right. She'd never be able to live with herself.

_**Ryan**_

Ryan walked into the small dance studio in his house happily. Sharpay was at some girls sleepover at Gabriella's house tonight and he was therefore going to give himself some quality dance time. Setting his CD player down on the wooden floor and chucking his towel down next to it he straightened up… then jumped in surprise.

Sharpay was already in the middle of the floor stretching.

"Sis… I thought you were at Gabriella's!" he said in surprise. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"I cancelled." Ryan looked at her oddly.

"Why?" he asked. Sharpay made a very unladylike snort.

"Like I'd enjoy painting my nails with the three nerds and the girl that never speaks." Sharpay said harshly.

"Hey that's not fair. Kelsi does speak… And I thought you liked them!"

Sharpay shrugged carelessly and reached to touch her toes.

"Not particularly. Shopping was ok I suppose."

Ryan narrowed his eyes. He could tell when his sister was pretending not to care about something.

"You need friends sis. I know you think you don't but…"

"I don't need THEM." she said viscously, looking Ryan straight in the eye. An unspoken communication passed between them. He got it, Sharpay didn't want to speak about it. Ryan nodded and made his way to the door.

"Ok. But I don't think you should start pushing away friends as soon as you make them Shar." he said softly before leaving the room.

_**Kelsi**_

"Ok all the presents in the middle!" Taylor said excitedly, emptying the bag she had with her. She looked so pleased with the way she'd organised the secret Santa. Everyone bar Sharpay had gathered in Taylor's living room so they could exchange Christmas presents on Christmas Eve. Sitting down in a circle they all looked at the presents in excitement.

"Zeke. What's that? You gave me your present." Taylor said curiously. Zeke was clutching a small plastic box. Kelsi bit her lip and felt for the boy. She knew what was coming. So did Taylor by the looks of it. She arched an eyebrow at Zeke.

"Zeke we've told you. You're wasting your time." she said, patting his shoulder.

"Yeah man, she doesn't want to hang out with any of us." Chad commented.

"I just thought I'd bring 'em." Zeke said quietly. "Just in case."

Troy put a hand on his shoulder.

"Forget her man. She's being stupid." he said comfortingly.

"And selfish." Martha stated.

"Yeah she's being completely unfair to you." Gabriella said.

"Yeah it's her with the problem…" Jason began.

"Guys." Ryan said softly. Kelsi looked over at him guiltily. Although she hadn't said anything, she had been thinking the exact same as the rest of them. Sharpay had started to push them all away again. Everyone else had taken the hint right away. Zeke being the kind-hearted person he was had been relentless. He adored Sharpay after all and refused to give on her. Sharpay definitely didn't deserve his affection. But she was Ryan's sister. They shouldn't have spoken about her like that in front of him.

Everyone apologised quickly. Ryan, noticing the sombre mood, started to rummage around the presents.

"Which one's mine then?"

Soon everyone had lightened up and was searching for their presents. Gabriella reached hers first and opened it carefully. It was a colourful neck scarf and pair of large sparkly earrings.

"Ooooh!" she exclaimed. "They're gorgeous! But I have no idea who…"

"Aw c'mon Gabriella!" Jason laughed.

"Oh and you know?" Chad asked.

"That has Martha written all over it. Look at the size of those earrings!"

Martha burst out laughing.

"What can I say I like big jewellery." she grinned and started to open her own present which turned out to be a pair of new gym shoes.

"Aah these are from Troy." she said knowingly. "His dad keeps telling me I'll hurt myself in my other ones because they're falling apart." she explained to the group. Troy nodded in agreement and opened his present. It was a long red cape. Troy looked across the circle at Chad and burst out laughing.

"I was always a better superhero than you." he said jokingly and put the cape on around his neck. Chad looked insulted.

"I don't NEED a cape to be a better superhero than you Bolton." he said as he ripped open his own present. It was a pair of dancing trainers. Chad looked confused.

"Just… trainers?"

"They're for dancing." Martha said to him with a wink. Chad looked around the group. Kelsi looked straight at Ryan. His mouth was twitching at the corners as if he was trying not to laugh.

"Aw Evans WHY?" Chad shouted, though he was grinning in amusement. "You're determined on making me dance in the show this year aren't you."

"You were great in the talent show!" Ryan said encouragingly. "Just admit it." Chad shrugged.

"I was pretty awesome." he replied cheekily. Ryan started to open his present and Kelsi suddenly became nervous. What if he didn't like it? After disposing of the wrapping paper Ryan looked at the contents and beamed. He held up a pad of music manuscript paper, a bag of guitar picks and a conductor's baton.

"Kelsi!" Everybody chorused. Kelsi blushed. Her present had been so obvious. Ryan got up and crossed the circle to hug her.

"Thanks Kels that was so sweet." he said happily in her ear. Kelsi felt her face burn. She knew the manuscript paper would help him if he wanted to keep writing music. She had a feeling he was going to end up having a share in the choreography or direction of the final show at East High and thought the baton would help with that.

"I had no idea you played guitar." Gabriella said as Ryan sat back down.

"I had no idea Kelsi knew!" Ryan said, turning to look at her curiously.

"You used to play when you're sister was taking ages at rehearsals." she said softly. She saw Ryan's face fall and cursed inside her head. Great. She'd just pointed out to the whole group that for years Kelsi had rehearsed with him and Sharpay and he had never even noticed her. She'd embarrassed him and she felt awful. There was a horribly awkward silence.

"Sorry." he said quietly. "I forgot about…"

"It's fine." Kelsi said brightly. Trying to get the cheerful mood back. "Right, what's mine?" she asked rhetorically as she ripped off the paper. It was a white card box. She opened the lid and found a cake in the shape of a music note inside.

"Nice job Zeke!" she exclaimed. It was the nicest looking cake she'd ever seen! She was already having fantasies of eating that amazing pink frosting.

"No trouble Kelsi." he grinned. Zeke received a case of cooking utensils which he guessed right away to be from Taylor because it was so organised. Taylor was given a bow tie from Gabriella. Everyone found this a bit weird but they seemed to find it really funny and would only say it was an inside joke. Gabriella was given a photo collage of her first year and summer in Alberqurque from Jason. Last of all Jason opened his present from Gabriella which was a basketball with his initials and 'Wild Cats, Getcha head in the game!' printed on it.

Soon everyone was chatting freely and examining each other's presents. While Kelsi had taken one of the knives from Zeke's present to cut up her cake so everyone could have a piece when Ryan appeared before her.

"Hey, just thought I'd ask what the musical's gonna be this term." Ryan said eagerly. Kelsi looked at him strangely.

"You're supposed to be deciding that surely." she said. "Co-president of the drama club!" she laughed as she took in Ryan's dumb-founded expression. Ryan clearly had no idea he was meant to be doing this.

"Ryan! Don't you decide this every year!" Kelsi said with a smirk.

"No! Ms Darbus usually does…"

Kelsi looked at him strangely.

"She told me on the last day of term that you and Sharpay would be deciding this year."

"I had no idea…" Ryan said in disbelief. "I bet Sharpay does though. She probably accidentally on purpose didn't tell me." he grumbled. Kelsi bit her lip and kept silent. That did sound a lot like something Sharpay would do. One woman show no doubt. Though the way this year was looking, Kelsi wouldn't be surprised if that happened. They were all going to be really busy this term. Kelsi pondered this thought. There probably wouldn't even be enough people to run a show. Everyone was probably going to be too busy.

"Honestly Ryan." she said in a low voice. "I'm worried that no-one's gonna sign up. I've only got you, Martha and Sharpay on the list so far. Gabriella and Taylor are editing the yearbook. Jason's re-sitting loads of stuff. Everyone's got finals…"

"But it's the last one!" Ryan almost shrieked. Kelsi grinned and tried to hold back a laugh at Ryan's reaction.

"Why are you smiling?" Ryan said, his hand flying into the air. Kelsi laughed. It was hilarious how over-dramatic he could be. Ryan's eyes narrowed and he dropped his arms.

"Are you mocking me?" he asked suspiciously.

"No." Kelsi yelled, throwing her arms into the air just like Ryan had done. He gave her a look of mock offence.

"How dare you!" with that he grabbed her and started to tickle her. Kelsi looked at him in shock. She was incredibly ticklish.

"No! Ryan! Please!" she begged through laughter as he continued to tickle her ribs. They were so involved in this that they didn't hear the room go quite silent.

"Dude, she's going purple." said Chad in a monotone voice . Ryan immediately stopped and Kelsi looked up to see Chad's face. He was smiling but it looked a bit forced.

_**Chad**_

Chad had always liked Kelsi. She wasn't the type of girl to attract him romantically at all. But she was kind and modest and he had admired her ever since she had stood up to Sharpay on the day of Troy and Gabriella's call back. He'd almost felt sort of proud of her. Ever since he'd been hanging around more with Kelsi, he'd felt a little bit protective over her. All the other girls were very confident and sure of themselves. This was something he loved about Taylor. She was completely independent and strong and it was the most attractive thing in the world. But Kelsi didn't have that, and it spurred him to look out for her. Today was the first time he had noticed that Ryan perhaps liked Kelsi more than he was letting on. He wasn't sure. Tickling was pretty innocent. But the way he had looked at her when she had given him that present… He slyly looked over at Troy to see if he was on the same wave line as him. As he predicted, his best friend was looking at Ryan and Kelsi closely, his brow furrowed in concentration. Troy seemed to sense Chad looking at him and caught his eye. Chad just raised his eyebrows and Troy nodded in reply. The communication needed no words, they were both thinking the same thing. They liked Ryan, but didn't know him well enough yet. He and his sister had hurt Kelsi enough already. According to Chad, Ryan Evans WASN'T going to do that again… not if he could help it.

_**Ryan **_

Ryan returned from Taylor's house in a good mood. He loved his present and they'd spent the rest of the night watching 'Mean girls'

This had NOT been the guys' choice (they were overpowered by the four girls) but they had all actually enjoyed it. Ryan laughed out loud as he remembered Troy's words from earlier.

"_Guys, I'm not lying. This movie isn't bad." _he had muttered as if admitting to a dirty secret. Ryan, Chad, Jason and Zeke had all nodded slyly behind the girls' backs.

"What are YOU laughing about?" Sharpay asked, strutting into the hallway carrying her ridiculously small dog. Despite himself, Ryan gave the dog a small pat.

"Nothing. Was just a good night." he said cheerfully. "Sharpay! You didn't tell me we have to decide what show we're doing this term!"

Sharpay just rolled her eyes.

"Relax little brother. Ms Darbus said we don't have to figure anything out till at least after the holidays."

"Only six minutes younger…" Ryan was cut off as something caught his eye. A trail of brown crumbs on Sharpay's front. Sharpay NEVER ate anything with a high calorie amount unless… Ryan gasped and gave her an accusing look. Sharpay hung her head in shame.

"I'm sorry I tried not to!" she wailed.

"You've been ignoring Zeke and you're still eating the presents he's giving you!" Ryan said disapprovingly. "You're the first girl I've met that would use a guy for his bakery sis."

"No!" she said defensively. "I don't WANT to eat them but they're SO good." she said sadly. "I don't LIKE hurting him." she said softly. She looked at the floor and Ryan could have sworn her eyes looked a bit glassy. Ryan couldn't help it. The companion that had been with him his whole life was upset and he had to make her feel better. He tried to wrap his arms around her but she shook him off, crossing her arms defensively.

"I don't want a hug Ryan." she snapped and stomped off up the stairs. Ryan sighed. His sister was too proud for her own good.


	12. School pride let's show it

**Hey guys! Sorry that the last chapter first came out all underlined and bold in silly places. I have no idea WHAT happened. Anyway, thanks for such amazing reviews on a chapter I wasn't that sure about. They are truly awesome!**

**Krfan - For some reason I can't reply to your message from my inbox. All I will say is, I had already written the scene you suggested and it is coincidently in this update! So I hope you enjoy it!**

**We are entering HSM3 territory in this chapter. Yaaay!**

_Disclaimer - I own nothing. Though I would LOVE to own all of Kelsi's hats…In fact if I'm honest I'd love all of Ryan's hats too. Even the crown from humahumanukanukaapua._

_**Kelsi **_

It was the first day back after the Christmas break and Kelsi Nielson was quite proud that she had managed to make it to the music room for 7.30am as usual. It was so nice to be able to play the grand piano everyday instead of her keyboard. There was of course a piano in her father's study. But he could be a little… over-protective of it. Kelsi couldn't blame him. She would be too if she had her own baby grand. She couldn't wait to see all her friends again, having not seen any of them since Christmas Eve. She'd only texted them a couple of times to say 'Merry Christmas' and 'Happy New Year!'.

Once she had finished playing through some of her favourites and tried out a couple of random chord progressions (taking a mental note to develop them) she set of for homeroom, feeling a small flutter in her stomach as she remembered she was about to see all her friends. The first thing she heard on entering the room was a squeal from Taylor. Kelsi smiled and crossed the room to hug her and noticed Gabriella beside her. They were the only ones from the group there so far. Taylor and Gabriella were NEVER late. Soon after the girls had exchanged hugs and asked each other about their holidays, Martha skipped in looking out of breath. She'd clearly been at an early cheerleading practice.

"Hey girls!" she panted and found just enough energy to give them a small hug each.

"Are the girls ready for the big game then Martha?" Taylor asked.

"There are a few certain individuals that aren't mastering their pirouettes." Martha said, pretending to look annoyed. "But I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Speaking of the big game…" Gabriella said with a grin. The four seniors on the basketball team entered the room. Gabriella immediately ran across the room to give her boyfriend a quick kiss.

"They probably saw each other yesterday." Martha giggled. Taylor and Chad were a much more discreet couple. Chad just grinned at Taylor, hugged her from behind and gave her an affectionate kiss on the cheek. The boys all gave Martha and Kelsi a hug each though Jason stopped when he got to Martha.

"I saw you yesterday but I guess you can have a hug anyway." Jason joked. Martha smiled appreciatively and accepted his hug.

"Martha's been tutoring me." Jason said to Kelsi with a wink.

"Oh great." she replied happily. Martha blushed and Jason had a goofy grin on his face. Kelsi found it adorable. Finally Sharpay and Ryan made their entrance. Sharpay really did make an entrance with her hot pink skinny jeans, sparkling white halter neck and sunglasses… indoors. Ryan looked pleased to see everyone but looked a bit disgruntled. Still, Kelsi felt her stomach flip as he entered the room. He was wearing a pair of black faded jeans, white trainers, a white polo neck and a black and white checked fedora hat. Kelsi smiled in approval. It was great seeing him where something in school that his sister hadn't picked out. Sharpay immediately strutted over to her desk with a vague, "Hey everybody." Nobody answered her. Everyone was aware that Sharpay was not interested in being a part of their group. Everyone flocked around Ryan though. Gabriella was first to give Ryan a friendly hug. Kelsi felt her shoulders slump. Why did Gabriella always seem to get there first? After everyone else had either hugged or high-fived Ryan she eventually she made it over and managed to get her own hug. Looking up at his moody face she asked,

"I know it's the first day back but there's definitely something else wrong with you." she said knowingly. Ryan let out an annoyed sigh.

"We had to come in Sharpay's stupid pink convertible." he muttered. "She doesn't like the vespa." He glared at his twin who was gazing into a hand held mirror while she applied some lip gloss. Suddenly Troy came bounding over, dragging Gabriella behind him.

"Hey man, I need a favour." Troy said somewhat mischievously. He and Gabriella shared a quick grin. "Our mascot for the basketball final injured his ankle and we were wondering…"

"Oh nooooo." said Ryan, his eyes widening in terror and his head shaking from side to side. "There is no way you're getting me in that stupid cat outfit."

"First of all," Troy said seriously. "It's a WILD cat. And you'll be great! We need someone who can really get a crowd going, do some acrobatics…"

Ryan just gave him a horrified look. Gabriella sighed and stepped forward.

"Ryan, Troy decided to ask you because you're a really good performer. The Wild Cats need someone who is going to get the crowd really supporting the team. In turn the team will play better because of you." she said encouragingly. "You might even have fun."

"Come on it's the final." Chad chipped in from his chair. Ryan looked at Gabriella and Troy's pleading faces then at Kelsi. She smiled and nodded. She couldn't argue with the golden couple, Ryan would be perfect for the job.

"Alright fine." Ryan sighed and Troy and Gabriella whooped. "This is going to seriously hurt my pride though!"

"You're going to do it?" asked Martha, bounding over to them excitedly. Ryan nodded sullenly while Troy, Gabriella and Kelsi laughed. At that moment Ms Darbus entered the room and everyone made a dash to their seats.

"Good job Kels." Martha said to Kelsi in an undertone with a knowing smile. Kelsi frowned at her in confusion. Was she talking about Ryan agreeing to be the mascot? Kelsi slumped into her seat and leaned on her fist. She knew fine well it was Gabriella who had swayed his decision. Unfalteringly sweet Gabriella with her inspirationa pep-talk. Kelsi frowned at the cynical tone in her head and looked behind her at Gabriella's seat. The girl was leaning across her desk and quickly sharing a giggle with Taylor before Ms Darbus began to talk. She knew it wasn't Gabriella's fault if Ryan had a crush on her. The girl was far too modest to actually be aware of it. Kelsi just wished that for once it could be her that could give him encouragement. That she would be the person whose value he would value the most.

_**Ryan**_

"That was so degrading."

"Admit it, you had fun."

Ryan simply shrugged and saw Kelsi giving him a sceptical look. She looked so adorable with her head cocked to one side, a red bandana tied loosely across her forehead, he had to give in.

"Ok maybe I did enjoy it." he said shyly. Being the mascot had been a lot of fun. And to top it all off the team had won! The only problem was that the bottom end of the suit didn't seem to want to leave Ryan. He didn't want to hang around and embarrass himself further by asking a member of the basketball team to help him and the girls left straight after the game. So here he was, walking to Troy's house party… with a tail. With him were Kelsi, Martha, Gabriella and Taylor. He looked nervously at the wild cat tail that was dangling from around his hips.

"Don't worry, you just look true to your school Ryan." Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah you guys are just jealous." Ryan joked. "That I can pull off a tail and neither of you could in a million years."

They all laughed together as they entered Troy's back garden. He'd never been to Troy's home but it wasn't hard to find. There were students and parents in red and white all over the lawn and their was a DJ in the middle of the garden.

"Wow!" Kelsi exclaimed. "There's decks!" Everyone gave her an odd look and she blushed. Ryan couldn't help but smile. His mouth muscles seemed to just automatically do that whenever she blushed.

"I've always wanted to have a go on them." she said shyly.

"Your plate decks at lava springs were pretty good Kels." Martha grinned. Kelsi laughed.

"Yeah they were awesome. Do you think the DJ will let me try…"

"Just go ask! I think he's Troy's cousin." Gabriella encouraged her. With a flash of a grin Kelsi sped off into the party. By the time Ryan had made it to the dancing area Kelsi was managing the decks like a pro and looking like she was having the time of her life. Ryan shook his head in disbelief as Kelsi effortlessly played DJ. Martha then spoke his thoughts.

"I guess Kels can pick up anything remotely musical then." Martha giggled. She then shrieked as something grabbed her from behind. Jason had pounced on her and was now giving her an excited hug. The remaining three exchanged a sly look between them. People were steadily beginning to notice Martha and Jason's growing relationship.

"Well done Jason!" Martha squealed spinning round to give him a proper hug. Ryan saw Gabriella and Taylor raise her eyebrows at Jason over Martha's shoulder and he grinned bashfully.

"Well we wouldn't have been able to do it without our faithful cheerleaders right?" he said cheerfully as he pulled away. Martha simply beamed. Ryan felt himself smiling with her. Martha was a great girl and he was so happy someone had finally taken notice of that. Better still, the guy she liked.

"Where are Troy and Chad?" Taylor asked, just as Zeke came over to join them. Zeke rolled his eyes.

"Still pushing Troy's decrepit truck." he replied. Taylor and Gabriella both let out an exasperated sigh.

"So they'll be ages." Taylor moaned. Just then an upbeat pop track boomed out of the speakers. Everyone turned to face Kelsi who gave them a wave.

"Guess we better dance then." Ryan said, clapping his hands together and offering Gabriella and Taylor and arm each.

_**Kelsi**_

Kelsi was having the time of her life. Troy's cousin had quickly shown her how to use the decks and she'd picked it up faster than she thought she would. All of her friends were here and everyone seemed to be in the best of moods. She'd even managed to push the image of Ryan dancing with Gabriella out of her head. She looked at him now. He was dancing with Martha, Jason, Zeke and some of the cheerleaders, still with the bottom half of his costume attached. Suddenly he looked round and caught her eye. She should have been embarrassed at being caught looking at him but she was in too good a mood to care.

"Hi!" she called with a wave. He waved back and jogged over to her.

"Sounds great Kels." he said, though he sounded nervous. Kelsi frowned at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He was looking at his feet and she was sure his cheeks were going red.

"I can't stand this costume anymore." he mumbled. "My legs are on fire…"

Kelsi tried not to laugh. She really did. Ryan looked at her oddly then glared.

"I can see your mouth twitching…" he said darkly. She couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing.

"So… are you… asking… for…" she gasped. Ryan let out an impatient sigh.

"Yes I want your help!"

* * *

"Can't you pull any harder?!"

"Well if you were looking for strength you should've got one of the guys to help you." Kelsi snapped as she tried to yank the bottom half of the mascot outfit off Ryan's body. It was simply refusing to budge and Ryan was looking more uncomfortable by the minute. They had gone through to Troy's living room to save Ryan some embarrassment.

"Well I stupidly thought that they would laugh at me and you wouldn't." Kelsi could tell he had tried to say it seriously but a small laugh escaped him regardless.

"Ok, how about we take five." she suggested as she slumped onto the floor panting. Ryan nodded in agreement and shuffled to sit beside her.

"I knew they were tight when I put them on." he said in disbelief. "But this is just stupid."

"I thought we were all jealous because you can pull off a tail." Kelsi said with a wicked grin. It was so hard not to tease him. He looked cute when he was annoyed… Kelsi shook her head violently.

"_He likes Gabriella. He likes Gabriella."_

"It looks awesome, it's just really uncomfortable." Ryan explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kelsi watched his face suddenly turn more thoughtful. After a few moments of silence he turned round to face her.

"Hey, I was thinking…" Ryan said and Kelsi noticed him scratch the back of his neck nervously. "I wanted to properly apologise for how much of a jerk I was to you. Before last summer."

Kelsi blinked bewilderedly. This was out of the blue! He looked so awkward and Kelsi instinctively tried to make him feel like he wasn't at fault. She had no idea why. He HAD been a jerk… but somehow she couldn't help but put his comfort first.

"Oh Ryan don't worry about it! It's fine…"

"No it's not." Ryan interrupted her. Me and Sharpay used you, we violated your music. We've never shown you an ounce of respect." he continued ashamedly. Kelsi couldn't let that slide.

"You're being to hard on yourself Ryan. You know it was Sharpay who did all those things." she tried to argue.

"Ok you're right. But when did I EVER stand up for you, when I knew I should have?" he fired at her. Kelsi looked at her feet. There was nothing she could say.

"There." Ryan said softly. "I am so so sorry and I promise that this is a new me."

Kelsi looked up and smiled.

"I already know you're different now Ryan. But I appreciate your apology." she said kindly. Ryan grinned back.

"Oh yeah another thing." he said narrowing his eyes ."Apparently I like Gabriella?" he said questioningly. Kelsi looked at him blankly.

"Huh?" was all she managed to utter.

"Martha told me a while back that she and Taylor thought I liked Gabriella. I was wondering if you thought that too." he said with a grin. He was clearly enjoying Kelsi's dumbstruck expression. "Sorry I would have asked earlier but we were never alone and…"

"Yeah I thought that." Kelsi blurted out. "Didn't you?"

"No!" Ryan exclaimed. "Never! I'm just… an affectionate person and she was really good to me that summer. She was willing to give me a chance when no one else was." he explained confidently. Kelsi cursed in her head.

"_Stupid Kelsi! He's nice to a nice girl and you assume he likes her just because you're jealous that YOU weren't the one to help him."_

"I'm sorry Ryan." She mumbled in embarrassment. Ryan laughed.

"It's fine! It was quite funny actually. You know how it feels I suppose. All that stuff about Jason."

"_STUPID Kelsi! You get so worked up about people making assumptions about you and then you do the exact same thing to someone else!"_

"Yeah." was all she could say. There was a small awkward silence which Ryan quickly broke.

"Ok we should get back to work on these trousers." he said determinedly. Kelsi nodded.

"Ok, grab that table leg…"

Just as she began yanking at his costume again she heard laughter coming from the other side of the door. Chad and Taylor burst into the room. They were smiling and holding hands but stopped dead in their tracks. Kelsi gulped. Ryan was on his front, clasping a table leg tightly. Kelsi was kneeling on the floor and holding onto both his trouser ankles.

"Okaaaay maybe we should leave you two alone." Taylor said, pulling the door closed again.

"No!" Kelsi shouted quickly. She had to explain this. Already she could feel her face heating up. "Chad you can help. Ryan's stuck in his costume."

Kelsi heard a thump and saw Ryan had buried his head into the carpet in embarrassment. Predictably Taylor and Chad burst out laughing but Chad finally agreed to help Ryan out.

"Ok man, let's get you out of this thing." Chad said cheerfully, taking Kelsi's place. Kelsi stood back and leaned against the wall, only half watching Chad's struggle.

"_Ryan doesn't like Gabriella… Yes!"_


	13. Last chance for us to shine

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your lovely reviews. I really appreciate them ****J Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_**Ryan**_

For Ryan, the sight of his sister coming into homeroom late wasn't unusual. This time last year he would have been with her. However, this year Ryan didn't exactly feel the need to keep next to Sharpay all the time. He had his own friends now. Plus he knew exactly what she had been doing. Sharpay had been getting to classes even later ever since she had acquired her new double locker. Ryan still couldn't believe their parents had managed to fix that one up. He could almost see where she had been five minutes ago. Hanging around her locker mirror, trying on various accessories. Probably that awful tiara… What was unusual about Sharpay entering the room was that a younger and much plainer girl had followed her in and Sharpay was actually acknowledging her. Ryan leapt up from his seat. There was no way his sister was being nice to a younger student. A younger student wearing absolutely no pink. Surely not… He quickly rushed over.

"Now who is this?" he asked politely. She span round and gave him a shy smile.

"I'm Tiara Gold." she said with a smile.

"Tiara!" Ryan said in an impressed voice. He had to give it to her. She had a cool name. In addition, the girl had an aura about her that suggested she was a performer. But on the other hand, she looked so plain…

"Sounds like a stage name." Ryan said giving her a friendly smile. If his sister was trying to make new students feel welcome then he would to. Tiara smiled nervously and made her way to a seat at the back of the room.

"Yeah nobody actually names their child Tiara." Sharpay said casually. Ryan felt an amused smile creep onto his face.

"_Yeah like that wouldn't be Sharpay's dream name."_ he thought.

"Why didn't our parents think of that?" Sharpay said thoughtfully before strutting past him to her seat. Ryan chuckled to himself. Just as he predicted… Quickly taking what looked like a prom flyer from Martha he caught up with his sister.

"When did you suddenly start taking an interest in younger students?" he aske his sister suspiciously. Sharpay laughed airily.

"She's my personal assistant silly!" she giggled and went to speak to Tiara again. Ryan rolled his eyes and sat down behind her. He should have known…

"Whatever the case, it was a grand slam!" Ms Darbus said enthusiastically, referring to the basketball victory. She had risen from her throne and was already making her way round the classroom. Ryan laughed at the woman's eccentricity. Some people found her odd, he just found her entertaining. Next Taylor stood up to speak about the yearbook and prom. Prom! He hadn't even thought about prom! He was going to have to start thinking about an outfit, a corasge… Wait. A date! Whenever he'd picked partners in at school, in gym or in shows it had always been Sharpay! What on earth was he going to do for…

"Moving on! Miss Sharpay Evans, co president of the drama club! Spring musical report."

Ryan snapped out of his daydream as he heard Sharpay's boots clip-clop to the front of the class. They hadn't talked about this!

"Well with prom, finals everyone is so busy, I was thinking I'd select something very modest to perform." she simpered. "Perhaps even a one woman show!"

"Hmm?!" Ryan exclaimed in surprise. A what?! Suddenly he heard a small yelp come from the other side of the classroom. He and everyone else in the room looked round at Kelsi. She was bent over her desk, scribbling furiously. What was she doing?

"A little late on the sign-ups Kelsi?" Ms Darbus asked, seeming unsure. Kelsi stopped writing and moved nervously out of her chair. She seemed to be moving more carefully than usual. It was then Ryan noticed her shoes. Heels! Nice…

"No we're actually doing pretty well…" she said and handed her bit of paper to Ms Darbus before scurrying back to her seat. Ryan grinned. Now he got what was going on…

"Well Well Well! Almost the entire homeroom!" she exclaimed joyfully. Ryan saw realisation dawn on the rest of the students. Some even started to glare at Kelsi and Ryan pitied her as she slid down her chair anxiously.

"How inspiring! I will see all of you free period to discuss the show, and to make a very special announcement." Ms Darbus spoke mysteriously. Ryan was sure he was the only one who had heard her though. Everyone else seemed to be angry at Kelsi or worried that they had been dragged into a show they didn't have time for. The bell rang and Kelsi was out the door before Ryan even saw he leave her seat. He wanted to congratulate her on trying to get the wild cats to do the show. It was their last one, surely they had to all do it together! But he had stupid English next and Kelsi wasn't in his class. Though he sensed his sister walking behind him to his class. He could also sense her fury.

"I know she wrote that list on the spot!" Sharpay hissed in his ear as she stomped down the hall. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Sis, Ms D probably knows that too. But if it gets a show together then why not?"

"The wild cats! In our last show!" she shrieked. Ryan frowned at her in annoyance.

"Don't pretend you weren't impressed by them at lava springs." he said airily. He knew his sister was just proud. She ignored his comment and continued to rant.

"This will ruin everything!" she moaned. Ryan couldn't really be bothered arguing with his sister. He never could.

"Well nobody's said yes to Kelsi yet sis. Maybe you'll get your one woman show." he said sarcastically.

"There'll be a part for you." she said quickly. He nodded vaguely in reply and walked ahead to class.

Free period was during their second period of the day. Everyone that was supposedly involved in the show had English first thing but they were all in different rooms along the same corridor. When the bell rang to signal the start of second period and everyone spilled out into the corridor Ryan picked out the people that were (like him) trying to seek out Kelsi. She wasn't exactly hard to find with her bright red woolly hat on her head but Ryan would have found her anyway. He couldn't help but notice she looked beautiful that day. She donned skinny jeans and a bright, fitted T-shirt that hugged her slim figure. Her hair was down for once and Ryan had just noticed how long, wavy and shiny it was. Her heels gave her a more sophisticated and, there was no better word, sexy look. Yes, Kelsi looked feminine, graceful and sexy! Right then it felt like he wasn't trying to catch up with her to congratulate her but more because he wanted to see her up close.

_**Kelsi**_

Kelsi ran into the auditorium, silently cursing the slippery stage floor.

"_THIS is why I don't usually wear heels." _she grumbled to herself. Clutching some music that wouldn't fit in her bag to her chest she tried to shuffle as best she could away from the mob behind her. The mob being her very angry, but closest, friends. Looking away from that scary sight she noticed Sharpay and Ryan were already beside the piano. Sharpay looked livid. Ryan had his back to her and was doing some odd warm up. Ignoring this, Kelsi eventually conceded defeat and came to a stop beside the piano. She looked around at her peers fearfully as they all blabbered at her at the same time. As she looked round the group she noticed everyone was giving her either pleading looks or annoyed glares. Everyone except Ryan… He had acknowledged her presence and the expression he wore looked more like sympathy. She felt a warm glow in her chest. Ryan at least had her back on this. When Kelsi didn't say anything the rabble eventually died down and everyone began to give her the courtesy of speaking one at a time.

"I'll be re-taking my finals two or three times! I'm moving into the library!" Jason complained. Kelsi opened her mouth to sympathise but was interrupted by Troy.

"I'm working on my truck every day after school!"

"I've got five recipes to nail for my family science class." Zeke chipped in.

"We've got a yearbook to edit, so no!" Taylor said defiantly. Gabriella just sighed sadly. Kelsi knew Gabriella would love to do the play, but on the other hand she knew she had responsibilities. Kelsi felt for her friends, of course she did! But in her eyes, the shows at East High were what had brought everyone together. To her, and she assumed everyone else, they were an integral part of their high school experience. They couldn't NOT do a final show!

"Sorry! Jeez I just thought since it was the last show everyone would WANT to do it." she stressed, trying to look around at the group pleadingly. She saw Ryan nod… and everyone else draw in another breath. She winced as she waited for the downpour of excuses. As she predicted the rabble started up again. She immediately tried to counter everyone's excuses at once when Gabriella spoke up.

"Hey! Hey you guys listen up." she said loudly as she walked round the piano to stand in front of everyone. "Kelsi's right. We should do this. This is our last chance to do something together. All of us. Something really fun."

Kelsi felt a light go on somewhere in her brain.

"_It's our last chance, to share the stage…"_

"Oh yippee." Sharpay said sarcastically. Kelsi shot her a look of annoyance for interrupting her inspiration then concentrated back on Gabriella. Gabriella was a lot more confident than her and she was counting on her to win the wild cats over.

"So what do you say wild cats?" she asked hopefully. There was a silence in which Kelsi smiled at the group enthusiastically. Then the arguing picked up again. Kelsi let out a sigh of frustration and quickly launched into a debate with Jason and Zeke.

"Come on guys I promise you won't fall behind! I'll arrange all the rehearsals so everyone can fit everything in. It'll all work out we just have to…"

"I'm in." said a voice flatly. Kelsi span round and looked at her friend in amazement. He had his hand raised in the air. She quickly glanced at Gabriella who laughed softly. Yes! Gabriella had roped in Troy. The show was pretty much in the bag!

"It'll be fun." he said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Yes!" Ryan exclaimed and Kelsi couldn't help but jump and clap her hands together in excitement. Everyone looked around at each other, looking very un-amused. Kelsi could see what was going on inside everyone's heads. That was Kelsi, Ryan, Sharpay, Martha, Troy and Gabriella all up for doing the show. They were lucky enough to have friends that were too loyal not to join them. Kelsi focussed quickly on Taylor, the most independent of their group. To Kelsi's delight she rolled her eyes (a clear sign she'd been defeated) and turned to Ryan.

"Ok, but how much time will it take?"

"Yeah." Chad piped up. "And what the heck is the show about?"

"You Mr Danforth."

Kelsi stared at Ms Darbus, wondering if the eccentric drama teacher had finally lost it. She then started to wonder what a show about Chad would entail. Basketball, Taylor, hair, basketball, food, baseball, basketball…

"Me?" Chad asked, looking just as confused as Kelsi. Then, when Ms Darbus gestured for Chad's basketball Kelsi's jaw dropped. Yep, their drama teacher was gone…

"The spring musical is all about you!" she said dramatically. Everyone was still staring at her like she had three heads. Sharpay collapsed for a minute into a very fake faint. Everyone apart from Ryan and her personal assistant ignored her and just gave each other nervous looks. Chad managed to find his cheeky side again and retorted,

"Hold on, if the show's all about me then can I have my ball back?"

Ms Darbus smirked and threw the ball back to Chad.

"It's about all of you." she explained. "And all of you will create it. A show about your final days at East High! We'll call it.. 'Senior Year'!" she cried as she walked amongst the surprised students.

"Genius." Sharpay said snidely. Again Kelsi just ignored her and gasped. A show about them! It was perfect! She felt her eyes widen as a million ideas stared to circulate her head. Songs about their ambitions, relationships. The basketball games! Prom! Graduation! Suddenly she felt someone nudge her elbow. She looked round to find Ryan Evans' excited face right in front of hers.

"This is going to be amazing!" he whispered, grinning form ear to ear. Kelsi nodded just as happily.

"Kelsi will compose, Ryan will choreograph and I will direct." Ms Darbus announced. Kelsi let out an involuntary excited squeak and she heard Ryan clasp his hands together, let out a low exhale and whisper "Thank you.".

Kelsi looked at him with what could only be described as pride. Ryan had never done anything like this for a school production and he looked so overwhelmed at the idea. She couldn't help but nudge him and give him an encouraging smile. He turned to her with a huge smile on his face.

"It's gonna be so great." he said to her excitedly.

"Yeah I know." she smiled back.

"…very important news."

Kesli and Ryan both turned sharply to their right to face Ms Darbus eagerly.

"… from the Julliard School in New York City. America's pre-eminent college for the performing arts! And for the first time in East High history Julliard is considering four of you for one available scholarship!" she exclaimed. Kelsi felt her heart stop. She quickly turned to look at Ryan. He looked back at her with an expression of shock she was sure mirrored her own face.

"Miss Sharpay Evans." Ms Darbus began, proudly handing the blonde a brochure.

"I'm already packed." Sharpay replied smugly. Kelsi looked at the floor, secretly hoping that her brother would not be overlooked.

"Mr Ryan Evans." she continued. Kelsi felt a grateful smile break across her face and a happy laugh escaped her lips as she looked at Ryan proudly.

"Dance!" he said excitedly as he took the brochure from Ms Darbus and started flicking through it. Kelsi looked over his shoulder and indulged in a sly look at his enthralled face.

"Miss Kelsi Nielson!" Kelsi felt her heart skip a beat. Her head snapped away from Ryan abruptly.

"What! Did they get my letter?" she asked in shock as she let her drama teacher force a brochure into her hands.

"They certainly did!" Ms Darbus replied. Kelsi began to frantically flick through the brochure that she had studied back to back online.

"I told you to apply!" Ryan whispered in her ear. She felt her cheeks redden at the feeling if his cool breath on her face. She nodded shyly but managed to give him a grateful smile.

"And lastly, Mr Troy Bolton!" Ms Darbus strode over to Troy and pushed a brochure into his hands.

"What?!" Sharpay snapped. This time Kelsi didn't ignore her. She felt the exact same way! Troy! Apply for Julliard! Had he even heard of it? Zeke let out a peal of laughter. Kelsi narrowed her eyes at Troy's team-mate. Had they guys done this for a joke? It wasn't that Kelsi thought Troy wasn't good enough for Julliard. In fact Kelsi personally thought a career in theatre would be amazing for Troy. But he'd been so adament that he would be doing basketball next year. It didn't make sense.

"Julliard will be sending representatives to observe our show!" Ms Darbus pointed towards two seats in the auditorium, evidently reserved for the Julliard spectators. All thoughts about Troy's application quickly left Kelsi's head. People from Julliard. Watching a show she had composed… Aaaaaaargh!!!!

_**Ryan**_

Ryan could not wipe the stupid grin off his face as he moved along the cafeteria line. Julliard representatives coming to see HIM performing and HIS choreography! It couldn't be happening.

"New York Deli platter please!" he asked enthusiastically. The haggered looking dinner lady gave him a bad tempered and slightly suspicious look. Clearly she wasn't used to the students looking optimistic about the school's cafeteria food.

"How can you think about food at a time like this?" his sister snapped from behind him. Ryan sighed. His sister couldn't just sit back and be happy about the Julliard representatives visiting. No she was probably already thinking of some scheme that she thought would get her ahead of the game but would inevitably backfire. Instead of voicing these thoughts Ryan went for,

"Maybe 'cause it's lunchtime." And he was back concentrating on his food.

"Uh no pickles, better throw that big apple porfay in there." Again, a dry look from the dinner lady. Oh come on! He wasn't even being sarcastic!

"Ok this show is our last shot Ryan!" his sister stressed again. Ryan just rolled his eyes and started to make his way to their usual seat up the stairs. Sharpay worried too much.

"Remember what mom said about frown lines sis." he murmured as he heard Sharpay hot on his heels.

"You know how much I hate to admit it Ryan," she was right behind him again, hissing in his ear. "But we obviously have real competition. I'm not worried about Kelsi, she'll just shrink into the background…"

Ryan opened his mouth to speak but this was a tirade that was not to be stopped.

"…and that puppy dog Troy Bolton only pretended not to know anything about Julliard. Gimme a break!"

"He seemed pretty surprised to me." Ryan commented. Ryan honestly didn't think that Troy would have applied on his own. Not in a million years.

"Oh so the theatre magically sent in Troy's application." Sharpay simpered sarcastically as he sat down with his food. "Performers can't fool me Ryan. They're deceitful, ambitious and ruthless." she said sharply, whilst indicating that Tiara should leave. It could have been Ryan's imagination but he thought he saw Tiara smirk a little at Sharpay's last comment about performers.

"Aren't we performers?" he reasoned with her.

"Exactly." Sharpay replied, completely emotionless. Yeah, he should've seen that coming. He couldn't really be bothered venturing into Sharpay's huge master plan and turned his concentration to his food again. However, Sharpay didn't seem to like this and pulled his tray away.

"Hey what's the…"

"Remember everything we've talked about Ryan!" Sharpay moaned, keeping his tray out of his reach. "Don't you want it any more?! Can't you see it"

Ryan was careful with his answer. He wanted to go to Julliard more than anything but if he didn't get in… well it wasn't the end of the world. He'd study somewhere else. He and his sister had already been accepted into several other performing arts courses. The other thing was… choreography rather than performance was starting to appeal to him. Watching something he had created performed on the stage. He remembered the amazing feeling that choreographing the wild cats at lava springs had brought to him. Maybe that was the right path for him.

"Maybe." he finally answered in a non-commital tone. Sharpay did NOT look satisfied. In fact she stared at her brother with a mix of horror and confusion on her face. Ryan nearly laughed at this. She could be so over-dramatic. After a few deep breaths Sharpay recollected herself.

"Ok, picture this. First audition after college. I get the lead obviously…"

"A part for me?" Ryan snapped, frowning at his sister. She had a small habit of forgetting him.

"Well of course." she said sweetly.

"Yeah right." Ryan muttered. Sharpay, undeterred flashed him an excited grin.

"You gotta believe it Ryan. Think about it! You and me, famous!"

"Oh yeah! Come and see Sharpay and whatshisname!" Ryan scoffed, turning away from his sister. He couldn't be bothered with her now. She'd spoiled his good mood. Still his sister was not fazed by his pessimism. She just smiled and shook her head.

"No Ryan. With YOU we can win. We're a team remember! Ever since we were little we've had the same dream. Don't you want…" Sharpay wrung her hands, trying to think of the right words.

"Want…"

"Want it all?" Ryan suggested. Despite himself the ambitious side of his nature was beginning to win him over and a small smile crept onto his lips.

"Exactly! The fame, the fortune!" his sister grinned. "The glam, the press."

"Only giving us good reviews of course." Ryan smirked.

"Red carpets, rose bouquets!" Sharpay said dreamily. Even Ryan was starting to imagine what success, REAL success would be like.

"Applause, standing ovations." he said wistfully as he reminisced all the times he had been overwhelmed with the applause he had received for his performance.

"Magazines?" he suggested, giving his sister a cheeky smile.

"Yes please!" she grinned. "We could be celebrities Ryan!" she looked at him fondly. "NOW you're excited!"

Ryan nodded sheepishly.

"Let's do it then." Sharpay said confidently. "It's ours Ryan." Ryan smiled appreciatively at his sister. He loved how confident she was that they would succeed. It was so encouraging. Yet something didn't fit…

"Wait a minute. Ms D said there's only one scholarship. There's two of us." he pointed out. He waited for Sharpay's face to fall but it didn't. She just laughed.

"We're twins! They're gonna have to take us both!" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ryan frowned slightly. Somehow he didn't think Julliard would see it that way.

"Listen." Sharpay said seriously, moving in closer. Uh oh… this sounded like the scheming beginning. Ryan braced himself. "Kelsi always writes her best songs for Troy and Gabriella. So you make certain WE get those songs." she smirked.

"How?" Ryan asked incredulously. How could he ask Kelsi to do that first of all?! And even if he wanted to there was no way she'd give up a song she'd written for Troy and Gabriella to him and his sister. Hadn't they tortured her enough?

"Polish her glasses, buy her some ruby slippers, take her to prom!" his sister laughed. "I don't know! Just do it." and with that she walked away. Ryan looked ahead of him and was slightly surprised to see that during his inspiring chat with his sister he had somehow ended up overlooking the cafeteria. Ryan looked down over the balcony. It wasn't hard to seek out Kelsi with her bright red hat. She was sitting with Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor and laughing at something Chad had said. Ryan watched her happy face fondly for a minute or so. No, there was no way he could steal one of her songs. It would be the ultimate act of betrayal. But asking her to prom! Now there was an idea… After how he'd treated her in the past he knew the chances of her saying yes were about a million to one. But the idea of asking her to prom sounded a lot less scary than actually asking her out. This was the chance he had been waiting for!

_**Kelsi**_

"I don't think that's going to work Chad." Taylor laughed heartily. Chad gave her a disappointed look.

"Why not?!" he pouted.

"Well it would… if our drama department could put people on wires!" Kelsi laughed along. She had been moving around the cafeteria asking the students in the show what kind of numbers they would like. She had approached Troy and Chad about a basketball number but unfortunately their ideas were a bit far-fetched.

"But flying basketball players…" Chad said dreamily.

"Just imagine…" Troy seemed to be having the same mental image as Chad. Taylor rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers in front of the boys' faces.

"How about a number based on the last quarter of the basketball final?" Taylor suggested. Kelsi nodded enthusiastically.

"Great idea Taylor!" she complimented her friend. Ideas were already invading her mind. "We can make it really dramatic! And we could have the cheerleaders in! You could all dance…"

"Why is EVERYONE so intent on me dancing!" Chad complained.

"Hey you could get some use out of those jazz trainers." Gabriella said, giving him a cheeky grin.

"Wait!" said Kelsi, focussing on the image that had just appeared in her head. "You guys could dance WITH your basketballs! We could integrate basketball moves into the choreography! I need to speak to Ryan!" She instantly looked up to the balcony and instantly saw Ryan leaning against the railing. Without a second glance at the rest of the people at her table she snatched up her things and started to run up the steps.

"Ryan!" she called as she reached the balcony. He was already walking towards her, looking puzzled at her abrupt entrance. "I have an idea! The basketball number… I haven't written anything yet but I'm going to make it really upbeat. I was thought maybe it would be cool if you got the guys to use basketballs and basketball moves in the dance! Kind of integrate the two. I mean I'm not a choreographer but if I know that's happening there's maybe some things I can do to the music that would…"

She stopped as she felt a cool finger touch her lips. Ryan was wearing an amused smirk.

"Kelsi, that sounds amazing!" he said calmly, but with a twinkle of excitement in his eyes. "Just see me as soon as it's finished and we can meet with Ms D and work out everything together." he smiled. Kelsi nodded and couldn't help but blush at the thought that her and Ryan would be spending a lot more time together in the future.

_**Ryan**_

Ryan watched Kelsi curiously. She sat three seats in front of him in biology. He knew from her attendance record the year before that she had no interest for the subject whatsoever. So when he saw her hunched over her desk writing furiously he knew there was only one thing it could be. A composition. Hopefully one for the show. Ryan craned his neck in an attempt to peer at what she was writing but to no avail.

"Briiiiiiiiiing!"

Kelsi leapt to her feet as the bell signalling the end of the school day rang through the classroom. Ryan rose quickly after her. She would be going to the music room, he knew it. Kelsi had moved so fast that when Ryan left the classroom she had already become engulfed in the sea of people crowding the hallways. However, it was not hard to spot the bright blue hat she was sporting that day. This was useful considering her height. He could see it bobbing up and down only a few metres in front of him. Pushing against the masses of students eager to leave the building he managed to grab her wrist.

"Kelsi!"

She looked around wildly for a second then met his gaze. Her look of faint surprise made him forget what he was doing for a second but he recovered.

"Are you going to the music room?" he asked her. "I saw you writing earlier…"

Kelsi quickly nodded and they made a joint effort in pushing against the flow of people. Eventually they reached the music room. Kelsi instantly plopped her folder on top of the piano and pulled out a piece of blank manuscript paper. She started playing a short melody, her brow furrowed in concentration. She hadn't spoken to Ryan once since he had caught up with her but he was sure she was only trying to hold whatever she had thought up in her head. Ryan casually wondered over to the folder she had left on the piano. The sticker on the front read 'Spring Musical'. Ryan pulled out the solitary piece of paper in it and studied it eagerly. As he read the first few lines of the lyrics, he grinned excitedly. This HAD to be the opening song.

"It's our last chance, to share the stage. Before we go our separate ways. High School wasn't meant to last forever." he heard a female voice sing sweet and soft. He looked at Kelsi in surprise. It wasn't like her to sing full out, unprompted. And it sounded wonderful.

"High School wasn't meant to last forever." Ryan repeated, but in a harmony he had created, keeping his gaze on Kelsi. It was her turn to look surprised. Then she looked really pleased.

"The next line's the same as the first, with a little change at the end." she explained with a smile. Ryan nodded and pulled the words towards him.

"It's our last chance, for us to shine. To bring you music one more time." they sang together in harmony.

"And then, 'Come on, come on, come on.'" Kelsi sang. "And I thought the choir could do a sort of echo… and then 'Come on, come on, come on!" she finished with a flourish on the piano. Ryan just gaped at her. She seemed to just ooze talent! He'd never been so impressed… or jealous. Kelsi seemed concerned by his expression.

"Is it alright? I hope it's not too slow for the opening number." she said anxiously.

"No not at all!" Ryan assured her immediately. "Just think, we could have the basketball number right after. So we'll have this really calm and thoughtful beginning then get everybody hyped up straight after." Ryan said enthusiastically. He was getting really excited about the show already.

"We could have a whistle sound right after the end of the song." he went on. Without even thinking about what he was doing, Ryan stood in the middle of the music room, mapping out what would happen on stage. "Then the cheerleaders could come in and do their chant. Just like they would before a real game! Then we could have Chad, Troy, Zeke and Jason and some dancers do the dance with their basketballs…" Ryan was gone thinking about what possible moves he could achieve with basketballs.

"One number at a time Mr Choreographer!" Kelsi laughed. Her laugh brought him back to reality.

"Sorry." he said sheepishly. "So who'll be singing this?"

"Well I was just gonna have one of the girls do it, seeing as it's for a female vocalist's range." Kelsi explained. "But I really love your harmony, so it'd be great if it could be a duet with you and one of the female leads." she smiled encouragingly. Ryan beamed. Kelsi wanted HIM to open her show.

"Well I guess it could be up to you Ryan." she said sweetly. Ryan took in the encouraging and trusting expression on Kelsi's face.

"Could you play and sing it again?" Ryan asked, eager to sing with her again. She nodded happily and sang through the song again as Ryan added his harmony.

"So what do you think?" she asked after she had finished. He leaned against the piano and gave her his most honest expression.

"You know Kels, I would love it if YOU would sing it with me." he said softly. He saw Kelsi's eyes widen and was sure she gulped nervously.

"Me?!" she squeaked. "Open the show…"

"Open YOUR show Kelsi." Ryan reminded her with a sincere smile.

"It's your show too." she argued back.

"Exactly. We'll sing it together" Ryan laughed as he saw Kelsi struggle for words. She had no comeback and so her face softened.

"Alright then." she murmured with a blush. Ryan grinned happily and went to sit next to her on the piano bench.

"Honestly Kels, this show is sounding amazing already…" It was then his phone decided to make an obnoxiously loud buzzing noise. Ryan let out an annoyed exhale as he checked the caller ID.

"What do you want Shar?" he snapped as he answered the phone. She picked her moments.

"You said you'd help me with my English homework." she whined in his ear. Ryan sighed. He had forgotten he'd promised to help his sister.

"Sorry sis, I got held up at school. I'm just leaving now ok."

"See you soon. Say Hi to Kelsi for me." Sharpay replied curtly and hung up. Ryan stared at his phone in confusion. How had she known he was with Kelsi. More importantly did she guess? Ryan shivered. His sister couldn't know he had a crush on Kelsi Nielson. That would NOT go down well.


	14. Getting ready for the night of nights

_**Ryan**_

Ryan took a few deep breaths. This was it. The first rehearsal of the prom number. The biggest dance number in the show. The number that would probably determine whether he got into Julliard or not. He looked around the stage, transferring the image of the dancing in his head onto the stage in front of him. It was empty apart from the old battered piano and the large group of students in the centre. Ryan knew exactly what he wanted, he just had to assign people to places. First, everyone had to be partnered up. Ryan had been dreading this. It was going to be so awkward.

"Ok. This number is obviously all going to be with partners." he explained. As he predicted everyone suddenly looked nervous. "Troy and Gabriella. Chad and Taylor…" Ok that had been easy enough. They had been official couples for ages. He looked around at the principles in his show and caught Martha's eye. Giving her a wicked grin he said, "Martha I'll partner you up with Jason because he'll probably need your help." He smiled as he saw the couple's faces light up. When were they going to get together?!

"Sharpay, you can go with Zeke…"

His sister gave him a confused look.

"I'm not with you? We're always dance partners!" she exclaimed.

"I don't think Mr Evans expects you to go to the prom with your own brother Miss Evans." Ms Darbus said severely. Everyone laughed and Sharpay tried to brush off her mistake by strutting over to Zeke, throwing him a look of contempt and flicking her hair over he shoulder. Despite this, Zeke looked like the happiest man on earth. Ryan grinned. Seven dancers happy so far. Eight if he included his sister who was clearly in denial. He quickly went round the room and partnered up the rest of the dancers. Most of them had managed to professionally partner themselves up already so there were no scruples.

"Right." said Ryan, clapping his hands together and standing in front of everyone again. "Let's get started then…"

"Aren't you forgetting someone Ryan." Ms Darbus said sharply. "YOU are in this number."

"Oh." said Ryan, taken off guard. He'd been so worried about partnering everyone without any drama that he hadn't even thought about his partner. Now there wasn't anyone left! Except…oh how convenient!

"Kelsi!" he called. Kelsi was beside the piano and scribbling something on her score for 'A night to remember' a.k.a the prom number. She looked up, looking puzzled as to why she had been asked for.

"Yes." she said uncertainly. He saw her eyes look around the room, clearly worried that everyone in the room had turned to stare at her.

"I need you to be my partner in this number." Ryan said calmly. Or at least he was trying to be calm. He could feel his palms sweating and his throat had suddenly become dry.

"_How am I going to ask her to the real prom if I can't even ask her to the fake one!"_ he thought agitatedly.

"Me?!" Kelsi squeaked, looking at him fearfully. "Oh no, I really can't dance I…"

"You'll be fine Kels, technically you're a principle and I have no partner." he explained kindly. "Remember when you danced with me at lava springs? You were great then!"

Everyone in the room besides him and Kelsi gave them a puzzled look. They had no idea what time at lava springs Ryan was referring too. A ripple of curious whispers travelled around the room and Ryan distinctively heard Martha giggle. He tried to ignore this and waited on Kelsi's reply.

"Come Miss Nielson! The piano is not even required for this number!" Ms Darbus encouraged her.

"But I need to conduct the…"

"I'm sure the orchestra will manage without you for one number Kelsi." Ms Darbus cut in decisively. Kelsi took a last look at her classmate's hopeful faces, and at Ms Darbus' stern one, then stood up from the piano bench, her face beetroot.

"Good, now that's everyone." Ms Darbus said happily, clapping her hands together. As Kelsi shuffled towards him, Ms Darbus strode across the room and met Ryan first.

"Make sure Miss Nielson gets a taste of the spotlight Ryan." she said in an undertone. "It will do her some good." As she walked away Ryan could have sworn she winked at him.

Shaking off his drama teacher's unusual behaviour, he focussed on Kelsi's nervous form. Ryan felt for her as she walked towards him, looking incredibly self-conscious, but couldn't repress a Cheshire cat-like grin.

He got to dance with Kelsi Nielson.

_**Kelsi**_

She was chewing her lip, her palms were sweating and she could feel her face getting hotter by the minute. This was going to be so embarrassing! Dancing with everyone watching! Even the encouraging smile Ryan gave her couldn't settle her nerves.

"Don't worry." he said in an undertone as she stood beside him. "I'll make sure you're fine." he said comfortingly. She managed to give him a weak smile.

"Have you done any dancing besides what we did at lava springs Anything at all?" he checked with her.

"No not really. Well… besides ballet when I was tiny." she replied timidly, thinking this was of little importance. However, Ryan raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I can just imagine you as a little ballerina." he remarked. Kelsi, predictably, blushed.

And so Ryan began to teach the group the choreography he had planned out. Kelsi hadn't even considered that since Ryan was the choreographer, she was being used in all the examples for the partner movements. However, despite herself her embarrassment ebbed away by the minute. Ryan was such a fluid dancer that it was hard not to feel graceful while he took her through the movements. There was also the fact that whenever his hands clasped hers it was pure bliss! She didn't think she had been this close to him for this long before! Every time he brought her in closer she felt the butterflies fluttering around her stomach. With Ryan's expertise she managed to pick up the moves fairly quickly but Ryan kept having to tell her to be more confident.

"Kelsi, for the last time keep your head up." he laughed. "You can't shrink away this time."

"I could still try." she mumbled hopefully. After that comment Ryan stopped mid dance.

"I won't let you." he said softly, looking into her eyes intently. Kelsi gulped. Her knees suddenly felt weaker. "People need to see how amazing you can be Kelsi." he finished.

"Guys! What's up?!" yelled Jason. The pair looked away from each other to see everyone else was standing around, wondering why they had stopped.

"N-Nothing…" Ryan stuttered. "I made a mistake, that's all." Sharpay let out a disbelieving laugh.

"You made a mistake in your own choreography Ryan? Yeah that's…"

"From the top!" Ryan said sharply. Kelsi was sure she saw Ryan give his sister a meaningful look. Whatever it meant, Sharpay smirked. Kelsi couldn't help but let her eyes drop to the floor. She got it. He didn't want people getting the wrong idea about them. Despite Kelsi's low self-esteem she probably would have thought Ryan was giving her some signs if she wasn't completely certain she WASN'T his type. Ryan was outgoing, dramatic, charismatic, funny, lively… It didn't make sense for him to go for a mouse like her. Kelsi looked around the room at the rehearsing students and couldn't help but compare herself to her friends. Why couldn't she be as strong and as witty as Taylor? Or as fun and sweet as Gabriella? Why couldn't she be as comfortable in her own skin as Martha or have Sharpay's confidence?

"Hey! What did I tell you about looking down?" Kelsi felt a hand tilt her chin back up and she was looking at Ryan's smiling face. "I think everyone's got this bit." he said quietly and let go of her.

"Right, so all of us bar one couple are through the door." Ryan explained to the group.

"Guys, you're all stage right. Girls stage left." Everyone moved as appropriate.

"Now for 'Who's that girl? She's so fine.' etc I need a couple to come through the door." he frowned slightly as he looked around the group, as if he wasn't sure what to do for this part. Eventually he looked to Kelsi.

"What did you have in mind when you wrote this?" he asked her.

"Well… I imagined it would be a couple that were extraordinary or unexpected or something. Two people that have been over-looked maybe…." Kelsi trailed off shyly. She hadn't really thought about it whilst writing it. Only that she wanted it to be someone's time to shine.

"I know just the right people!" Ms Darbus announced dramatically. She strode over to Ryan and Kelsi and took both their hands. The two students exchanged a worried glance.

"Who better than the composer and choreographer of the show?!" she stated joyfully. Kelsi felt her jaw drop. She looked at Ryan fearfully and felt herself panic as his eyes lit up.

"What do you say Kels?" he asked. Oh no! She couldn't! She couldn't have people singing that about her unless she wanted to die of embarrassment. Plus it would look so big-headed because she wrote it!

"I dunno Ryan… I never meant for that to be about me." she murmured nervously. "I don't wanna look…"

"You won't look big-headed Kelsi." Gabriella walked over to Kelsi and gave her an encouraging pat on the shoulder. "Anyway, the composer and the choreographer has a nice ring to it." she said with a knowing smile at Ryan. Ryan looked back at her confusedly.

"_Oh great."_ Kelsi thought. _"Gabriella has the wrong idea too and Ryan is obviously oblivious! Could this be any more awkward!"_

"You never really noticed but you probably should…" she heard Ryan sing softly. "I think that'd be great for you Kels." he said kindly, a pleading look in his eyes. Poor Kelsi was gone.

"Ok." she agreed vacantly. "I'll do it."

Ryan's face broke out into a grin and he started to lead her to the stairs. As Kelsi walked past the rest of the cast she caught Jason's eye and he smirked at her knowingly. Kelsi gave him a look of warning and carried on, hoping that her infatuation with Ryan wasn't known or noticed by anyone else.

_**Martha**_

Martha looked suspiciously at her dance partner and the look he and Kelsi had just exchanged. She followed his gaze to the composer and choreographer of the show as they ran through their dance steps.

"You know something." she said to Jason in an undertone. Jason jumped slightly and Martha had to suppress a giggle at the adorable startled look on his face.

"What? Know what?" he stammered. Martha smirked.

"Nothing at all?" she asked. Jason shook his head violently. Martha let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Shame… I thought you might know something about Kelsi that might interest Ryan… but never mind." she said sweetly, turning away from the awkward looking boy. Martha grinned as she heard Jason shuffling his feet nervously behind her.

"Does he like her?" he eventually blurted out. Martha started at his loud voice and spun round.

"Ssssh!"

"Sorry… does she?" Jason asked curiously. Martha smiled and inclined her head at the couple on the stairs. Ryan was twirling Kelsi across him and she was blushing madly. She looked back at Jason who was grinning widely.

"Cool." he said simply, with a nod of his head. "I knew it." Martha frowned.

"How?" she asked. "I had no idea before someone told me."

"Let's just say I had some pretty interesting pictures from lava springs." Jason smirked. Martha laughed, imagining Jason rubbing his hands together evilly over his camera.

"So how did you find out?" Jason asked her.

"Well, no offence, but I thought YOU liked her." Martha began sheepishly. Jason grimaced.

"Yeah… that rumour was annoying." he said dryly.

"Anyway…" Martha continued hastily. "Me and Ryan were talking about how that wasn't true and Ryan said you didn't like her like that because you like…" Martha stopped dead.

"_Oh God… word vomit."_ she thought, mentally kicking herself. Jason's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"W-what?" he asked, still looking dumb-founded.

"Um… I forget." Martha replied quickly and looked back at Ryan and Kelsi. She let out a sigh of relief when she heard Zeke engage him in conversation and concentrated on the couple on the stairs. They looked finished and were coming to the front again.

"Ryan! Can you help me a second? I can't get this move." Martha called. As she predicted, everyone stared. She never needed help with the dances.

"Sure." Ryan said uncertainly and walked over. They started going over the end of the dance sequence together, and Martha made some accidentally on purpose mistakes.

"Martha, you had these yesterday…"

"Why haven't you made your move?" Martha hissed.

"I'm working on it." Ryan muttered back as he spun her round. "Why haven't you made yours?"

"Well… we're talking about you." Martha snapped back. "Are you asking her to prom?"

"Well yeah, I just haven't figured out how yet." Ryan whispered. "And one, two, three four, back front." he said loudly, so it looked like he really was helping Martha.

"Come on Ryan use your brain. What does Kelsi love most? Apart from you." she joked as he dipped her. Ryan looked at her in concentration for a moment then let her back up.

"The piano." he said simply, as a look of comprehension covered his face. "You got it?" Ryan asked her loudly. Martha nodded and walked back to Jason.

_**Kelsi**_

"Ugh! I CANNOT believe him!"

The owner of this loud and annoyed voice dumped her lunch tray onto the table with a bang that Kelsi and Martha jumped in their seats. Taylor slumped down into her chair looking livid. Gabriella looked like she was trying not to laugh as she sat down gently next to her best friend.

"He's probably just nervous Tay." she said comfortingly. Taylor snorted.

"Easy for you to say. Your boyfriend danced with you on the roof when he asked you to prom!" she said angrily.

"Wait! Chad asked you to prom!" Martha said excitedly. Taylor shrugged.

"He said he was going to buy a tux after school. And he thinks that's a decent invitation." she said sulkily. All four girls rolled their eyes. Some guys just didn't have a clue.

"How romantic." Martha said sarcastically.

"Well he's probably thinking up some amazing scheme to ask you right now." Gabriella said cheerily. "If he values his life." she added with a wicked grin.

"So what about you guys?" Taylor asked, looking at Kelsi and Martha. Kelsi cursed inside her head. She knew this was coming.

"I dunno… I'm just taking it as it comes." Martha said shyly. Taylor and Gabriella raised their eyebrows but didn't comment. They knew fine well who Martha wanted to be invited by.

"Kelsi?"

"I dunno…" Kelsi murmured, trying to sound off-hand as she pretended to write on the score she had in front of her. "I might be too busy to even go to…"

"WHAT?!"

Kelsi winced as the three girls' shriek made her ears ring.

"You have to come Kels!" Gabriella said, looking shocked. "Everyone will be there!"

"I'm gonna be so busy. It's two days before the show and I'll probably still have loads to do…" Kelsi explained. This was true. She WAS going to be really busy. But Kelsi couldn't deny to herself that she just didn't expect anyone to ask her. This way she didn't get hurt right? She didn't think she'd be able to live down being the only one in her group of friends without a date. Kelsi saw Taylor open her mouth to argue again, but then it snapped shut. Kelsi instantly saw why. Chad and Troy were approaching their table, looking very determined. Chad wasn't even holding his basketball!

"Look normal!" Taylor hissed to the group and they all tried to appear as non-chalant as possible as the boys approached. Kelsi quickly looked back down at her music, Martha grabbed a book out her bag and Gabriella started rifling through some yearbook pages and pretended to show Taylor.

"So… hey." Chad began. Kelsi looked up at him and had to try very hard to hold back a laugh. Firstly, he looked absolutely terrified. Secondly he was holding a bunch of flowers she was SURE had come from the school garden. Smooth Chad. Very smooth.

"I was kind of wondering if you'd maybe go with me…" he said nervously.

"Oh hey Chad!" Taylor said, as if she hadn't heard him. "They have tuna surprise on the menu. It's good, really good." Kelsi, Gabriella and Martha giggled quietly. This was so cruel but Chad's look of confusion was priceless.

"Taylor… hey I'm asking you to Prom." Chad said, sounding quite scared now.

"Oh I'm sorry. I can't hear you because it's so loud in here." Taylor said with a false smile. "Did you hear something?" Taylor asked her.

"No." Kelsi said, trying not to laugh.

"Excuse me! Excuse me everybody!" Troy yelled. The whole cafeteria ignored him.

"Yo!" Troy eventually yelled. All four of the girls jumped.

"My friend has something to say." Troy said, indicating Chad and stepping back. The girls all shared a grin. This was Chad's moment of truth. He stood on top of the table behind him and spread his arms.

"Taylor McKessie. Will you please be my date to the senior prom?" he asked nervously. Everyone in the cafeteria gasped or aaaawed. The four girls struggled to keep in character and leaned over the table pretending to debate.

"1, 2, 3, now!" Gabriella whispered and Taylor stood up to face Chad, pretending to think hard. Eventually she dropped the charade and her face broke into a grin.

"I'd be honoured!" she squealed and hugged her boyfriend tightly. Once Chad had let go of her, Kelsi, Gabriella and Martha instantly sprung from their seats to congratulate her.

"That was so sweet!" Martha crooned as they all hugged her. Although Jason was quite shy, Kelsi knew he would probably think of a really sweet way to ask Martha to the prom. She sighed. Shame the most romantic guy she knew wasn't interested in her…

"Hey." Martha said quietly. Kelsi turned to face her friend as Gabriella and Taylor hugged. "Don't worry, I promise that you'll have a prom date." she said kindly. Kelsi rolled her eyes.

"You don't know that." she said with a half-hearted smile. Martha just smiled.

"I do, let's call it woman's intuition." she said. Kelsi smiled at her friend's kind words but knew they were meaningless. Ryan Evans could take any single girl in the year to prom if he wanted. Why would he choose her?

_**Ryan**_

Ryan watched Chad's display from his usual lunch spot with an amused smile on his face. How hard could it be?

"Thinking about how you're going to get my duet?"

Ryan closed his eyes tight in agitation then opened them again before slowly turning to face his sibling. She looked at him expectantly. Oh, she wanted an answer…

"Oh… well…"

Luckily for Ryan, Zeke chose that very moment to wander over to their table. Ryan automatically grinned. If anything could distract his sister…

"What?" Sharpay asked, frowning. Sharpay had her back to the stairs and hadn't noticed him yet.

"Hey Sharpay!" Zeke called cheerily. Sharpay's eyes widened and Ryan was sure she actually jumped off the ground.

"Hey Zeke! Come eat lunch with us!" Ryan said enthusiastically, making his way back to the table where Tiara was drawing up a schedule for Sharpay's rehearsals and classes. Sharpay glared at him as she strutted after him.

"What do you want Zeke?" she asked crisply, purposely not looking at the taller boy and sitting down her chair moodily. Zeke nervously sat down next to Sharpay.

"Hey… I was just wondering if you could help me with some of the dancing at some point. I'm having some trouble and I thought since we're dance partners…"

"Zeke, I can't make basketball players dancers." Sharpay said sharply, taking a sip from her sugar free latte.

"Oh that's a shame." Zeke said in a defeated voice as he got up from the table. "I guess I'll speak to someone more capable. Maybe Gabriella…"

Ryan snapped his head round to look at his sister's reaction. As he predicted, her eyes were flashing. Tiara was staring at Zeke in disbelief. It was clear she thought the boy had a death wish but Ryan knew better. Zeke wasn't stupid and knew exactly what buttons to press with Sharpay. However, he had managed to keep his face completely emotionless.

"We will meet in the auditorium free period Baylor." Sharpay said in a dangerous voice. Despite her tone, Zeke grinned ecstatically.

"Thanks Sharpay! See you later Sharpay, Ryan."

With that Zeke jogged down the stairs, most likely to an awaiting Jason. Ryan watched the boy go curiously. Surely if Zeke could make a move on the most demanding girl in the school, then he could ask the sweetest girl in the school to prom.


	15. Take my hand, I'll take the lead

**Hey thanks so much to rockyshadow, ambinlovewlove, TwilightPony21, AmethystDancer, krfan, digigirl02 and ylc for reviewing the last chapter. Special thanks to Jenpen1027. Her review was especially kind and she always boosts my confidence in my writing And thanks to everyone else who I accidentally missed out, has reviewed before or who is just reading. I honestly really appreciate it because I'm really enjoying writing this story. **

**Big long chapter today. Maybe it should be two chapters but then there would have been one chapter that was completely Zekepay and this IS a Rylsie story. There is a lot about Zeke and Sharpay in this chapter (flashback is in italics) and I wasn't going to include it at first. But I thought after how the last chapter ended it was necessary to show their little dance session. Anyway, it is a trek.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

_**Zeke**_

Zeke entered the auditorium stealthily. It was deadly quiet. Meaning if Sharpay was in here somewhere then she was standing very still. The sound of her ever present heels was unmistakeable. Zeke still couldn't believe he had managed this without an offering of cookies! As he softly made his way down the aisle he smirked at his own genius. Generally he wasn't a manipulative person, but Sharpay had been conniving with him from the start and it seemed like the best way to level with her. The plan could have completely backfired yet here he was. Unless she had been incredibly cruel and had stood him up…

_Click clack, click clack. _The sound of Sharpay's shoes signalled her arrival. Zeke watched her stride from the wings, stage right, to the middle of the stage.

"Well c'mon. Let's get this over with." she said icily, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Zeke just smiled. She would have crushed his spirit ages ago if he didn't know it was all a façade. Well… not all of it. She had been spoilt as a child no doubt, making her materialistic. She was overly confident in herself, probably because she was constantly praised at home. Despite this, Zeke knew she wasn't an unkind person. Not really at heart. All of his friends thought different of course. Jason was really the only person that actually supported him in pursuing the so-called ice queen, and probably only because he was his best friend. Yet they hadn't seen the Sharpay he had seen last year…

"_Mr Baylor, if I had seen any smelly sports bag in my chapel of the arts I would not have let it linger there. As it is not here I urge you to remove it from the theatre immediately!"_

_Zeke rolled his eyes at the memory of Ms Darbus' sharp voice. The woman needed to chill. It wasn't as if he didn't wash his basketball uniform. At least his disgusting lucky socks were in his locker…He was currently fumbling around in the darkness of the orchestra pit, just in case someone had thrown his bag in there for a joke during detention. Not very funny when it was two minutes before basketball practice and he was uniform-less. _

_That was when he heard them enter onto the stage above him._

"_Ryan! I don't think you're getting this! They. Will. Destroy. Us." _

_Zeke started and managed to walk into a chair in the dark. This sounded like Sharpay getting her knickers in a twist because of Gabriella and Troy doing the call-backs. He couldn't deny that he had been a little shocked too. Since when did Troy sing? But on the other hand, he knew what it was like to enjoy something that your friends wouldn't like. He could just imagine the basketball team's faces if he told them he loved baking. Admittedly, it was never something he thought he'd enjoy either! His parents had forced him to watch his five year old sister one night and she had insisted on making fairy cakes. He'd made them for her just to humour her and they had turned out really good. Then he found himself making another batch, to see if he could make them taste a little sweeter. Then he had made another batch with a dash of vanilla. By the time his parents had arrived home, Zeke had moved onto cookies and his sister was asleep on the couch. _

_If anyone had an inkling he enjoyed baking it was Jason. They had taken 'family science' at the beginning of the year. Jason had wanted to take it for an easy A and Zeke had agreed to share his 'torture'. He was just glad he had found an excuse to take the class. However, as slow as Jason could sometimes be, he couldn't be dim enough not to notice how well Zeke's baking always turned out. Zeke hadn't told anyone, but cooking and baking seemed like the only thing he could think of doing after school. And how was he going to do that if his friends couldn't know about it?_

_Then again, if Troy could share his secret, why couldn't he? This wonderful epiphany was cut short by Sharpay's partner in crime._

"_Shar, I know we get the roles every year but I don't think it would be such a big deal…"_

"_Ryan… it's not about that."_

_Zeke frowned in surprise at Sharpay's soft tone. She sounded… upset. Vulnerable even. Suddenly he shook himself. He was supposed to be looking for his bag, not eavesdropping on the Evans twins. He started to creep around the orchestra pit again, searching blindly._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, performing is who I am Ryan. Troy has basketball and Gabriella has her maths…squad… thing. If they start performing too… then I'm nothing. I'm just… Sharpay. The girl who's named after a breed of dog." she said quietly. Zeke stopped suddenly. THIS was why ice queen was annoyed about the call backs?_

"_Hey there's nothing wrong with being just Sharpay." her brother replied kindly. "That doesn't mean you have to be…"_

"_We've been over this a thousand times Ryan." Sharpay scoffed. "We're never going to…"_

"_Get where we want to be if we don't fight to get it." Ryan mimicked her voice. To Zeke's surprise, Sharpay laughed. Actually laughed. _

"_I know it sounds harsh Ry, but it's true. If Troy and Gabriella get these roles then who are we?"_

"_Understudies?" Ryan replied distastefully. _

"_Exactly. Ryan, Performing is ALL I want to do with my life and I know you feel the same. We need to be the best."_

_Zeke found himself frozen to the spot. He had always prided himself on being able to read people and he was sure he knew what Sharpay was about. Without even saying so, Sharpay had made it very clear why she was so bothered about the call backs. Why she could be so ruthless if anyone got in the way of her ambition. She was scared. Because performing was all she knew and she felt like it was being taken away from her. Zeke tried to imagine how he'd react if someone who wasn't really into cooking had come into his family science class and had effortlessly been able to get better grades than him. There was no doubt about it, he'd be pissed._

"_You think they're better than us then?" Ryan asked, his voice subdued. "Gabriella and… Troy." _

_There was a small silence before Sharpay spoke._

"_C'mon Ryan. Our choir teacher made you lead tenor last year. You really think Troy can sing better than you?" she snapped._

"_Maybe Troy acts better." Ryan said, still sounding down._

"_Well… what about last week when you did that fake slap to my face to scare mom and dad?" _

"_Yeah I guess that was pretty good acting." Ryan laughed._

"_And dancing? Seriously Ryan? You love dancing! Can you honestly see Troy being able to do a triple pirouette?" she asked irritably._

_Zeke had no idea what the hell a pirouette was but he had never heard Sharpay speak like that before. Sure, she was speaking aggressively, but he could tell that, in her own way, she was just trying to encourage her brother. _

"_You know Shar, I bet Gabriella can't hit a high G for all she's worth." Ryan commented cheerily._

"_Thanks Ryan." she said softly. Zeke's eyes widened and he stumbled forward, his foot landing on something soft. He was sure he had just discovered his gym bag but didn't pick it up. What the hell? The ice queen was melting? Or maybe she wasn't really an ice queen. Maybe she just felt like she needed to be… _

"_Anyway, we can all hold hands and sing round the campfire another time. Now we need to practice. Where the hell is Kelsi?" _

_Zeke suddenly panicked. How was he going to get out of the theatre without them noticing? _

"_I'm here!" Zeke heard someone running from the back of the auditorium, making a beeline for the orchestra pit._

"_Well it's about time! Piano please!" Sharpay snapped. Zeke couldn't help but raise his eyebrows. Ice queen was back. _

"_Yes Sharpay." a small voice replied. Zeke looked around wildly as the little door to the orchestra pit opened then shielded his eyes as a bright lamp suddenly lit up the area. Then he heard a shriek._

"_Aaah!"_

_Zeke quickly brought his hands away from his face and found himself staring at the top of a purple stripy hat. He had to look down to actually meet the gaze of the tiny girl in front of him. She had to be a freshman surely. A freshman whose face looked terrified._

"_Is something the matter Kelsi?" Sharpay asked impatiently from the stage. The small girl opened her mouth to speak but Zeke waved his arms around to stop her._

"_They don't know I'm here. I was looking for this." he mouthed, pointing at his bag on the floor. Kelsi looked at him a little strangely but nodded to show she'd understood him. _

"_Yes. I'm just looking for the music." Kelsi called then led Zeke to the back of the pit where there was small door. She opened it for him and gestured that he should go through it, still looking at him oddly. Zeke nodded quickly in thanks before running up the stairs in front of him. He found himself backstage again and was about to leave before he heard a latin sounding tune coming from the piano and some shuffling around on stage that was probably dancing. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Zeke carefully crept to the wings. Sharpay and Ryan seemed to be going through the movements for their call back. Sharpay was wearing a pale pink tracksuit and her hair was tied up loosely in a ponytail. She also donned a pair of white trainers instead of her usual heels. Zeke had always thought she was pretty. All the guys did. But like Chad always said. _

"_Yeah a mountain lion's cute, but you don't pet it." _

_But Sharpay didn't look much like a mountain lion now. She was dancing and singing with a huge smile on her face. It was obvious how much she loved performing. Right then she looked so laid back, comfortable and… happy! Genuinely happy. Suddenly he felt his phone buzz in his pocket and cursed under his breath. Basketball practice! That had no doubt been one of the guys texting him about it. With that he ran out of the theatre via he backstage door, making a mental note to one, perhaps tell the guys about his secret hobby. And two, to find out a little bit more about Sharpay Evans. _

"Sure Sharpay." Zeke replied enthusiastically and jogged to the stage. He NEVER got to spend time with her alone! He bounded onto the stage and stood in front of her expectantly. She looked him up and down dryly and sighed hopelessly.

"The dress rehearsal for the prom number is at the end of the week. And as I would like to have as little rehearsals as you as possible… we need to work hard." she said seriously. Zeke gulped a little but nodded in agreement. It had been over a year since Sharpay had first intrigued him and he was still eager to learn more about her.

_**Sharpay**_

"Left foot Zeke."

"Okay, got it."

"No… your other left."

"Oh sorry."

It turned out Zeke hadn't been as manipulative as she had first thought. He really did need help with the dance at least. Sharpay was leading him through the prom number, trying her best to remain business-like. It would have been working except… he kept making her laugh!

"Right now you need to jump off from the floor." she explained, trying not to giggle at the tall basketball player slumped awkwardly on the stage floor. He frowned up at her, obviously concentrating very hard.

"Okay." he said determinedly. He threw his legs forward and promptly fell right back onto his behind. Sharpay couldn't contain her laughter this time and giggled hysterically at his lanky body tangled in a heap.

"You're supposed to be an athlete!" she shrieked through her laughter.

"My height throws me off balance." he explained, pouting.

"Maybe you should stick to baking." Sharpay smirked, standing over him with her arms folded.

"Oh believe me, I'm gonna make you make me a cake just so I can watch you struggle as I have." Zeke said raising one eyebrow. Sharpay opened her mouth in mock horror.

"I can bake I'll have you know! Our butler taught me how to make fairy cakes once…"

"Just the once." Zeke checked, a knowing smile on his face. Sharpay found herself blushing.

"Well… I was seven and Ryan tried to get involved and… I may have thrown flour all over his head." she said sheepishly. Zeke roared with laughter and actually fell backwards onto his back. Sharpay actually looked down at herself in surprise. Was this actually happening? Was she being nice Sharpay with someone other than her family? She looked down at the laughing boy. She hardly even knew him really. She'd never given herself the chance to get to know him. It didn't make sense that she should act this way with him.

Sharpay looked at her watch and bit her lip. They only had twenty-five minutes left of free period and there had been a lot more laughing than learning. So she held out both of her hands to the boy.

"C'mon, we'll skip this bit as you are obviously incapable." she joked. He smiled warmly at her and let her haul him to his feet. It was then she found him towering above her, an inch separating their bodies. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the look of surprise on Zeke's face that obviously mirrored her own. There was something else too. Something that felt awfully like electricity…

She was suddenly reminded of the feeling she had got in the cafeteria earlier that day. When it had been 'No more mister-nice-Zeke'. Not that she thought for a minute he would DARE to ask Gabriella for help. Even if he did, Miss einsteinette wasn't stupid enough to accept. However, Zeke's scheming side had surprised her. In over a year, he had never acted like he didn't care for her. It was always cookies and compliments and hopeless invitations. It had been rather annoying actually. Or at least she thought it had been. She wasn't used to a Zeke that didn't keep trying with her and turned away.

Was it possible that it annoyed her more when he walked away than when he lingered?

"_Is it possible that I'd rather he kept trying with me than if he gave up on me?"_

Sharpay actually gasped out loud at that thought and shook her head violently. She had good reason to stay away from the boy and she had to remember that.

"Are you ok Sharpay?" Zeke asked, looking at her strangely.

Sharpay quickly recovered and took a large step back.

"Nothing. I… bit my tongue." she said quickly. She then cursed in her head. Surely an Evans could think of a better excuse than that!

"Are you ok?" Zeke asked anxiously "I did that in basketball practice the other day and it really…"

"Yes I'm fine Zeke thank you." she snapped. As usual this did not have the desired effect and Zeke didn't recoil. Instead he looked at her with a concerned expression and Sharpay couldn't help but keep looking at him for a few seconds longer. After all the abuse and lack of hope she had given him he still cared about her. He had never stopped, she could see it in his eyes. Yet, she had never given him any reason to like her. As nice as it seemed, this was her first reason to push away Zeke. Half the boys in the school swooned when she came into school. There had been a queue of males that wanted her to sign their yearbooks last year. But the only boy her age who really knew her was Ryan. The rest just knew she was attractive, rich, confident and a damn good performer. She had no reason to believe that Baylor wasn't like all the others. In fact she had more reason to believe it. Zeke didn't know her any better than those losers who swooned over her in the corridors. It wasn't hard to guess what Baylor was after if he constantly pursued her after she had been so cruel towards him. What guy in his right mind would want to get to know a girl like that?

Then there was the other reason. There was the possibility that Zeke, for whatever reason, actually liked her. THAT prospect was a bit scarier. It had been enough for her to be admired for being beautiful and rich. She'd never been a fan of that serious relationship crap. For starters, she wanted to request a bucket to her table whenever she had to witness Troy and Gabriella's sickly sweet exchanges in the cafeteria. And besides, she had other things on her mind. Like being the best performer in New York! If Zeke liked her… and she liked Zeke then she had to be… her. She had to be dependant on someone else. She had to pretty much give someone a knife, show them where to strike and just hope they wouldn't do it. She had to make herself vulnerable.

"I think this is enough for today." Sharpay mumbled, turning away from Zeke to retrieve her handbag from the wings. She couldn't look at him any longer. Couldn't ignore the care that his face held.

"There's still twenty minutes of free period to go Sharpay…" Zeke replied timidly.

"Well I'm very busy Zeke!" Sharpay snapped, throwing her bag over her shoulder. I have important things to do and I can't spend all my time teaching you simplistic dance moves!"

Sharpay started to stride out of the room, pulling her phone out of her bag to text Ryan as she went. She needed someone to cheer her up.

"It was fun today Shar." she heard Zeke murmur from the stage. She stopped walking for one second then continued down the aisle, not looking back until the auditorium door was shut safely behind her.

_**Kelsi**_

Kelsi ran out the school building, eager to get home. She desperately needed to make some last minute changes to the score for 'A night to remember' so that the school orchestra could then learn the changes the next day at practice so they would then be able to play correctly at the dress rehearsal the following Friday. However, she needed her dad's computer for this task so she could hear exactly what the score would sound like and it was going to take ages. Therefore, Kelsi was hurrying down the steps as fast as she could manage without physically pushing people out the way. She had just passed the fountain in front of the school when she managed to stand on her shoelace and fall to the ground. Her papers obviously scattered everywhere and Kelsi couldn't help but let out a small scream of frustration. Why did this have to happen when she was in a hurry?

"This is why I shouldn't go to prom." she muttered angrily, ignoring the funny looks the nearby students were giving her and picking up her music. "I don't have any time, AND I'm completely ungraceful!"

"Hey you didn't see my dancing earlier."

Kelsi looked up to see Zeke crouched down next to her, helping her retrieve her music.

"Thanks Zeke." she said gratefully. Wait…We didn't have rehearsal today."

"Yeah… Sharpay was helping me out." he said glumly. Kelsi frowned confusedly at him. Surely Zeke should have been leaping for joy around now.

"And you look unhappy about spending time alone with Sharpay why?"

Zeke laughed a little and shrugged.

"Let's just say you think things are going well then…" he trailed off and mimed a plane crashing to the ground and exploding. Kelsi looked at him anxiously. Sharpay constantly rejected Zeke and he had never let it get to him before now.

"Zeke, what…"

"Y'know, the first time I saw you I thought you were a freshman." Zeke interrupted her with a grin, handing her the music he had picked up. Kelsi glared at him playfully as she remembered the fright she had gotten when she had come across Zeke in the orchestra pit.

"Well I suppose everyone looks like a freshman from up there." she commented as they stood up. "Do you know how scary it was to come across someone of your size in a dark orchestra pit I was convinced was empty?!"

The pair burst out laughing at the memory.

"Sharpay'll come around Zeke." she said comfortingly, putting a hand on his shoulder. Kelsi knew enough about the blonde to know she was very proud. A bit too proud. She also remembered how happy Sharpay had looked with Zeke on their last night at lava springs and how she seemed to have the exact same smile on her face in dance rehearsals sometimes. Zeke just laughed softly and turned to head to his car.

"Honestly Kelsi." he called as he left. "Going after an Evans. Don't do it. Way too much hassle." he joked as he walked away. Kelsi could only sigh bitterly.

_**Ryan**_

"So is there a reason why you wanted me to randomly asked me to pick up some low fat ice-cream and a very un-romantic movie?" Ryan asked as he entered his family's recreational room. Sharpay was already sitting on the sofa in her bright pink tracksuit.

"What movie did you get?" she asked suspiciously.

"The Tigger movie. And you didn't answer the question." Ryan said.

"No there isn't a reason." Sharpay said, looking him straight in the eyes. Ryan could read her expression and it clearly said, 'I don't want to talk about it.'.

"I didn't think so." Ryan said simply. And with that, he slouched onto the sofa next to her and offered her the ice-cream. Sometimes his sister just needed him to be there,a and he respected that.

"Why the hell did you get 'the tigger movie'?" Sharpay grumbled as she pulled the top of the ice-cream tub off.. Ryan sighed and went to put the dvd in the player. He knew this had been coming.

"Well there's a limited number of movies you like that aren't romantic Shar. And you like Tigger…" Ryan muttered as he climbed back onto the sofa.

He didn't miss Sharpay's face light up as the movie began. She had always loved winnie the pooh as a kid, Despite the silence between them, Ryan could tell what was bothering Sharpay. She had texted him with her requests before even the end of free period. It didn't take a genius to realise that something had happened in Zeke's dancing session. He could tell from the way she was fidgeting that his sister wanted to tell him, but he was determined not to drag it out of her. She would just get irritable if she didn't say it in her own time.

"I'vebeensonastytozekeandiwanttomakeituptohim." she blurted out, not meeting her brother's gaze. Ryan looked at her in confusion.

"Excuse me?" he asked uncertainly. Sharpay let out a frustrated exhale and swivelled round on the couch to face him.

"I want to do something nice for Zeke."

"I dunno, maybe you should take it one step at a time. Maybe just try being generally nice first. Then later you can progress onto certain individuals…"

"Ryan I'm serious!"

Ryan bit back a laugh then looked at his sister. He instantly sobered. She was genuinely concerned about this and Ryan had never seen Sharpay this concerned over a boy.

"Well you could bake something for him." Ryan suggested.

"Ryan, have you forgotten what happened last time I tried baking?"

Ryan winced at the memory. There had been clumps of flour in his hair for days after.

"Okay… well… ask him to prom." Ryan said. As he predicted Sharpay looked at him as if he'd gone mad.

"ME? Ask someone to prom? I don't ASK Ryan! I get ASKED!" she said fiercely.

"Yeah, and that's why it'll be so nice." Ryan said, suddenly impressed by his clever idea. "He'll never expect it." It was true. Zeke, who never expected anything kind of Sharpay getting asked to prom by Sharpay. It would make his year!

Sharpay wrinkled her nose.

"I don't know…"

Ryan decided to take a leaf out of Zeke's book and sighed airily.

"I guess you're scared he'll say no…" he said casually. Sharpay glared at him.

"You honestly think he'll say no?" she asked in a dangerous voice. Ryan shrugged, trying to keep his act up.

"Well he is a jock. There might be…"

"Ryan, if you value your life you will NOT say the word 'competition'." his sister spat. Ryan couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed.

"You know I'm kidding sis. He'll say yes in a heartbeat." Ryan assured her. Sharpay didn't answer but simply looked at her ice-cream thoughtfully.

"Or I could just not give him a choice." she said cheerily. With that she shoved the ice-cream tub into Ryan's hands and flounced off the sofa.

"Tell him to come to my dressing room after the dress rehearsal on Friday." she said sweetly. "Thanks Ry!"

Sharpay then strutted out the room, leaving Ryan with an almost full ice-cream tub and 'the tigger movie'. He sighed and started to eat the chocolate ice-cream, silently hoping that asking someone to prom was as easy as his sister made it out to be.

_**Kelsi**_

"No matter where life takes us, nothing can break us apart. I just wanna be with you. I just wanna be with you."

Kelsi played the last chord on the keyboard and stopped the recording. She had just finished the demo of the duet she had written for Troy and Gabriella. Or at least, the duet she had written for the couple to sing. She couldn't honestly say it had been written 'for' them. Kelsi got up from her keyboard stool, walked over to her bed and fell back onto the mattress. She closed her eyes and felt a smile creep across her face. She had written countless love songs, and this was the first one she had written with someone specific in mind. And for that, it was her favourite. Every word from beginning to end had been about and for Ryan. It was so refreshing to write something that was completely from the heart. Right then it didn't matter if he felt the same way. All that mattered was that she had poured all of her heart into a song and that had made it beautiful.

Although the song wasn't about Troy and Gabriella, she was glad they were singing it. She needed this song to be sung with meaning. No one else was going to TOUCH this song.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ryan**_

The dress rehearsal for 'Night to Remember' had finally come around. Ryan had requested the dress rehearsal for this number be done sooner than the rest of the show so that the performers (mainly the girls) could get used to dancing in their outfits. Right now everything was chaos as outfits were being placed backstage for quick changes, props were being set up and technicians were testing the lights. Kelsi was frantically running around the orchestra pit, trying to get everyone organised, Ms Darbus was barking orders at the stage crew and Ryan was taking slow deep breaths so he wouldn't kill a dancer later if something went wrong. This dance number was his baby. He had toiled for weeks on the choreography and there was no way he was going to stand for someone messing it up!

"Places everyone!" Ms Darbus yelled and everyone began to scramble to their places. Ryan quickly ran over to the side of the stage to help a very stressed looking Kelsi out of the orchestra pit. She turned red, yellow, green and blue on the space of three seconds due to the crazy lights but her glare remained present the whole time.

"I hope you know that if the orchestra screws up it's because there's no conductor because I'm dancing up her with you." she whined and stomped off to her place. Ryan made a mental note not to rub her the wrong way today. Someone was crabby.

The song began with Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke on one side of the stage and Gabriella, Taylor, Martha and Kelsi on the other, all singing about getting ready for the prom. Ryan stood in the wings stage left, nodding idely to the music. He had been worried about the guys' coordination in this part as they had no females to help them but everything had been good so far. Then it was his and Sharpay's part as they mimicked getting ready in front of their mirrors. Ryan had seen Sharpay admiring the large heart shaped mirror cut-out. It wouldn't be long until there was one applied to her on suite bathroom at home. Now he had a quick change. After this part Ryan and Sharpay dashed offstage to get ready for their next appearance. Sharpay whipped off her dressing gown to reveal her prom dress outfit underneath. Ryan quickly threw on his tux jacket and matching fedora hat.

"_Dunno why her father's staring me dooown." _he heard from onstage. He quickly ran up the backstage stairs that led right behind the doors that would lead onto the staged prom. Then he saw Kelsi run up the stairs opposite him.

"_Then something' changes my world the most beautiful girl, right in front of my eyes."_ the guys sang onstage. Ryan couldn't believe how fitting those words were for this moment. He was slightly regretting that he hadn't seen her in her prom dress until now because his focus for dancing was now completely gone. Her dress was a creamy peach colour. It was made almost like a ballerina's tutu and sparkled magnificently. On her feet she wore some matching low heels. Her hair was up with no hat and she wore contact lenses instead of glasses. Ryan could only gape. It wasn't only her outfit that looked amazing. After countless rehearsals, Kelsi was finally building some confidence for performing. Instead of a shy, blushing, awkward Kelsi who wasn't used to wearing a dress, there was a confident sexy looking woman. This was confirmed by Ryan as she looked him up and down swiftly and remarked, "Nice tux." with a grin. All Ryan managed to utter was.

"Kelsi, that dress… you… wow!"

Kelsi grinned broadly at this and was about to speak when everyone that had to pass through the doors before them walked in front of the pair for their cue. Then it was Ryan and Kelsi's big entrance. Ryan had ignored Kelsi's complaints and had snuck in some ballet moves for Kelsi to perform. As he had expected, she had performed them flawlessly. As he danced with Kelsi he noted how far she had come. She danced confidently and fluidly. There was no trace of awkwardness from the composer who had more or less claimed she wanted to avoid the spotlight at all costs. She had been so scared at the idea of dancing, but when Ryan dipped her for the end of the song and looked in her eyes, he saw them sparkle with excitement, a broad grin across her face and a blush. He could tell from experience that this blush was not from embarrassment, but from putting everything she had into her dancing. He could feel her breathing heavily from the fast paced choreography and heard an unmistakeable note of excitement.

"Bravo! Brava!" Ms Darbus exclaimed from the stalls of the auditorium. "Lights please!"

Ryan reluctantly let go of Kelsi but couldn't help whispering in her ear, "Dancing isn't that bad after all is it."

Not much to his surprise Kelsi blushed redder and shook her head. The grin on her face seemed to be glued there.

"Kelsi! Splendid music! Ryan! Your choreography is quite inventive!" Everyone gave them a small clap, Kelsi got a few pats on the back and Ryan a few high fives.

"And Jason we do not chew gum in the theatre or at prom!" Ms Darbus added in a warning tone. Jason sheepishly removed the gum from his mouth and everyone laughed.

"Excellent work everyone. Don't forget, costumes on the rack. I will see you tomorrow!" With that Ms Darbus began to pack up her pile of scripts and the crowd onstage began to disperse. Ryan immediately made his way over to his sister. She had strutted off in the direction of Tiara who was holding her ridiculous rat for her. He opened his mouth to compliment her performance but she got in first.

"I heard Kelsi's writing something amazing for Troy and Gabriella." she commented, shooting a dark look at Kelsi who was talking to some of the musicians at the opposite end of the stage. Kelsi had already told Ryan she had finished writing Troy and Gabriella's duet. He hadn't heard it, but Sharpay was right. It would be amazing.

"A song most likely." he said dryly. He knew where this was going.

"Just find out what it is." his sister snapped and gave his shoulder a small push.

"Okay." he said, rolling his eyes for affect. He silently praised himself on his acting. This way he got to speak to Kelsi more AND keep his sister satisfied. All he had to do was tell Sharpay much later when she was in a good mood that Kelsi had refused to give him the song. And an opportunity to see Kelsi alone meant an opportunity to ask her to prom. He made it over to Kelsi just as she turned away from the two members of the woodwind section she had been conversing with. As their eyes met he let out a low exhale.

"We made it." he said tiredly. It had been a long rehearsal for everyone. She laughed in response and they started to walk aimlessly forward, both thinking on their creation that was slowly fitting together.

"Wow…" Ryan said absently as he looked around the set. He sounded calm but in his head he was thinking wildly what to say and how to say it.

"You know I was thinking actually about how we can make it all, like, even better." he said awkwardly, whilst trying to sound enthusiastic. He looked at Kelsi quickly. Her head was cocked slightly and she was looking at him curiously, a faint blush still painted on her cheeks. Ryan gulped. Why did she have to look so gorgeous when he was trying to say something important.

"Umm." he managed to utter as he tried to get his thoughts in order. "Maybe we could even, y'know, get together and work on some stuff. Without all this around." he gestured to the set nervously.

"Sure." Kelsi replied with a smile. Ryan was sure she seemed a little nervous too, though he wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. "We have the music room and I have the keys so we can go there really early… And I have a teapot." she added as an after thought. Ryan grinned a this. It was just too adorable.

"I love tea!" he blurted out without thinking. "_Why did you say that Ryan Evans?! Who cares if you love tea?"_ But Kelsi didn't seem to think anything of it. In fact her smile widened.

"Good." she said softly, her beautiful smile making Ryan melt inside. He couldn't even find words and could only nod.

"Okay."

"Yeah."

"Okay." And after that awkward exchange they parted. Before he reached the stage left wings Ryan let himself take another look at Kelsi's retreating form over his shoulder. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked in that dress. His adolescent male instincts were also taking over as he observed how amazing her legs looked. How the dress accentuated every curve…

"Kelsi!" he quickly yelled after her. Kelsi spun round and gave him a questioning look. Ryan jogged over to her. God she looked so adorable…

"I just wanted to say again that the dress… It… you look amazing." he said shyly. He saw the blush coming before it even reached her cheeks and nearly melted at her modest smile.

"I feel kind of awkward actually." she said quietly. "I'm showing so much skin!" she said nervously as she tried to pull down the hem.

"You're meant to be a little ballerina Kels." Ryan smirked. She scowled at him.

"Yeah and whose fault is that?" she said, narrowing her eyes at him playfully. He just laughed. Maybe she wasn't pleased with her outfit and ballet moves, but Ryan thought it made her look graceful, elegant, showed off her legs… Ryan shook his head vigorously. Teenage hormones again…

"You ok Ryan?" Kelsi asked, a small frown creasing her forehead.

"Perfect." Ryan told her. "I'll see you later Kels." he said quickly before he strode off towards the wings again. He heard Kelsi walking the opposite was and indulged himself in another little look over his shoulder. He smiled as she walked out of sight into the wings. It was just then he heard someone clearing their throat and a chorus of giggles. He looked round to see Gabriella, Taylor, Troy and Chad sitting on the stairs at the back of the stage. The girls were tittering and Troy and Chad were giving him matching suspicious looks. Deciding that he didn't particularly want to be confronted by the group he quickly left the stage. He reached the dressing room he was sharing with Zeke and Jason. Both the guys were in there getting changed.

"Why don't you just ask her? It's not like she's gonna say no." Zeke was arguing, whilst tugging his shorts on.

"I can think of plenty of reasons why she'd say no Zeke." Jason replied, rolling his eyes. "And even if I knew she was gonna say yes, I have NO idea how to ask her. There's no cool ways to ask girls to the prom left." he muttered, adjusting his baseball cap.

"Don't you think your T-shirt is pretty much an invitation." Zeke said, indicating Jason's 'Jason+Martha=Prom' shirt.

"Nah she knows it's for the show… But now you mention it, that…"

It was then the boys noticed Ryan and abruptly stopped talking.

"I guess everyone's having the same problem at the moment." Ryan said with a sympathetic smile. Little did Zeke know his problem would be solved for him…

"Nope, not the two wonder couples." Jason commented bitterly. "They're sorted."

"Must be so easy asking your own girlfriend to prom." Zeke said wistfully.

"Less exciting though." Ryan remarked optimistically. Jason looked at him as though he had three heads.

"Less frightening more like!" he replied, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh, by the way. Sharpay wants to speak to you." Ryan said quickly, remembering his sister's orders. Zeke stared at him in shock.

"She… what?"

"She wants to see you. She's in her dressing room." Ryan said. Zeke actually staggered back and Jason had to quickly support his back.

"You okay man?" Jason asked worriedly, waving a hand in front if his friend's face.

"Dude… we need to run to home economics and grab a plate of my cookies!" Zeke said hoarsely. The guys started to shove on their shoes as fast as possible. Just then Ryan's phone buzzed on a nearby table. He grabbed it and did a double take when he saw it was from Kelsi.

"**How about we meet tomorrow at the music room? Around 7.30? Xx"**

Ryan quickly replied, **"Yeah sounds great! Xx" **and continued getting changed. A few seconds later his phone buzzed again.

"**Good :)**** Want me to send you the demo of T+G's song tonight? Xx"** Ryan grinned and replied the affirmative.

"Good news?" Zeke asked as he was leaving the room. Ryan just nodded.

"Yeah… I think I have a plan."


	16. Guess now it's official

Hey guys! Thank you sooo much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I wasn't entirely sure of it but those lovely reviews gave me such a boost in confidence. Anyway, here it is… the piano scene and more!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own high school musical . That goes for every chapter I write. **_

_**Kelsi**_

Kelsi glanced at her watch again. STILL twenty past seven!

"_Only because you've been looking at your watch every two seconds Kelsi."_ she thought darkly. By default she touched the top of her head again. She had decided not to wear a hat today. The sad reason being that Chad had stolen her hat the day before in biology and Ryan had commented that he hair looked nice down and without a hat. Yeah it looked like she was completely under the thumb. She shook her head violently. When was this going to stop? Her head was telling her that Ryan didn't like her like that. Guys like him weren't interested in girls like her. It was a sad truth, but the truth nonetheless. But then again… he'd been so different with her recently. There had been so many nervous blushes, small compliments, lingering smiles. He'd been so much more affectionate to her and she couldn't help but think (and hope) it meant something more than friendship. Then her and Ryan's words about how he wasn't interested in Gabriella came floating back to her.

"_No! Never! I'm just an affectionate person!"_

Kelsi sighed at her pathetic naivety. He danced with her, gave her a few compliments and smiles in class and suddenly she was convinced he was head over heels for her, when in fact he was just being Ryan. And now here she sat, completely giddy because she would be meeting with Ryan alone again for the first time in ages. If it ever decided to turn half past seven!

With this in mind, Kelsi looked at her watch again and sighed irritably. Seven minutes. To pass the time she started to play 'Just Wanna Be With You' again. It was more or less finished. Meaning the chords, the melody and the harmony was all there. However, she wanted to vary the structure of the chords a little. She played the beginning again, adding in some passing notes. As she scribbled this change down onto her manuscript, she heard footsteps behind her. Stopping abruptly she looked behind her, knowing what she was going to find. She was right. Ryan Evans, looking absolutely perfect even first thing in the morning.

"Morning." he said with a friendly smile.

"Morning." she smiled back shyly. They both lapsed into silence as Ryan poured himself some tea. Kelsi didn't know why. Usually Ryan would be rambling full speed about the choreography, how his sister annoyed him at breakfast, a new band he liked etc etc. Instead he was looking at her and the score almost nervously. As if he hadn't only came to her this morning to look at her music… Kelsi mentally kicked herself.

"_Stop thinking that! You're acting as if you WANT to be disappointed!"_

Ryan sat down next to her, looked closely at the music and, to Kelsi's delight, started to play. She smiled at this and moved the music closer to him so he could see it better. Kelsi then felt her heart soar as he started to sing. She couldn't help but let out a small giggle of delight and he gave her a warm smile in return. As he played and sang her song Kelsi realised that Ryan was singing her song the way she wanted it to be sung. How she had imagined it. For some reason the memory of Ryan singing her songs that stood out was his and Sharpay's horrible version of 'What I've Been Looking For'. Probably because it was the most painful one. But Kelsi knew she would never block out this memory. Ryan Evans, playing the piano and singing the song that was inspired by him, with heartfelt emotion in his eyes. As this spectacular thought sank in, she couldn't help but join in with the harmony.

"It's beautiful." Ryan commented as he finished the verse but kept playing the chord variation to the song.

"Thanks." Kelsi blushed and looked at her knees as she smiled. It had been so important to her that he liked _this _song.

"I mean really. This, the prom number, everything. It's gonna be a great show." Ryan added sincerely. Kelsi smiled wider but kept looking at her knees. A compliment from Ryan was much harder to take because it meant so much more. Partly because of how multi-talented she found _him_. But she couldn't deny it was also because she had found that she cared for him in a way that was above how she felt for all her other friends and therefore, his opinion was so incredibly valued.

"Speaking of Prom… what are you doing?" Ryan said hesitantly. Kelsi felt her heart stop. There was no way this was going to be followed up by an invitation… surely. What could she say? If he was just generally interested and she said she didn't have a date yet that would put him in such an awkward position! She did what came natural to her and just began to babble.

"Well it's two days before the show, y'know I'm writing orchestrations, fixing charts… I still have to write lyrics." she rambled, pretending to look at her music for something. The music stopped.

"Great." Ryan turned to her, smiled and with a cock of his head said, "I'll pick you up at eight."

Before Kelsi could speak he performed an impressive glissando on the piano and went into the next part of the song.

"You're in my mind you're in my heart."

"It doesn't matter where we are." Kelsi joined in happily, feeling like she might scream excitedly if she didn't sing instead.

"We'll be alright." Ryan sang and nudged her playfully and she laughed and sang the next line with him.

"Even if we're miles apart!"

They sang the chorus together then fell into a comfortable silence, both just staring at the piano keys. Eventually Kelsi plucked up the courage to speak.

"So, am I allowed to answer?" she asked playfully, her excitement giving her an unexpected confidence. Ryan shook his head cheekily.

"Nope. There's no way you're going with anyone to prom that's not me." he said, a triumphant grin on his face. Kelsi laughed.

"Good, because I wouldn't want to." she whispered. It was then she noticed there faces were inches apart from each other. They were so close she could have counted his eyelashes. She saw his eyes glance quickly to her mouth then back to her eyes. Eyes that were fluttering shut. Surely this was the point of no return… Suddenly the bell went. Her eyes flew open just in time to see Ryan's screw up in frustration. They grinned bashfully at each other.

"We better get to class." Ryan groaned. Kelsi laughed.

"Yeah."

Ryan got up from the piano bench and stood around awkwardly as Kelsi gathered up her music. She was careful to keep one side of her hair draped across her face to hide the expression underneath. For realising that Ryan Evans liked her, was taking her to prom and had nearly kissed her all in the same day was making the small girl smile so much that it hurt.

_**Ryan**_

Ryan was staring at the blackboard, but not taking any information in. Maths. Oh the joy. Luckily, Kelsi was in this class and constantly reminding himself they were going to prom together kept him amused enough. He indulged himself in another sly look in her direction. As he looked over at the desk she and Martha shared, he caught both the girls looking at him. Kelsi instantly looked at her desk, blushing violently. He could see that side of her face perfectly because of the pretty flower clip she had put in. And she wasn't hiding under a hat today. Ryan wondered if that had anything to do with him complimenting her hair in class the other day. He grinned at that, He thought Kelsi's hats were awesome, but he loved to see her hair and face clearly. Especially that smile…

Although Kelsi had looked back down at her work shyly, Martha held her gaze and mouthed 'Prom?' Ryan just smiled happily back. So Kelsi had told her… Martha smiled warmly back and gave him the thumbs up.

"Now who would like to come up here and solve the equation?" their insanely dull teacher asked the class. A few hands went up.

"Someone besides Miss Montez, Miss McKessie or Miss Cox please." their teacher said in frustration.

"I will miss." said a voice. Everyone looked to the back of the class in astonishment. Jason had offered to solve the equation on the board! The teacher looked quite taken aback.

"Why of course Mr Cross. Please come forward." she said, disbelief in her voice. The class was dead silent as Jason slowly got up from his seat and made his way to the front. He stopped in front of the blackboard and took a deep breath before slowly writing out 'Jason + Martha = Prom'. The whole class whooped, cheered and laughed at the same time. All eyes were on Martha as she gaped at Jason in amazement. He just shrugged and gave her shy grin. It was evident how big a moment this was for Martha as all her confidence seemed to vanish. All she could do was smile excitedly at Jason and nod.

"Yes!" Jason shouted ecstatically and punched the air. Ryan laughed and happily started the applause for the pair. Their teacher rolled her eyes as Jason made his way back to his seat, giving everyone on his way a high five.

"Thank you Mr Cross. Now if we could get back to the lesson…"

Predictably, as soon as the bell went, Kelsi, Gabriella and Taylor surrounded Martha and engulfed her in hugs. Feeling this was a girl moment Ryan went over to give Jason a high five.

"Well I think that's a 'cool way to ask a girl to prom' that's not been used before." he remarked. Jason beamed at him happily.

"I thought so!"

Ryan, Jason and Zeke left the classroom together and found themselves walking behind the group of girls.

"You KNOW this means we have to go shopping for dresses after school!" Taylor announced.

"Guys." Gabriella said softly. "What about Kelsi?"

"Oh c'mon! We know who's going to ask her." Taylor giggled.

Ryan smirked. So Gabriella and Taylor didn't know yet.

"Well I'm going to have to tell him no then." said Kelsi with a fake sigh. Ryan saw her and Martha exchange a mischievous grin. "I'm already going with someone."

Gabriella and Taylor gasped in horror.

"Who?!" They shrieked.

"I don't think you know him." Kelsi tried to say airily but Ryan could tell she was struggling to keep a straight face. "Ever heard of Ryan Evans?"

Both girls squealed and stopped dead in their tracks to squeeze Kelsi to death with their hugs. Unfortunately this caused the boys to crash into them. The girls all span round to say sorry and then looked instantly embarrassed that the guys had probably heard their whole conversation. Then they just smiled at each other and joined together as one group to move to their next class.

"So Zeke." Gabriella said, her eyes twinkling, "You sorted out for prom?"

"Yeah." Zeke said, clearly extremely pleased with himself. "I'm going with Sharpay."

Taylor, Martha, Kelsi and Gabriella stared at their tall friend in disbelief.

"She… she said yes?" Taylor checked cautiously.

"Oh yeah. Didn't give her a chance to say no." Zeke said smugly. Ryan desperately tried to keep a straight face.

"But… uh… don't tell her. She's proud y'know." Zeke continued seriously.

This was too much for Ryan and he couldn't help but let out a little yelp of laughter. Zeke gave him a look that clearly said 'Be cool man!' and Ryan instantly sobered.

"What was that?" Martha asked, giggling at the noise he had just made.

"Uh… hiccup." Ryan said hastily. The girls talked amongst themselves again and Zeke gave Ryan a grateful smile over Jason's head. Ryan smirked. Zeke would make a good brother in law one day…

_**Kelsi**_

Dress shopping was officially scary. It seemed like every single teenage girl in Alberqurque was dress shopping that day and every shop seemed like a dog eat dog situation. Luckily Taylor was ruthless enough to push through crowds and retrieve dresses for the other girls if they asked her too. So far they had found a long, fitting, satin gold halter neck dress for Taylor. It had looked beautiful with her complexion and had a slit in the side that would help her dance easily. Taylor had instantly fallen in love with it and had found some matching gold killer heels. Gabriella had found a short bright red floaty dress with a pair of sparkly black heels. She had dithered in the store for a good ten minutes, unsure if the red was too flashy, but everyone had assured her it was perfect. It really went with her latino look and it was East High red! Martha had gone for a dark purple dress with black embroidery. It was corseted at the top and puffed out from her waist, accenting her curves. She had also found some amazing black shiny heels to match. Finding Kelsi's perfect dress was turning out to be a bit of a difficulty. It was hard finding a adult looking dress for her height and no one could decide what colour would be best. Eventually Martha squealed, "I've found it!"

Everyone rushed over and gasped. The Gabriella and Martha efficiently found Kelsi's size and practically forced her into the changing room while Taylor went on a shoe hunt. After sliding the dress on Kelsi stared at herself in the mirror. The dress was midnight blue and had thin straps that showed off her petite figure. The top half was satin and fitted. It then went out, not quite as much as her dress in the show but enough to make it look like she had some curves, and hung to just above her knees. She spun round and saw that her straps criss-crossed across her back.

"I have the shoes!" he heard Taylor yell from outside. Taylor slid them underneath the door. Kelsi let out a sigh of relief. They were sandals the same shade of blue and nowhere near as high as the other girls' shoes. Taylor really WAS efficient. After sliding on her shoes, Kelsi took a deep breath and opened the door. All three of her friends' jaws dropped.

"It's perfect!" Gabriella squealed.

"Yeah we just have to put your hair up." Taylor commented as she rushed round Kelsi's back and started to pull her hair back. Martha grabbed hold of her friend's shoulders and steered her closer to the mirror.

"You have cleavage." she giggled wickedly. Kelsi looked at her reflection in surprise.

"I do!" she exclaimed.

"Even if he wasn't so dramatic, Ryan would faint at this sight anyway." Gabriella said proudly.

_**Ryan**_

"I just wanna be with you." Ryan and Kelsi sang. Ryan looked up from the piano and looked Troy and Gabriella and the band that they were rehearsing with.

"Ok. You guys got that?" he checked. Troy and Gabriella both nodded in response.

"Ok. Let's go through it then!"

Ryan grabbed his baton as Kelsi and the band began to play the song again. Troy and Gabriella had picked up the song really fast. By the first chorus they were already moving around by their own accord. Ryan could see he would have to keep a lot of their natural movements in the choreography. They just looked so, well… natural! Troy had been messing around, singing to Gabriella from the back of the auditorium, but Ryan had loved the idea and demanded it be kept in. He gave Gabriella a few things to do while she was waiting for him on the balcony and gave them both bits and pieces of partner work but otherwise he left it up to them. Plus it was hard to teach them when they were trying to get paint on each other. He wasn't mad though. It was hard to be mad at a couple who looked so happy together. By the end of the song everyone was 'aaawing' and applauding the couple due to how genuine their performance was. Ryan decided that was all that song needed… a genuine performance. His performance to Kelsi had been completely genuine and it had won her over!

"Bravo! Great rehearsal!" Ryan declared as he walked towards the couple. "Pity the actor that has to follow you." he complimented them warmly.

"I believe that actor is you Mr Choreographer." Kelsi called from the piano, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Oh really." Ryan said, an expression of mock shock on his face. Everyone laughed at their banter. People outside their circle of friends that were in the show were now starting to notice the budding relationship between the composer and choreographer. Ryan knew this was more or less his fault. He couldn't help it if he wanted to hug Kelsi all the time. Compliment her after every run through. Pull her hat off in rehearsal so he could see her lovely hair. Stay setaed beside her ion the pano bench longer than was really necessary…

"Okay! Let's take five, then run it again!" Kelsi said excitedly, twirling Ryan's baton.

"Yes!" Ryan said happily. Everyone was running so smoothly. His sister wasn't even…

"Ryan!" Oh wait, there she was.

"Uh… that's five everybody." Ryan said quickly before rushing off to his sister. Her face was looking quite sour and Ryan suddenly realised it was because this was the number she wanted.

"Did you get a copy of that song from Kelsi?" she instantly asked expectantly.

"_Well that's nice."_ thought Ryan. _"No 'Your choreography is stunning sweet brother of mine'. Just 'Why don't you have Kelsi's song?'"_

Ryan had honestly forgotten all about his sister's demand and she didn't look in a good enough mood to be told she wasn't going to get Kelsi's song.

"Emmm… no. But I'm taking her to prom!" he said excitedly. His sister gasped.

"Brilliant! Keep your friends close, and you're enemies closer." she shot a dark look at Kelsi. Luckily Kelsi was talking to the band and didn't notice but Ryan still didn't like it.

"Now get me that duet." she said, with a smile.

"Umm, Sharpay. You are not Gabriella." Ryan said carefully, wondering how this was going to go down. Instead of shouting at him, his sister simply put a finger to his lips and said, "Don't be so sure." with a meaningful look before walking away. Ryan could only wring his hands in frustration. Whatever his sister was planning he didn't want to be part of it. With that he made his way to the piano. He would just watch Troy and Gabriella this time and check they had picked up his choreography. Kelsi noticed him and moved away from the band.

"While we have five minutes." she said, an excited smile on her face. "I want you to hear this."

Ryan smiled and sat next to her on the bench. He loved that she tended to come tohim first with her compositions these days. She started playing a song in 3/4 time and the guitarist of the band played along. It was a slow and very pretty ballad. He watched her get lost in the music and felt himself fall in love with the song. It was so beautiful.

"It's great Kels!" he said softly once she had stopped. He sat beside her on the piano bench.

"Does it have a name?"

"I'm going to call it 'Can I have this dance?'" Kelsi said, looking affectionately at her sheet music.

"I was thinking there could be another number. Though if it would be too much work you don't have to do it." she added anxiously. Admittedly Ryan had a lot to do, but the song was so pretty he had to know what she wanted to do with it.

"We have a number about the exciting and upbeat side of prom… but I thought it would be nice to have a number about another side of prom." she said shyly. "And I wanted it to be slow and lovely and…" she trailed off, looking unsure how to describe what she meant. Ryan nodded.

"I understand." he said. "Kelsi, I think that sounds great. It'll be nice to have a slow song in the musical."

"I put it in 3/4. Just in case you wanted people to waltz. Y'know. Because of this year's prom theme." she said, looking uncertain. Ryan, however, grinned at the thought.

"That'll be perfect!" he exclaimed. Already he had a wonderful image of them all waltzing in a circle, perhaps spinning their partners between each other…

"Oh!" Kelsi said suddenly. "I just remembered! I finished you're number." she said with an excited smile. Ryan frowned at her. His number? Since when?

"I have a number?" he asked confusedly.

"Of COURSE you have a number! People from Julliard are coming to see you and you thought I wouldn't give you your own number!" Kelsi said in disbelief.

"Well… you want that scholarship too Kelsi…" Ryan said in a low voice. Kelsi looked a bit taken aback and Ryan mentally kicked himself. Kelsi wasn't exactly one to try and hinder others to get what she wanted. That was more like… An Evans. He saw Kelsi bite down on her lip awkwardly and he quickly tried to break the horrible silence that had rose between them.

"Well… what is it?" he asked eagerly, trying to lighten the mood. Kelsi immediately put her fingers to the keys and started playing, singing as softly as she could manage so no one else could hear her.

"I want it all. I want it, I want it, I want it. The fame and the fortune and more. I want it all. I want it, I want it, I want it. I gotta have my star on the door. I want the world nothing' less all the glam and the press only givin' me the best reviews…" she stopped there and looked up at him, clearly anxious about whether he liked it or not. She needn't have been. Ryan's face had lit up from the first 'I want it all'. He had half the choreography in his head already. It was going to look awesome! He was about to tell her so, when she cut over him.

"And I thought for the last chorus I could make it really cabaret and play it in a sort of swing rhythm." she rambled excitedly. "Like, 'I want the world. Nothing less. All the glam and the press…' etc. I figured you could probably think of something really cool for to choreograph for that bit, but if you'd rather I'd play it straight at the end then that's ok too and…"

Ryan eventually pulled Kelsi off the piano bench and off the floor into a tight bear hug. She shrieked in surprise but ignored it.

"Kelsi, for the second time today… perfect!" he said ecstatically. The song sounded perfect!

"Mr Evans, you will turn our composer blue." said a stern voice. Ryan instantly let go of Kelsi and looked over at the drama teacher walking towards them, a knowing look on her face. It was then he noticed that he and Kelsi still had their arms round one another. They both seemed to notice this at the same time and promptly increased the proximity between them.

_**Ms Darbus**_

Ms Darbus approached the two guilty looking students with a smirk upon her face. She had known from the beginning that a show composed and choreographed by two of her favourite students would be the best East High had ever seen. She considered them her most talented students. No doubt Miss Evans and Mr Bolton had passion for what they did… but Kelsi Nielson and Ryan Evans were in a league of their own. She had known Ryan was talented from his first year in high school. He was a triple threat after all! However, it was in his sophomore year during the spring musical when he had come to her with some choreography he had been thinking about for his and Sharpay's duet that she realised Ryan was something special. Since then she had always let him choreograph him and Sharpay's performances. She had always known Kelsi Nielson was a good musician. As she always played for the theatre productions at East High. However, in her sophomore year when she showed Ms Darbus some of the compositions she had been working on, she had been blown away! After that she had almost ordered the small girl to work on them and create a musical. She had even worked with Kelsi on the script.

The drama teacher couldn't deny she had been stunned when Ryan and Kelsi had come back to school after the summer evidently very close friends. In fact she had been more surprised by Ryan himself! Ryan Evans had always been a sweet boy but… there was no denying he'd had a tendency to behave as self centred as his sister back then. He was a good performer but, like Sharpay, he knew it too well. It had always concerned her that this big-headedness and selfishness would hinder the twins in what they could achieve. It had also worried her that these aspects of the twins' personalities prevented them from mixing with their school mates. Sharpay seemed born with a confidence where she could talk to anyone, whether they wanted her presence or not. Yet Ryan seemed to solely depend on his sister. Up until his senior year she never really saw the male Evans associate with anyone who wasn't his sister or an active member of the drama club.

Imagine her surprise when Ryan Evans, the more reserved twin offstage, arrived in homeroom the first day back after summer with Chad Danforth and Troy Bolton of all people! And chatting and joking around comfortably with them as well! There was an air of confidence about him that had not existed before. If that had surprised her, she had been completely unprepared for Kelsi Nielson getting up from her chair to give him a warm, friendly hug. A hug that a perceptive woman like herself could see as perhaps a little more than friendly… She had to remind herself that this was the same boy who had led the small girl through gruelling rehearsals with his demanding sister. She needed reminded so much that she made the effort to go over and speak with him.

"_Good morning Troy, Chad, Ryan. How was your holiday?"_

_The three boys' eyes instantly lit up._

"_We were working at Ryan's dad's country club." Troy smiled. Ms Darbus looked at him in surprise. Surely waiting on the Evans family had been the last thing the two basketball players had wanted to do with their holidays! _

"_Ms D… you would have been so proud of me." Chad said enthusiastically. Ms Darbus eyes him suspiciously._

"_Oh really…"_

"_Yeah! We all took part in the club's talent show. Me, Troy, Gabriella, Martha, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason.."_

"_Jason!" Ms Darbus exclaimed. _

"_Huh?" Jason had just walked into homeroom with Martha Cox. Ms Darbus tried very hard to collect herself. Jason was friends with Martha? One of the best dancers in the school who was also extremely intelligent? _

"_You took part in a talent show?" Ms Darbus asked steadily. Jason grinned and nodded vigorously. _

"_Yeah! It was awesome!" _

_Ms Darbus fought the urge to pinch herself. She seemed to have woken up in an alternate universe where Ryan was without his sister, Chad and Jason danced and Martha Cox had befriended a boy who couldn't dance and was not very bright. She heard Troy's laugh and was suddenly brought back down to earth._

"_Believe me, we didn't do all this on our own." Troy grinned and patted Ryan on the back. "Ryan choreographed the performance for us." _

"_And Kelsi wrote the song of course." Ryan added giving Kelsi's hat a small ruffle. _

"_Hey!" she protested, playfully swatting his hand away. _

"_That… that sounds wonderful." Ms Darbus exclaimed then rapidly made her way to her throne. She needed a sit down. _

"_Hey guys!" Sharpay had entered the room. She looked the same no doubt. There was still an excessive amount of pink… What startled the teacher was that she had strolled in talking animatedly with Gabriella Montez, Taylor McKessie and Zeke Baylor! Yes, much had changed this summer. The foursome joined the rest of the group, still chatting about this talent show they had all taken part in. Though two sat just outside the group, talking quietly between themselves. Both wearing white hats and grinning foolishly. _

_As she observed her pupils from her higher seat, she realised two things. Firstly Ryan had become his own person, and had never looked so happy in homeroom. Secondly there was something between her two most talented pupils… and it made sense. Little modest Kelsi and happy go lucky Ryan. Both had a fondness of music and theatre. Both a little eccentric. Both very sweet people. _

_The bell rang and Ms Darbus felt the need to exert some authority. _

"_Settle down please!" she announced, settling herself further into her throne. She watched Ryan hurry to his seat and didn't miss the shy smile that passed between him and Kelsi before he sat down. _

Ms Darbus rarely concerned herself with her pupils' personal lives. Teenage dramas tended to be overly-complicated and too over-dramatic even for her. But she had come to care for these students so much. They had been her homeroom class for four years. She had spent hours and hours in rehearsals with ten of them and had grown especially close to the composer and choreographer of the show. A composer and choreographer that seemed to be growing closer and closer. It was wonderful to watch, but sad in a way. After all, the two of them were going head to head over the Julliard scholarship.

Aah her Julliard entrants. Sharpay Evans, completely driven and committed. Ryan, a natural and versatile performer. Troy, a boy that had just discovered the theatre and had seemed to find a missing part of himself. Kelsi, such genuine talent! Ms Darbus brought her thoughts back to the nervous pair in front of her that had just leapt out of their embrace.

"How on earth you are finding the time to make this show so spectacular I have no idea." Ms Darbus said slyly.

Ryan and Kelsi's eyes widened at the same time and they both started talking at once.

"Well I was letting Ryan hear the number I've finished Ms Darbus and I wanted to hear his ideas on how he would…"

"I didn't realise until today I had a number Ms Darbus, in fact if we could go over some ideas that would really help for the…"

"And I know we already have a prom number but the show needs to be longer anyway even with the medley at the end, plus there aren't really any slow songs in the show so it might…"

"Waltzing would be perfect Ms D, but it'll take up some time teaching everyone. I think I can manage but if you don't think it's realistic then…"

"Miss Nielson first please!" Ms Darbus stated loudly, raising her hand to stop the two teens blabbering at her. "I will hear the two numbers after rehearsal. I'm sure we can fir them in. Ryan, once I have approved Kelsi's songs and we have the demos from her, we will go over them and I can assist in teaching teenagers to waltz." Ms Darbus said calmly. The pair smiled gratefully at her. She could have just walked away then. However…

"Now you may go back to whatever you were doing."

She waited until she was satisfied that Kelsi's face was full of colour then strode off feeling quite pleased with herself… and for her favourite students.


	17. Can I have this dance?

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! They make me really proud of what I've written so far :)**** This is going to be a bit angsty, hopefully it's not too over-dramatic. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own high school musical_

_**Kelsi**_

Kelsi had never enjoyed P.E. Sure she didn't mind swimming at lava springs or dancing in the show so much… but volleyball, baseball, badminton, tennis? No way. Today it was tennis and she was simply not coordinated enough for the sport. She had obviously already tried all the usual excuses with her P.E teacher. Over the last three weeks she had apparently sprained her ankle, felt faint, had extra rehearsals for the show and had pulled all her muscles in dance practice. Today she was trying to convince the teacher that she had damaged her fingers from excessive piano playing. However, their usual lenient P.E teacher was off sick today and Coach Bolton was in her place.

"Excessive piano playing?" He asked her, raising one eyebrow in a way that reminded her of Troy.

"Yes sir." she replied seriously.

"Oh so I guess you won't be able to hold a tennis racquet huh?" he said, casually twirling a basketball in his hands.

"I guess not." Kelsi said with a small smile. Coach Bolton just nodded.

"Think fast." he said quickly, throwing the basketball at her chest. Kelsi automatically put out her hands and caught the ball easily. Coach Bolton looked down at her hands clasping the orange ball and Kelsi cursed in her head.

"Uh…ow!" Kelsi exclaimed whilst dropping the ball in one last desperate attempt. Coach Bolton just shook his head sternly.

"Sorry Kelsi. On the court now."

Kelsi fought the urge to stamp her foot in annoyance and stomped over to the nearest court. There was so many things she could be doing for the show right now! There were a number of changes she wanted to make to 'Can I have this dance' before they rehearsed the next day and she was stuck playing this pointless game instead. She glanced over at Ryan, who was sharing the court next to her with Zeke, and saw him staring into space, moving his feet in a discreet box step. Kelsi giggled to herself, knowing Ryan clearly wanted to be working on his choreography too. However, at least Ryan did ok in P.E. He was athletic and naturally coordinated, therefore never had much trouble. Unlike her… She reached her court and groaned as she realised who she was playing.

"Don't worry small person, I'll go easy on you." Chad grinned at her, bouncing a tennis ball opposite her. Kelsi resisted the urge to snort. Chad was VERY competitive. She braced herself, clutching her tennis racquet tentatively as Chad got ready to serve. He slammed the ball over the net and Kelsi automatically threw her arms over her head and ducked.

"C'mon Kels, it's no fun if you don't fight… I mean _play_ back." Chad moaned from the other side of the court.

"Ok." she replied fearfully, gripping her racquet tighter. "I'll try."

Chad threw the ball up to serve and again it flew at Kelsi's small form like a rocket. Without even thinking she jumped out of the way. Chad groaned in frustration.

"Maybe hit the ball a little softer Danforth!" Coach Bolton called. Chad made a big show of sighing loudly.

"Fiiine…"

This time he served the ball lightly and Kelsi made a brave attempt at hitting it back. All she succeeded in doing was hitting the air and swinging round in a full circle. At least this made Chad laugh instead of annoying him, but it wasn't quite as funny for Kelsi. She sheepishly looked round to see if Coach Bolton had noticed. He clearly had, as he had his head in his hands in frustration.

"Chad… help her." he said with a sigh and moved on to watch Ryan and Zeke's game.

"Ok small person, hold the racquet like this."

Kelsi tried to copy what Chad was doing across the court.

"You're going to swing it like this. I know you're probably not that strong but use as much force as you can ok. "

Kelsi frowned at this. If there was something she hated it was being patronized because of her height. Ok she wasn't the strongest girl in the world but she certainly wasn't the weakest either. She hated it when people assumed she was weak because of her height. Deciding she was going to show Chad the meaning of force she gripped her racquet tighter.

"Ready for me to throw the ball?" Chad asked, as if he was talking to a child. Kelsi nodded determinedly. He hit the ball lightly across the net and Kelsi swung the racquet with all the strength in her body. She missed the ball… and hit her head. Next thing she knew she had hit the floor hard and everything seemed to be swaying. She could hear a lot of noise and a lot of people running in her direction.

"Oh God! Are you ok Kelsi? Speak to me small person!"

She felt Chad flip her over onto her back and looked at his mane of curls groggily. Then the pain kicked in.

"Ooooow!" she groaned, holding her head in pain.

"Kelsi!" Chad was suddenly pushed aside and a pair of concerned blue eyes came into her line of view.

"Ryan? How'd you get over here so quickly?" Kelsi mumbled.

"Dude! I've never seen you move that fast!" Kelsi heard Zeke call from further away.. Which was weird seeing as he and Ryan had been playing on the same court. Ryan just rolled his eyes at these comments.

"Never mind that! Are you ok Kelsi? Can you see straight? You're not going to pass out are you?"

Kelsi just looked at him dumbly, not entirely sure what question to answer first. Truth be told, all she could think was that she felt a lot better now that Ryan's arms rested either side of her body.

"I said help her Danforth! Not knock her unconscious!" she heard Coach Bolton say angrily. "Maybe I should decide if Kelsi is ok Mr Evans." She watched as Ryan was pushed aside and the basketball coach took her face in his hands to observe her eyes.

"How many fingers?" he asked, holding up three.

"Three?" Kelsi said hopefully. Coach Bolton let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God. I don't want a student in hospital after taking one P.E class." he joked, pulling her up into a sitting position. "How do you feel?"

"Uh… sore. A bit dizzy…" Maybe that was a bit of an understatement. It felt like someone was stamping on her head over and over.

"What happened?" she heard Troy ask anxiously from somewhere above her.

"She hit herself in the head with her racquet." Zeke replied, clearly trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh." Troy said, a small titter escaping. Kelsi felt for her friends in a way. No matter how much her head hurt, she could appreciate that her little accident must have looked quite funny.

"You can laugh if you want guys." Kelsi said flatly. As she predicted the group around her erupted into giggles.

"Ok, first someone get her some ice then she needs to go and see the nurse." Coach Bolton cut in authoratively.

"I already got some ice!" Gabriella chirped from the outside of the circle of students surrounding Kelsi. Gabriella was efficient as ever with her first aid training…She felt the ice pack being pushed into her hand and she held it up to her head, wincing as she felt the bump that had developed there.

"Thank you. Very quick thinking Gabriella." Coach Bolton said with a nod. "Now someone needs to take her to the nurse…"

"Ryan." Kelsi heard a group of people chorus. Kelsi didn't need to look up to know which group of people had spoken.

_**Ryan**_

Ryan felt about five pairs of hands push him forward. He instantly went to stand in front of Kelsi. She was sitting on the floor, slumped forward and blinking a bit confusedly. It was a wonder she hadn't given herself a concussion! It was hard not to feel anxious for her. She seemed so breakable with her tiny frame.

"C'mon Kels." Ryan said softly, pulling up her up by her waist so she could keep the ice-pack to her head. She put her free arm over his shoulder so he could support her to the nurse's office.

As soon as they left the gym Kelsi groaned loudly, "I don't think you know how embarrassing that was."

"Oh I think I do." Ryan laughed. He was concerned about her, but there was no denying that Kelsi hitting herself in the head with her own racquet was one of the funniest things he'd ever seen. Kelsi tried to nudge his ribs and found herself stumbling over sideways. This just made Ryan laugh harder. However, an evil glare from Kelsi soon shut him up.

"So… I loved the demo for 'Can I have this dance'." Ryan said brightly, flashing her an award winning smile in an attempt to get back on her good side.

"Aah sucking up are we?" Kelsi replied cheekily.

"Definitely… but I really did love it." Ryan grinned. _You know what else I love? Holding you round the waist._

"I think I can walk on my own now." Kelsi said, untangling her arm from around his shoulder. Ryan just forced a smile and reluctantly removed his arm from her.

Kelsi visited the nurse, only to be told she should probably take the rest of the day off to relax and would be fine by the next day no doubt, except for a large bruise on her forehead. Kelsi had practically bounced out of the office after this news.

"I really need to change some stuff to 'Can I have this dance' for tomorrow's rehearsal. And now I have time!" she said happily to Ryan.

"Wish I whacked myself with my tennis racquet." Ryan grumbled. "I've barely started the choreography…"

"What?!" Kelsi shrieked, stopping in the middle of the corridor to stare at him in horror. "The first rehearsal's tomorrow!"

"I'm really sorry Kelsi, I've had no time. It WILL be done in time for tomorrow rehearsal though, I promise." he rambled. With his school work and choreographing all the other dances in the show, he had struggled to find any time to choreograph this dance. Especially since he really needed a partner to work on it with. He would have asked his sister or one of the other girls in the show but he knew everyone as just as busy as him.

"I guess we've all been a bit rushed off our feet." Kelsi sighed. "I'm just so worried the show won't be ready in time and…"

"Don't you worry about a thing." Ryan assured her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "There WILL be a dance to your song by tomorrow's rehearsal."

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as I can do a jazz square."

**_

* * *

_**

_**Kelsi**_

It was lunch time but Kelsi wasn't in the cafeteria today. Instead she had brought a sandwich from home and was eating it whilst mastering 'Can I have this dance?' on the piano in the auditorium. The music room was being used. Just as she was about to take another sip of tea she heard someone run onto the stage, looking around wildly. Someone wearing a green plaid newsboy hat…

"Kelsi!" Ryan panted, jogging over to the piano. "I thought I'd find you here. I've finally figured out the choreography for 'Can I have this dance?'. Could you play it for me a few times so I know what I'm doing in rehearsals later?" he said all this in a rush. Kelsi looked at her watch. No wonder. There was only half an hour of lunch left.

"As sure as you can do a jazz square huh?" she teased him as she adjusted her music sheets.

"Hey it's finished! I just need to go through it on the stage. You'll be eating your words once you see it." said Ryan with a smirk. "It's pretty good if I do say myself." With that he moved confidently to the centre of the stage and Kelsi began to play for him, discreetly observing his movements over the top of the piano. She loved watching him dance. He was such a naturally graceful mover that it was hard not to be captivated by the performance. However, it was also hard not to laugh when he kept waltzing with an imaginary partner, especially when he looked so serious doing it. She managed to keep it in for about five minutes but eventually a small hysterical burst of laughter escaped her lips. Ryan immediately stopped and looked round at her suspiciously.

"Did you just laugh?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"No." Kelsi spluttered, trying to stop her shoulders from shaking with laughter. Ryan raised his eyebrows.

"Oh really." he said and started dancing with his invisible partner again. Kelsi lost control and fell into hysterical laughter.

"I knew it!" he said, sounding appalled.

"Sorry Ryan!" she gasped. "But you look ridiculous dancing with yourself!" she had to clutch her sides to stop laughing. His scandalised expression wasn't helping either.

"Right." said Ryan dangerously as he walked towards her. "Seeing as you think dancing on my own is funny, you can help!"

Kelsi paled. She started to frantically shake her head but Ryan had already grabbed her wrist and was dragging her onto the stage. Dancing was one thing… but making her _waltz_.

"No Ryan! We don't have to do this!"

"You asked for it." he said, but he was grinning now, evidently finding her reluctance to dance entertaining. Effortlessly he spun her to stand in front of him. At this point Kelsi knew there was no point trying to get away, so she settled for pouting at him. Ryan let out a small laugh.

"Right. First we need to get rid of this.." he pulled off her blue woollen beret and threw it aside.

"Hey!" she complained and tried to retrieve the hat. Ryan, however, held her by the shoulders and looked closely at her forehead.

"Wow! That is a shiner!" he exclaimed, brushing her hair away to see the massive colourful bruise on her head.

"See why I wanted to keep the hat on?" Kelsi said, pointing unnecessarily to the huge lump.

"It doesn't matter. I can see you better this way." Ryan grinned. "If you want I'll take mine off too." and with that he pulled off his hat to reveal his messy light blonde hair and threw it aside.

"Ok I guess that's fair." Kelsi agreed with a nod. Despite this she felt a bit self-conscious. Not only did she have a bruise the size of brazil on her head but she hadn't exactly groomed her hair today. Funnily enough she hadn't expected Ryan of all people to whip her hat off her head…

"Now we're going to waltz." Ryan announced and placed Kelsi's left hand on his shoulder and took her right in his left hand. Kelsi gulped as he placed his other hand on her waist. The weakness in the knees was coming back…

"Ryan I don't know how to…"

"Don't worry Kels, I'm going to teach you." he said with an amused smile. After looking at that smile it was harder to feel nervous and she relaxed.

"Okay so I step forward on my left, you step back on your right…"

It turned out waltzing wasn't as hard as Kelsi had imagined. Having a great partner probably helped though. It was also hard to worry about it when she was surrounded by his scent and always touching his smooth skin. Always looking into those beautiful blue eyes…

"Okay, now we're going to try it turning." said Ryan, not letting them out of the waltz position. Kelsi could only nod vacantly. She couldn't refuse anything to him right now. "Remember to keep your eyes on mine." he said softly, and they started to turn round the room. Ryan had been counting before, but now he sang the words to her as he gazed straight into her eyes.

"It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding someone like you." he sang softly, his eyes never leaving hers. "It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do."

As her heart hammered in her chest, Kelsi vaguely considered that this moment would be more fitting if they were in their prom outfits. But Ryan in jeans and T-shirt was perfect, as long as it was Ryan.

"Remind me of the harmony." Ryan said with a mischievous grin. Kelsi raised her eyebrows at his attempt to get her to sing. "Please…" he added, a pleading look in his eyes. Oh now that was just cheating!

"And with every step together." she joined in timidly. "We just keep on getting better."

"So can I have this dance?" he spun her out, then pulled her in close, clasping both her hands and looking down at her intently. Kelsi tried very hard to control her breathing as he moved his head closer to hers.

"Can I have this dance?" he finished the song in a whisper as his eyes fluttered closed. Kelsi didn't even notice hers doing the same. The next thing she knew, his lips were pressing gently against hers. Her head was spinning as he pulled away and she opened her eyes. He was holding onto her cheek and looking at her closely, as if checking she didn't mind what was happening. Unable to control it, a huge smile broke across her face. Ryan said nothing but grinned just as broadly. Cupping her face in his hands he pulled her close and kissed her again. Kelsi allowed herself to be pressed against his warm body and happily slid her arms around his waist. This time when they stopped the shared a small laugh.

"Wow." Ryan whispered huskily, brushing a strand of hair away from Kelsi's face.

"Wow." was all Kelsi could whisper in reply. They exchanged a warm smile and were about to move in again when the bell rang shrilly.

"We should really meet up out of school more often." Ryan laughed, shaking his head incredulously. "Free period though, we can stay right where we are." he pointed out with a sly grin, pulling her in closer.

"Actually, I need to head to my locker quickly." Kelsi said apologetically. And she really was sorry. Leaving Ryan's arms was the last thing she wanted to do right then.

"No problem, I'll come with you…" Ryan began when suddenly the clip-clopping of a pair of heels was heard. The pair looked at each other nervously.

"You go ahead." Ryan urged her. "I'll see what Shar wants."

Kelsi nodded gratefully, grabbed her bag and hat, and ran out of the theatre. As she reached the hallway she stopped to lean against the wall and sigh deeply. Ryan had kissed her! It was the most wonderful thing in the world! With a smile that seemed permanently plastered on her face, she retrieved her things from her locker and started to make her way back to the auditorium.

Ryan

Ryan watched Kelsi run off stage right, her curls bouncing, and smiled.

"_Best. Lunchtime. Ever." _he thought blissfully. He was still smiling stupidly as his sister came into view from stage left.

"Hey Shar!" he said brightly. Then he noticed she had her dog with her and wrinkled his nose. "Sis, are you even allowed dogs at school? Not that he even qualifies as a dog…"

Sharpay looked at him, aghast.

"Of course he's a dog!" she squeaked in an offended tone. "Don't listen to the nasty man boi. Mommy thinks you're a beautiful dog." she cooed at the small fluffy thing. Ryan sighed and walked over to pat boi.

"I'm sorry boi." Ryan sighed. It was hard to make fun of the dog when he was looking at him with his big doeful eyes.

"How did you get here so early?" Ryan asked her curiously. Sharpay just tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Never mind that! I assume you have that song from Kelsi." she snapped.

"_Uh oh…"_

"Umm… no not yet sis I…" he desperately tried to think of some excuse.

"Ugh! What is taking so long?!" Sharpay groaned dramatically, putting her hand on her hip and looking at him expectantly. Ryan took a deep breath. He was going to have to tell her the truth.

"Listen Shar…"

"No YOU listen little brother!" Sharpay cut in agitatedly. "Don't think I didn't see you two canoodling moments ago okay! You as much as told me you were going to ask her to prom so we could get Troy and Gabriella's song. Why don't you have it?!"

Ryan opened his mouth to reply when he heard a small gasp from behind him. He spun round to see Kelsi's small figure in the wings, agony etched on every feature of her face.

"Kesli!" he shouted quickly. "It's not what…" but she had turned round and fled the auditorium. Ryan made a step forward to go after her but his sister grabbed his wrist.

"Bad move, unless you want the whole school to hear you argue it out in the hallway." she said sombrely. Ryan glared at her with as much contempt as he could muster.

"Why would I listen to you?" he asked venomously. Sharpay sighed and Ryan looked at her in surprise. She looked remorseful… but since when had she cared about Kelsi?

"Because you know I'm right." she said simply and flounced off to sit on the piano.

Ryan glared at her but didn't go after Kelsi. He knew that everyone seeing her in distress was the last thing she would want. Another part of him wanted to go and yell at his sister, but in a way he had no right to. He had never challenged what she had asked him to do. All she was guilty of was accidentally getting him caught. He started to pace the stage quickly. What was he going to do?! He and Kelsi had been on the brink of getting together and now this had happened. How was she ever going to trust him again? Ryan slumped into a nearby chair and let his head fall into his hands. Why hadn't he just said no to Sharpay? Now he had sabotaged the happiness he might have had with a girl he was sure he was gradually falling in love with…

_**Kelsi**_

Kelsi didn't stop after she left the auditorium but hurtled down the hallway heading straight for the exit of the school. She needed to be somewhere alone. Somewhere she could let her emotions loose. With the music room wasn't an option. That was the first place she would be looked for. So she continued to run aimlessly, even if it was just to separate herself as far from Ryan as humanly possible. She could already feel the tears escaping her eyes. How could she have been so stupid?! Ryan wanted to go to Julliard as much as her. He had probably realised she liked him and had used it to his advantage. She remembered his reaction when she had told him about the song she had written for him.

"_Well… you want that scholarship too Kelsi…" _Yeah it was clear that Ryan Evans would do whatever it took to fufil his ambitions, even if it meant breaking her heart. She should have known he was just like his sister. Her tears were running freely now, so much that she couldn't really see where she was going. How could she have been so naïve to think he actually cared about her…

Suddenly she ran into something very solid and her glasses slid up onto her forehead. Pain shot through her head as she bumped her bruise.

"Sorry." she mumbled at whoever she had bumped into and tried to dodge round them while she adjusted her glasses.

"Hey small person, it's me." said the voice. She looked up at who had spoken and saw Chad looking down at her with a concerned expression.

"Kelsi!" he exclaimed, holding her by the shoulders. "What's wrong!"

Kelsi couldn't hold it in any longer and burst into tears. Chad pulled her into a warm hug and she sobbed into his T-shirt. She was usually the kind of person that preferred to suffer in silence, but this time she couldn't keep her feelings inside. After she pulled away Kelsi noticed Taylor, Troy and Gabriella were with him too, all looking just as concerned as Chad. She quickly tried to smear the tears off her face. Other pupils in the corridor were staring.

"Kelsi." Chad said seriously. "Is it something Evans did?" Her expression must have said it all because Chad's features darkened.

"Tell me everything." he said in a dangerous voice. That was when Kelsi's sadness was pushed aside for a minute and the anger kicked in. The anger at Ryan for using her and for completely misleading her.

_**Chad**_

Chad looked at Kelsi in surprise as her eyes flashed. She drew in a deep breath and began to tell him what had happened with Ryan. With every word the anger inside him intensified. By the time she was finished he found his hands had balled into fists and his body was shaking. How DARE he hurt Kelsi! The most innocent and down to earth person he knew. The person that least deserved this treatment. He knew this was going to happen! He just regretted having not done anything to stop it sooner. Taking a deep breath he looked to his girlfriend and met her livid face for a few seconds.

"Oh HELL no!" Taylor shouted and started to march off in the direction of the auditorium. Chad shot one last look at Kelsi's distraught face then ran off, quickly over taking his girlfriend. He heard a small, "Chad no!" from behind him but ignored it. Ryan Evans was going to wish he'd never set eyes on Kelsi Nielson…

_**Ryan**_

"Evans!"

Ryan's head snapped up as the auditorium door slammed open and Chad came marching through. He was halfway up when Taylor and Troy came running in behind him. All three were giving Ryan looks of the upmost hatred. Ryan just looked at them sadly. Whatever was coming he was sure he deserved it. Chad leapt onto the stage and strode towards Ryan, promptly grabbing his shirt and pushing him against the wall. The few people that had turned up so far gasped in fright and Sharpay started running towards them.

"Don't you DARE lay a finger on my little brother!" she shrieked, still cradling her dog.

"Sis, please don't come over. I'm sure I deserve this." Ryan mumbled. Sharpay stopped in her tracks but kept a steady eye on Chad and set boi down the stage, evidently to keep her hands free.

"Chad!" A small voice cried from the back of the room. Gabriella had entered from the back of the auditorium with a comforting arm round Kelsi. Gabriella's face was the second worst to see. Instead of anger she wore an expression of sad disappointment. But Kelsi's face…now that was painful. He could almost see all of her newfound confidence crumbling around her as her face contorted in agony and betrayal.

"Chad just leave it!" Kelsi pleaded. Chad looked at Kelsi's anxious expression, then at

Sharpay's frightened face and finally at Ryan's stoic look. He let go of Ryan's shirt but continued to look at him with disdain.

"You better have a good excuse for this Ryan." Troy shouted from the aisle. Taylor laughed sarcastically.

"I really fail to see how he can make this better." she said bitterly. Chad just looked at him expectantly, his hands still clenched into fists.

Suddenly Martha, Jason and Zeke burst in the other auditorium door.

"We heard something was going down!" Jason called. Everyone was still transfixed on Chad and Ryan.

"Sharpay suggested I ask Kelsi to prom so we could get Troy and Gabriella's song." Ryan said softly. Martha gasped loudly.

"Ryan! How could you…" she began, but Ryan cut her off.

"I agreed but only because I really wanted to take Kelsi to prom. I figured I'd just tell Sharpay later that Kelsi wouldn't give me it or something. I never intended to steal or ask for the song." Ryan looked at Kelsi as he said this. Tears were still making their way down her face. The sight made him physically flinch. Her look of anguish was agonizing to watch.

"I thought that way, I wouldn't fall out with my sister and I could take Kelsi to prom. Because…" Ryan could feel himself choking up now. "I… really like her."

Chad looked at him closely.

"How much do you like her?" he growled. Ryan lowered his voice so that only Chad could hear.

"I'm falling in love with her. And I would NEVER intentionally cause her pain." he said sincerely and looking Chad straight in the eye. He saw Chad's features soften somewhat and received an understanding nod from him again.

"One more slip up Ryan…" he warned.

"I know." Ryan said seriously. With that Chad made his way offstage and walked over to Taylor. She gave her boyfriend's shoulders a small massage, seemingly to calm him down. However, Ryan couldn't go over to Kelsi just yet. He knew there was someone else he needed to speak to. Troy was standing with his arms folded, still glowering heavily at him. Troy probably cared about Kelsi even more than Chad, yet he tended to keep his anger to himself. Ryan climbed from the stage and approached him carefully. Troy's expression didn't change but he watched Ryan closely.

"She's not as strong as the other girls, you know that." Troy said quietly, his expression still unchanged. Ryan just nodded. Troy sighed and his expression softened.

"You're a good guy Ryan, and I think you know that girls don't come much better than Kels." he said softly.

"Oh believe me I know." Ryan said, looking the boy opposite him straight in the eyes.

"I can't think of anyone good enough for her but you come pretty close so… don't mess up again." Troy said seriously. Ryan nodded.

"I won't."

Troy then let a small smile creep onto his face and gave Ryan a friendly pat on the shoulder. Seeing this as Troy's approval Ryan proceeded to run towards Kelsi at the back of the room. Gabriella quickly moved away to give them some privacy. He felt his heartstrings tug violently as he saw the devastation in Kelsi's eyes. HIS Kelsi was in pain because of him. He stroked her hair and gazed at her intently.

"I promise, I would never use you that way." he said softly. "I care for you so much, I could never do that to you."

He waited hesitantly for her reaction. She stood like a statue in front of him and let her head hang.

"The song." she whispered, her voice cracking. "I wr-wrote it for you…" Kelsi stopped talking and Ryan saw a few tears hit the carpet.

"Umm sorry. Tissue?" Gabriella offered Kelsi politely. Kelsi nodded quickly and took the tissue Gabriella was holding to dab her eyes. Ryan was hardly paying attention though. He was trying to take in what she had told him.

"That… that song is about me?" he asked softly and dared to take a few steps closer to her. Kelsi covered her face with her hands and nodded, seemingly caught between sorrow and embarrassment.

"Yes." he heard her sob from behind her hands. "It is. And you… you…"

Ryan closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms protectively round her, clasping her tightly to his chest.

"I'm so sorry." he murmured into her hair. "I am so so sorry. I feel the same way though Kels. I promise."

Then he felt Kelsi raise her head. She wriggled free slightly so she could take off her foggy glasses to wipe them. Once they were back on her face she simply looked at him for a few moments then gently took his hand.

"I believe you." she replied, her voice thick from crying. "I didn't mean to doubt you, I just…"

"No! Kelsi, this is in no way shape or form your fault." he assured her and kissed her forehead affectionately. Then the most wonderful thing in the world happened. She smiled at him.

"Okay can we start rehearsal now?" Jason asked impatiently. Ryan looked away from Kelsi and nodded.

"In a minute. I need a little chat with my sister." he said darkly and marched back towards the stage with clear purpose in his stride.

* * *

**Sorry, I think I'm becoming a bit addicted to cliff hangers. There will be another update in the next few days though!**


	18. Revelations

**Hey guys! Sorry this one took a bit longer than usual. I've been kinda busy this last week. Thanks for all your amazing reviews. They keep me writing. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_**Ryan**_

All eyes were on Ryan as he approached the stage. It was so silent that no one appeared to be breathing. Sharpay was standing nonchalantly with a perfectly manicured hand on her hip.

"What?!" she mouthed at him, handing her dog over to Tiara. Ryan simply glared at her and grabbed her arm.

"Hey! What are you…"

"We need to talk sis." Ryan said sternly, pulling her into the wings out of sight and earshot.

"Don't act like this is my fault!" his sister argued. "You didn't have to agree with me!"

"I'm not blaming you." Ryan replied seriously. "You didn't know I liked Kelsi. But I want you to know now that I care for her a lot and nothing you can say is going to…"

"Of COURSE I knew you liked Kelsi! Why else do you think I suggested asking her to prom! I figured we could both get what we wanted!" Sharpay said incredulously, waving her arms dramatically. Ryan frowned in confusion.

"What?!"

"Oh come on Ry." Sharpay rolled her eyes. "I'm your twin, I knew you liked her before you did!"

"Ok when did I start liking her then?" Ryan asked, folding his arms defensively. There was no way she had known before him. She would have put an end to it from the beginning.

"At the call backs last year!" Sharpay said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I wish I had a picture of your face when you saw her playing the piano for them!" she sighed, shaking her head at Ryan's ignorance.

"I liked her then?!" Ryan exclaimed. He honestly thought it hadn't dawned on him until the last day of term last year!

_**Sharpay**_

Sharpay looked at her brother sceptically. Sometimes her little brother could be so dim. After all, she wasn't blind! Sharpay then let her mind drift off to when she had first noticed Ryan's liking for Kelsi.

_Try as she might she couldn't keep the scowl on her face. She wanted to hate Troy and Gabriella so much but she just… couldn't. _

"_Shar, I know we really wanted those roles but…they're really good." her brother whispered to her tentatively. She tried to shrug in a non-commital way but she saw Ryan smile knowingly out the corner of her eye. He knew she knew he was right. The two of them were standing in the wings of the stage watching Troy and Gabriella perform 'Breaking Free'. Almost the entire student body had filled the auditorium and were completely enthralled by the performance. Sharpay really didn't want to admit it… but the two of them had the roles in the bag. She sighed to herself as she realised they deserved them too. They had good voices, with some training they could be really good. Charisma, chemistry… As if he could read her mind, Ryan walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. _

"_Don't worry sis. The supporting roles are almost just as good. We'll get to perform 'bop to the top'." he said comfortingly. "I think Kelsi probably wrote that with you in mind anyway." Sharpay smiled at Ryan gratefully. Her brother just seemed to ooze happiness. Just what she needed when she tended to get stressed out a lot. Sharpay then looked at the little pianist who was now on her feet whilst playing, and looked her up and down with a newfound respect. As insulted as she was that Kelsi had stood up to her, she was also a little impressed that the tiny girl had somehow found a backbone. _

"_Kelsi looks different." Ryan commented randomly. Sharpay looked at her brother with a puzzled look._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_She looks… I dunno… Really happy." Ryan said, cocking his head to the side curiously. Sharpay narrowed her eyes as she took in the soft look in her brother's eyes._

"_Yeah. Probably because she's playing one of her songs at that abysmal tempo." Sharpay said carelessly, but kept an eye on her brother._

"_Maybe…" Ryan replied vaguely, his eyes still transfixed on the pianist. "She really loves music. You can tell." he said softly. Sharpay raised her eyebrows in surprise. She had NEVER seen Ryan look at a girl like that before yet she knew exactly what it meant. After Sharpay didn't answer Ryan just looked at her with a bright smile before looking back to Troy and Gabriella and nodding to the beat. All thoughts of Kelsi had vanished for now and Sharpay suppressed a giggle. Maybe she had noticed what he was feeling, but he had no idea… Still she wasn't sure if she liked this. She looked at her brother. Ryan could sing, act and dance (when he wasn't trying to do a stupid jazz square). And, if she did say herself, the outfits she often picked out for him were fabulous. Ryan belonged to a world of beautiful models, actresses, dancers and singers. He needed someone not quite as talented as Sharpay… after all, she wanted a sister-in-law, not competition. Though, someone Sharpay could go shopping with would be lovely. Not a tiny composer with no dress sense that hid behind hats and pianos. No, he could do so much better…_

Sharpay frowned after she thought back on this. Had she really been that mean in her junior year? She felt guilt wash over her as looked at her brother. However, this was replaced by smugness as she noticed the look of realisation on his face. He'd clearly been looking back on the same event as her.

"Damn it, you're right." he muttered. "The callbacks?" he checked with his sister. She smugly nodded.

"And that wasn't the only time that day." she smirked.

_Sharpay strode away from Gabriella, feeling somewhat righteous after wishing her good luck for the show. _

"_I'll just have to make sure I make the part I have FABULOUS." she thought airily. Just then someone very tall bounded towards her. Sharpay recognised him as the boy on the basketball team that had tried sweet talking her the other day. What had she said to him? 'I'd rather stick pins in my eyes.' Classic! There was no way he was going to hassle her after that. However…_

"_Hey Sharpay! I'm sorry you didn't get the lead but I think you're really good, I admire you so much." he said, putting a kind hand on her shoulder. The so called ice princess looked him up and down in confusion. No-one apart from her brother had sympathised with her not getting the lead. She hadn't really expected anyone to since it had been her that had convinced Ms Darbus to change the call back times. At the end of the day, she knew ambition and connections were going to help her out more in the long run than 'friends'. And yet, he seemed genuinely sorry…Sharpay shook herself._

"_And why wouldn't you?" she replied, quickly recovering. "Now bye bye." she said quickly, going to walk away. That should give him the hint…_

"_Oh wait! I baked you some cookies." he said excitedly, holding a bag out to her. Sharpay looked at the boy and then at the cookies and promptly said "Eew." before walking away. She heard her brother politely take them for her and tell they boy he played a good game. The thing that bothered Sharpay most about the cookies was not all the carbs and sugar… but the fact that a boy who she had only ever insulted was offering her a present. How could she possibly accept it? And she couldn't help but wonder why he was doing it. Never mind that, she didn't even know his name!_

"_Ryan!" she shouted, but when she spun round she noticed Ryan was quite a distance behind her. He'd stopped momentarily and was looking closely at something. Sharpay rolled her eyes. Did her brother have Attention Deficit Disorder as well as dyslexia now? She stomped over and followed his eye line to.. Piano girl again! Seriously?! Sharpay raised her eyebrows as one of the jocks (Jamie or something) removed Kelsi's hat, making her hair spill in waves down her back. _

"_Wow looks like Kelsi's developing some fashion sense." she said dryly. _

"_Her hair looks nice down." Ryan remarked simply. His expression was completely neutral. No doubt even he thought his thoughts were completely innocent, but Sharpay knew better than that. He was looking at her in a way that said 'There's something about her, I just don't know what it is.' Sharpay was torn between shouting 'Can't you see you're an inch away from having a crush on her!' in his face and dragging him away before he realised what he was feeling. Luckily she didn't have to. That jock had dragged her over to the basketball net and seemed to be showing her how to shoot baskets. Sharpay smirked happily. Kelsi was one of those sweet naïve types. She'd be swept off her feet in no time. _

"_Ryan, what's the name of that jock who gave me the cookies?"_

"_Zeke Baylor."_

_**Ryan**_

Ryan looked at her in confusion. Sharpay sighed impatiently and gave him that 'Ugh you're so SLOW!' look.

"Remember after the basketball final last year when Jason took off Kelsi's hat and we were all enlightened to the fact that her hair actually isn't that bad." Sharpay said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ryan didn't even have to struggle to remember. That alone told him he had stored that memory in his mind for a purpose. He remembered the way her shiny, wavy locks had fallen down her back. How the hat once removed, made the shadows that covered half her pretty face vanish. The look of joy in her face from feeling included. Ryan looked at his sister in shock.

"How… Why didn't I…"

"Don't tell me you're surprised!" Sharpay scoffed. "You knew that I liked Zeke before…" she suddenly stopped, a look of horror on her face. Ryan burst out laughing.

"You FINALLY admitted it." he laughed. Sharpay glared at him.

"Let's rehearse." she snapped and strutted onto the stage. Ryan quickly caught her arm.

"Uh uh sis. You're going to apologize to my girlfriend first." Sharpay raised her eyebrows at him.

"Ok not girlfriend yet." Ryan corrected himself. "Just…please sis. She's special."

Sharpay gave him an exasperated look that seemed to say 'she better be.' and marched over to the piano where Kelsi was now situated.

"Look Kelsi…" Ryan could see she was struggling to find the words. Kelsi just looked frightened. "I'm sorry ok. I knew my brother liked you and I wanted the song and I thought this way we could both get what we wanted." she said quickly. "But it was stupid and I'm sorry." and with that she turned on her heel and half ran away back to the stage.

"Thanks Sharpay." Kelsi called uncertainly after her.

"Yeah whatever." muttered Sharpay, hiding her face in embarrassment. Ryan looked over at Kelsi and was pleased to see she was smiling back at him. He hadn't lost her after all.

_**Kelsi**_

To any observer Kelsi appeared to be contently playing the piano in rehearsal. However, a multitude of emotions were running through her brain…

"Penny for your thoughts!" Martha asked cheerfully as she bounded towards Kelsi. The small pianist just gave her what she thought was a casual smile.

"Nothing much, just piano stuff." she replied. Martha looked her oddly then glanced up at the stage. Apart from them and a few students sitting in the auditorium chairs, everyone was onstage. Most of the cast were taking a break whilst Ms Darbus and Ryan took the opportunity to help some of the students with waltz.

"C'mon Kelsi, tell me what's wrong. You look like you could use some girl talk right now." Martha urged her quietly. Kelsi opened her mouth to insist she was fine, but when she met her friend's comforting eyes she felt the need to speak about her feelings to someone. Something she rarely did. With that thought she gave in and sighed. Martha immediately parked herself on the bench next to her.

"Tell me all about it hon." she said kindly. Kelsi thought for a few seconds how to explain her situation.

"Well… I forgive Ryan for what happened because one, he wasn't just asking me to prom because of Sharpay, and two, I know first hand how scary she can be." Kelsi began. Martha laughed in response.

"And so your predicament is…"

"How can I trust him though Martha." Kelsi hissed a little dramatically. "I thought he'd finally stopped listening to his sister all the time. He even apologised for never standing up for me before, and now…"

"Thank God you said something, I thought you were just gonna let that slide." Martha sighed in relief. "He should have said no to Sharpay in the first place."

"Yeah, it just feels like he's taken a step backwards." Kelsi mumbled.

"Mhhhm. And the way things are going you're gonna have to figure out pretty quick whether you can trust him or not." Martha pointed out.

"I dunno about that Martha. Chances are me and Ryan will be at different colleges next year. Maybe it's a bad idea anyway." Kelsi tried to sound logical but couldn't hide the melancholy in her voice. Martha looked at her sympathetically and gave her a small hug. Kelsi took it gratefully. It was good to have girl talk every once in a while and she was lucky to have a friend as caring as Martha.

"So what are you going to do?" Martha asked as they pulled apart.

"I dunno… I still really like him. I've never felt like this with anyone before…" Kelsi blushed as she felt she may have said too much. Martha grinned at her wickedly.

"Woooow you've got it BAD girl." she whispered. Kelsi just laughed and hit her shoulder playfully. However, deep down she knew Martha was right.

"Speaking about 'having it bad'." Kelsi said slyly. "How are Jason's 'tutoring sessions' coming along?"

Martha just bit her lip shyly and giggled.

"Most of the time I'm helping him with the dancing so it doesn't feel much like tutoring." Martha laughed at Kelsi's disbelieving expression. "He really does need help with the dancing ok!"

"Well I'm happy for you." Kelsi smiled at her friend. "I know you've liked him for ages." And yet, Kelsi found it slightly hard to comprehend why Martha liked Jason. Not that there was anything wrong with him… but they were just so different.

"I know we're different Kels." Martha smiled, and Kelsi jumped. Apparently Martha had mind-reading skills now.

"But… that doesn't bother me. In fact I like it." she said happily. "I mean don't get me wrong, it's a tad irritating when he starts going on about directors while we're watching a movie and I'm TRYING to make some sort of move…" (Kelsi laughed at that). "But he's so passionate about it that it's nice to listen to." she said fondly. Kelsi nodded as she remembered Ryan practically giving her Bob Fosse's life history the other day.

"At the end of the day," Martha went on. "He's sweet, modest, he never stops trying… And that's what matters." she said, looking proudly up at the stage where Ryan was once again taking Jason through some steps.

_**Ryan**_

"Ok guys, feel free to take your break now!" Ryan shouted above the noise of the rehearsal. He made a point to go back over to Jason and clap him on the back.

"Good job today Jason. You been practicing?" he asked. There had been a drastic improvement in the boy.

"Yeah." Jason admitted shyly. "Martha's been helping me."

"Great." Ryan said happily. "Well keep it up!" He went to walk over to Taylor to speak to her about some of the scenery when Jason called him back.

"Hey wait a second man." Jason jogged back over to him. "I know we don't talk much but… thought I'd just say I'm really glad you and Kelsi are ok and… stuff." he said awkwardly.

"Oh… thanks Jason." Ryan said in surprise.

"Yeah. I mean, whatever happened, happened. You've always been cool with me and I know that can't have been easy with all those rumours over summer and… yeah." Jason said with a small shrug, giving Ryan an awkward, but good-hearted smile. Ryan didn't know why he said it to someone he hardly ever spoke to, but it was all he had been thinking since he saw Kelsi crying and it seemed to just pour out of him.

"Thanks Jason, really. But something tells me I don't deserve Kelsi. Not at all." Ryan commented with a small humourless laugh. Jason frowned slightly and Ryan instantly dropped his gaze before starting to walk away, slightly embarrassed about how he'd just randomly blurted out his feelings.

"Dude it's… it's not about deserving." Jason said, his brow still furrowed.

"Huh?" Ryan replied, spinning round to face Jason again.

"Well look at Martha and me." Jason said, his voice lowered. "She's one of the smartest girls in school, she's head cheerleader, she's an amazing dancer and oh yeah… she's gorgeous!" Jason rambled. "And I'm… well let's just say I'll be lucky if I even graduate and I've spent more time picking myself off the floor in rehearsals than dancing." he muttered.

"Jason you're not that bad… but what's your point?" Ryan asked, not entirely sure where Jason was going with this. Jason looked at him as if he'd grown a third eye.

"There's no way in a million years I deserve Martha!" he hissed. "But the point is I'm gonna treat her the best that I possibly can and…" Jason stopped abruptly. "Ok I'm gonna keep a desperate hold on my masculinity and skip the mushy stuff. Do you see where I'm coming from though?"

Ryan simply nodded.

"Thanks Jason that actually helped a lot."

Jason gave him another one of his bright smiles and shrugged.

"No problem man." And in the blink of an eye he was off the stage to speak to Martha and Kelsi. Ryan watched the three of them laugh about something from his spot on stage. Kelsi was playing the piano and Ryan recognised the 'Jaws' theme.

"C'mon Kelsi give me some credit!" Jason laughed. It looked like she was getting him to guess what she was playing. Ryan felt a fond smile form on his lips as he thought about what Jason and Troy had said to him. Truth be told, NO-ONE deserved Kelsi and no-one was good enough for her. However, Ryan was sure that no-one would ever care about her the way he did, therefore it was his duty to treat her, maybe even love her, the best he could.

* * *

"Walk walk walk. Jump in. Around the world and spin in." Ryan muttered to himself as he mapped out the steps for 'Just Wanna Be With You' in Evans Household's dancing room. He quickly jogged over to the CD player to rewind it back to the same part when he noticed his sister enter.

"I'm going to need to learn that song." she said casually. Ryan looked at her, puzzled.

"Shar… I thought I made it perfectly clear, I am NOT getting you the duet…"

"Gabriella can't make the show." Sharpay said abruptly, brandishing a piece of paper in his face. Ryan blinked a few time then took the paper from her.

"Stanford…" he said slowly. "Why didn't she say anything?" he asked in surprise. Sharpay just shrugged, a happy smile on her face.

"Who knows." she replied in a sing-song voice. "But point is, she won't be here."

Ryan couldn't believe it.

"I'm going to have to change EVERYTHING round!" he exclaimed in horror. "This is going to be a nightmare!" He sat on the floor with a thump and started to rub his temples in hope that it would relieve his stress.

"You could at least pretend to be happy for me!" Sharpay said shrilly, with a little stamp of her foot. Ryan let out an exasperated sigh then flashed his self-centred twin a big fake smile.

"Yep, I think I can manage to pretend to be happy for you. Well done sis! You're gonna be great!" he cried sarcastically. Sharpay just giggled and grinned.

"Thank you!" she simpered and left the room. Ryan pulled his cell out of his pocket and started to dial the first number on his speed dial.

"Hey Kelsi. Bad news…"

_**Kelsi**_

It was a depressing sight in the auditorium. Everyone sat around glumly and saying very little. Troy had resigned himself to sitting in the front row by himself. He didn't look in the mood to speak to anyone so everyone let him be. Sharpay sat apart from the rest of them, looking as if Christmas had come early. Gabriella wasn't going to be able to make the show and it was a blow for the whole cast apart from Sharpay. Not only because they would have to change the show round, but because Gabriella was a vital part of their group of friends. It didn't seem right for her not to be there.

"I can't picture the show without Gabriella." Kelsi murmured as her and Ryan poured over a school calendar, trying to figure out how they were going to fit in all of the extra rehearsals that Gabriella's replacement would need.

"I know." Ryan said worriedly. "And Troy's performance is probably going to be down. He's not exactly in high spirits is he." Ryan looked over at Troy who had been looking steadily at the floor since free period began. Eventually Ms Darbus entered looking incredibly flustered.

"Alright everyone, attention please!" she announced. "As some as you know Miss Montez is no longer available to us."

There were murmurs of surprise from their classmates who hadn't heard the news but Ms Darbus continued.

"However, the show must indeed go on. So Sharpay, you will do Gabriella's duet with Troy." Kelsi and Ryan shared a look that said 'Well we knew it was coming.'. there were several quiet groans around the auditorium but Sharpay looked unfazed as she strutted across the front to sit next to Troy smugly. Troy didn't even look up.

"Tiara, are you ready to step in for Sharpay?" Ms Darbus asked Sharpay's faithful personal assistant.

"Those sparkling shoes are impossible to fill Ms Darbus." Tiara replied loyally. Kelsi saw Martha, who was sitting next to Tiara, shake her head in response to this.

"Oh don't worry." said Sharpay cheerfully. "Kelsi will work with you!"

Kelsi and Ryan both looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Hmm." Ryan said in a tone that said to Kelsi, 'Well you had no say in that.' With a sigh they both left their seats and headed to the front. There was a glum silence after Sharpay's words.

"Come on people!" Sharpay said enthusiastically, getting up from her seat. "Let's rise to the occasion. We're all pros here. Let's do it for Gabriella, ok?!" she said with a huge fake smile. Everyone just looked at her disdainfully. Sharpay didn't seem to notice or care as she flicked her hair and strode towards the stage.

"Kelsi, Troy Ryan… to the piano." she said with a fake sweetness in her voice. Without even thinking, Kelsi and Ryan made their way over to their sad friend.

"Don't worry I'll keep Sharpay under control." said Ryan jokingly, and Kelsi held out her hand to him. Troy smiled at her and let her help him out his chair whilst giving Ryan a look of gratitude. Giving the leading man a comforting hug they settled down at the piano to practice. Troy hadn't said anything but it was clear how much Gabriella's absence was affecting him. It didn't help that Sharpay was so annoyingly upbeat and optimistic throughout the whole rehearsal.

"I'm not sure what we're going to do for the prom numbers…" Ryan said thoughtfully. "Sharpay could be your partner but then Zeke has no one…"

"Just cut me." Troy said flatly. Kelsi and Ryan exchanged a worried look and Sharpay just looked plain horrified.

"We can't cut you from the prom numbers!" she squealed. Troy just shrugged.

"It would make everything easier wouldn't it." Troy directed this at Ryan. Kelsi could see that Ryan picked up on the hidden meaning in Troy's words. That it would be easier for Troy too.

"Well it's up to you Troy." was Ryan's reply. Sharpay looked at Troy expectantly.

"I think I'll sit em out." he said dryly. Sharpay gaped at him but soon recovered herself.

"Well let's just keep doing this one right now." she said happily. "From the top please Kelsi!"

Ryan

Next rehearsal, Troy's mood still hadn't improved. In fact if anything it had worsened. Troy hadn't spoken to anyone about it but everyone could be safe in the knowledge that it was about Gabriella. So here he was, showing Troy a part of the dance he had known like the back of his hand a few weeks ago but he now couldn't grasp. Ryan put this down to Troy's low spirits and the fact that (he knew from past experience) Sharpay wasn't the most co-operative dance partner. Ryan knew that going over the same bit of dance over and over wasn't going to help Troy's mood but he had to get it right. The whole cast looked incredibly bored. They had been going over the same part of the dance for so long that the stage crew were taking this time to fix some of the scenery.

"So walk walk walk. Jump in. Around the world and spin in. See, you got it!" Ryan said in surprise. Troy had managed it fine.

"You're easier to dance with than her." Troy muttered in irritation.

"My turn!" his sister piped up. Ryan gave him a look of sympathy and moved out the way.

"Okay, from the top…" he stared to repeat the dance moves to Troy and Sharpay when,

"Heads up, heads up!" yelled two voices. Ryan quickly dodged out the way of the huge bit of scenery that had come crashing down. Sharpay of course made a scene, screamed and very unnecessarily leapt into Troy's arms. It turned out Jason and Zeke had caused it to fall and everyone shot them an evil glare. Jason looked embarrassed and Zeke looked distraught at the fact he had nearly squashed the love of his life.

"All right everyone let's just take five alright? Take five." Ms Darbus said tiredly. Ryan went over to help put the scenery back up and sighed in frustration. This was a disaster.

_**Kelsi**_

"Hoops man! Over here!"

She smiled as she saw Troy look away from the ceiling. He was leaning dejectedly against the scenery, clearly lost in his own thoughts.

"You look like you're having the time of your life." she joked. Troy looked like he'd been having such a hard time recently and she couldn't hep but try and make him feel a little better. Troy gave her a small half-smile.

"I'm messing up the dances. I'm messing up the songs. I'm sorry." he said sadly. Kelsi just smiled. He genuinely looked like he felt it was just him making mistakes. Everyone had been affected by Gabriella's absence.

"It's all of us." she shrugged. "And all of us pretty much no why. If it wasn't for Gabriella, this musical would've just been another 'Sharpay Show'." she said comfortingly. Troy nodded in agreement but Kelsi could tell his mind was elsewhere.

"It'll be fine." she tried to say encouragingly.

"Yeah." was all he said before walking away. Kelsi sighed. At least she'd tried. She looked over his shoulder and saw Taylor and Chad standing in deep conversation. Chad was looking over at his best friend and shrugging hopelessly. It seemed like no one could get Troy out of his mood.

"Do you think Troy knows something we don't?" Ryan asked. Kelsi jumped as his voice came from right behind her.

"Sorry." Ryan added with a laugh. "I just mean, he's acting like she's not coming back." he said in an undertone. Kelsi watched their friend closely as he paced the stage.

"I dunno. We don't know what Gabriella and Troy have spoken about." Kelsi said thoughtfully.

"Places everyone!" Taylor called out. She had opted to be a stage manager for the show, preferring to only dance in the prom scene. Kelsi had to admit, the headset suited her. Ryan got up to leave and was almost at the stage when he rushed back.

"Quick question." he asked her seriously. "What colour is your prom dress?"

"Midnight blue. Why?" she asked curiously. Ryan grinned.

"You're gonna look awesome." he remarked. Kelsi laughed.

"Was there a reason why you wanted to know?" she asked.

"Yeah! I need to match!"


	19. A friend like you, always makes it easy

**Hey guys! Sorry, I know my updates are a bit more spaced out than usual but I've been a bit more sleep-deprived than usual, therefore energy and inspiration has been low. This IS a bit of a filler and it more focuses on Kelsi and Troy friendship than Ryelsi. Do not fear! Prom is after this chapter so the Ryelsiness will be back in full swing soon. Thanks to everyone who continues to review, it never fails to take me by surprise or make me smile. You guys are awesome! **

**Anyway, the story…**

_**Kelsi**_

Homeroom was buzzing. Prom was two days away, then three days later was the show and graduation was two days after that. Ms Darbus was deep in conversation with one of the technicians about the lights for the show. Taylor had pulled three desks together and was shuffling round A4 bits of paper like a mad woman. Taking all the editing of the yearbook on herself was clearly getting to her. Martha was running round the room consulting people on what table they would like to be seated at for prom. Sharpay was giving Tiara a long list of assignments. Zeke, Chad and Jason were going over the moves for 'Now or Never' in a corner and Ryan and Kelsi were pouring over the score for 'Senior Year'.

"Why not make the harmony like this?" Ryan asked gently, changing a few of the notes on the page. Kelsi looked at him in horror.

"No! Because then I'm going to have to change the whole key! And the cellos will kill me if I put the piece in A flat major. In fact the whole orchestra will kill me for changing the key, and therefore, changing everything they're playing four days before the show!" Kelsi argued hysterically. Gabriella was gone, the set kept falling to bits and now she couldn't get a stupid cello harmony fixed.

"ALL I want," Kelsi continued to ramble, "Is the harmony to go like this…" She hummed the harmony as aggressively as she could manage. "But apparently that's too much to ask…"

Kelsi trailed off, breathing heavily. This was just too much stress for her little body.

Ryan just looked at her for a few seconds, the corner of his mouth twitching.

"Okay Kelsi, you need to chill out." he laughed, standing up behind her and giving her shoulders a small massage. Usually Kelsi would have either blushed scarlet or found herself in a contented bubble… but there was too much stress in the air.

"Jason! You did NOT just knock those off the desk!" Taylor growled as she bent down to pick up the paper hat had just scattered all over the floor. "They were in ORDER!"

"Sorry Taylor, but we really need to get this right ok." Zeke retorted, the usual smile absent from his face. "Or we're going to make the people running for the scholarship look bad…"

"I'm sorry but there's only ten at each table!" Martha was stressing to Chucky, a guy on the basketball team. "We have to split some people up!"

"What do you MEAN the bouttiniere hasn't arrived?!" Sharpay screeched at Tiara who dropped her list in fright.

Kelsi looked over her shoulder at Ryan tiredly. The atmosphere wasn't helping her own blood pressure. The only person not running around like a lunatic was Troy. He was sitting at his desk next to Kelsi's, reading over the lyrics for 'I just wanna be with you' and the choreography notes Ryan had scribbled next to them. However, from where Kelsi was sitting it didn't look like he was even seeing the words. It seemed like on top of all the work for the show, she had her friend to worry about too.

"I need some tea." was all she could bring herself to say. Ryan laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I could go for some tea right now…"

The bell rang and everyone got up to leave. Martha skipped over to Kelsi.

"Sit me wherever you want Martha." she said quickly, not wanting to cause the girl any more stress.

"It's fine, I have all our group sorted out." she laughed. "No, it's English. Mr Wilson said we could all just revise in the library today remember?"

Kelsi groaned. Oh yeah, her English final was tomorrow. Fantastic.

* * *

"I think we should all take Troy out."

"Huh?" Jason said, looking up from his English notes. Martha and Zeke also looked up from their books, evidently just as confused as Jason. The three of them and Kelsi were in the same English class and were all at the same table studying. Or at least they were meant to be. Kelsi was actually trying to fix her score and Martha and Zeke were quietly discussing the choreography for the show. Jason was the only one at their table actually studying, desperate to pass his exam.

"I think he needs some cheering up." Kelsi said quietly, inclining her head to where Troy sat. He had finished his finals but was looking up something on one of the computers. He looked so dissolute no one had the nerve to ask what. Kelsi had been thinking about the idea since she had left homeroom. It didn't seem right for Troy to be this down before his prom, show and graduation.

"Me, Jason and Chad have been playing two on two with him loads to try and get his spirits up but he's just not feeling it." Zeke murmured.

"It's probably just sinking in that she's leaving soon." Martha said quietly, looking over at Troy anxiously. Kelsi nodded in agreement but silently thought that Troy had more than Gabriella on his mind. He looked very secretive about whatever he was looking up on the library computer. He kept looking over his shoulder and more or less jumped out of his skin when the librarian, Miss Falstaff, touched him on the shoulder to see if he needed any help. For Kelsi, it wasn't exactly rocket science to figure out why else Troy might be down. It was nearing the end of the school year and all anyone had heard form Chad recently was how awesome U of A was going to be with Troy. Troy seemed to agree, but Kelsi wasn't fooled. She hung out with the Evans twins and played for the school drama club for crying out loud. It wasn't exactly difficult for her to spot someone who loved to perform. It was so obvious Troy adored being on stage that Chad had probably noticed already and was just hoping Troy wouldn't change his mind about staying in Albequrque. And there wasn't just Chad… Kelsi had met Troy's dad, and as much as he seemed to enjoy Troy's previous performances, she couldn't exactly see the basketball coach embracing his son's theatre career. Troy had a shot at Julliard, yet he was supposed to have decided on attending U of A after the summer…It would confuse anyone!

"Well what do you suggest we do with him?" Jason asked rhetorically, interrupting Kelsi's thoughts. "Give him a life-size Gabriella Montez cut out?"

Zeke and Martha laughed and the librarian shushed them loudly. Kelsi bit on her lip to stop herself laughing and tried to assert herself.

"Seriously guys, if the whole group took him out it might cheer him up a bit." she stressed. "He'd do the same for any of us."

Martha, Jason and Zeke glanced over at Troy and nodded in agreement.

"Him and Chad are picking up Troy's tux after school." Zeke said. "But I guess after that we could take him somewhere."

"There's a great ice-cream place near my house." Kelsi piped up. Her mom used to always take her there as a kid to cheer her up.

"Marco's?" Martha checked. "Oh yeah! If that place doesn't cheer him up then I don't know what will!" she exclaimed. Jason looked up from his books curiously.

"You like that place huh?" he asked. Martha nodded enthusiastically.

"They do these huge sundaes that are covered in sprinkles and chocolate. Then they put on this hot toffee sauce and a chocolate flake on top…" Martha rambled on about Marco's sundaes and Kelsi didn't miss Jason scribble 'Marco's - near Kelsi's house - Martha loves' on a piece of paper, then stuff it into his pocket. Someone was planning a date…

"Everyone's really busy Kelsi." Zeke pointed out.

"Oooh there's a point." Martha said, snapping out of her daydream. "I'm totally weighed down with prom stuff…"

"C'mon guys!" Kelsi stressed. She could feel a Gabriella-like speech coming on. "This is Troy we're talking about. I've got loads to do to, but surely we can take him out for ice-cream!"

Martha, Jason and Zeke looked over at Troy, who was now leaning his chin on his fist sadly, and nodded.

_**Ryan**_

"Kelsi, this a good idea… but ice-cream isn't going to magically solve all Troy's problem." Taylor said sternly. The gang had congregated outside Marco's and were expecting Chad and Troy any minute.

"I know Taylor, I just want to remind him that he's got friends and that we're there for him." Kelsi stated. Ryan smiled at her words. Her compassion was so refreshing. At least it was for him. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Chad's car!" Martha announced, pointing towards the oncoming vehicle.

"Okay! Now remember, make sure he doesn't realise this is for him. He'll just get embarrassed. We're just all going out to de-stress ourselves. Which we are anyway." Kelsi grinned. Everyone nodded in agreement as Chad's car pulled up. Chad got out first and Ryan instantly knew something was up. Chad was nervously chewing his bottom lip as he approached them and when Troy emerged… if he had looked down before, it was nothing to how melancholy he looked now.

"Hey guys." he said quietly. Everyone just looked at him worriedly, thrown off by his expression.

"Uh… so we though we'd get ice-cream!" Jason piped up in what he clearly thought was an upbeat voice. "Great huh!"

Troy just nodded feebly.

"Well… uh… let's go inside." Zeke said nervously, leading the group into the café. Ryan couldn't help thinking that something else was wrong with Troy. Usually he could at least still share some laughs with his friends. Today he didn't even seem to be functioning. He had been forced into ordering a huge chocolate fudge sundae and was simply looking at it glumly whilst everyone tried to drag him into the conversation.

"So did you get your tux?" Zeke asked brightly. Troy's face darkened further and Zeke looked like he instantly regretted asking the question.

"Yeah." Troy just said. "I went for the black. Gabriella's choice…"

"I know we'll still have all the stress of the show after, but I can't WAIT for prom." Taylor said excitedly. "It's gonna be so…"

Taylor stopped abruptly as Chad started signalling madly for her to stop. Everyone looked at him in confusion. Gabriella was coming back for prom, surely this was a good subject to touch on. However, there was no explanation for Chad's actions. Just silence.

"You should eat that y'know." Martha urged Troy. "Those are heaven!"

"Yeah you should have heard her going on about them earlier." Jason laughed. "We nearly had to close her mouth for her."

Martha slapped him playfully and everyone laughed. Well… almost everyone.

"Troy, just tell them." Chad eventually said in frustration, looking at his best friend meaningfully. The whole table went silent. Troy looked around the group and sighed.

"It's about Gabriella." he said. Taylor gasped.

"Is she ok?! I spoke to her just yesterday!"

"Yeah she's fine. But she's not coming back."

There was a stunned silence. Ryan felt his jaw drop and saw some of his friends' do the same. The girl who had more or less brought the group of them together had just left them, without saying anything!

"What do you mean?" Kelsi asked, clearly dumb-founded. Troy shrugged his shoulders in a defeated manner.

"She's staying there. No prom. No graduation." he said flatly.

"I don't believe it." Taylor said in a hushed voice. "She hasn't said a word…"

"It was probably bad enough having to say it to Troy." Martha said quietly, though she looked just as surprised.

"She said she was out of goodbyes." Troy said glumly, staring unseeingly at his melting ice-cream.

Ryan quickly closed his mouth, realising it was still hanging open. He was shocked, but also felt a little indignation. It wasn't the first time Gabriella had just left the group without an explanation. It was how Gabriella had chosen to leave Lava Springs the summer before. Maybe this was the way Gabriella dealt with things. The girl had a lot on her plate after all. But still, to leave for California without as much as a backward glance! Ryan looked around at his friends' shocked faces.

Taylor looked the most hurt and Ryan could understand why. Gabriella was her best friend and had clearly said nothing about the fact she was going to stay in California. Not one of them, not even Troy, had managed to get a proper goodbye…

Ryan let his eyes rest on Kelsi, knowing she had always had a special relationship with Troy and Gabriella. To his surprise her face was not sad, upset or even surprised… but anxious. Her eyes were on Troy and full of concern. Ryan could almost see what she was thinking. Yes, Gabriella's absence was upsetting and strange for all of them, but Troy was still with them… and he needed their help. Deciding to take charge and end the dead silence Ryan leaned towards Troy.

"Troy… if there is a perfect time to try out that sundae," Ryan said, pointing at Troy's dessert, "Now is that time."

Troy let out a small exhale in disbelief.

"Somehow I doubt…"

"You won't regret it." Martha said quickly, pushing his spoon towards him. Troy rolled his eyes and made a big show of shoving his spoon into the bowl and placing a huge dollop of ice-cream into his mouth. To Ryan's surprise, Troy's face lit up a little.

"Y'know…" Troy said, swallowing his food. "I do feel kinda better. This is good." he smiled at Martha who nodded enthusiastically in reply. Troy then looked around the table at his group of friends fondly.

"Thanks guys." he said. "For doing this. Taking me out and stuff…"

"Taking you out!" Jason exclaimed in a very unconvincing scandalised tone. "Why we simply wanted to enjoy time together as a group. Why you would think we specifically wanted to take YOU…"

"It's ok Jason." Troy laughed. "I appreciate it."

"It was actually all Kelsi's idea." Ryan chipped in. He didn't want Kelsi's kindness to go un-noticed. This little support meeting wouldn't have taken place if she hadn't suggested. In fact no one else had been entirely keen on the idea, being so busy and so convinced it wouldn't work. Predictably, at Ryan's words she looked down at her knees modestly.

"I should've known." Troy grinned, ruffling Kelsi's beret playfully. "You scheme nearly as much as Ryan and Sharpay."

"Hmmf!" Ryan said dramatically and everyone laughed, breaking the tension a little.

Taylor reached across the table to pat Troy's hand.

"You'll still have an amazing time with us at prom." she said comfortingly. Troy looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm sorry Gabs didn't tell you. She didn't tell me about he early orientation for ages either. I'm sure at some point she'll.…"

"It's ok Troy." Taylor said with a small laugh. "It's just the way Gabriella is. She deals with things on her own. She just doesn't want to drag other people into her problems. It's something I like about her. But at the same time…"

"It's a bit inconvenient." Troy finished with a grin. Taylor laughed and nodded.

"You better eat that sundae before I do." Martha said jokingly. And everyone remembered their ice-cream.

_**Kelsi**_

Everything almost felt normal again. The group of friends were leaving the café, all laughing and chatting as if they didn't have an English final, prom, a show and graduation the next week. Even Troy seemed to have perked up cosiderably. Kelsi noticed him pull away from Chad, Zeke and Jason and moved towards her.

"Thanks playmaker." he grinned. "You rock."

"I do a little." she replied smugly. She had to admit… he friend looked a lot happier than he had on entering the café. He looked happier than he had in days! She was just glad she had shown him that he had lots of good friends to support him.

"So where now?" Chad asked as they stepped out onto the street. "Shoot some hoops?" he said hopefully to his best friend.

"I need to head off actually." Troy said, eyeing his truck and starting to walk over to it.

"Oh… okay. Where?" Chad asked curiously as Troy climbed inside, clearly a man with a purpose.

"There's something gotta take care of." he said cheerfully. Kelsi looked at him suspiciously. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You will be at prom right?" Martha shouted over Troy's truck's engine. Troy put a pair of black sunglasses on and turned to face the teenagers lined up on the sidewalk.

"There is no way I'm missing my prom." he grinned. With that he sped off (probably faster than the truck was supposed to go) leaving a cloud of black smoke behind him. Everyone coughed as they watched Troy drive away.

"Well, at least we cheered him up." Zeke said brightly.

**For some reason I couldn't get this chapter to run very smoothly... probably because (no doubt like you guys) i'm itching to get on with the ryan and kelsi moments! I promise the next chapter will be better!**


	20. A night to remember

**Hey guys! I've been itching to post this for ages! Just one thing before we start… I've started writing a Jason and Martha story. There's not many on here and I've grown quite attached to them whilst writing this story. I've also got a Ryelsi oneshot that is slowly coming along. Just thought I'd let you guys know in case you wanted to have a wee look. Anyway… PROM!**

_**Kelsi**_

Senior Prom. It was finally here.

"Kelsi hold still!" her mother complained as she desperately tried to put her daughter's hair up while she kept fidgeting with nerves.

"Sorry." Kelsi whispered. "I'm so nervous…"

"You'll be more nervous if you're hair doesn't look right." her mother said dryly. "Okay stand up." Kelsi stood up obediently. Her mother observed her closely.

"Make-up. Nail polish, jewellery, contacts… yep everything's perfect." she said proudly. Kelsi couldn't help but laugh at her mother.

"Mom, it's me going to prom and you look more excited." she grinned.

"Well you were never much of a girly girl. This and you're wedding day are the only chances I'm going to get to doll you up!" she giggled. Then her features softened.

"Aaaw Kelsi you look beautiful." she said affectionately. Kelsi looked down at her feet bashfully.

"Don't mom you'll make me cry." she murmured and quickly glanced at the clock in her room. Ten to eight. What was she going to do with herself until Ryan showed up? Probably concentrate on not having a heart attack. She was never good at big social events. Especially not formal social events. Especially not something like PROM.

"Let's show your dad and your brother." her mom suggested excitedly and bustled Kelsi into the next room, her father's study. Study meaning a computer and a piano. A piano that her dad was very protective of… hence the keyboard Kelsi had to put up with practicing on. Her father was a music producer. Her big brother Thomas was usually at college studying art but was already on his summer holidays, therefore he was at home. Kelsi and Thomas had drifted apart quite a bit since he had left home but she enjoyed seeing him when he was back from college and there was always good banter between them. Thomas and her dad were looking at something on the computer and they turned round when Kelsi and her mom entered. An identical look of surprise flashed across each face. Kelsi was almost a brunette version of her mom with glasses while Thomas greatly resembled his Dad. Father and son were both tall, tanned and skinny with brown shaggy hair and brown eyes, though the older man wore a pair of round glasses. Her dad instantly got up and crossed the room to hug her.

"That can't be my little daughter!" her dad exclaimed happily. Kelsi smiled at him and hugged him tighter. She was a daddy's girl at heart. They had always connected because of their quieter nature and their love for music. It had been her dad that had taught her the piano.

"Wow Kelsi!" Thomas remarked. "Not bad!" Kelsi grinned. Thomas had always been the louder child. She did a little twirl for him and a thought seemed to come into his head.

"So what do we know about this Ryan?" he asked curiously. "Isn't that the guy you used to play for?"

Kelsi bit her lip nervously. She didn't like where this was going.

"Yeah that's him…" she replied cautiously.

"The guy with that really annoying sister that was always really nasty to you…"

"Yeah…" Kelsi murmured. Thomas looked at her disapprovingly.

"Aaaw is someone getting a little over-protective?" her mom teased her brother and tried to hug him. He dodged her quickly.

"Maybe Thomas has a point Kelsi." her dad said sternly. "Are you sure about Brian?"

"Ryan dad."

"Yes Ryan."

Kelsi looked around the room at her family and sighed.

"Ryan used to just follow his sister around but he's completely different now." she announced assertively. "He's a really sweet guy and I want you all to be nice to him tonight. I think… I think he might be important." she managed to stammer. Her family stared at her.

"_Oh God why did I have to say that?!" _Kelsi thought hysterically.Right at that moment the doorbell rang. Talk about saved by the bell…

"I'll get it." her mom shrieked "You get your things Kelsi!" With that she bolted downstairs.

"Wait up, I want to see Kelsi's 'important' date." Thomas yelled after her and he too ran down the stairs. Kelsi looked at her father in worry. He adjusted his glasses.

"I better go and make sure they don't embarrass you honey." he said kindly. He kissed her on the cheek and joined his family downstairs.

"Hi I'm Ryan Evans. I'm here to pick up Kelsi." she heard Ryan say politely.

"Of course you are!" she heard her mother exclaim excitedly. "Come inside!" Kelsi screwed up her eyes in embarrassment then went to retrieve her clutch bag from her room.

"I'm Kelsi's mother Jennifer." she heard her mother say cheerfully. "And this is my husband Peter."

"Nice to meet you both." Ryan replied, still as polite as ever.

"Yeah I'm her brother." Thomas said casually.

"Yeah I think Kelsi mentioned you getting her a tarantula…"

"For her Christmas? Yeah that was hilarious."

Up the stairs Kelsi scowled. That was the most un-funny Christmas present ever. And he could have at least wrapped it instead of putting it on her head while she was asleep…

"Soooo…" Thomas said. Kelsi felt her eyes widen shock. That meant he was going to say something embarrassing! "Kelsi says you're really im-"

"Kelsi! Are you ready?" she heard her father call, cutting off her brother. She silently thanked her father, loving him so much right then.

"Yes." she called back, her voice sounding small and scared.

"_Ok. Just concentrate on not falling down the stairs." _she thought as she grabbed her cardigan and scuttled out of her room. She started to descend the steps nervously. Then all her fears went away as she saw Ryan standing in her hallway. He was wearing a dark navy tux with a fawn shirt and a fawn fedora. But the best part of his was smile. It was the biggest smile she'd ever seen him wear and his beautiful eyes lit up because of it. She did love Ryan Evans' smile…

_**Ryan**_

Ryan couldn't believe what he was seeing. What was possibly the most beautiful woman on earth was moving towards him and smiling at him warmly. When he had seen her in her prom outfit at school he had honestly thought there was no way she could look prettier. He had been completely proved wrong. Then to top it all off she blushed and by default he grinned widely.

"You look… great." was all he could say. He was very conscious of the curious stares from her family.

"Yeah you too." she said shyly. Ryan quickly pulled her corsage from his pocket. It was a peachy fawn colour, like his shirt and hat. She received it graciously and then attached the boutteniere to his jacket. By coincidence she had gone for a peachy colour. They almost matched. Ryan smiled in amusement at this. Just like their hats, they seemed to often accidentally co-ordinate.

"I guess we better get going." Ryan said, as he offered Kelsi his arm. He felt almost smug to have such a beautiful girl on his arm.

"Wait!" Kelsi's mom said quickly, pulling out a camera. "I'm sorry to be embarrassing kids but I can't not have photos."

Ryan just laughed. He could tell from the way they stood clumped together that this was a very close and loving family.

"It's okay mom." Kelsi said sweetly. "Do your worst." After she had taken several photos of them together she hugged her daughter goodbye.

"You don't have a curfew tonight." she said, giving her daughter a cheeky smile. Ryan noted that Kelsi's brother looked at his mother incredulously after that comment. Kelsi received a hug and kiss from her father.

"You have an amazing time ok." he said to her softly, stroking her hair. She nodded happily back at him. It was clear she was especially close to her father. Then he saw Kelsi turn awkwardly to her brother.

"Well I guess I'll see you later Tom…" she said with a smile. Her brother gestured her to move closer and said something to her that Ryan couldn't hear. All he caught was,

"I don't care what mom and dad say about you having no curfew, I don't want…" Ryan desperately tried to find something to look at and found himself catching Kelsi's father's eye. He rolled his eyes in a way that looked so much like Kelsi, Ryan had to stifle a laugh. Thomas noticed however and looked at him suspiciously.

"You have a great time Kels." he said to his little sister and stepped back.

"See you later guys!" Kelsi said brightly as she took Ryan's arm. Ryan gave them a small wave and they left the house.

"So I take it that was your brother giving you the 'he better bring you back on one piece' speech." Ryan laughed. Kelsi let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Ugh it was so weird! He decided it would be appropriate to tell me what went on after HIS prom. I mean, that's an image I really don't need." she chuckled. Ryan laughed in agreement. Suddenly Kelsi stopped in her tracks.

"THAT'S the car you brought?!" she exclaimed. Ryan's father had let him borrow his bright purple Porsche. Ryan hadn't bothered to buy his own car, preferring to use his scooter to get from A to B. But at the end of the day, he was still a guy, and he LOVED that Porsche.

"Lend from my dad." he said proudly as he helped her into the front seat.

They chatted most of the way. Mostly about how good it was that Sharpay and Zeke were going to prom together and how sad it was that Gabriella wasn't going to be there. They were almost there when they fell into silence. Awkward silence. Kelsi wrung her hands awkwardly. It was hardly ever this tense between them. But then again this was almost like… a date.

"Hey I was wondering." Ryan said apprehensively. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to ask this or not. "Your brother said you'd said something about me… but I didn't find out what it was. " he said nervously. He saw Kelsi's gaze immediately flit to the window. It meant something then…

"Do you know what it was?" he asked nervously, unsure if the answr would be good or bad. She looked so nervous it could have been either. Kelsi just fiddled with her hands and stared out the window thoughtfully.

"Kelsi, look at me." he asked her, determined to squeeze the information out of her. She was going to have to get used to being open with him… Kelsi turned slowly to face him, a blush creeping onto her face. Ryan couldn't help but grin. The blush was a good sign…

"C'mon Kelsi what is it?" he asked, turning back to face the road.

"I said they had to be nice to you. Because you're important." she said quietly, and Ryan could feel her gaze on his face. Butterflies kicked off in his stomach and he was sure his pulse had quickened substantially. Unknowingly, Kelsi had given him a confirmation. A confirmation that the intensity of what he felt for her was returned. It was the best feeling in the world. He kept watching the road but let himself smile widely.

"You know what… I think you're important too Kelsi. I think we're important." he said softly and took one hand off the wheel, offering it to her. Silently she took his left hand in her right.

_**Kelsi**_

Walking into the school gym Kelsi gasped and subconsciously grabbed Ryan's arm. All around the gym were small white tables, complete with candles. A DJ was situated at one end. The whole hall was decorated in red, white and gold. Streamers and lights hung from the ceiling and the dance floor was already full of moving bodies.

"Ryan! Kelsi!" The pair looked over to see Taylor waving them over. She was sitting at a table with Chad. Kelsi quickly ran over to greet her friend.

"You look amazing Taylor." she gasped. Taylor DID look amazing. Taylor had abandoned her conventional look tonight. Her hair was down and curled instead of straight and her dress made her look like a super model. Chad clearly realised his luck and was sitting beside her with a very smug expression on his face.

"Thanks! Oh my goodness Kelsi you look so pretty!" she exclaimed, holding her at arms length and looking her up and down. "This is like your… coming out party!" she giggled. Chad looked confused.

"Meaning…"

"Meaning she's actually showing herself off for once." Taylor said excitedly.

"She doesn't have to," Ryan began.

"But…" Taylor said with a wink at Ryan. Ryan laughed.

"But I'm not complaining about how she looks in that beautiful dress. I think I've probably got you and the rest of the girls to thank for that." Ryan joked. All Kelsi could do was blush. What was she supposed to say to that?

"Where's everyone else." she said quickly, before she got too embarrassed.

"Well Martha and Jason are dancing." Chad said, pointing out the couple on the dance floor. All Jason was doing was spinning Martha while she danced elaborately around him but he looked like he was having the time of his like.

"Zeke and Sharpay are over there." he pointed to another table, a smirk on his face. Kelsi looked over to see the couple holding hands and talking quietly. This was not the only thing that surprised her. Sharpay… was NOT wearing pink. The blonde girl was donning a pale silvery blue fitted silk dress. Her hair was in an elegant bun and the genuine smile she wore as she conversed with Zeke just made her look all the more dazzling.

"Your sister looks beautiful." Kelsi whispered to Ryan. He beamed at her.

"Wait honey! They don't know about Troy!" Taylor looked at her boyfriend in shock. Kelsi felt her self become worried.

"What? Is he ok?" she checked quickly. She really hoped Troy had decided to come. She couldn't bear the thought of home wallowing in his misery at home while the rest of them had fun at prom. Chad and Taylor exchanged a knowing smile.

"Well that depends on what you mean." Chad smirked. "He's definitely got something wrong with his brain but I'd say he's deliriously happy right now."

Kelsi and Ryan just gave him identically puzzled looks.

"He drove to Stanford University, to see Gabriella." Taylor said with a fond smile. "I guess he wanted to spend his prom night with her."

Kelsi couldn't help but squeal in delight. Her three friends looked surprised at this uncharacteristic response but she didn't care. It was… perfect! Gabriella was going to get such an amazing surprise, and Troy would get his perfect prom.

"That's so awesome." Ryan grinned, discreetly slipping his hand into Kelsi's. Kelsi jumped a little at the contact then gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Ok we're going to slow things down now folks!" the DJ called, cutting the fast upbeat music. "I've been requested from Ms Darbus that the seniors from the Spring Musical start off this one with a waltz. What do you say guys?!"

There were whoops of encouragement from their fellow students as the group of friends looked at each other in amazement.

"Come on guys!" Chad of all people yelled. "Let's show em how it's done!" and with that he grabbed Taylor's hand and dragged her to the dance floor. Taylor looked quite giddy. Ryan looked at Kelsi and she just shrugged. If everyone else was then why not! And besides, Ryan's choreography was beautiful. The seniors all took their places and the slow music in ¾ time began. The seniors just applied Ryan's choreography to the different song. Kelsi couldn't believe her luck. She was waltzing (and managing to do so in a fairly elegant way) with Ryan Evans looking deep into her eyes at prom! She looked around her in awe at the lights twinkling above her as Ryan span her round. It was like a fairytale.

"Will I sound like a girl if I say this is totally my dream idea of prom?" Ryan grinned bashfully.

"Maybe… I was just thinking the same thing." Kelsi replied with a soft laugh.

"Y'know Kels, I was too shy to say in front of your parents that you… well I've never seen anything more beautiful than you tonight." he said, blushing furiously. Kelsi's heart was racing and her smile couldn't have been wider, but she couldn't help but laugh.

"Ryan Evans, that is the first time I have EVER seen you blush as red as me." she laughed. He gasped and pretended to look hurt.

"I pay you the biggest compliment I've ever given to a girl and you make fun of me." he joked, pretending to look heart-broken and sniffing for effect. Kelsi didn't even think about it and pressed her lips against his. She felt her heartbeat instantly race as she realised she had _never _been this forward with anyone. Or maybe it was the kiss… Whatever it was, it was making her almost dizzy in the most wonderful way.

"Thank you." she managed to whisper as they pulled apart. "No one's ever said anything so sweet to me."

"Now THAT'S a reply." Ryan grinned, giving her another brief kiss back. "Well as much as I'd love to do this for the rest of the dance, this is the part where I give you to Jason for a while." he said, pouting. Sure enough, they were twirling towards Jason and Martha. Kelsi instinctively felt herself wince.

"Don't worry." Ryan murmured. "He's going to do it right. Funnily enough he wanted to practice dancing with Martha as much as he could." Kelsi let out a small laugh and looked over at Jason and Martha. She could see Martha mouth,

"1,2, 3 spin!" And the two boys gracefully spun the girls to their next partners. Jason caught her flawlessly.

"Well done Jason!" she said, very impressed. He grinned back.

"Thanks!" he said proudly. "You have NO idea how many times me and Martha had to practice that…"

"I'm sure it was hell for you." she teased back and Jason gave her a sly grin.

"So… Am I allowed to say I told you so?" Jason inclined his head towards Ryan. Kelsi raised her eyebrows.

"Am I?" she laughed. Jason laughed along with her.

"Yeah, I guess we were both worrying about nothing." he said, stealing a quick fond look at Martha. Kelsi was then surprised to see Jason give her a concerned look.

"It's a shame everything couldn't have worked out earlier. With everyone… moving on next year."

"You and Martha are staying in Alberqurque next year Jason." Kelsi said softly.

"I was talking about you and Ryan Kelsi."

"I know…"

_**Ryan**_

"Well someone did a good job tutoring Jason!"

"Thanks Ryan!" Martha replied, looking very pleased with herself.

"Surprising really… I figured you guys weren't getting much work done…Ow!"

Martha had inconspicuously stamped on his toe and Ryan thought it best to apologise.

"Sorry Martha, only joking." he said with a cheeky grin. Martha couldn't resist smiling back.

"I'll forgive you… If you must know NOTHING'S happened apart from him inviting me to prom." she said, almost in a disappointed way.

"He's shy." Ryan said simply, stealing a quick look at Jason. "But he's head over heels."

"Really?" asked Martha anxiously, her rare vulnerable side coming through.

"I wouldn't lie Martha. Is it surprising that I know what a guy looks like when he's crazy about a girl?"

"Well I don't need to tell you how Kelsi feels about you." Martha giggled with a wink. "I saw you give her a cheeky kiss a minute ago."

Ryan just laughed. It was forced though. No matter how hard he tried, all he could think about was the fact that everyone seemed so pleased that he and Kelsi were moving forward. But Ryan knew exactly what would happen in a few months. Kelsi would get into Julliard and move to New York. Ryan would get into another school and either stay in Albequrque or move away also. End of relationship. Great.

"Hey." Martha said softly, evidently noticing his change in mood. " Don't think about the future now Ryan. It's your prom."

"How on earth did you know what I was thinking?!" Ryan laughed, giving his friend an incredulous look. Martha just raised her eyebrows at him.

"Us dancers have an unspoken language." she said with a grin. "Now I'm going to give you back to your lady."

"And I'm going to give you back to your man. Very capable man if I might add! You did a good job!" Ryan chuckled. Martha gave him a last fleeting smile as he spun her back to Jason and caught Kelsi… His Kelsi… in his arms. They didn't speak for the remainder of the dance but just shared a comfortable silence and smiled into each other's eyes.

After the dance had finished and he had left Kelsi with Martha for what looked like a girly chat, Ryan made his way over to his sister. She was sitting with Taylor and talking animatedly.

"No seriously Taylor, it looks just like the one I saw in last week's edition… Except it looks so much better on you."

"Thanks Sharpay." Taylor said, looking dumbstruck. "Your dress is amazing too. Was it custom made?"

Ryan expected his sister to nod and look exceptionally haughty, but the smugness didn't come. Instead she nodded modestly.

"It was quite expensive but I wanted it to be just right. And I thought it was completely me as well." she laughed. Ryan saw Chad and Taylor laugh along and smiled. Whenever his sister had been spending time with Zeke, she seemed to fall into her more down to earth self. Speaking of Zeke he was making his way to their table.

"There's your drink princess." he said kindly to Sharpay, handing her a glass. She smiled sweetly and thanked him.

"So you guys nervous about the show?" Chad asked conversationally. Zeke, Jason and Taylor nodded right away.

"Naah I don't really get nervous." Sharpay said taking a sip of her drink.

"Really? Even though the Julliard representatives are going to be there?" Zeke asked. Sharpay giggled.

"Ok maybe I'm a LITTLE nervous." she admitted.

"Well I'M terrified." Kelsi and Martha had returned.

"WHY Kelsi?" Taylor asked in surprise. "You're amazing!" Kelsi blushed but explained.

"Well if I mess up, it might make you guys mess up…"

"I'm just scared I'm going to mess up one of the million pirouettes Ryan gave me to do in 'Now or Never'!" Martha joked.

"Hey! They're gonna look awesome when you guys pull it off."

"Kelsi, would we be able to go over 'Just Wanna Be With You' quickly tomorrow? I need to make sure I get that harmony right." Sharpay asked anxiously. Ryan and Kelsi stared at her in shock. Of the million times that Sharpay had asked, or rather ordered, Kelsi to rehearse with her she had never asked like THAT. Politely! It took Kelsi a couple of seconds to get her reply out.

"Sure Sharpay. Whatever you need." she answered timidly. Ryan smiled at the scene around him. His sister, his friends and the girl he admired, all just having casual banter and enjoying each other's company. Except in beautiful attire! It was an amazing sight. Just then a more upbeat song came on. Ryan frowned slightly as he recognized the song but couldn't quite place what it was. It was one of those songs with a drum beat that just makes you want to dance wherever you are. Ryan could already feel his toes tapping.

"Footloose!" Kelsi squealed in delight, giving Ryan a look of excitement. Without a word Ryan grabbed Kelsi's hand and lead her to the dance floor and behind him he saw the three remaining girls grab their men and drag them along too.

_**Kelsi**_

The night had to end at some point but Kelsi was still disappointed when it did. The last song had just came to and end and everyone was applauding the night. It was then that Chad took the opportunity to climb on top of one of the tables and shout at the top of his lungs,

"What Team?!"

"Wild cats!" Everyone shouted back happily.

"What team?!"

"Wild cats!"

"What team?!"

"Wild cats!"

"Wild cats!"

"Getcha head in the game!"

After this everyone cheered, hugged clapped and slowly started to make their way out of the gym and into the deserted hallways. The eight friends walked together until the car park where it was time to split. Chad quickly explained that he and Taylor were going to the nearby swing park. This was clearly somewhere that meant something to both of them because she smiled at him fondly as they left. Jason and Zeke immediately offered to take Martha and Sharpay home.

"Are you heading home now Ryan?" Sharpay asked expectantly. Kelsi automatically turned to face Ryan. It was as if they both knew they had to have some time alone to talk.

"Actually sis… I think me and Kels are going to take a walk." he said, gently taking Kelsi's hand. She felt her heart flutter. It was as if they had some sort of unspoken language. She'd never felt that sort of connection with anyone before. Not even her own family. Sharpay just nodded in understanding and went with Zeke to his car. They then started to walk along the silent sidewalk. It was a beautiful night and fairly warm but there was a light breeze and Kelsi couldn't help but feel a bit chilly. She involuntarily shivered, despite her cardigan.

"Are you cold?" Ryan asked in a concerned voice.

"A bit." she admitted. To her delight he put his arm round her and she gratefully placed her arm round his warm waist and snuggled in closer.

"So I was thinking…" Ryan began tentatively. "That I asked this girl to prom, not just because I wanted a prom date but because I really like her. And that I don't want it to be her and me just for tonight. And that right here, right now would be the perfect time to ask her to be my girlfriend except…" he paused and stopped walking. "Things aren't that simple." he said softly, looking at her sadly. Kelsi sighed. They were going to have to talk about this sooner or later.

"Ryan, next year I have no doubt that you'll be at Julliard. Which means I'll probably be here. How can it end well?" she asked, fighting the urge to cry. Ryan gave her an odd look that she couldn't read.

"You think I'M going to Julliard?" he asked. Kelsi quickly tried to find the right words.

"Well I know your sister is amazing Ryan and Troy's great but honestly? LOOK at the show. I don't think there's any competition…" she tried to explain without offending his sister.

"Kelsi… YOU look at the show. You created the show! They're going to hear the overture and sign you up immediately." Ryan said to her quickly. Kelsi felt the blush rush to her cheeks. Did he really mean that? The songs were that good?

"I feel so… weird." Kelsi said lamely. Ryan laughed at that and Kelsi sighed exasperatedly. Why could she never speak like a normal human being?

"How so?" Ryan asked, with an amused grin on his face.

"Well… I want that scholarship so much. Ever since I started high school I've dreamed of going there. It just seems perfect. But on the other hand… I don't want you NOT to get it. Because I can't see how the Julliard representatives can watch that show and not offer you a place. It won't seem right to me." she explained softly. "It's a lose or lose situation. Either way I'll be disappointed. And either way I'll lose you…" she said, almost to herself rather than Ryan. She looked back to Ryan. He looked surprised at the depth of her speech. Kelsi's eyes widened. Come to think of it, SHE was surprised. She never opened up this much to anyone. There was something about Ryan that made her want to confide in him and tell him the whole truth.

"Sorry, I got a bit carried away. Think I'm just really emotional from prom." she laughed, but fought a lump in her throat.

"No Kelsi." Ryan said quickly, grabbing both her hands. "I'm just surprised because that's exactly what I've been feeling too! Look Kels, I don't know if you feel the same way, and you don't have to say you do, but… I have never felt this way about anyone." He took her face in his hands and Kelsi could feel herself trembling, could feel the tears threatening to fall.

"I don't think I've ever met anyone who is such a genuinely GOOD person. And I know that sounds like the lamest compliment ever but what I mean is… Not only are you so incredibly talented and smart, you are completely modest and selfless. I've been told my whole life that I need to think for myself and put myself first if I want to succeed and you…" Ryan shook his head with a small smile on his lips, "You are good through and through Kelsi. I can't think of anyone that could be more right for me. I'm just sorry I didn't notice it sooner. I completely over-looked you." he said huskily, putting a warm hand on Kelsi's cheek. By this time tears were falling freely down her face. She couldn't speak. She was feeling happiness, shock, surprise and a multitude of other feelings all at the same time. Ryan brushed a tear from her cheek and looked at her worriedly.

"I hate seeing you cry." he said simply. Kelsi eventually managed to speak.

"Ryan… I over-looked you too." she rambled tearfully. "I'm ashamed of it now but I guess I just thought you were just your sister's…"

"Lapdog?" Ryan laughed.

"Well… yeah." Kelsi managed to laugh through her tears. "But I was so wrong. I can't believe I couldn't see…" She was stopped as Ryan swooped down and kissed her. It was different from their previous sweet kisses. This was long and passionate. Kelsi found herself clinging onto Ryan's waist desperately, and noticed he was holding her the same way… as if they were both afraid of letting the other go.

"I can't believe how little time we have left." Kelsi mumbled into Ryan's shirt as they broke apart. Over the last few months she had felt Ryan moving closer and closer to her. Suddenly it felt like he was slipping away.

"Don't worry Kelsi… we still have the summer." Ryan said to her, gently stroking her back. Kelsi suddenly felt herself stiffen. She would have most of the summer to be Ryan's girlfriend. She would have those few short months to become closer to him. She already cared for him greatly and she was convinced that before the end of the summer her affection would only grow. Then he would have to leave her to go to Julliard. And all she would be left with was a broken heart.

"Ryan… I don't think that's going to work." Kelsi winced. She couldn't believe what she was saying but it had to be done. Ryan gave her a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" Kelsi could tell he was trying to appear clueless but the anxiety in his eyes gave him away.

"Ryan we both know that if we're a couple for the summer it's just going to hurt more when we go our separate ways later." she said, her voice quavering. "It's hard enough to think about you leaving now. I can't imagine how I'd take it after…" she broke off there but Ryan seemed to understand. He sighed and shook his head.

"I really want to argue with you Kelsi… but you're right." he said solemnly. He gazed at her intently. Kelsi didn't think she'd never be able to get used to those eyes that seemed to see all the way into her soul.

"Wherever both of us end up Kelsi… I'm not going to forget you. I wasn't lying when I said I've never felt this way for anyone." Ryan said softly, pulling her closer.

Then he kissed her again. The intensity and emotion that both of them contributed made Kelsi feel slightly dizzy. She gasped as they pulled apart again and could almost feel the electricity surging between them.

"Wow…" Ryan said softly, managing to sum up the kiss in one word.

"I'm not going to forget you either Ryan." Kelsi managed to stammer. They stood in silence for a moment, just looking into each other's eyes.

"It's late." Ryan stated. "Let's get you home. I don't want your brother to think…"

"Yeah we better go."

_**Ryan**_

Ryan led Kelsi up her garden path, keeping an arm round her to keep her warm and they stopped as they reached her front door.

"Well I guess I'll see you at the show." she smiled at him. Her make-up was virtually washed away by her tears and her elegant hair-style was coming apart from all the dancing. But her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were sparkling. She still looked stunning.

"Yeah… I'll be the one in the pink pants." he said in a vain attempt to lighten the mood. Kelsi laughed but he noticed the laugh didn't meet her eyes. She looked down at her feet worriedly. Ryan was sure he knew what was wrong.

"Don't worry. It's not the end yet." he said kindly, tilting her head back up so he could look in her eyes.

"I just wish everything would slow down." She whispered sadly.

"I think everyone wants that right now, but we still have right now." he said softly. He noticed he still had a hand on her face and leaned in to kiss her again. She stopped him just before their lips met and gave him a meaningful look and Ryan nodded.

"The last one." he said simply and crushed his lips against hers. The electricity that passed between them every time their lips met never ceased to amaze him. It was so difficult not to grab her waist and press her body between him and her front door… But he knew that this was Kelsi he was talking about. She had to be treated right. She DESERVED to be treated right. Their kiss ended but he could still smell her sweet scent as they pulled apart.

"Good night Ryan." she smiled a smile that made Ryan's heart melt. "Tonight was… wonderful."

"Good night Kelsi. Sleep well." he replied and watched her fondly as she made her way into her house. Once she had closed to door behind her Ryan exhaled slowly.

"_Wow."_

_**Kelsi**_

Kelsi shut her front door, leaned against it, closed her eyes and sighed contently.

"Wow." she breathed happily.

"Didn't prom finish hours ago?" a stern voice asked her. Kelsi's eyes flew open and she saw her brother standing moodily on the stairs.

"Were you seriously waiting on me coming in?" she asked in disbelief. Thomas frowned.

"No! I was just…" he stuttered and Kelsi raised her eyebrows sceptically.

"Ok maybe I did. Where were you all that time?"

"We went for a walk." Kelsi said dreamily, thinking back to her and Ryan's goodnight kiss as she made her way past Thomas and up the stairs.

"And?!" he asked her urgently, stomping after her.

"And that's it." she said happily going into her room and dumping her bag on the bed.

"Well I hope he gave you a ride home…"

"Of course he did Tom. Spare me the big brother talk please. I had a really good night." Kelsi laughed as she sat on her bed and mercifully kicked off her shoes. Thomas' face softened.

"Alright… Well he seems like a cool guy Kelsi. And… you look nice." he said awkwardly.

"Thanks Tom." Kelsi grinned at her brother. "You've done your duty, you can go now."

Thomas nodded gratefully and sped out of the room. Kelsi heard what sounded like some war game starting up on the X Box in her brother's room and relaxed. She was on her own. Without even thinking she ran over to her keyboard.

"It's hard to believe that I couldn't see, that you were always right beside me…" she sang softly.

_**Ryan**_

Ryan felt in a strange mood. He wasn't sure whether he felt happy or sad. On the one hand he had had the most amazing night ever with Kelsi. He had danced with her kissed her… but he couldn't shake off the melancholy thought that there was no future for them. As he entered his kitchen and caught the smell of Kelsi's perfume on his jacket, the happy side of him won. He practically skipped over to the fridge and was pleased to find some of Zeke's home made brownies inside. Sharpay didn't need to know…

"Yes you can have a brownie."

Ryan yelped and slammed the fridge door in fright. It was then he noticed Sharpay sitting casually at the kitchen table with her own brownie and a glass of milk. She was still in her prom dress but had kicked off her shoes and let her hair down.

"Sorry Shar, I didn't think you'd still be up." Ryan apologised quickly and took a seat opposite her. She smiled as he sat down.

"I forgot to tell you bro, you look fabulous tonight." she said kindly. Ryan grinned back proudly.

"Oh y'know, just something I had lying around." he joked. Then he gave his sister a fond smile. "You look great as well Shar. Poor Zeke didn't stand a chance." Sharpay just laughed and looked away shyly.

"How was your walk?" she asked with a glowing smile. Ryan looked at her strangely.

"I'll ask the questions first. Why are you so happy?" Ryan curiously. Sharpay just smiled fondly at the brownie in her hand.

"These are going to make me so fat but they're so good." she said dreamily.

"Sharpaaaay! Hello!" Ryan said waving a hand in front of her. She snapped out of her day dream and scowled at him.

"I had a good time with Zeke." she said fondly, her scowl instantly vanishing. Ryan smiled at his sister. Zeke was a really decent guy and it was great to see his sister looking so happy.

"Well I hate to say I told you so…"

"Shut up." Sharpay giggled.

"Have you considered that if you get into Julliard you'll have to leave him behind?" Ryan asked his sister cautiously.

To Ryan's surprise, his sister rolled her eyes.

"Please Ryan! Everyone knows that scholarship is going to either you or Kelsi." Sharpay said matter of factly. Ryan gaped at her.

"Where do I have a scar?" he asked quickly. Sharpay looked at him oddly but answered straight away.

"On your knee from when I hit you with my toy microphone. You were mucking up our dance moves."

"Wow you ARE my sister!"

"Ryan c'mon be serious. I don't mind. Either of you deserve it, but obviously I want it to be you." she grinned, taking a swig of her milk.

"It's kind of ironic actually." she continued not noticing her milk moustache. "You guys just got together…"

"Sis… milk moustache."

"Oh my God! Just a second!" she ducked under the table and re-appeared milk free. "Ugh I hate it when that happens it's so embarrassing…" she said. Ryan grinned to himself.

"_Completely diverted her. Evans cunning works every time…"_

"Well Shar I'm gonna hit the hay." he said, doing a very fake stretch and yawn. "See you in the morning."

He started to walk out of the kitchen when,

"You really like her don't you."

He stopped dead in his tracks. Ok so maybe he didn't divert her. He turned to face his sister and she smugly patted the chair next to her. Ryan slumped down next to her and sighed. Sharpay just looked at him expectantly.

"This sucks big time sis. I know she's gonna get that scholarship. And it's not like I can just pay to go there. If they were going to let me in the routine way they would have contacted me by now. It's the scholarship or nothing. Our back up is Chicago college of performing arts so… whatever happens me and Kelsi are going different ways next year." he spoke dejectedly. He looked down at his sister. She looked up at him, her brown eyes full of sympathy.

"I'm sorry Ryan… I actually approve of her as well." she sighed, patting his shoulder. Ryan groaned.

"Great… Now she's even more perfect for me." he muttered. Sharpay's hand dropped from his shoulder.

"Okay how exactly do you feel about her Ry?" Sharpay asked slowly.

"I've never felt this way about anyone sis." he said quietly. "And now I've finally got her and I have to let her go…" his voice cracked and he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around him tightly. He turned and smiled at his sister gratefully.

"It'll work out Ryan." she said kindly. "Remember, an Evans always gets what an Evans wants."

Ryan laughed. He wished he had her confidence.

"Oh and about Chicago…" Sharpay said slowly. "It's not exactly my back-up anymore."

"Wait, so you're definitely going?" Ryan checked in surprise. Was she that sure that he or Kelsi would get the scholarship?

"No. U of A is my back up instead." his sister said calmly. Ryan's jaw-dropped.

"Huh?"

"Ms Darbus spoke to me at prom. She said that if I decided not to leave I could help her run the drama department next year." Sharpay clasped her hands together, her eyes twinkling excitedly. Ryan grinned broadly. His sister would be an AMAZING teacher. Harsh no doubt. No pain no gain and all that… but excellent none the less.

"I know." she squealed, able to read his thoughts. Ryan put an arm round his sister's shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"And Zeke is heading…"

"Rio Rancho." Sharpay smiled. "Only about an hour away."

Ryan laughed bitterly. Some people had all the luck…


	21. Last chance to share the stage

Kelsi

The small composer tried to take deep slow breaths.

"_Just the day of the show. No big deal. Just breathe…"_

Suddenly the brass section of the orchestra decided they all wanted to tune together and Kelsi's meditation was interrupted by a loud and abrupt C in several octaves. She glowered at the musicians and stalked back out of the orchestra pit, her ears ringing. Upon checking her watch she gulped. Ten minutes.

"Uuuh, Kelsi?" Kelsi spun round and came face to face with the freshman Donny. Literally. He was about her height. Kelsi instantly burst out laughing. Her immediate memory of him was when he and Jimmie had ran onstage in just their towels. This was the result of Troy and Chad stealing their clothes and them pursuing them through the whole school.

"What's so funny?" Donny asked confusedly.

"Nothing." Kelsi said, quickly composing herself. "Just… nerves. I'm a little hysterical."

Donny looked at her strangely but seemed to buy it.

"Okay… Well Ms Darbus asked me to tell you that Troy's not going to make it till the second half."

Kelsi felt her jaw drop.

"What?!" she shrieked, grabbing Donny's shoulders. "Where is he?"

Donny looked terrified. Kelsi quickly took a look at herself, then at Donny's scared face, and let him go, trying to collect herself.

"I dunno, all he said to Jimmie was 'Been driving all night. I'll try and make it for the second half. Break a leg'. So Jimmie's going to do the duet with Sharpay." he explained nervously. Kelsi slapped her forehead. Of course! Troy had been with Gabriella two days ago. No one had even considered that he might not make the show in time.

"Oh God and he's driving that TRUCK!." she said faintly. "Wait… who's playing Troy?" she asked tentatively, praying she'd heard wrong the first time.

"Jimmie." Donnie said cautiously.

"Oh dear God!" Kelsi gasped frantically. And she thought Sharpay replacing Gabriella had been bad!

"It'll be fine. He's been the understudy for ages. He should know what he's doing." Donny assured her. Kelsi wasn't convinced but smiled in response nonetheless, knowing that it would do no good to take her panic out on the innocent freshman.

"Thanks Donny."

Donny rushed off and Kelsi quickly explained to the orchestra about the change.

"Jimmie. Seriously?" a flautist in Jimmie's year replied incredulously. Kelsi nodded and the other freshman in the orchestra looked at each other fearfully.

"I'm sorry guys but at least it's in the same key and everything. There's absolutely no changes, I just didn't want anyone to freak out when they heard Jimmie instead of Troy…"

"Kelsi!"

Kelsi stood up from the piano at Ms Darbus' voice. The drama teacher marched over to her, looking stressed beyond belief.

"I have just been informed that Mr Bolton will not be available to us for the first half. Therefore…"

"Donny already told be Ms Darbus." Kelsi said quickly. Ms Darbus looked back at her in confusion.

"I could have sworn I told him to tell Sharpay… Oh well, quick pep talk backstage please!" she called. Kelsi said a quick good luck to the orchestra and scurried backstage. Her group of friends bar Troy, Gabriella and Sharpay were all gathered there.

"Where is Sharpay?" The drama teacher demanded.

"She's warming up in her room Ms D." Ryan informed her.

"Well I'll start without her. I just want you all to know that I am so proud of you!" Ms Darbus exclaimed. "And that I want you to shine out there tonight. Give it your all young thespians!" she cried, clapping her hands together. Everyone was so hyped for the performance that they embraced Ms Darbus' dramatic nature and applauded and cheered. She even joined in with Chad's signature 'Wild cats!' chant.

"Now everyone get ready, except Ryan and Kelsi. I need to speak to you both."

Everyone else rushed off to finish getting ready or take places and Ms Darbus put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"I have been informed by the Julliard representatives that before the end of the show they will have perhaps reached their decision." she told them excitedly. "Therefore I will hopefully be able to reveal who has the scholarship at the end of the show." Kelsi nodded silently but could feel her heart beat accelerate. She could also hear Ryan's feet start to tap nervously. They would know by tonight!

"So I will need to know where you plan to go if you do not get the scholarship." she told them.

"I'll be doing music at Alberqurque." Kelsi told her meekly. Ryan winced a little at this. Kelsi's parents couldn't really afford to send Kelsi to another prestigious performing arts college.

"I'll be at Chicago's college of performing arts." Ryan informed his teacher.

"And Sharpay will be here." Ms Darbus said with a hopeful note to her voice. "Thank you. Now take your places. Make me proud!" Ms Darbus scurried away. Kelsi and Ryan looked at each other for a short moment.

"I'll see you onstage." Ryan whispered with a crooked smile. Then he kissed her cheek and ran off to go down under the stage. Kelsi gulped. This was it. Now or never She was nervous about the music and whether she and the orchestra would play everything well. However, these nerves came second to the fact that in less than two minutes she would have to sing in front of the huge waiting audience… She took a deep breath and walked out of the stage door and along the front of the stage. The first thing she heard was applause from the multitude of teachers, students and parents. Like any performer, she couldn't help but smile broadly at the audience. As they continued to clap she felt a burst of confidence. These people were here to hear her music and she didn't want to let them down. She proudly presented the orchestra and sat down at the piano. Taking a deep breath, Kelsi played the jazzy beginning of 'Last Chance' as Ryan slowly started to rise from beneath the stage. Kelsi began to sing and at that moment she realised the hard truth of the words she had written.

"It's our last chance to share the stage, before we go our separate ways."

"High School wasn't meant to last forever." Ryan joined in. He turned to her gave a little laugh and winked, his face already animated and excited from the thrill of performing. Right then the audience seemed to disappear as Kelsi felt suddenly comforted by his presence. He looked so comfortable up there, making it look like the easiest task in the world. It eased her nerves and she allowed herself to smile contently.

"It's our last chance for us to shine. To bring you music one more time. So come on, come on, come on." The choir joined in beautifully from the orchestra pit.

"Come on, come n, come on." Kelsi and Ryan finished and Ryan slunk offstage. As soon as the number ended, the performing rush kicked in. Kelsi grinned widely and pointed to the 'coach' by the side of the stage. The whistle sounded and Martha and the cheerleaders bounded in. Kelsi was so hyped up from actually being apart of the performance that she couldn't help but join in with the singing and dancing from her piano stool. She couldn't believe how improved Martha and her dancers were! Kelsi could almost feel the audience getting excited behind her, as if it was a real basketball game. Then Chad, Zeke, Jason and the rest of the guy dancers entered, all holding basketballs. Kelsi smiled as she remembered first suggesting the idea to Ryan. He had certainly done it justice. She couldn't believe how polished his choreography was! 'Now or Never' got a standing ovation from the crowd and Kelsi was cheering along loudly. So far so good…

She quickly positioned herself for Ryan's number. For the beginning, Ryan, Martha, Jason, Zeke, Chad and Taylor were all lined up along the stage, like they had the day they had found out what the musical would be about. Ms Darbus entered.

"So, Taylor McKessie, your future?"

I'm gonna be the president of the United states of America." she said proudly.

"Zeke Baylor?"

"I'm gonna run the best restaurant in Albequrque miss." Zeke stated.

"Jason Cross?"

"Right now I just wanna graduate miss." Jason said shyly. The audience laughed.

"Ryan Evans, your future."

"My future miss?" Ryan asked, uncertainly. He appeared to be wearing just black trousers and a black jacket. Kelsi knew better, she could already see some pink peaking through…

"Yes Mr Evans… what do you want?" Ms Darbus asked, an expectant glimmer in her eyes.

"What do I want?" Ryan asked, a wicked grin appearing on his face. "Well miss, seeing as you asked…"

The stage went dark and Kelsi started the intro to the song. When the lights flashed back on Ryan was at the top of the stairs, surrounded by girls clad in pink and black. His black tearaway trousers had vanished revealing the hot pink pair underneath. Kelsi managed to play and watch the stage at the same time. She smiled proudly as Ryan gave everything he had for the Julliard representatives.

"I want it all! Want it all! Want it all! Want it all! Want it all!" Ryan held on the last magnificent tenor note as the girls tugged on him from all sides.

"My band! Thank you East High you're amazing! Good night!" Ryan yelled as the girls held him up. Kelsi looked at the final position in awe. Charisma and stage presence seemed to ooze out of every part of Ryan. The roar from the crowd was deafening. It continued as Ryan was lowered, rolled across the floor and sat up to flash a charming grin right at Kelsi. She looked him straight in the eye and clapped and cheered just as loud as the crowd behind her.

_**Ryan**_

Ryan felt completely exhilarated as he bounded into the wings and applauded the dancers following. They had performed his choreography flawlessly. He was also sure that he had never performed better. The applause was still going on in the auditorium and Ryan couldn't help but picture the standing ovation his parents had given him. He grinned as he remembered their proud faces. It was then he spotted his sister debating with one of the stage crew. He tapped her on the shoulder breathlessly and she turned round. Too out of breath to talk just yet he pointed to himself as if to ask 'What did you think?'. Sharpay looked him up and down and smiled warmly.

"Aaaw cute pants! Aaaw." she said sweetly, either not noticing or choosing to ignore the indignation in her brother's eyes.

"You're on." the stage crew member told her and she strode off, warming up her voice as she went. Ryan let his head hang. She probably hadn't even been watching. He knew Sharpay was probably really nervous with Troy not being there and everything… but she could have at least congratulated him on his performance. He was determined to stalk back to his dressing room but as the intro to 'Just Wanna Be With You' started up he found he couldn't. No matter how his sister had treated him, he couldn't bring himself to purposely not watch her performance. He crept closer to the stage and peeked round the curtain. Sharpay had just entered. She was over-acting everything but Ryan was sure she was just nervous. He stole a quick look at Kelsi and saw her smiling… a rare thing she did when Sharpay was singing one of her songs. He realised this would be the first time Sharpay had performed one of her songs without having changed it. He had to smile along with her. It was a proud moment for the composer. Sharpay began and Ryan nodded along happily. She was doing really well and was following the choreography he had given her perfectly.

"We'll be alright! Even if we're miles apart!" she sang joyfully. Ryan automatically looked over to stage right where Jimmie was meant to be appearing from. Nothing.

"Even if we're miles apart!" she sang again with a smile. Still nothing. Ryan looked at Kelsi and saw her face was overcome with panic as she desperately tried to keep the orchestra vamping. Ryan looked behind him wildly to see if Jimmie was running out of his dressing room. Nothing.

"Even if we're miles and miles and miles apart!" Sharpay sang, a hint of anger in her tone now. She was starting to look desperate and the audience was starting to murmur. Ryan couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't let this happen to his sister. He was about to walk on stage and sing the part himself when the orchestra started back up again. Ryan let out a sigh of relief.

"_Thank God."_

"ALL! I wanna do…"

Ryan paled as he saw Jimmie jump out from the prop doors. He was wearing the oddest outfit Ryan had seen besides the tiki warrior outfit he had once owned. It was complete with pink tank top, hat and jacket. Ryan wasn't sure if all the pink was to impress Sharpay but it definitely wasn't working. She looked completely horrified. Ryan gasped as he took in his sister's expression. He knew his sister inside out and knew it wasn't just Jimmie's outfit that had alarmed her… Clearly no one had told her Troy wouldn't be doing the duet with her. However, she managed at least to sing to the end of the first chorus with him then promptly ran off stage. Ryan clasped his hands to his mouth in worry as she ran past him in outrage. He ran after her to comfort her… and they came face to face with Troy and Gabriella's smiling expressions. Ryan didn't even have time to feel surprised, ecstatic or relieved before Sharpay cut in.

"Oh perfect, go ahead, save the day! Whoopee!" Sharpay shouted sarcastically. She pushed through Troy and Gabriella and stomped off to her dressing room. Ryan had to hold in his excitement at their return for the time being. This moment could not be missed.

"You guys gotta see this." he said and led them to the side of the stage. Ryan finally allowed himself to laugh as Jimmie entertained the still cheering audience. He craned his neck to see over Troy and Gabriella's heads and saw Kelsi looking shocked, but laughing along with everyone else. He waved his arms to get her attention and she looked over.

"They're here!" he shouted excitedly. Kelsi's face instantly lit up and she started to indicate to her orchestra what was to happen. Ryan yanked Gabriella by the hand and started to pull her round the back of the stage.

"C'mon you're on!"

_**Kelsi**_

"You know how life can be, it changes over night." Troy sang from one of the aisles. Kelsi played along happily. This was the way she had always hoped the song would be performed. Playing now with Troy and Gabriella was pure bliss.

"Through every up through every down, you know I'll always be around." Troy sang as he stood on her piano stool. They exchanged a grin. This was the part they had been working on forever.

"Through anything you can count on me!" Kelsi let out a small cheer as he played the notes she had shown him on the piano correctly. Troy then proceeded to make his way to the stage, and as he met Gabriella they performed Ryan's choreography together. Kelsi laughed slightly as she remembered Ryan playing that very same song in the music room not that long ago. With this in mind she stole a look at the wings and, as she expected, he was jumping up and down in excitement because Troy and Gabriella had got the dance perfect. Smiling she looked back at her music. He had been the inspiration for the song. It made her let go of her inhibitions and she allowed herself to sing along passionately. The composer looked up at the stage proudly as the performers of her songs all took he stage together. She had written the songs, but they had brought them to life. And also… they weren't just her performers. They were her closest friends and they were friends she would always cherish. Kelsi thought she would burst with happiness when Gabriella tossed a rose down onto the piano for her. For the girl that had for the most part of her high school years been an outsider or just 'the girl that writes the songs' it was a huge sign of the gratitude that she had long deserved but hardly ever received.

_**Ryan**_

It was the last song before the interval and Ryan had placed himself beside the stage again. He knew there was no way his sister was going to let Tiara do her number now and he wanted to see Sharpay regain some of her pride. However, it wasn't his sister that appeared on stage. Ryan frowned confusedly. How on earth did Tiara manage that one? It was then he heard the clacking of heels behind him. His sister was strutting past in a dress almost identical to Tiara's.

"Sis!" he ran towards her but she didn't stop. "What's going on…"

"That traitor's singing MY song that's what's going on!" she snapped. She started to climb some metal stairs.

"Shar what are you…"

"I've got it all sorted with the stage crew Ryan. I know what I'm doing!" and she disappeared. Ryan bit his lip nervously. He didn't like the sound of that. He quickly ran back to his viewing point in the wings and waited for the scene to unfold. Soon enough he heard Sharpay's voice.

"It's gonna be a night, to remember." she was lowered on a platform with a neon umbrella.

"Surprise." she said vindictively. Ryan had to laugh at Tiara's look of disbelief. This was going to be brilliant… Soon a crowd formed around him to watch the two girls battle for attention and ignore the male dancers. However, as funny as it was, Ryan wasn't entirely confident on how it would end. He didn't want any hair-pulling, scratching or slapping on HIS stage. He quickly grabbed a control pad next to him. To his delight the two girls ended up just where he wanted them. With a smug smile he lowered the pair beneath the stage. Neither girl wanted to be even more unprofessional and just went along with it. Ryan loved his sister, but standing in the wings and lowering her under the stage was the most satisfying thing he had ever done.

_**Kelsi**_

The curtain closed on Sharpay and Tiara and Kelsi shared a giggle with the orchestra at the standing ovation behind them. The show may not have been going to plan, but the audience was loving it.

"Back in twenty minutes ok!" Kelsi instructed to the musicians before she scurried out of the pit.

"Halfway through!" She squealed as she made her way backstage. Everyone had congregated in the wings. Without warning Ryan ran towards her and spun her round.

"The music's awesome Kels!" he yelled happily. He put her down but let his hands linger on her waist. She blushed as the rest of the wild cats gave her and Ryan a curious look. No one was really sure what their romantic status was…and no one really wanted to ask.

"Yeah the orchestra's sounds amazing." Taylor broke the silence.

"Well what about you guys?!" Kelsi said excitedly. "You all look great out there!"

Everyone heard the clacking of heels and went deadly silent. Sharpay and Tiara rounded the corner and halted beside the rest of the group. Tiara gave the wild cats a haughty look and strutted off towards the dressing rooms. Sharpay just glared at her.

"Isn't she going to do anything?" Kelsi heard Martha whisper to Ryan.

"I know that look." he replied. "She'll get what's coming to her in due time." Ryan murmured in reply.

Sharpay looked to the others as if she wasn't sure what to expect. She didn't look angry, but embarrassed and a little bit nervous. Everyone knew laughing would be the worst thing to do.

"You really showed that freshman Sharpay." Gabriella said brightly. "She looked so shocked!"

"Yeah! And how did you manage to come down under that umbrella? That was amazing!" Martha chipped in.

"She'll know not to mess with Sharpay Evans again I'll bet." Chad joined in enthusiastically. Sharpay looked around at the group and smiled weakly.

"Really?" she asked, a wicked grin forming on her face. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! That was such an entrance!"

"Your vocals were soooo much stronger."

A look of gratitude appeared on Sharpay's face and she giggled. "I can't believe what happened with 'Just Wanna Be With You.' I must've looked so dumb." she grinned. Everyone stared. Sharpay was laughing at herself? There was a small pause then a small laugh that seemed to come from Chad.

"Well… it was pretty funny." he said cheekily. Sharpay laughed and everyone relaxed.

"Ugh and that outfit!" Sharpay reminisced. "It was hideous!" Everyone was soon laughing and talking about their various small slip ups in the show. Kelsi looked at Ryan and couldn't help but laugh at his expression. It seemed to be a mix of amazement, disbelief, pride and happiness. Ryan looked to her and caught her eye.

"She's come a long way." he whispered with a smile.

"Wait! Girls!" Taylor suddenly shouted. Everyone hushed. "We need to get into our prom dresses!"

With that the girls sped off to their dressing rooms to prepare for the two prom numbers.

Kelsi ran into the dressing room she shared with Martha and slumped into a chair, breathing deeply.

"_That was amazing."_ she thought as she looked in the mirror and took in her flushed cheeks and her bright eyes. Kelsi Nielson hadn't danced in front of an audience since her kindergarten nativity play in which she played one of about ten angels. The rush she had just experienced from the rapturous applause that had followed the number was second only to how it felt after she played the piano. She noticed a sly grin work it's way onto her reflection.

"_Though maybe Ryan's kisses win…"_

"Kelsi what are you doing?! Get your robe on!" Suddenly all Kelsi could see was red as a large piece of fabric fell over her head. Martha had burst in through the door and had thrown her graduation robe on her. Kelsi felt herself freeze.

"Kelsi! C'mon!" The robe was ripped of her face and Kelsi saw her and Martha's expressions in the mirror. One panicked and one concerned.

"You're going to have to find out about Julliard sooner or later honey. Either way you need to get on stage." Martha said calmly. Kelsi just nodded and started to quickly get changed out of her prom outfit. Once she and Martha were ready they sprinted to the wings. Luckily they still had a minute before they had to be in their places. Kelsi felt a bit emotional as she looked around at everyone in their robes. It almost felt as if they were actually graduating.

"Aaaw you look so cute in your little robe." Taylor teased Chad and ruffled his hair. He ducked out of her reach.

"Hey! Don't mess up the hair! And you're just jealous because the robe suits me more than it does you." he replied with a cheeky grin.

"I can't believe they let you have a baseball cap graduation hat." Zeke was laughing with Jason who just shrugged happily. Sharpay was showing off her sparkling graduation cap to Martha and Ryan. Troy and Gabriella were simply holding hands and looking at each other sadly. Kelsi felt bad for intruding on such a private moment and looked away quickly. She thought it would be hard leaving Ryan after summer and couldn't imagine how hard it would be for Troy and Gabriella to go their separate ways. She couldn't even picture one without the other now, despite having gone to school with Troy and without Gabriella for most of her life. She looked around for Ryan again and realised he was by her side. He looked at her fondly and smiled.

"Good luck." he said softly as he reached out to take her hand. Kelsi took it and squeezed it tight.

"You too." she replied huskily, trying to will her voice not to crack.

"Places everyone!" Ms Darbus cried. Kelsi gave Ryan one last fleeting look then they got into the correct order and bustled on stage. Standing between Gabriella and Martha she watched the dancers, in their white robes, file in front of them. The music began and the dancers started to move from side to side singing.

"Together, together, together everyone…"

The curtains opened and the audience applauded loudly as they saw all the graduation outfits. Kelsi gulped nervously as Ms Darbus took the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our seniors!" she announced proudly. Kelsi took a deep breath and stepped forward confidently with her classmates to the front of the stage.

"Kelsi Nielson. The Julliard scholarship recipient. Music!"

Kelsi froze in shock for a moment… then the standing ovation that she received from the audience brought her back to earth and happiness overwhelmed her. She was going to Julliard to study music! She squealed in excitement and felt her two closest girl friends at East High hug and congratulate her.

_**Ryan**_

Ryan applauded loudly and was grinning from ear to ear. It didn't matter that he hadn't won the scholarship. He knew Kelsi deserved it. Convincing himself that he was glad the waiting was over he relaxed and continued to listen to his drama teacher.

"Jason Cross."

The teenager stepped forward nervously, clearly unsure of what Ms Darbus would say.

"You did it, you graduated!" Everyone laughed and Jason jumped on Zeke in excitement. Ryan laughed too but applauded heartily. Despite what other people might have thought, Ryan was sure Jason was going to make something of himself.

"Taylor McKessie. Yale University with honours. Political science!"

Taylor stepped forward and clicked her fingers happily.

"And I am pleased to announce that due to the excellence displayed here this evening the Julliard school as made an extraordinary decision. Another senior is being offered a Julliard scholarship." Ms Darbus stated. Ryan gasped and turned quickly to look at his sister. She smiled nervously then looked ahead again. He glanced at Troy, but the boy was just staring straight ahead while Gabriella eye him curiously. Surely things couldn't turn out that perfect. There was no way he could be so lucky…

"Congratulations Mr Ryan Evans, choreography!"

Ryan looked at his drama teacher in shock and she smiled warmly at him. Then

realisation hit him. He was going to Julliard! With Kelsi! To study choreography! As if he didn't know what else to do with himself he managed just to laugh happily as the audience clapped and cheered for him and felt that the grin covering his face would never disappear. Trying hard not to start jumping around in excitement Ryan occupied himself in clapping and cheering for his sister as Ms Darbus announced she would be studying performing arts at Alberqurque University and would be helping out the East High drama department next year. He watched his sister give Tiara a sarcastic wave backstage and grinned. But as he looked at Sharpay, he couldn't help but see past her to Kelsi. She was facing ahead but was wearing a smile that he was sure matched his own. As if she could sense him looking she turned to him. As their eyes met her expression changed to what looked like a mixture of disbelief, shock and delirious happiness.

"And now a senior who I believe has a decision to make." Ms Darbus went on. Ryan and Kelsi both sharply faced the front again, but with their ecstatic smiles still in place.

"Mr Troy Bolton." Troy stepped forward. Ryan paid close attention. Everyone was curious as to what Troy had decided to do next year.

"I've chosen basketball." he said to the audience. Ryan couldn't help but a feel a little disappointed. Troy had proven to be a great performer. However he clapped politely.

"But I've also chosen theatre." Troy continued. The audience erupted in cheers at this and the wild cats all joined in. Ryan saw Ms Darbus smile proudly at her student.

"The university of California, Berkley, offers me both. That's where I'm gonna be attending next fall."

Ryan looked around at his classmates to see if everyone had caught on. They had. Everyone was smiling excitedly at each other. Except for Gabriella who was staring in amazement at Troy. They were all thinking the same thing. Berkley. Right next to Stanford.

"But most of all I choose the person who inspires my heart. Which is why I picked the school that's exactly 32.7 miles from you." Troy said, turning to his girlfriend who was looking at him in adoration. Ryan and the rest of the wild cats watched their two friends affectionately all of them equally happy that things had worked out for them after all. Ryan and Kelsi shared another smile and he was sure he knew exactly how Troy and Gabriella felt at that moment.

"Miss Gabriella Montez. Stanford University. Pre-law." Troy announced and twirled his girlfriend to the front of the stage. Everyone cheered loudly for Gabriella. Ryan had to smile for her. Firstly because he was a hopeless romantic and that scene had just been beautiful. And secondly because she had been nothing but a good friend to him.

"Next Mr Chad Danforth. University of Alberqurque basketball scholarship!" The audience was on their feet but they looked confused. Ryan looked down the line and started. Chad had disappeared. Troy quickly ran off stage. Evidently to find him. The remaining wild cats looked around at each other nervously.

"Did Troy tell him about Berkley?" He heard Sharpay ask Gabriella quietly.

"I don't think so. He didn't tell me. I don't think he told anyone." she said worriedly.

"To continue!" Ms Darbus went on confidently. "Zeke Baylor, Culinary Business Academy Rio Rancho!"

Zeke stepped forward and Sharpay's loud 'Woooo!" could be heard above everyone.

"Our head cheerleader Martha Cox will be taking a year out to teach hip-hop classes at the Alberqurque dance studio before taking up her place at Phoenix University to study medicine!"

Martha stepped forward and did a neat double pirouette with few hip hop moves after.

"Go Martha! Go Martha!" Gabriella started to chant as she clapped. Everyone along the line stared at her oddly. She quickly inclined her head in the direction Troy and Chad had disappeared. Then it was apparent she was trying to pass the time before Chad and Troy returned. The rest of the wild cats joined in nervously at first but soon got into it as the audience chanted as well. The drummer and lead guitarist in the orchestra started to jam below the stage as Martha improvised along the stage enthusiastically. Some of the other dancers from the cheerleading squad even joined her.

"Go Ryan! Go Ryan!" Gabriella then started to chant louder. Ryan looked at her incredulously.

"Get in there wild cat!" she yelled with a mischievous grin. Ryan just raised his eyebrows at her. He was too over the moon right then to care what people thought of him. In fact, now he thought about it, he DID kind of feel like dancing! Bounding in front of the students, he met Martha in the middle of the stage to freestyle with her. All the students laughed and kept chanting and soon the whole auditorium was clapping along to the dancers. Then Martha suddenly stopped and grabbed Ryan's hand.

"While we're waiting!" Martha called out to the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, our wonderful choreographer Ryan Evans!"

Ryan nearly stepped back as the applause and cheers from the audience hit him. Just in time he managed to hold his composure and give a small bow, grinning like an idiot the whole time. He thought he had been the proudest choreographer in the world last summer at lava springs. How wrong he had been.

"And our equally wonderful Composer Kelsi Nielson, without whom, there would be no show!" Martha added. Ryan spun round to look at Kelsi who looked frozen in her spot beside Gabriella. Without even thinking, Ryan strode over to her. He took her hand, walked her to the front of the stage and spun her neatly under his arm to face the audience. Ryan looked at the small composer in amusement. She looked completely overwhelmed by the amount of noise that was coming from the audience and just managed to smile shyly and do a small curtsey. Ryan probably clapped the loudest and couldn't help but think about how amazing it was that Kelsi had finally got the recognition she deserved. Little did he know the girl at his side was thinking the exact same thing about him. Said girl then gestured gratefully to the orchestra below the stage then up at the lighting crew at the back of the auditorium. Ryan smiled at this. Kelsi never forgot anyone.

Eventually Troy and Chad came dashing onto the stage and Martha, Ryan, Kelsi and the other dancers quickly stepped back into line.

"Chad Danforth, University of Alberqurque basketball scholarship!" Troy announced loudly. Chad ran forward and bowed as the audience cheered. Chad then stood in the middle of the stage. He said nothing for a few moments. Everyone looked at him closely, wondering if he was going to make some sort of speech.

"What T-"

Chad was interrupted as Taylor put a chiding hand on his shoulder.

"Not here honey." she whispered so only the students on the stage could hear her. Chad smiled bashfully, nodded and raised his hand instead.

"Thanks everybody!" he announced and took his place back in line with Taylor.

The students joined hands, held them high, took a bow and the curtain closed. As soon as the audience was out of sight, the student started to scream and cheer and congratulate each other, but Ryan had eyes for no one but Kelsi. She hadn't moved from her spot but had turned to look at him as he ran towards her. She looked almost frozen, then her face broke into a huge smile. Ryan grabbed her around the waist, lifted her up and spun her round happily. She laughed and he couldn't help but laugh along with her. They were going to Julliard together! Ryan eventually stopped and let her down, but kept his hands round her waist and pulled her in close to him, convinced he would never tire of the feeling. He noticed that Kelsi was smiling through tears and gave her a small comforting squeeze.

"So I get to keep you?" he asked softly. Then she smiled that smile that now captivated him and nodded.

"Yes Ryan Evans. You get to keep me." she whispered. Then they shared their first kiss as a couple.


	22. From centre stage to graduation day

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I forgot to leave a wee message last time. AND I'm sorry this update took a while. It's a filler really, and I find them really hard to write. I've been lacking in inspiration and time recently. I want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed the last few chapters. They were chapters I was particularly proud of and I'm SO glad you guys liked them. Your reviews honestly make me feel awesome :)**

**Anyway, on with the story! This has graduation in it. I'm not entirely sure of what all goes on at an American graduation... so i hope this sounds alright. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

_Disclaimer: Don't own it. Sigh**.**_

_**Ryan**_

"Do you think they're done?"

Ryan looked around at his retreating classmates. They had been swamping him and Kelsi with congratulations for the last twenty minutes and it looked like everything was finally settling down. Or they guessed the couple maybe wanted some privacy…

"Yeah, I think they're finished." Ryan smiled smiling down at Kelsi and letting his hand slip easily into hers.

"Is is just me or does this not seem real" Kelsi laughed. Ryan knew exactly where she was coming from. He couldn't believe everything had worked out this way. It was surely too good to be true…

"Maybe we're dreaming." Ryan suggested jokingly. "But that would mean we'd wake up just before the really good part." he said, marvelling his own set up to kiss her.

"So we'll wake up… when the cake comes out." Kelsi said in a seemingly innocent tone. Ryan raised his eyebrows up at her. She was a horrible liar. He could see her lips twitching from a mile off. But it was only endearing. He didn't bother waiting any more and swooped down to claim her lips in a sweet, lingering kiss. When they broke apart they kept their heads close together, simply revelling in the close proximity of each other.

"Wow… looks like we're awake." Kelsi murmured. Ryan snorted with laughter at the seriousness of her tone, effectively ruining the moment. He looked over at Kelsi who was starting to giggle and felt his face start to turn red. He seemed to be adopting Kelsi's habit of blushing all the time.

"Ryan…" Kelsi said slowly, trying to keep control of herself and not erupt into a fit of giggles by the look of things. "Did you just snort?"

"Did you actually think we were dreaming?" Ryan shot back in an attempt to salvage his dignity. He had been joking and was surprised when Kelsi looked at her feet embarrassedly.

"Well… I wasn't ruling it out." she muttered shyly. That was it for Ryan and he burst out laughing, pulling his adorable girlfriend into a hug.

"You're funny." he murmured into her hair. She had a talent of making him laugh with AND at her.

Kelsi withdrew from him, her face a nice warm pink, and gave his hand a small squeeze before trying to walk away. Ryan felt the small tug on his arm but ignored it. He'd been waiting over a year to be able to hold Kelsi's hand publicly as his girlfriend and he wasn't planning on letting go so easily.

"Sorry Ry, I need to go to the bathroom." Kelsi grinned, looking up at him innocently. Ryan found himself pouting by default. He almost started in surprise. Since when did he _pout_?

"I'll be right back." she whispered and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Ryan didn't know if she'd planned it, but her kiss caught him off guard. As a result he stopped concentrating on her hand and loosened his grip, enabling her to walk away. He watched Kelsi walk away with a goofy smile on his face.

"_She's mine." _he thought to himself happily _"All mine…"_

"Ryan, are you going to stand there and wait for your girlfriend like a lost puppy or are you going to have some cake?"

Ryan turned to Martha and was about to give her a sarcastic response when he went over what she had said.

"_Girlfriend." _he thought contently.

"Hello!" Martha said abruptly, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Sorry." he said quickly, recovering himself. "Cake?"

Martha folded her arms and giggled at her friend.

"Yeah. You're at a cast party. Remember?"

Ryan looked around the stage. The set had been cleared apart from a long table laden with food and many chair scattered around. It was a small party, but very intimate. Ryan raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"I can't wait to see you trying to concentrate when Jason asks you to be… ow!" Ryan exclaimed as Martha clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Are you crazy." she hissed. "He's right there!" she inclined her head to where Jason was standing, next to the table full of food.

"He's not asked you yet?" Ryan asked in surprise. Even now Jason was looking over at Martha behind her back. He instantly wished he hadn't said anything as Martha's gaze dropped to the floor and she started shuffling her feet.

"No." she said looking up and giving him a forced smile. Ryan was reminded strongly of the way she had tried not to look upset about the prospect of Jason liking Kelsi last summer. Ryan was about to reassure her when she cut over him.

"But just because he asked me to prom… there's no rule that he has to suddenly want to be my boyfriend right?" she said quietly in false cheeriness.

"I can't just assume that… yeah." Martha finished her ramble with a small smile that didn't reach her eyes and hastily left Ryan to join Gabriella, Taylor and Troy in conversation. Ryan watched her go sympathetically. The girl had to be absolutely deluded to think Jason didn't want to ask her out. But then again… Ryan hadn't been entirely sure that Kelsi would say yes when he asked her to prom. Nor that she would want to be with him. Love could make the most confident of people insecure.

"Is that… cake?"

Ryan spun round and had to hold in a laugh at the look of childish curiosity on his girlfriend's face. Seeing this, he automatically wound his arms round Kelsi's waist.

"Yup."

"What kind of cake?" Kelsi asked, placing her own arms round Ryan's waist, a soft smile playing on her lips. Ryan struggled to concentrate as she shuffled closer to him.

"Erm… it looks kind of like birthday cake." he blurted out. To his surprise, Kelsi's eyes lit up.

"Then we HAVE to get some!" she said excitedly and started to pull him towards the table. Ryan followed her contently.

"Y'know…" he murmured in Kelsi's ear. He saw the hairs on her arms instantly raise and chuckled to himself.

"Does that always happen when I whisper in your ear?" he whispered again, grinning mischievously and revelling in the way his girlfriend actually shivered slightly.

"You abuse your power." Kelsi murmured, now looking very purposely down at the table, but Ryan could see the amused smile on her face through her hair. Ryan grinned proudly to himself. He made her _shiver…_

"You were saying?" Kelsi said bashfully, her eyes still fixed on the table.

Oh yeah he had been talking about something! Where had he got to? Kelsi had come back from the bathroom with that really cute look on her face. They'd gone to get cake and he now knew that Kelsi loved birthday cake. He'd have to remember that… Then he made her shiver… What was he going to say to her?!

"Is Martha okay?" Kelsi asked anxiously, interrupting his thoughts. Ryan followed Kelsi's gaze to where Martha stood with Troy, Gabriella and Taylor. While her friends were talking, she seemed to be staring into space blankly… That was it!

"Oh yeah…" Ryan said hastily. "Martha's managed to get it into her head that Jason doesn't want to ask her out and…"

"Ryan!"

Ryan looked over at Jason, Zeke, Sharpay and one of the dancers from the show; Ryan couldn't quite place her name.

"We were thinking of having a quick game of three on three in the gym. You in?" Zeke asked enthusiastically. Ryan felt dread wash over him. Ryan and basketball did not get on unless he was wearing the wildcat mascot costume. Ryan was good at sport in general… but when it came to basketball he was completely uncoordinated.

"Uh… don't you guys normally play two on two." Ryan pointed out hopefully.

"Yeah, but Carly's gonna play." Zeke said, gesturing towards the athletic looking brunette beside him. Ryan remembered her now. When she had joined in with the show, the jocks had informed him that Carly was a really good basketball player, but unfortunately there was no girls basketball team at East High. She had also proved herself to be a good dancer to with her perfect coordination skills. Ryan had given her a place on the dominantly male basketball number in the show and she had performed it flawlessly.

"C'mon Ryan. I dance in your show, you dance in mine." Carly smirked. Ryan just grimaced. He also remembered Carly being very sharp tongued.

"Sorry guys, we were just about to get cake." Ryan said quickly.

"Bring the cake with you!" Zeke suggested brightly.

"Guys I'm really not that great at…"

C'mon dude it doesn't matter! We just need the numbers to be even." Jason stressed, adding puppy dog eyes for the effect. Ryan looked over to where Troy and Chad stood to find them looking just as hopeful. He looked down at Kelsi who just smiled and shrugged.

"It might be fun." she said sweetly. Ryan then found that he couldn't back out of a scary basketball game in front of her. So with a would-be casual nod he followed the guys towards the gym. As he jogged past his sister he caught her eye. By the looks of things she was desperately trying to hold in her laughter whilst looking at him sceptically. She had witnessed his basketball 'skills' first hand. In fact, he was sure there was a home movie from Rhode Island to prove it.

_**Kelsi**_

"Wow… he wasn't joking about not being that great at basketball was he."

"C'mon Taylor, he's not that bad…"

"Not that bad?! Are you watching the same game as us Montez?" Sharpay laughed hysterically, actually rocking back and forth in her chair. The rest of the girl weren't doing much better, all of them biting down hard on their bottom lips to stop themselves from laughing at Ryan. He was doing what could only be described as running around like a madman, his arms waving around wildly. He already looked like he was ready to drop, probably because, unlike the rest of the players, he was running around like a crazy person. The girls all clamped their hands to their mouths as the ball was passed to Ryan and he flapped his hands at it aimlessly.

Kelsi obviously pitied her boyfriend. She wasn't exactly amazing at sport… It was just so funny because she had expected Ryan to be as coordinated and skilled as he was in Gym or dance. She doubted even SHE was this bad at basketball. Eventually it was over and Kelsi ran down to meet her boyfriend. Or catch him before he hit the floor… She and the rest of the girls reached the bottom of the bleachers as Ryan came staggering towards them. His clothes were completely drenched in sweat and he seemed to be actually swaying. Kelsi instinctively went to steady him but Troy and Chad got there first. Ryan looked over his shoulder at them blearily.

"I can't believe you guys made me do that." he gasped raggedly. The four jocks and Carly just laughed.

"Hey, you made us dance in the show, it was only fair." Zeke grinned, slapping Ryan hard on the back, causing him to lurch forward. He turned and gave the guys a small indignant glare. Ryan was one of the proudest people Kelsi knew.

"Yeah! But at least I made the choreography a bit easier. This was…"

"That was NOT easy." Chad protested, looking almost insulted.

"No no no. It was hard for a high school performance. You guys were great" Ryan said hastily, obviously not wanting to hurt the guys' feelings. "But compared to the dance I was going to audition to Julliard with…"

"Wait… you have an audition dance for Julliard?" Martha inquired eagerly. Ryan nodded slowly, suddenly aware of everyone staring at him.

"Ok Mr 'I made the choreography easier for you'. Show us something cool." Chad challenged, striding over to the sound system that the cheerleaders used for practicing.

"Now?" Ryan asked, looking taken aback. Chad nodded.

"Yup. Show us what you got." he said, a wide smirk on his face. Kelsi kept he eyes fixed on Ryan as he kicked off his trainers and rolled up his sweat pants. There was a fiery look of determination in his eyes that intrigued her. She had never seen Ryan dance completely full out before and she was practically trembling in excitement. As Ryan strode to the middle of the Gym hall Kelsi gently leaned against the barrier to the bleachers, preparing herself for a show. She knew Ryan had been dancing since he was around eight or nine. Throughout his role of choreographer in the show, Kelsi had kind of sensed that he might have been holding back. It was necessary, as he was choreographing a show for mostly inexperienced dancers. But it was easy, for Kelsi at least, to see his talent stretched further than he let on.

"Do you need a certain song or…" Martha asked tentatively. Ryan shook his head defiantly.

"Just give me something upbeat. I'll improvise."

Seconds later a fast hip hop/R 'n' B track started to pump out of the speakers. Ryan stood completely still and Kelsi couldn't help but stare. He was wearing a pair of baggy grey sweat pants, white socks and a fitted green T-shirt that accentuated his muscled chest. For now he was hatless, his damp blonde hair flopping over his forehead. He even looked graceful just standing on the spot, his right knee pulsing slightly to the music. He stared at the ground, as if concentrating on something.

"What's he doing?" Gabriella whispered.

"He's just getting a feel for the music." Sharpay murmured back though she stole a quick worried glance at Kelsi. It was obvious to them Ryan was nervous. He kept repeatedly glancing up at where they had all joined together to watch. It was funny how the boy who could dance in front of a thousand people comfortably, was nervous about performing for his peers.

"Just let go Ry!" his sister called across the room.

Ryan looked up at her, smiled then started to move to the music. He started off with small fluid movements, bending his body rhythmically to the beat. Then at the first leap everyone gasped. Kelsi stared in awe as he boyfriend spun and leapt round the room, never seeming to falter once. Ryan started off with his brow furrowed in concentration and his lips in a tight line. However, as the dance went on, Kelsi began to noticed a small content smile spreading across his face. Then he began to get really lost in the music. The leaps got higher. The pirouettes increased in number and in speed. It was if Ryan and the music were moving as one. The grace and precision of his movements made Kelsi gape in amazement. The moves looked so complex, but it looked as if they came as natural to Ryan as breathing. She now understood why dancers insisted that they were just as much athletes as footballers or basketball players. It was impossible not to notice the strength, balance and coordination that Ryan possessed. His feet barely made a sound when he came down from his highest leap of the dance.

"_Oh my Goodness…" _Kelsi thought giddily as Ryan did a triple pirouette before swiftly turning out into a forward leap. _"That's MY boyfriend."_

Ryan finished by executing a perfect stag leap and skidding across the floor for a dramatic ending. The group in the corner stood in silent awe for a few seconds then erupted into cheers. Ryan looked up at them all from the floor, panting heavily. He looked almost bemused at their reaction then grinned widely. Ryan picked himself off the floor and Kelsi desperately wanted to run over and hug him. She looked around nervously at her friends. She didn't want to look over-dramatic.

"That was awesome Ryan!" Gabriella shouted over to him. Kelsi looked over at her friend and had a sort of flashback to the summer before. How she had worried over Ryan having a crush on Gabriella because she had been the first one to approach him and bring him into the group. Kelsi had always regretted that she hadn't been able to show her good feelings towards him sooner. Gabriella had always got there first with her never-ending sweetness. It was unconsciously done of course, but Kelsi remembered how it felt to wish that SHE could be that person to Ryan. How she had wished that she could show him what she really felt.

Kelsi suddenly felt determination wash over her. She was done with keeping her feelings locked up. With that thought in mind Kelsi sprinted across the gym hall and launched herself into Ryan's arms. He was completely drenched in sweat yet it was still the best feeling in the world when he picked her up and kissed her cheek fondly.

_**Ryan**_

Ryan, feeling an odd feeling of warmth spread round his body, pulled the small girl in close and kissed the top of her head. It felt so amazing, yet so strange to be able to be this free with Kelsi. There had been so many intense and suppressed feelings inside him for so long. Suddenly being able to express them whenever he wanted (within reason)… it was hard to know where to start! He didn't think he'd ever get bored of being able to lean over and kiss her whenever he wanted. Well… when she wasn't eating, in the bathroom etc etc.

As well as this warmth, he could feel the familiar sensation of adrenaline pumping around his body. He was still panting slightly from dancing and found himself shaking a little. Ryan had no qualms in performing for a huge audience. But dancing for a small group of friends, four of whom were basketball players? It was a little intimidating. However, on the other hand, it was so satisfying to completely let go and show them what he could do.

"I was so nervous." Ryan said, his voice wavering slightly as he placed Kelsi back on the ground. He loved picking her up. She was so light! The girl in front oh him smiled warmly then went on her tip-toes.

"You were amazing." she whispered meaningfully in his ear. Ryan instantly felt the hairs on his arms raise at her soft voice so near his ear. Kelsi plopped back to the ground then giggled as she noticed his arms. Ryan just looked at her sheepishly.

"I guess you're not the only one who shivers when a certain someone whispers in their ear."

_**Ms Darbus**_

The teacher walked irritably along the corridor leading to the Gym. She would expect Troy, Chad, Jason and Carly to disappear to go and play that useless sport. She also expected the Gabriella and Taylor to follow their boyfriends. But Sharpay, Martha, Kelsi and Ryan too? She had no idea what was going on, and frankly she didn't care. She just wanted the students that had put on a wonderful show that night to get back to their cast party instead of shooting touchdowns or whatever they did…

"Are you quite finished?" she shouted as she entered the Gym. There was a small thump as everyone in the gym jumped in fright. As predicted, eleven guilty faces looked up at her. However, she had not predicted that everyone would be standing in a corner while Ryan looked like the one that had been exercising. She had not predicted that Sharpay Evans would be sitting on a future culinary art student's knee . And she had definitely not predicted she would see Ryan Evans with his arms wound protectively round Kelsi Nielson's waist while she gazed happily up at him. In fact, it looked as if she had interrupted them somewhat… On seeing her, Ryan and Kelsi leapt apart. Ms Darbus had to hold in a laugh as Zeke made a bold try at trying to reposition himself while Sharpay defiantly stayed sitting on his knee.

"What's going on?" she asked curiously, unable to figure out what on earth was happening here if they weren't playing basketball.

"Well we came to shoot some hoops but Ryan was pretty poor so…"

"I wasn't that bad." Ryan cut in over Chad.

"He was." Sharpay said seriously. "He was dancing for us just now. You would've loved it Ms D."

Ms Darbus tried her best to look stern, but it was hard when she knew she WOULD have loved to see Ryan dance. She had only seen him dancing full out once, when he had graciously shown her the audition dance he had choreographed. She hadn't been able to believe all this talent had been locked inside the teenager and she had never seen it!

"As wonderful as Ryan's dancing and… _basketball_ is… there is a cast party going on that you are supposed to be attending." she said sternly, trying her hardest to give the students a scrutinizing stare.

"Sorry Ms D." Everyone mumbled and started to file towards the exit. Ms Darbus watched the composer and choreographer of the show closely. She felt stupid for being curious about whether they wee an item or not. She usually didn't concern herself with silly high school dramas. But they were her favourite students. She couldn't not be curious. However there wasn't much to observe when Ryan and Kelsi were separated by their other nine classmates. Ryan was almost at the door and Kelsi was still near the middle of the Gym due to her short legs.

"Ryan! I believe you have forgotten something." Ms Darbus called, suddenly spotting something in the middle of the Gym. Ryan spun round and looked towards where she was pointing. He looked at her in confusion, then understanding, and jogged back to the court. When he came level with Kelsi he took her hand in his and started to walk them back towards the exit. Ms Darbus looked at her pupil incredulously.

"Mr Evans."

"Yes Ms D." Ryan said, holding up Kelsi's hand so she could clearly see it. Ms Darbus didn't even resist the urge to sigh in frustration. She could sometimes see why his sister was snappy with him.

"I meant your water bottle." she smirked, gesturing to the bottle of water that still lay in the middle of the court. Ryan halted sharply, causing Kelsi to trip a little, and turned a deep scarlet. He then mumbled something incoherent and ran off to collect his water. The teacher quietly to herself. She didn't think she'd ever seen Ryan blush at all, let alone that red! She looked to Kelsi and was not surprised to see her face was an even darker shade of red than Ryan's. What was adorable, was that she was shaking her head in disbelief at Ryan's retreating figure… but smiling. Ms Darbus could honestly say that in all the years she had taught Kelsi, she had never seen her look this happy. With one last lingering look on her two students, she vaguely wondered why she hadn't seen this relationship coming, and made her way out of the Gym.

* * *

_**Kelsi**_

"And now I hand you over to your valedictorian , Gabriella Montez!" Principal Matsui announced. Everyone applauded loudly as Gabriella stepped confidently onto the stage.

"To me East High has been all about opportunity." Gabriella began. She appeared unfazed by the large audience but Kelsi, from her front row seat, could see her notes shaking slightly in her hands.

"All my life I've been constantly moving around different schools, and I can't express how glad I am that my final two years of high school were here at East High. Nowhere else would I have taken part in musicals every year, or joined the school decathalon. I have never attended a school with so much enthusiasm and school spirit." she smiled down at her classmates.

"I know I'm not the only one who has had so many doors opened to them because of East High. It is a school that encourages us to try new things and give everything our best shot."

This received a round of appreciative applause and Gabriella took a deep breath before the next round of her speech.

"In addition to the opportunities I have been given for my studies, I have never had friends like those I have now." Gabriella said emotionally, looking straight at nine students in the front row. "If we look around ourselves right now, we are all so very different." Gabriella paused while people automatically shifted in the chairs to look around the people in their year.

"We are all so different, yet we all come together for our school. For basketball matches, spring musicals, prom… Whatever the situation, we are always all in it together. In short, without East High, I believe we would not have had the opportunity to become the accomplished graduates we are today."

Another round of applause followed and Gabriella looked at what appeared to be her last note.

"I honestly feel that coming to East High has not only given me a great head start into the future, but had made me the person I am today, and I would say that for any other person in this year. The school year seemed to come to an end so fast and, in a way, I think a lot of us weren't sure if we were ready for it to end. But looking around at everyone now, I know we're going to be more okay out there. Thank you." Gabriella concluded and stepped down from the stage, noticeably letting out a huge sigh of relief.

Everyone applauded and the wild cats in the front row all gave her a pat on the back as she took her seat next to Troy and Sharpay again.

"That was so terrifying." she whispered to Troy, her voice shaking a little.

"You were awesome." Troy whispered back, giving her a kiss on the head. The first bulk of students then slowly filed one by one onto the stage to receive their diplomas. This was arranged alphabetically and so included Zeke, Jason, Martha, Chad, Sharpay and Ryan. Troy would have been part of the group if he wasn't due to make a speech later. As everyone collected their diplomas Kelsi, Taylor and Gabriella obviously clapped for all their classmates but cheered loudest for their closest friends and boyfriends. Once Ryan and Martha returned to their places either side of Kelsi, the small girl gave them both a small congratulatory hug each. She looked fondly at the two people she had been closest to at East High. Her now boyfriend and best friend. Admittedly she had never formally called Martha her best friend. It was just one of those awkward conversations they'd never had. But right at that moment Kelsi couldn't help but look at the confident girl next to her with pride. Up until about two years ago Martha had like Kelsi, always tried to melt into the background. She had mostly just kept her head down and kept to her studies. She and Kelsi sat next to each other in some classes and had got on well but didn't really see each other that much. As their group of close knit friends had formed, the two girls had grown closer and Kelsi had witnessed her once shy friend blossom into a sassy, fun woman who was confident in her own skin.

Principal Matsui said some words. Then it was time for the second group of graduates to receive their diplomas. Kelsi was a bundle of nerves as she took her place in line at the side of the stage. Gabriella and Taylor had received their diplomas and had elegantly left the stage. She would be the last one in her group to receive hers and no doubt she would fall flat on her face.

"Kelsi Nielson."

She heard her friends cheer loudly for her and she felt a burst of confidence. Stepping forward defiantly her foot caught the bottom of her robe and she stumbled slightly. Kelsi panicked for a moment as she thought for a split second that she would fall over, but she managed to recover and keep walking. After receiving her diploma and stepping off the stage she let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. She could relax now.

"And now we will hear from the students' chosen 'teacher of the year' Ms Darbus." the principal announced. The wild cats in the front row cheered loudly as their homeroom teacher took the stage. Kelsi beamed up at her favourite teacher at East High. She was the woman that had introduced Kelsi to playing and writing music for the stage. She owed her a lot. She looked along the line and, as she predicted, Ryan and Sharpay were wearing identical appreciative grins.

"It seems like yesterday that I had you all for your drama lessons every week when you were freshmen." Ms Darbus spoke passionately. "Everything was so new to you. Some eager to learn, some not so eager. Some meant for the stage. Some meant to avoid it. Some of you I saw mostly when you were painting sets in detention." a small snigger travelled around the students.

"But over the years I have watched you grow. I have seen you all flourish in your separate talents. I have seen your confidence develop and I feel I may have guided a few of you too." she said fondly. "You are no doubt the same people as you were when you came to East High. But when I look back to your freshman year I see young, naïve and perhaps aimless teenagers. Today I see confident, determined and mature adults. I am proud of each and every one of you and I have no doubt in your success." she said emotionally. The final group of students collected their diplomas and it was time for the graduation ceremony to draw to a close with Troy's speech.

"I'm just gonna keep this short wild cats, because I know you're all dying to celebrate." Troy began and everyone laughed, nodded or cheered. The teachers seemed to look at each other nervously, evidently wondering if letting Troy do this speech had been a good idea after all. The teachers of East High had decided to let the student body vote for a speaker from their year rather than getting a guest speaker. Inevitably, the most popular boy in the school had been voted.

"The greatest thing I've noticed about my time at East High is how much things can change. There are kids that I used to just pass in the hallway that I now consider my closest friends. All I needed was a chance to get to know 'em. And I think once we all realised we just had to be true to ourselves, everything was much easier. I guess this kinda links back to what Gabriella said about opportunity. East High is a place where teachers encouraged us to break the status quo, and define ourselves as we choose. Where a jock can cook up a mean crème brulee." Troy let out a small laugh as he aimed this comment at Zeke. Everyone laughed and Kelsi saw Ryan nudge the tall boy who just grinned and shrugged happily.

"And where a brainiac can break DOWN on a dance floor."

Again everyone laughed and Martha got up and did a small dance for everyone.

"It's a place where one person, if it's the right person…" Troy continued, looking straight at Gabriella. Every one in the small group of friends looked along the row at Gabriella fondly. Even Sharpay gave her a little friendly nudge.

"… changes us all." Troy concluded. "East High is having friends that we'll keep for the rest of our lives. And I guess that means we really are all in this together. Because once a wild cat, always a wild cat." he said finally. Given different circumstances, everyone would have probably laughed at how cheesy this ending was. However, this day was so emotional for everyone that it seemed perfectly fitting. Therefore there was a loud cheer instead.

"Thank you!" Troy yelled, punching the air before collecting his diploma and making his way back to his place between Taylor and Gabriella. The band struck up and the students ran from their seats to join together. Running to the centre of the field they assembled themselves into the wild cat logo for the ariel photograph that had been arranged. Once the were given the sign that it had been taken everyone cheered and threw their hats into the air in ecstasy. With the band still playing the students began to dance wildly all together. Kelsi didn't really know what to do with herself and simply stood amongst the sea of red and white. She felt like she was on a natural high, yet she was frozen to the spot. It was impossible to comprehend she had just graduated from high school! Suddenly she felt herself being lifted off the ground by a pair of strong arms and being spun around.

"We did it!" Ryan yelled in her ear as the world spun around her. He finally put her down and, right then, the joy of the moment seemed to kick in and she hugged him excitedly. They continued to make their way through the crowd, dancing and hugging their classmates happily. Soon all their friends had managed to group together and they danced contently in a circle, their red robes swirling around in the sunshine. Eventually the band finished and everyone clapped and cheered. After hugging some of the people around them the group of ten formed a small huddle.

"I'll miss you guys so much." Gabriella said tearfully.

"We HAVE to stay in touch." Martha agreed.

"Guys!" Chad laughed. "We still have the whole summer! Now where's the after party?" he asked. Everyone looked at Chad in gratitude and seemed to be thinking the same thing. They had the whole summer to have fun and spend time with each other before they had to worry about any goodbyes.

"Yeah let's just think about now shall we?" Taylor suggested brightly. Everyone nodded in agreement, hugging each other tightly.

"Ok!" Sharpay squealed. "After party at mine and Ryan's!"


	23. Time to get the future started

**Hi everyone! Sorry this has been a while. I've been so incredibly busy AND I've had writer's block which has been a pain. As a result this doesn't flow too well but I hope you can enjoy it anyway. I'm posting two chapters at once purely because it used to be one huge chapter and i thought it would fit better as two. So this can make up for my absence! Thanks again for your continued support, it's really lovely. I've also got a Ryelsi oneshot out called 'Thinking of you' if you want to check it out. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

_**Ryan**_

"Well that was… interesting."

Ryan twisted round from his seat on the scooter to look at Kelsi. She was clutching his waist so tight that her nails were practically digging into him and her eyes looked slightly unfocussed.

"Do you always drive like that?" Kelsi asked incredulously, managing to fix her gaze on Ryan's face.

Admittedly he had been showing off a bit. Driving a little bit faster and turning the corners a bit sharper. Personally he thought it had been awesome! Kelsi however looked like she had been spinning round for five minutes straight.

"I thought it was fun." he grinned and shrugged.

"It was." Kelsi laughed. "Fun but… scary."

She started to climb off the scooter. As soon as her feet reached the floor she staggered to her right. Ryan quickly leapt up to steady her.

"Maybe you should leave the helmet on." Ryan said teasingly. "You look like you're going to fall over any minute."

Kelsi gave him what could only be described as a look of horror.

"No way! I look ridiculous." she said, hastily removing it from her head and handing it to Ryan. Ryan looked down at her dishevelled appearance in amusement. Her hair was… everywhere and her cheeks were flushed from the speedy ride.

"Yeah this is much better." Ryan agreed with a grin, letting himself lower his lips to hers. There was the a small _thud_ and an 'Ow!"

Ryan opened his eyes to see Kelsi holding her forehead and looking at him accusingly. He had forgotten to take his helmet off…

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Kels." he exclaimed, quickly removing his helmet and checking her forehead for a lump or a cut. Who tries to kiss their girlfriend with a helmet on? An idiot that was who. Her bruise from the tennis racquet had only just faded away! A small giggle interrupted his thoughts. He looked down at his girlfriend who had hand across her mouth to stop her laughter.

"I'm fine Ryan." she grinned. "Now do you want to finish what you started?" she asked with a suggestive twinkle in her eye. Ryan grinned in response and leaned in to kiss her again. Her confidence had soared this year. No way would timid Kelsi Nielson have said those words a couple of years ago.

"We should probably go to the party." Kelsi murmured, breaking their kiss. Ryan let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Yeah I suppose. I'm really sorry about that by the way." he said, kissing her forehead lightly. She was already accident prone enough. She didn't need him helping her out.

"I've had worse." Kelsi smiled.

With that he put his hat back on and pulled Kelsi towards the door that led from the garage to the house.

_**Kelsi**_

The first thing they encountered on entering the house was a video camera right in front of their faces.

"Hey Ryan, hey Kelsi! Want to tell the camera why you took so long in the garage?"

"We weren't that long!" Kelsi protested, feeling the tell-tale blush appearing. Jason let out a hearty laugh.

"I dunno… Troy's truck made it here before you two."

"What's with the camera?" Ryan asked and Kelsi squeezed his hand gratefully for changing the subject.

"Oh, I'm thinking of applying for some film courses next year." Jason explained excitedly. "So I'm trying to get a portfolio together… and here is the wild Martha!" Jason exclaimed as Martha came bounding over to them. She gave Ryan and Kelsi a hug each and looked at Jason with raised eyebrows as he started to walk slowly away from her.

"Now this is a rare but beautiful species." Jason was now commentating in an Australian accent.

"He's been doing this since I got here." Martha explained, exchanging an amused grin with Kelsi and Ryan.

"Oh! It looks like she wants to communicate." Jason continued, his grin getting wider. "See how she moves with perfect grace…"

Martha beamed and did a neat pirouette for the camera.

"Just beautiful… Don't be fooled though. When this species is deprived of ice-cream or fashionable accessories she turns violent."

Ryan, Kelsi and Martha laughed and Jason continued.

"In fact, I think we better leave, as one of our crew has managed to steal her favourite scarf!" Jason announced, pulling a long green scarf from his pocket. Martha's eyes widened in shock.

"You didn't!" she exclaimed, pretending to be angry and stomping towards him.

"Oh no! It looks like she's about to attaaaack!"

This was the last thing Kelsi and Ryan heard as Jason ran out the room with Martha hot on his heels.

Kelsi watched the pair run off fondly. They were just too cute…

"I don't know how Sharpay got so many people here." Ryan murmured. Kelsi had to agree. The place was packed!

"Ryan! Finally!"

"Speak of the devil." Ryan smiled as he approached his sister

"And I shall appear." Sharpay giggled and struck a pose. "Kelsi!" she exclaimed, actually sounding happy to see her.

"Hey Sharpay, the place looks great." she said a little shakily, taken aback by Sharpay's sudden display of affection. Kelsi hadn't been inside the Evans household for at least a year. It looked more magnificent than usual with red, white and gold decorations everywhere.

"Thanks!" Sharpay squealed in delight before being stopped by a member of the cheerleading squad to talk.

"Shar… where is everyone?" Ryan asked.

"But I figured it would be best to get them in nine colours because I had a potentially nine outfits that would be appropriate. And it just means that if…"

"Shaaaaar." Ryan said impatiently tapping his foot. But Sharpay looked entirely engrossed in her shoe conversation.

"Well they had wedges too but they only had them in two colours so I just bought those as well because if I want to go dancing then…"

"Shar!" Ryan eventually poked Sharpay in the side.

"What?! I mean yes?" Sharpay said, evidently trying to control her anger.

"Where are the others?" Ryan asked calmly.

"In the rec room. I'll be up soon." Sharpay smiled and went back to her conversation.

"Wow… she's… Well she's less…" Kelsi struggled to think of a way to explain without sounding offensive.

"Scary." Ryan provided for her with a grin. "But she'll always be Sharpay."

They ascended the staircase and went into a room Kelsi had never seen before. Most of one wall was covered in a gigantic television complete with dvd player and a multitude of games consoles. There were bean bags lying around the floor as well as a huge DVD collection that took up one of the other walls. In the middle of the room stood a full size pool table. They had walked in on a game between Chad and Zeke and the atmosphere seemed very tense. Troy and Gabriella were sharing a beanbag and Taylor seemed to be giving Chad instructions.

"I don't need help!" Chad hissed. Then he looked up and saw Ryan and Kelsi enter the room. "Oh, hey guys."

Everyone waved briefly then fixed their eyes back on the game. It was only the black eight ball left and Chad was clearly in deep concentration.

"Remember what I told you." Taylor muttered over his shoulder.

"Tay, I think I can handle this myself." Chad stated assertively. Taylor just rolled her eyes and stepped back. Chad took the shot and the black ball bounced away from the pocket.

"I told you to hit it on it's right side…"

"I KNOW Taylor!"

Everyone giggled as Taylor tried to stifle her laughter behind Chad's back.

"Looks like it's my go." Zeke said brightly, stepping forward to the table.

"Wanna beanbag?" Gabriella asked, patting the one next to her and Troy. Kelsi nodded and went to plop herself on one but found herself being grabbed around the waist. Ryan moved her so she was in front of him with her back to him and pulled them both down onto the beanbag so she was sitting comfortably on his lap.

"Smooth." Troy commented jokingly. Ryan gave him a mock salute.

"So…how's being a couple?" Gabriella asked with a grin.

"Good." Ryan replied, kissing Kelsi's temple lightly. Kelsi felt herself starting to blush and tried to conquer it by making a joke.

"Yeah apart from Ryan head-butting me in the garage it's been pretty good." she said teasingly. Troy and Gabriella instantly burst out laughing.

"I might need to take back that smooth comment Ryan." Troy laughed and to Kelsi's delight it was Ryan who turned a bit red. He then recovered somewhat and raised his eyebrows at her.

"I was about to ask if you wanted to go on a date this Saturday but I don't know if I will now." he said with a smirk. Kelsi's eyes widened. Surely they had been on a date before… No, apart from Prom they hadn't! Kelsi opened and closed her mouth a few times, unsure of what to say.

"I'll maybe reconsider if you forget the head-butting incident ever happened." Ryan said slyly. Kelsi gave him a grin in response.

"Okay. Deal." she said, holding out her hand which he shook.

"Yes!" they heard Zeke shout and they looked over to see him punching the air.

"Aw man…"

"If you'd listened to me…"

"I KNOW Taylor!"

Troy, Gabriella, Ryan and Kelsi all laughed as Zeke started up his own impromptu victory dance. Chad just folded his arms grumpily.

"I'll listen next time." he muttered to his girlfriend.

"Yeah, then maybe when WE play you'll actually win." Taylor joked, slipping an arm around her boyfriend and grinning up at him cheekily. Chad just raised his eyebrows at her.

"You're lucky I love you."

Ryan, Kelsi and Zeke kept laughing then stopped as they saw Troy and Gabriella suddenly fall silent and stare at the couple in surprise and shock. Before anyone could question this off response, the door flew open.

"Heeey!" Sharpay greeted them as she burst into the room. "I need everyone to stop hiding up here and to come down and dance. Oh hey baby." she smiled at Zeke and practically skipped over to him.

"Hey princess." he said brightly, putting an arm round her. "I won!"

"Well done!" Sharpay smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Chop chop everyone!" she said brightly, clapping her hand excitedly as she left the room. Zeke looked positively giddy.

"Dude, are you getting used to her kissing you at all?" Troy asked with a look of disbelief on his face. Zeke seemed like he was pretending not to hear Troy and put his cue back on the pool table.

"You heard Sharpay. Let's get downstairs."

_**Ryan**_

Six friends sat in a row around the edge of the dancing room , observing the dancers curiously.

"Should we help…" Gabriella asked tentatively.

"Nah, this is too funny." Chad laughed, lounging back in his seat.

The source of the entertainment was Sharpay and Martha refusing to leave the dance floor…and refusing to let their partners leave either.

"Shar… this music's a little fast to…"

"C'mon Zeke! You're an athlete!"

The group giggled as Zeke shot them a look. He looked like he was in pain. Jason actually seemed to be doing some sort of breathing exercise while Martha wasn't even breaking a sweat to the fast paced music.

"So guys, plans for the summer?" Chad asked the group.

"Work." everyone but Ryan answered.

"Uuh… lava springs." Ryan said, a little guiltily.

"Lucky for some." Taylor said. "I'm working my ass off at the largest female clothing store in the mall."

"Yeah my dad got me and Chad work at the scrap yard. We know the guy so it shouldn't be too bad but it's still work." Troy explained sourly.

"I'm serving coffees all summer." Gabriella sighed.

Ryan looked around at his friends in surprise. To be honest, he had been hoping they would all return to lava springs this summer. Taylor had been working at the mall for a while and Gabriella had been working at a coffee house for about a month, but he didn't realise everyone else had sorted out work. Except for Kelsi. Ryan smiled at this. It would be awesome being able to spend time at lava springs with her as his girlfriend.

"So Kelsi, will you be…"

"Oooh Kelsi!" Taylor cut in over him. "About jobs… There's a music store round the corner from me that's looking for staff. They pay really well."

"Really?" Kelsi replied, her face lighting up. "'Scales' right?"

"Yeah they start at seven bucks an hour."

"Seriously?!" Kelsi exclaimed. "I really like that place as well."

Despite himself Ryan had to agree with her. It was a place he regularly went to stock up on equipment.

"Yeah, they're great. They sold me my first guitar." Ryan said reluctantly.

"I bet they'd love to have you." Taylor said. "Especially when they hear you're going to Julliard. I got their number in case you wanted it."

"Taylor… you're so insanely organized. And I love you for it." Kelsi grinned taking out her cell to type in the number.

"So… is no one coming back to lava springs this year?" Ryan asked a little dejectedly. Everyone looked at him sympathetically.

"Sorry man. It's nothing personal… We just really need better money this summer." Chad explained.

"Martha's working this year so she doesn't need to work… What's Jason doing?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Cutting grass I think." Troy said, then his eyes lit up. "Hey I've just realised! Zeke will be there!"

"Oh great." Ryan groaned. "So I'm not going to see my sister this summer either."

"C'mon guys! We're all going to make sure we see each other a lot this summer. Before we all leave." Gabriella said optimistically.

Jason chose this moment to stagger over to them, gasping for breath.

"Space… please." he panted. Gabriella leapt off the sofa to make way as Jason flopped down face first. Zeke followed suit and just fell on top of Jason. Martha and Sharpay walked over to the group rolling their eyes.

"I thought they taught you guys stamina in basketball." Sharpay commented.

"Sorry I might not be at lava springs this year."

"It's ok. You need the money."

"I can still visit right?"

"That'd be awesome." Ryan smiled. "I'll admit I did have some stuff planned."

"Oh yeah." Kelsi grinned at her boyfriend, shuffling closer to him. They were in the middle of a slow dance at the party. "Like what?"

"Swimming. Doing the talent show. Maybe another baseball game…" Ryan said. "It's going to be cold in New York. We should take advantage of the New Mexico sun."

He had been really looking forward to spending the summer with Kelsi. But he had to remind himself that she was paying her way in New York. She needed the money.

"Don't tempt me." Kelsi laughed. "I might decide just to starve in New York instead."

The song ended and the couple made their way back to where their friends sat. Gabriella quickly got up from her seat to hand Kelsi the drink she had been holding for her.

"Oh thanks Gabby." Kelsi said gratefully. Ryan had no idea how she managed it, but she seemed to trip over… nothing, and tip the water down her front.

"Aaaaaw man!" Kelsi groaned, trying to pat herself dry. "This always happens!"

"Oh God Kelsi I'm so sorry!" Gabriella squeaked, picking up the fallen glass.

"No it's my fault. I don't even know how that happened." Kelsi muttered, smoothing herself down desperately.

As funny as it was, Ryan couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Ugh it's so cold!" she shrieked, jumping up and down comically.

The girls could easily sympathise with spilling something on an outfit you had prepared. However, Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke just laughed openly.

"HOW did you even do that playmaker!" Troy sniggered. "There was nothing even there!"

"I'm sorry Kels but I have to agree with Troy." Ryan said jokingly. "That's the first time I've ever seen anyone trip over air."

Kelsi gave them all a few playful glares then turned to Ryan.

"Do you have a towel or…"

Ryan winced at his stupidity.

"Yeah sorry. I'll be right back."

Ryan quickly jogged through to his kitchen and started to search for a dish towel, laughing softly to himself at the image of Kelsi jumping up and down and trying to pat herself dry.

"Ducky! There you are!"

Ryan turned round to face his mother then jumped at the woman standing next to her.

"Mrs Walker!" Ryan more or less shouted in her face. The woman almost took a step back.

"I guess the music's pretty loud in there Ryan." she said casually, though she still looked quite alarmed. Ryan took a deep breath and smiled politely at her.

"Sorry. How have you been?"

Mrs Walker was almost an exact replica of her daughter. That daughter being Ryan's first ever girlfriend from two years ago. First serious girlfriend anyway. He'd dated a few girls before her. Being the only guy in a dance class full of girls had its advantages…

Laura was the first girl he could really call his girlfriend though. Her father had worked with Ryan's dad and the two men had become quite close friends. Therefore, the Walkers and their daughter used to be round for dinner almost every weekend. Laura, being the same age as the twins, inevitably ended up hanging around together a lot. Laura had straight strawberry blonde hair that fell far down her back and large hazel eyes. She was pretty no doubt, and very laid back considering her wealth. A nice breath of fresh air compared to his sister. She was very fashion conscious which of course Sharpay LOVED. It seemed to make sense for them to start dating, especially with Sharpay getting so excited about setting them up.

However, it wasn't that Laura was his first girlfriend that made her stand out. She was the first and only girl he had slept with. It was three months into the relationship. He wasn't in love and he was sure her feelings hadn't reached that level of intensity either. It had happened only a few times at the tail end of their relationship but Ryan found himself struggling to explain why it had. After all, the reason they had decided to split was because neither of them were interested enough anymore. Ryan guessed that, at the end of the day, they were two sixteen year olds. She wanted to do it… so he did.

Mr Walker got another job running his own business. As far as he knew, the Walkers were even wealthier than they had been previously and Laura was doing just fine without him. They had parted on mutual and polite terms… but they hadn't really bothered to stay in touch once their fathers lost touch.

"I'm doing quite well." Mrs Walker replied with a smile. "Congratulations on getting into Julliard. Though I can't say I'm surprised." she said kindly before turning to his mother.

"Thank you for having me over Derby. It was nice to catch up."

"Always a pleasure Doreen." his mother replied sweetly.

"Alan and Laura send their love." Mrs Walker said to Ryan before his mother escorted her to the door.

As soon as they left the kitchen Ryan started to frantically look for a dish towel. Because any minute his mom was going to…

"Did you here that ducky? Laura sends her love!"

Too late…

"Mom, this was two years ago." Ryan said, trying desperately to hold onto his patience. His parents had adored Laura.

"And besides, she said Alan as well. Does that mean you want me to get back together with Mr Walker too?"

"Oh come on Ryan! I didn't say get back together! I just don't see why you don't talk anymore. You used to get along so well." his mother said innocently. A little too innocently. Ryan narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm not buying it." he smirked and his mom gave in and laughed. She walked over to him and hugged him lightly.

"I will admit it was nice to see you with such a nice girl. And someone from a family we know so well! Instead of all those random girls from your dance classes… Not that they weren't nice ducky!" his mom said hastily. "It's just… we know Laura so well and…"

"I get it mom. Have you seen a dish towel?"

"There's one right here honey." his mother smiled, opening a high up cupboard Ryan didn't even know existed until now. Deciding he'd rather get away from the awkward conversation than question it he left.

"Thanks mom."

As Ryan walked back to the living room he made a mental note not to introduce Kelsi to him mom yet. She and his dad didn't know about Kelsi. And they would know. Just not yet… Not while they were so caught up thinking about Laura. He wasn't sure how they'd react to him telling them out of the blue that he was dating someone they knew nothing about.

When he returned to the living room he found everyone crowded round Jason's camera laughing. Everyone except Kelsi who was sitting low in her chair looking huffy.

"What are you guys watching?" Ryan asked curiously, trying to see over everyone's head.

"Kelsi falling over." Jason grinned. Kelsi just glared at him.

"I can't believe you found it so funny." she grumbled. "And Ican't believe you filmed it!" she shot at Jason.

Ryan just smiled at her and held up the dish towel. Her eyes lit up.

"Thank you!"

As she stood up Ryan quickly stole her seat and pulled her down to sit on his knee.

"Okay I agree with Troy. That is pretty smooth." his girlfriend whispered to him softly.

Ryan adored how much of a selfless person Kelsi was. She was always putting everyone before herself and he wouldn't change that about her. In this situation however… not so much. The house had been running low on snacks and Kelsi had generously offered to go to the store and get some when nobody else had put themselves forward. Ryan had decided to be the gentleman and accompany her, and it was his mother's money they were using anyway. What they had not foreseen was that they would be walking for 40 minutes through torrential rain. In New Mexico. In JULY!

As soon as Jason had noticed it was raining so hard he had grabbed his camera and asked to come with them to 'get some cool shots of the storm'. Everyone kindly decided not inform Jason that the weather wasn't exactly a storm and opted to stay inside. Apart from Martha, whom was holding an umbrella over Jason so his camera wouldn't get wet.

The rain was hammering them relentlessly as they trudged along the sidewalk dejectedly. Even Jason's spirits were starting to wane.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea staying in Albequrque this year." he said thoughtfully. Everyone grumbled in agreement.

"It's going to be worse than this in New York isn't it." said Kelsi's muffled voice. Ryan looked under the crook of his arm where she was huddled and grinned. She looked almost like a small child as she shivered against his coat.

"Yeah probably." Ryan replied sympathetically. "But we'll have snow!"

He was sure he heard her mutter, "We better."

"I thought you would've liked the rain Ryan." Jason grinned, zooming in on his face. "The amount you went on at me about Gene Kelly during the musical."

"Hey it worked didn't it!" Ryan replied.

_Ryan sighed in frustration as Jason failed to follow yet another dance move in 'Now or Never'. _

_He was mucking up the steps but Ryan could tell it wasn't because he couldn't remember them. He just wasn't… feeling it._

"_Jason… Your problem is, you're not in the zone." he said, hoping Jason would understand what he meant. The boy just stared back at him blankly. Evidently he didn't understand…_

"_Look, you need to BELIEVE you can do it. If you doubt yourself the whole time there's no way you'll ever get the moves. You have to be in tune with the music. Even if you're getting everything wrong you need to act like you're doing it right and that it's completely effortless. Completely fluid like… like Gene Kelly!" Ryan exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air dramatically. Jason stared at him. Ryan sighed._

"_Sorry Jason. I should explain who Gene Kelly is. He…"_

"_Dude! Of COURSE I know who he is!" Jason borderline shrieked. It was Ryan's turn to stare. _

"_Seriously?" Was all he could utter. The fact that Jason knew who a dancing legend was… it was unnerving. _

"_Yeah! Have you SEEN 'An American in Paris'?" Jason asked, looking at Ryan as if he was crazy. "The direction's amazing. Way before it's time!" _

"_Yeah! And the eighteen minute dance number. It completely modernised ballet." Ryan started to ramble excitedly. _

"_Yeah the dancing was ok I guess." Jason shrugged carelessly. Again the boys switched roles and Ryan was now looking at Jason as if HE was mad. _

"_Jason, you could learn so much from watching that movie and concentrating on the dancing." he said to him seriously. _

"_Actually… Martha's helping me with the dancing." Jason said a little smugly. Ryan resisted the urge to smirk._

"_Well you make her sit down with you to watch 'An American in Paris' and you'll know exactly what I mean about being in the zone. That whole section is almost about Gene Kelly's character going into his own world and…"_

"_Excuse me, are we forgetting that the music's by George Gershwin?" a stern voice came from the piano. The boys looked up and Kelsi began to play 'I got Rhythm' on the piano. Ryan just smiled widely. No wonder he liked her so much…_

"You improved so much after that rehearsal!" Ryan pointed out. Jason had returned the next day with a strange new confidence. Yes he'd been Gene Kellyed all right…

"Ever thought that might have been my amazing lessons Mr Choreographer?" Martha asked nudging his shoulder lightly and looking up at him challengingly through the rain. Ryan shook his head seriously.

"Naaaah…" he said with a dead-panned expression before he caved in and laughed. Martha then proceeded to pull his hat off. He instantly felt the cold rain splattering against his exposed head.

"Uncool Martha!" he shouted grabbing his hat back.

"Wait! Kelsi said abruptly, interrupting Ryan and Martha's play fight. "You're telling us you've seen 'Singing in the rain' too?" she asked Jason. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! And y'know, after all this dance practice, I think I can actually appreciate the dancing now!" he said happily.

_**Kelsi**_

Kelsi looked at her friend in her surprise. NEVER could she have seen Jason as a fan of 'Singing in the rain'.

"You should show Jason some tap Ryan." Kelsi giggled from under his arm. The only time she had seen Ryan tap dance was in Twinkle Towne. As soon as Sharpay had let slip he could do it, she had written a dance break into one of the numbers. And what he had come up with! It was the first time she had noticed that Ryan had a flare for choreography. It seemed like it was the first time Ms Darbus had noticed too, as she had let him assist in the dancing from then on.

Ryan looked down at his shoes. He seemed to be seriously considering her idea! Kelsi shook her head and giggled. It was so Ryan. Never mind that they were caught in a miniature monsoon… Let's have a tap dancing lesson!

"My shoes aren't really suitable." he murmured.

Before Kelsi could even blink, Ryan let go of her. In a flash he was perched on the side of a lamppost and swinging round it Gene Kelly style. Martha and Kelsi instantly burst out laughing and Jason started fiddling with his camera.

"Stay right there!" he ordered Ryan, edging closer to him with the camera. "Now swing round again!"

Ryan swung round the lamppost dramatically, completely milking it for the camera. Performing was truly in his blood.

"Maybe you should stop now." Martha said, trying to repress a laugh. "People might start to think you're giving us a pole dance.


	24. What we have is real

**And here's the next one :)**

**Hope you like!**

_**Ryan**_

"I can't do this."

"Relax Kels, it's just a job interview." Ryan said softly, rubbing his girlfriend's shoulders soothingly. They were standing outside the small music shop in Taylor's neighbourhood. Kelsi had phoned him up really early and asked him to come to her house to help her prepare. All morning he had been firing possible interview questions at her. Ryan thought it was ridiculous. The fact she was going to Julliard almost guaranteed her a job there. Even if she didn't get it, there was still lava springs. Even so, they were now outside the shop, ten minutes early, and Kelsi was a nervous wreck.

"Well what if they ask me a really hard question and I just freeze up and…"

"We've been over this Kelsi. You won't find the questions hard. It's a MUSIC store." Ryan grinned, giving her shoulders a small massage. "What could be easier?"

"I guess you're right." Kelsi said quietly, eyeing the inside of the shop warily.

"I am." Ryan said, turning her head so she faced him again. "Don't worry. Even if for some unknown reason everything goes wrong, we've got our date tonight."

_**Kelsi**_

Kelsi smiled up at her boyfriend gratefully. That was true. Tonight was the night of their first proper date. She had no idea what Ryan had in mind but knowing him it would be inventive.

"Thank you." she whispered sincerely and gave Ryan a short kiss.

"I'll call you after my dance class ok." Ryan said and Kelsi smiled back gratefully before walking into the store confidently. She had been there before to pick up bits and pieces. It was a nice shop. Guitars lined the walls: acoustic, electric and bass. There were a couple of drum kits, a lot of keyboards and two pianos. One upright and the other a baby grand. Kelsi eyed the shiny black baby grand hungrily. It was a steinway. A beautiful steinway…

The relatively small store had also managed to cram in a small classical section that stocked a few brass, string and woodwind instruments. There was also a small selection of percussion and bits and bobs such as guitar picks, rosin, valve oil etc. For a small shop it was definitely efficient.

"Can I help you?" Came a bored female voice from the counter. The girl was leaning on the counter, tapping her fingers and looking at Kelsi expectantly. Her black hair was cropped short and her figure was very tall and thin. Kelsi would have instantly felt intimidated even without the girl's proud looking posture. She almost looked arrogant… Kelsi tried to denounce this from her mind. It wasn't like she even knew the girl. Said girl looked her up and down once and sighed.

"I suppose you want the job." she said airily before turning to a corridor behind her. "Leo! Here's another… hopeful." the girl said snidely. Kelsi tried to stop herself from raising her eyebrows. So maybe the girl was arrogant after all…

Suddenly Kelsi's phone buzzed in her pocket. Pulling it out quickly she smiled widely at the text she found.

"**Good luck. You'll be fine :) xxx"**

"Hey! You must be Kelsi."

Kelsi quickly shoved her phone back into her pocket and smiled up at the man approaching her. She was immediately taken aback at how young he seemed. He couldn't have been older than his early twenties! With his floppy black hair and his Led Zeppelin T-shirt and torn jeans, he looked more like a scruffy music student than the manager of a shop.

"Yeah that's me." Kelsi said hastily, holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Right this way." he said kindly before walking her down the back corridor and into a small office.

"Don't mind Christine." he said as he slouched into his swivel chair behind the desk. "The girl's done four years at U of A studying the violin so she seems to think she's better than the rest of us. Truth is she's been out a year and all she's done is work here." he said, winking at her.

"She bangs on about it a lot but at the end of the day she gets the work done. Anyway, I'll tell you a bit about myself. I'm Leo, I just finished my major in zoology. My dad owned the shop before me, I'm just taking care of it for a year because he wants me to 'build character'." Leo rolled his eyes and made the sign for inverted commas with his fingers.

"I'm well into music anyway so it suits me fine for now." he grinned. "Now tell me about yourself. Why do you want to work here?" he finished, starting to gulp some water.

"Well it would only be for the summer." Kelsi said easily. Leo seemed so laid back, it was very easy to talk to him. "I'm studying music at Julliard next year and…"

She jumped as Leo seemed to choke on his water for a minute.

"Is everything…"

"JULLIARD!"

"Yeah, I'll be majoring in piano and composition." she said shyly, blushing at the way Leo was staring at her in shock. To her surprise Leo then burst out laughing.

"Oooooh Christine is just going to LOVE you." he laughed. He quickly glanced at her application and grinned happily.

"References are sound. Yeah you've got a job."

"I have?!" Kelsi squeaked excitedly.

"Yeeeah sure. You start Monday."

Four hours later Kelsi looked down at her outfit nervously. She had instructions from Ryan that said 'Where something suitable for the back of a vespa."

Apparently Ryan was only allowed to borrow the Porsche on special occasions… She had eventually gone for the black skinny jeans she had been wearing earlier, black heels and a long blue sparkly top she had bought for her mom's 40th celebrations the year before. There was also a black knit beret perched on top of her head too. She was currently sitting at the bottom of her stairs, determined to answer the door herself this time. As soon as the doorbell rang she leapt to her feet and yanked the door open. Ryan darted away from the door in alarm, grabbing his hat before it fell off his head.

"That was fast!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry I didn't want…" Kelsi trailed off as she gave Ryan a look over. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans, a white shirt and black waistcoat, complete with shiny black shoes and a black newsboy cap. Oh dear Lord…

"Want what Kelsi?" Ryan interrupted her thoughts and she suddenly focussed on his puzzled face. The girl usually would have said "Nothing" in a small timid voice and blushed madly… ironically proving that it wasn't 'Nothing' at all. However, in her new spirit of letting herself show her feelings, Kelsi smiled warmly at her boyfriend. Though the fact the stunning guy in front of her was her boyfriend was very hard to believe…

"You look great." she said sincerely, keeping her eyes on his… much easier now she had heels on.

"Thanks." Ryan beamed, and Kelsi was instantly pleased she had complimented him. It was adorable when his eyes lit up like that.

"You look really nice too."

Kelsi still struggled to react to the compliment but at least managed not to look at the floor and smile modestly at Ryan.

"So… you both look great. You gonna get moving?"

Kelsi shut her eyes and exhaled in despair a her brother's voice behind her. Why did he

have to be home during her prom, graduation and first boyfriend? She turned round slowly to face him, looking up at him with a warning glare.

"Wow." Thomas chuckled, pushing his shaggy hair out of his eyes. " You're wearing heels and I'm STILL nearly a foot taller than you."

"Was there something you wanted?" Kelsi asked seriously, trying to use her mind to make her annoying brother disappear.

"He's right. We should go." Ryan said. Kelsi could hear in his voice that he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Yeah." Kelsi replied, turning back to her boyfriend and taking his hand. "See you later Tom." she called as they left the house.

"Yeah will do. You kids have fun!" he yelled after them.

"I'm sorry." Kelsi sighed as soon as the door closed behind them. Ryan just laughed.

"It's fine. Trust me, I know about annoying siblings." he joked.

"How was dance class?" she asked conversationally. From what she had heard Ryan had been training extra hard to prepare for Julliard.

"Ugh!" Ryan exclaimed rolling his eyes dramatically. "I was TORTURED." he said, flinging his arms into the air.

"Seriously?" Kelsi laughed in reply. Ryan nodded sincerely.

"Yeah, the minute I told my ballet teacher I got into Julliard he suddenly went all strict on me. No 'Well done Ryan you'll be great'. Just, 'Well we better get you whipped into shape then.'."

It was then Kelsi noticed he was limping slightly.

"Oh God, what did he do to your leg?" she asked in surprise. Ryan shook his head as if thinking of a painful memory.

"You have no idea how long he made me hold up that leg. He put his cup of coffee on it! HOT coffee!" Ryan stressed. Kelsi's mouth fell open. Surely that was going overboard.

"What?! Can he… is he allowed to do…"

"I don't know." Ryan shrugged. "In a way I'm glad he did though. My right leg looks a lot better in attitude now."

"And I thought blisters from playing the piano was bad. I'll never underestimate a dancer again." Kelsi said teasingly and slipped her hand into Ryan's easily, letting herself revel in how natural that simple action seemed now.

"So… where to?" she asked as they reached his vespa, trying not to look nervous as she remembered her last crazy ride.

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you this time." Ryan smirked at her. "I'm taking you to a dance studio." he said casually, placing a helmet on her head. Kelsi felt her eyes automatically widen in fear.

"We're not dancing are we?" she checked worriedly. She was trying to maintain a classy look tonight. One that would vanish the minute she tripped over her own feet.

"Negative." Ryan said, a boyish smirk still on his face.

"Then why…"

"Ssssh." Ryan grinned, placing a cool finger to her lips. "You'll see."

One considerably less scary scooter ride later they came to a halt outside a large brick building.

"Thanks for staying inside the speed limit this time." Kelsi joked as they climbed off and took off their helmets.

"Ha!" Ryan burst out. "I WAS within the speed limit last time. This time we were going so slow there was a queue of old women behind us!" he grinned playfully.

"Well they left pretty fast." Kelsi said, indicating the empty street.

"Yeah!" Ryan exclaimed in mock surprise. "Probably about thirty miles an hour!"

Kelsi went to hit him lightly on the shoulder and was stopped promptly by Ryan taking hold of her arm, softly placing it by her side and kissing her softly.

"Let's get on with the date shall we." he smiled down at her, his eyes boring into hers. Kelsi gulped and managed to squeak a small "Ok!" before taking his hand.

"Well done again on getting the job. I told you it'd be fine." Ryan murmured, kissing her head lightly. Kelsi grinned broadly. Did this day get any better? She had a source of income that was coming from a music shop and she was on a date with Ryan Evans…

The dance studio wasn't very big. The hallway was very narrow and the walls either side were completely covered with notices of performances, rehearsals and classes as well as information on where to buy clothes, shoes and tickets.

"Is this where you do all your classes?" Kelsi asked, looking curiously ahead at a room that seemed to have people chattering beyond the door. Ryan shook his head.

"No. My parents enrolled me in a private place the minute we moved here." Ryan said. Kelsi couldn't see Ryan's face properly in the poor lighting but caught the hint of acidity in his tone. She wasn't sure what to say to that…

"They're good classes." Ryan continued. "The best really. But there's a community musical theatre group here I started going to this year. It's nice to mix with different people and it's a lot more…" Ryan paused as if unsure how to explain what he meant.

"Laid back?" Kelsi suggested as she heard laughter coming from the room ahead. Ryan smiled and nodded.

"Exactly."

They walked through the door ahead and Kelsi had to blink a few times to get used to the bright lighting within. They were in a very worn but large hall. A small set was set up at one end. Something about the layout seemed familiar to Kelsi but she couldn't figure out what it was… The set was covered in about twenty teenagers of varying ages and genders. They all started to greet Ryan warmly as he walked in.

"This is Kelsi everyone." Ryan announced. Everyone waved or said Hi to her.

"We've been working on our version of 'Rent' for the last few months." Ryan said and grinned as Kelsi let out an involuntary squeal. She adored 'Rent' but had never had the chance to see it live. However, she had had to buy the DVD twice because she had worn it out from watching it so much. She also had the piano music at home and loved to play it for pleasure.

"I was supposed to be in it but because I'm leaving I'm going to miss it." he explained. "However, I remember you mentioned you liked the show and I asked these guys if they could give you a preview."

Kelsi's mouth fell open and she looked around at the group's friendly faces.

"It's not that great a space." Ryan said hastily. "And we don't have lights or anything but…"

"It's awesome." Kelsi breathed looking to Ryan now. It was… completely perfect! HE was completely perfect!

"It's… it's amazing." she said sincerely, smiling as Ryan's eyes lit up at her words. Someone cleared their throat and Kelsi's face instantly reddened.

"Will we get started director?" one of the teens grinned at Ryan. Ryan nodded and the group set to work, some setting up the props and others picking up instruments in a corner of the room. Ryan gestured Kelsi over to a couple of chairs the opposite side of the room to the set and they settled down comfortably.

"Director?" Kelsi asked incredulously. Ryan smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! I got to direct it because I wasn't going to be able to do the performance." he said excitedly. "It was so much fun."

The show began and Kelsi was instantly won over by the cast's performance. She was such a big fan of the original cast but these young performers were anything but amateur. She completely believed them, despite the fact she could see the scene changes and there were no wings. They kept such a high level of sincerity and emotion the whole time that she was captivated. In addition, the musicians were tight and all aspects of the singing were perfect. Kelsi found herself especially moved by the boy playing Collins. She had always loved the character and the teenager's performance brought her to tears, where she had to be comforted by Ryan. She wanted to hide her face, aware that everyone could see her quite clearly, but she couldn't take her eyes off the performance. The boy's singing was so full of heartfelt emotion that she found herself grieving for the character whose lover had just died. By the end Kelsi was clapping ecstatically despite being one of two people in the audience. Ryan let out a loud whistle as his group took their bow.

"That… that was amazing!" Kelsi exclaimed, getting to her feet as the group wandered over to her and Ryan."

"I can't even tell how awesome this is going to be after summer guys." Ryan said warmly. "It looks really great."

"Thanks man." the boy who had played Roger said happily.

"I can't believe you're still rehearsing!" Kelsi said incredulously. "You guys were so tight!" she said to the musicians who smiled gratefully.

"And you all made me cry." she laughed as she wiped her eyes quickly again. The group laughed.

"Sorry." the girl who played Mimi said jokingly.

"Well we have a dinner reservation." Ryan said, taking Kelsi's hand. "But thanks for that guys. I'll see you Tuesday."

Everyone said their goodbyes and Kelsi left the studio with the feeling of catharsis she always felt when leaving the theatre. As soon as they stepped outside she flung her arms round Ryan.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed.

"I take it you liked it then." Ryan grinned, sliding his own arms round her. Kelsi nodded excitedly. Liked was an understatement…

"It was so amazing! The guy who played Collins…"

"Joe." Ryan said with a knowing nod. "Yeah he's really good."

"I think, apart from you, he's the best actor I've seen his age." Kelsi commented truthfully.

"He's a year younger, and I'm pretty sure he wants to act when he leaves school." Ryan said. "He was really great to work with actually."

"I bet he'd say the same about you." Kelsi murmured without thinking. She looked up at Ryan nervously. Had that sounded weird? But Ryan just grinned broadly and swooped down to kiss her.

"Thanks." he whispered in her ear, causing a shiver to pass over her. "Now I'm afraid we have to get back on the scooter."

_**Ryan**_

Ryan looked across the table at Kelsi fondly as she dug into her cheesecake. She was taking a break in talking. They had more or less talked none stop since they had arrived. It had almost been hard to fit in the meal. No topic was off limits. Music, films, friends, dance, family, hats, more music, books, even MORE music, cuddly toys they still kept, and still more music. Ryan couldn't remember ever feeling this free with anyone. Not even his sister. And he felt like Kelsi perhaps felt the same way. He had never seen her so open towards anyone. When she spoke about music she didn't look at her hands or act shy. She gushed about how she loved to play songs from 'Rent' because they were filled with so much emotion and how classical music was easier to vent with because it was so much more complex and dramatic. She debated with him confidently about what films sucked and which ones didn't. She confidently teased him about the fact he still had a toy polar bear from when he was a baby and then fearlessly admitted to having a worn winnie the pooh toy on her bed at home. Her innocence and honesty was so charming that Ryan just wanted to sit in that restaurant and talk to her all night. The fact that she seemed to be nothing but herself around him… it was beautiful.

Ryan looked back to the performance of 'Rent' earlier. He had been so interested by Kelsi's reactions and the way she was completely caught up in the performance. He knew that this was hugely to do with the talent of the group. He was really proud of how well the performance was shaping up. But it wasn't just that. It was Kelsi's obvious love for theatre. Or even just imagination. The ability to find yourself suddenly in the world of a film, a book or a piece of music. She was such a creative person that she was lost inside the story of 'Rent' as soon as it began, despite the fact she knew the show inside out. Ryan knew because he was like that too. It was what drew anyone to the arts.

He would always remember the look on her face as Collins sang his reprise of 'I'll Cover You' at his deceased lover's funeral. It had been beautiful and terrible to watch. She was crying and on the one hand it had been awful to watch. He knew it was just because of the show, but it was so hard to believe when she looked so completely anguished, as if she were feeling the same pain as the character before her eyes. On the other hand, the way the performance affected her reminded Ryan of what a compassionate person she was.

Kelsi looked up at him and Ryan quickly blinked, realising he had been staring. He let out a small laugh as he noticed she had cheesecake on her lip. He pointed to his own lip and she blushed, quickly wiping it away with her napkin.

"All gone?" she asked, the blush on her cheeks still there. Ryan nodded vacantly. He loved it when she blushed…

Ryan actually dropped his fork. Did the voice in his head just say 'loved'? Ryan looked up at his girlfriend. Was he trying to tell himself he loved her? They had only been dating a few weeks. Love was a big word. It wasn't something to be thrown around lightly. He was getting carried away with himself.

"Ryan. Are you ok?" Kelsi asked anxiously, her soft features frowning in concern. Ryan smiled and nodded contently. There was something about her quiet voice that put him at ease. Ryan looked across at her innocent expression. She still seemed a bit worried about him. He could already hear the voice in his head trying to tell him that he _loved _that she cared about him so much.

"I'm fine." Ryan said quickly, not wanting to worry her. "I guess I just got over-excited about my cheesecake."

Kelsi laughed and Ryan focussed on her happy smile. He wasn't in love with her. Not yet. But he was beginning to see how easy it would be falling in love with Kelsi. He was almost willing himself not to go there, convinced it was too soon, that she couldn't possibly be at that stage yet. But it was if he was standing on the edge of a cliff. One tiny, willing step forward and there would be no going back. He would be in love with her.


	25. Life keeps getting in the way

**Hi guys! Thanks for all your kind reviews. They really make me smile ****J **

**You might be getting the impression that not so good times are ahead for Ryan and Kelsi… and you might be right. I hope you enjoy the read anyway. **

**I also posted a Ryelsi oneshot called 'Thinking of you' a while ago. Please check it out. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

_**Ryan**_

"I can't believe it hasn't chipped yet!"

"Yeah I've been swimming three times!"

"What did I tell you girls? One layer of this base coat and then the colour on top and it lasts at least four days."

"How much did the base cost?"

"Thirty dollars. But it's definitely worth it."

Ryan stared at the girls in front of him in horror.

"Thirty dollars for nail varnish!" he exclaimed. The Sharpettes looked back at him, all wearing 'duh' expressions.

"It IS worth it though, isn't it." Emma said, wiggling her polished nails in front of him and fluttering her eyelids. Ryan tried not to sigh in frustration. Whenever they were around him without Sharpay it was like this. His sister had abandoned the Sharpettes this summer. He could quote, _"I can't be hanging around with high school girls now that I'm in college!"_

Therefore, whenever Sharpay decided to rendez vous with Zeke, the girls tended to latch onto him.

"Well I had mine French manicured yesterday!" Leah butted in, also thrusting her hands beneath Ryan's face.

"No offence girls but I'm not exactly a nail expert." Ryan said as flatly as he could manage.

"Yeah! Ryan's not interested in that stuff! What do YOU want to talk about Ryan?"

Jackie then simpered. All three girls leaned towards him eagerly. Ryan leapt out of his chair. There was only so much of this dribble he could take.

"Actually girls, I'm going to go have a lie down." he said quickly. It wasn't really a lie. He had been intending to chill in his room in the hour before he met his mother for yoga class. As he past Sharpay and Zeke's table (they were sharing a romantic dinner as Zeke's shift had ended) he tapped his sister on the shoulder.

"You owe me. I just had to sit through a forty five minute long conversation about nail varnish." he muttered bitterly.

"Enjoy your yoga class." Sharpay grinned widely before turning back to Zeke. Ryan rolled his eyes at his sibling's annoying sense of humour and made his way back to his suite. It was just past seven o'clock and the sun hadn't even started to set yet. Kelsi would still be at work. She didn't finish until nine. Ryan felt his heart swell a little as he thought of Kelsi. He hadn't seen her for a full week. In the second week of her working at the music shop someone had left for a month's vacation. Her boss had asked her if she would work full time until the employee came back. Kelsi had of course been unable to say no but insisted to Ryan that she needed the money anyway. Because of the hours she worked, Ryan had been unable to see her all week. She had a day off the next day and then he wouldn't see her for another three weeks after that so they had vowed to spend the whole day together tomorrow.

Ryan eventually reached his suite and flopped down on his king size bed, pointing a remote at the CD player in the process. He smiled to himself as he heard the opening of 'Straighten up and fly right'. He'd been devising a tap routine to the song earlier. Ryan lay completely relaxed, the only part of his body moving being his feet lightly marking out the movements he had choreographed earlier as they dangled off the bed. He found himself looking back at the week he and Kelsi had spent together when she had only been working part time at the shop. She had still worked four days that week and Ryan was obliged to spend his days with his family at lava springs but the evenings were theirs. It had been a week full of movies, late night scooter rides, trips to get ice-cream, walks and playing music at Kelsi's house. The music he was listening to even resembled being with Kelsi. Happy and carefree. Everything was easy with Kelsi. He had even enjoyed spending some time with her family. Her brother was out most of the time but he had enjoyed a lengthy discussion with her dad about music producers they both enjoyed. Kelsi had definitely inherited her kindness and selflessness from her mother. Whenever he entered the house, the petite woman always managed to get his coat, sit him down and insist he had something to eat and drink in the space of about thirty seconds. Ryan felt a small stab of guilt as he reminded himself that he had avoided formally introducing Kelsi to his parents. It wasn't that they didn't know who she was. They knew she was going to Julliard too and that they met up a lot. But Ryan was eighteen and they didn't exactly watch every move he made. He doubted they thought of her as anything other than a friend. He wasn't entirely sure why he was putting it off. It was as if he had kept it to himself for too long now and he was at the point of no return…

Ryan shook his head violently. He didn't want to think about this right now. He was seeing Kelsi tomorrow! He would cross certain bridges when he came to them. Right now he just wanted to think about seeing his girlfriend.

Just then Ryan's phone buzzed in his pocket. His heart suddenly sped up as he noticed it was Kelsi calling him. He instantly answered.

"Hey! I thought you didn't finish till nine."

"I don't. I've got a fifteen minute break so I thought I'd give you a call." Kelsi replied.

Ryan instantly beamed. It was nice to hear her voice, even if she did sound really tired.

"Hard day?" he asked. He could almost see her lounging in her seat.

"You have no idea." Kelsi said through a yawn. "At least there's no customers in from seven, otherwise I'd really be pulling my hair out. There was a seven year old hammering my steinway today."

Ryan bit his lip as he imagined what Kelsi's reaction to a small child beating up a piano would be.

"You know it's not really your piano right?" he joked. Kelsi seemed to have bonded with the baby grand that resided in 'Scales'.

"Yeah." Kelsi said, sounding genuinely quite put out. "But it took all my self control not to physically drag this kid away from it. His mom was just WATCHING." she ranted. Ryan laughed in response. As much as he sympathised with her, it was amusing to listen to her venting.

"Anyway, how was your day?" asked Kelsi, a little breathless.

"I dunno if you want to know." Ryan grinned, thinking about his relatively stress free day.

"It's fine I won't be jealous."

"Well, if you really want to know, I went for a swim in the morning. Then me and Sharpay had a game of tennis. She beat me in front of loads of little kids. Very embarrassing. Then we had lunch with our parents and we visited Zeke for a bit afterwards. Then I went to the driving range with Dad and Shar went to get a pedicure."

"Are you any better at golf yet?" Kelsi interrupted him. He could almost see the smirk on her face.

"I'll have you know that some of the balls went further than ten yards this time." Ryan laughed. He had never got the hang of golf but his dad seemed determined on teaching him.

"I went back to the room, made up a tap routine to some of 'straighten up and fly right'…"

"I bet the neighbours loved you." Kelsi replied teasingly.

"Oh I had to practise in socks. It was rubbish."

"Poor you." Kelsi laughed.

"Hey how would you feel having to practise on a keyboard that wasn't plugged in?" Ryan challenged her.

"Yeah fair point. You could show me tomorrow if we go to my house. You could use the patio outside!"

"It's nowhere near done yet but you can see it if you want to." Ryan grinned. He loved how she was always so eager to see what new choreography he had come up with. Just like he loved to hear what pieces she was composing. Ryan frowned to himself. There was that word again. _Loved_. It was becoming such a natural way of describing…

"Ryan. Are you there?"

"Yeah. Sorry." Ryan said hastily. "Where was I? Oh yeah. Then I went to dinner but Sharpay and Zeke were having some romantic time alone because he had night off and my mom and dad decided to have dinner earlier so they could go to the ballroom."

"So who did you eat with?" Kelsi asked.

"I had to sit through the Sharpettes in depth debate on nail polish." Ryan grumbled. He hadn't been joking when he had said his sister owed him…

"Thank goodness you call them the Sharpettes too." Kelsi laughed. "I thought that was just me!"

Ryan laughed along with her and felt a gentle smile play on his lips. Everything was so natural and easy with her.

"I miss you." he said honestly.

"I miss you too." she replied and Ryan grinned proudly as he heard the smile in her voice. There was the rumble of deep voice on Kelsi's end of the phone.

"Sorry Ryan I've got to go. I'll call you later about tomorrow." Kelsi said quickly. He could hear her getting up from her chair.

"Can't wait. See you later."

"Me too. Bye!"

Ryan glanced at the clock on his phone. He still had fifteen minutes before his yoga class. Smiling to himself he began to get changed out of his dinner clothes and into some looser garments. He and Kelsi would have the whole day tomorrow! At precisely five minutes to eight he heard a rapping on his door.

"Ready for yoga dear?" his mother asked from the other side of the door.

"Just coming mom." he called back, throwing his water bottle and towel into a bag. Slinging the bag over his shoulder he opened his door… then promptly stepped back.

"Mrs Walker!" he borderline shrieked. Ryan quickly cleared his throat. He really had to stop shouting in her face. What was she doing here?!

"Hi Ryan." she smiled pleasantly. "We were in the neighbourhood and your mother kindly asked the family to join you all at the ballroom tonight. I thought I'd maybe sneak in a yoga class before then. I've not been in ages you see." she smiled good naturedly, clearly having no idea that Ryan was desperately trying not to make eye contact with his mother.

"Sounds great." he grinned, trying to look as natural as possible.

* * *

An hour later Ryan stood outside the lava springs gym staring down at his phone. It was Kelsi's finishing time but she hadn't called yet. No doubt she had been asked to stay on for an extra hour. It had happened before. Apparently a girl at her workplace was good at making pitiful excuses to get away early. Eventually his mother and Mrs Walker re-emerged both sipping bottles of water.

"Well we better get back to freshen up." Ryan's mom stated, looking at her watch.

"We'll meet around half past?"

"That sounds wonderful." Mrs Walker replied. "We'll all be there."

As Ryan and his mother made their way back to their rooms Ryan couldn't help but ask,

"So is it just Mrs Walker?" he asked hopefully. His mother sighed.

"You're eighteen Ryan. I think it's time to start calling her Samantha. And no, Alan and _Laura _will be there too." she said, a mischievous glint in her eye. Ryan couldn't be bothered arguing.

"Right." he said flatly, before entering his room to get ready for what was sure to be an awkward evening.

* * *

On entering the ballroom Ryan scanned the room, pulling at his tie nervously.

"Stop fidgeting." Sharpay snapped, snatching his arm away from his collar. "I can't believe you're getting all worked up about… Laura!" she squealed and ran, as best she could in her killer heels, to greet the girl walking towards them.

Laura hadn't really changed in looks. She still had a tall, pale and willowy frame and she seemed to be naturally graceful. She had very dark brown hair and a set of brown eyes to match. The only change was that Ryan felt… nothing. Granted it was sort of nice to see her. They hadn't talked in a while after all and she was a nice enough girl. But as Ryan remembered the tight knot that had resided in his stomach as Kelsi had walked down the stairs in her prom dress… there was no comparison. She was just Laura. And Kelsi would _never _be just Kelsi.

"Hey Ryan." she said with a warm smile. "How've you been?"

"Not too bad I…" Ryan began before grimacing over Laura's shoulder. Laura instinctively looked behind her and groaned in unison with Ryan at the sight of their mothers scurrying over to them.

"I asked them to play a waltz." Mrs Walker, or Samantha, was saying giddily. "I thought it was so nice when you taught Laura how to waltz Ryan…"

"I could already waltz mom." Laura said calmly but through gritted teeth. "Dad taught me when I was six remember?"

"Oh but Ryan made you so much better." Mrs Walker gushed.

"She didn't need much help." Ryan said quickly. "She pretty much had the basic…"

"Oh please just humour us." Ryan's mother chipped in, clasping her hands together in delight. Upon realising their mothers were relentless, the two teenagers exchanged a weary smile and went to dance.

"I'm really sorry about that." Laura murmured as they moved casually around the dance floor. "My mom's still crazy about you." she laughed.

"Yeah believe me I know what you mean." Ryan sighed. After a small silence Laura spoke again.

"It's so annoying. I mean, I'm dating this guy from school now and they still keep bringing you up." Laura said exasperatedly. "No offence." she added quickly. "I mean, you're cool and everything it's just…"

"It's fine." Ryan replied. "I've kind of got the same problem. I've not told them about her yet. I don't know how they'll react to be honest."

Laura looked at him sympathetically.

"Hate to break it to you, but when I told my parents about Todd, all I got back was 'But what about Ryan?'."

Ryan laughed at her impersonation of her mother's voice but then stopped abruptly. Was that what would happen if he told his parents about Kelsi?

"They… they really said that? After you told them you had a boyfriend?" Ryan checked curiously. Laura nodded vigorously.

"Yep. It was so awkward having him over at the house that I've just stopped bringing him!"

She seemed to notice the concern on Ryan's face.

"I'm not saying your parents will be the same Ryan. That's just what happened to me." she said carefully. Ryan just nodded and they finished their dance in silence. After Laura excused herself to get a drink, Sharpay flounced over with Zeke on her arm.

"So, how was your dance?" she asked wickedly. Ryan just shrugged.

"Fine. A bit awkward. No thanks to our wonderful parents." he said sarcastically. Zeke frowned in confusion.

"Awkward? How come?" he asked curiously.

"Laura and Ryan used to date." Sharpay said matter of factly. She then giggled as Zeke's eyes widened in surprise. "It's fine they broke up years ago and she's got a boyfriend and everything. Mom and dad are just obsessed with her." she laughed.

"I'm glad you find it funny." Ryan muttered darkly.

"Man that is awkward." Zeke commented bluntly.

"Oooh Zeke this one's faster. Let's go dance!" Sharpay said excitedly as an upbeat jazzy number started to play. As soon as she dragged Zeke to the dance floor Ryan's mom made a beeline for him.

"There you are ducky." she said sweetly, taking his arm to watch Sharpay and Zeke dance. "Good news and bad news I'm afraid. The Walkers agreed to stay at lava springs tonight… But they have to leave after tomorrow!" she said sadly.

"No way!" Ryan exclaimed in false shock. "And we had so little time to see them."

"That's what I thought!" his mother piped up. "So I asked them to spend the day with us tomorrow."

"W-what?" Ryan asked, now in genuine shock.

"The whole day." she said enthusiastically. "Won't it be fun!"

"Mom, I can't tomorrow. It's Kelsi's day off and…"

"Oh really Ducky! You see your friends all the time. And isn't that young lady going to Julliard too? You'll be jetting off to New York in a month. Why not spend some quality time with your family and their friends while you can." she reasoned with him, her eyes now looking a little sad. Ryan tried not to focus on them. They reminded him of Sharpay's puppy dog eyes.

"It's just, it's her only day off in ages and…"

"I'm sure she'll understand." his mother went on. "Your father and I used to love spending time with the Walkers and they'll be on the other side of town again after tomorrow! I'm sure they're counting on you to be there."

Ryan knew the only way out of this was to tell her about Kelsi. But he could only imagine what would follow. She would be angry and confused as to why he had kept it from her. She would be embarrassed for her behaviour the last few weeks and she would feel extremely awkward throughout the rest of the Walkers day (goodness knows what she had been discussing with Laura's mother the whole evening). As Ryan watched his mother observing Laura and her dad dancing with a fond look in her eyes, he found he couldn't tell her. He just couldn't.

"Ok mom I'll be there." he said quietly. His mother flashed him an ecstatic smile as she squeezed his arm affectionately.

"There's my son." she said proudly. "Now, I owe your father a dance." she said before striding away. Ryan stared down at his feet, contemplating what he had just done. He was digging a grave and he knew it. He was an Evans, therefore it wasn't supposed to be in his nature to be intimidated by the likes of his parents and the Walkers. He was one of them after all. But he was. He didn't want to confront him, and he knew fine well how weak he was being. Like he could never openly go against his sister, he couldn't go against his parents either.

Suddenly his phone rang in his pocket. Ryan looked at the caller ID and winced. It was Kelsi.

_**Kelsi**_

"Hey Kels."

Kelsi felt a warm glow inside her as she heard his voice and she instantly found herself smiling. It had been a hard shift. She was meant to have finished at nine but as usual Christine had managed to find a way to get away early and she had been stuck closing up the shop. The fact that it had prevented her from speaking to Ryan hadn't pleased her. She was just glad tomorrow was her day off and they would have the whole day together.

"Hey!" she replied a little breathlessly. "You would not believe the shift I just had. Not that you'll ever need to… but take it from me Ry, don't ever go into retail." she joked. Ryan chuckled on the other end.

"I don't know about that. I'm going to pay my own way in New York remember."

Kelsi smirked to herself. Ryan was adamant that he was going to pay his own way just like any other student, but Kelsi wasn't entirely sure how he would adjust without a butler and his parents' credit cards.

"Hmmm we'll see how that goes." she said teasingly, secretly wondering how long they would last in New York before Ryan was begging her to cook him something.

"Still don't think I can do it huh? You know that even if it turns out I can't cook I can still live on takeaways." he pointed out.

"Aaah but you're a dancer. You have to stay in shape." Kelsi shot back with a laugh.

"Kind of ironic how I can cook yet I'm the one that can eat as much junk food as I like."

"Then it's settled. You'll cook for me." Ryan laughed. Kelsi shook her head and laughed harder. She was suddenly aware of how much she had missed his company. As nice as their phone conversations were, she knew it was nothing compared to having Ryan with her.

"Hey are you near a window?" she quickly asked as she looked up at the sky. The day was in the period between night and day, making the sky a riot of beautiful colours.

"Yeah." Ryan replied. "The sky looks really awesome."

Kelsi grinned at Ryan's unconscious ability to read her mind.

"Twilight's definitely my favourite time of day." Kelsi said softly, still looking at the sky. It just made her feel so peaceful. Just like Ryan…

"So what's the plan for tomorrow? I miss you." she said shyly and honestly. There was a long silence on the other end.

"Ryan?" she checked, wondering if his phone had cut out.

"Ummm… about tomorrow." Ryan began slowly. "I'm really sorry Kels but I can't make it. Some family friends that we haven't seen in ages turned up out of the blue and my mom's insisting we spend the day with them tomorrow. They're leaving the day after tomorrow." he explained.

Kelsi felt a sharp jolt in her chest. He was cancelling.

"Oh." was all she could utter. She didn't quite know how to react. Part of her wanted to shout at him for getting her hopes up. Part of her was trying to adjust to the fact that she was in fact NOT seeing Ryan tomorrow. Part of her kind of wanted to cry… Instead all she managed to do was sound awkward. She wanted to be understanding. She needed to be. That was who she was.

"Oh… well, I guess we can meet up on my next day off." she managed to murmur.

"I'm really sorry Kelsi." Ryan said on the other side of the phone. And he sounded it. "Honestly I feel awful. I promise I'll make it up to you when I next see you okay."

Kelsi nodded then realised she was on the phone and he couldn't see.

"Okay." was all she managed to say. There was another silence. Kelsi had missed Ryan. And more than anything she wanted them to be able to go back talking nonsense again. But they couldn't now. Right now she needed to get away from the conversation.

"I better go actually Ryan. My credit's low." she said hastily.

"I could phone you back." Ryan instantly replied.

"Emm, no the battery's about to go. It's fine I'll speak to you tomorrow." Kelsi said, doing her best not to sound upset.

"Oh… okay." Ryan replied, sounding put out. "Well have a good night. Be careful walking home. In fact, text me when you get home if you've got any battery left." he said kindly.

"I will." Kelsi said, trying to force a smile into her voice. "Have a good time tomorrow Ryan."

With that she hung up the phone. Weeks of looking forward to seeing him and he was bailing on her! She understood that these were his family's friends and stuff but he had promised…

"Why couldn't I go too?" she whispered out loud as she strode along the deserted street walk. It was a selfish question, she knew that, but it made a lot more thing occur to her. Why hadn't she been introduced to Ryan's parents? Why did they never go to Ryan's house? Why had not been invited up to lava springs on her day off? Kelsi had never let these thoughts cross her mind. Why would she? She was selfless by nature and naturally invited Ryan to her place most of the time. She had never had a boyfriend before and had no idea when she was meant to meet his parents. And yet… something seemed wrong. It reminded her of a feeling she had experienced a few months ago. Then it occurred to her and she winced at the memory. The fact that Ryan had been happy to let his sister believe he was manipulating her just to get her music. Kelsi had no doubt that Ryan had not intended to steal her song. Yet for some reason, he was unable to let his sister believe he actually liked her.

Kelsi quickened her walk as she felt her throat start to tighten. She had pushed these thoughts away at the time. They hadn't seemed relevant when she and Ryan seemed to be going their separate ways anyway. And they definitely hadn't seemed relevant when she had been so happy with him. Now all these thoughts she had kept hidden from herself were emerging and she didn't like it one bit. She especially didn't like the niggling thought at the back of her mind. It told her that regardless of whether she liked it or not, it was still the truth.

* * *

Kelsi had been up early most days to get to work and this hadn't changed despite it being her day off. She was too in the habit now and could not get back to sleep after waking up at eight. After having a shower and getting dressed she found herself unable to have her usual breakfast cereal due to the lack of milk in her fridge. Deciding she would just go down the street and buy some milk herself rather than wake up her parents, she left the house. As she blinked in the morning sunlight Kelsi decided she didn't really mind being up so early. She enjoyed walking outside when there was no one round. Everything just seemed so peaceful. Almost like twilight. Kelsi bit her lip upon realising that she did not feel nearly as peaceful as she had last night before calling Ryan. She had tried to eliminate any worries or doubts from her mind. Ryan wasn't a bad guy. More than that he was the best guy she knew. So he had maybe made some wrong decisions. He probably didn't even realise he was doing it. She could always talk to him if it kept bugging her. He'd understand.

As she neared the small convenience store she saw a familiar car pull up beside the sidewalk and saw an even more familiar tall person step out.

"Zeke!" Kelsi called from across the street. The boy spun round and waved enthusiastically as she ran over to meet him.

"Hey Kelsi, how's it going?" he asked brightly.

"There's a milk shortage in the house that prevented me having my cereal." she explained, pouting for effect. Zeke laughed and Kelsi couldn't help but join in. What she liked about Zeke was he had such a contagious demeanour of optimism. Nothing ever seemed to get him down.

"I'm at lava springs again today, so I'm just picking up some ingredients for today." he explained.

"You have to bring your own ingredients?" Kelsi checked as they entered the store together. Surely Zeke wasn't expected to buy any of the food they served.

"Naah. There's just something I'm dying to put forward to Chef Michaels. Hopefully he'll include it in the kitchen's official recipe." Zeke said enthusiastically.

"That's really great Zeke." Kelsi smiled. It was almost inspirational how into his work Zeke was. It was then that Zeke let out a tremendous yawn.

"Not a morning person huh?" Kelsi grinned. Zeke nodded.

"Not really, but I've been asking for earlier shifts so I can go to the ballroom with Sharpay on some nights." he said, grinning widely. Kelsi forced a smile on her face but felt a sharp sting in her chest.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be at work?" Zeke asked. Kelsi shook her head as she picked up her milk.

"Nope. It's my day off." she said meekly.

"And Sharpay and Ryan have to see the Walkers." Zeke said, nodding understandingly.

"Yeah… you know how they are?" Kelsi said in surprise.

"Yeah, Sharpay filled me in on them last night." Zeke told her as they approached the counter, his arms laden with ingredients. "I gotta say I feel so sorry for Ryan." Zeke stated. Zeke missed Kelsi's look of confusion as he was paying for his items.

"Why?" she asked lightly.

"Well usually when you break up with someone you don't have to see them." Zeke laughed while Kelsi paid for her milk.

"Yeah… I guess." Kelsi said, looking at Zeke curiously. She felt kind of stupid that Zeke knew more about Ryan's family friends than her and naturally pretended that she knew what he was talking about. He seemed to think she did after all.

"That's only a dollar actually." a voice said. Kelsi looked up at the man behind the counter and noticed she had given him here one dollar bills.

"Sorry." she muttered, hastily taking back two of the notes. She really hadn't been paying attention.

"Or their parents." Zeke added, nudging Kelsi. Kelsi laughed with him, trying to mask her uncertainty.

"Well I better let you get to work." Kelsi said, plastering a smile on her face. "I'll…Ill see you around Zeke." she said, before power walking out of the store. She vaguely heard Zeke call, "See you soon Kelsi!" behind her and shook her head violently as she realised what an idiot she must have looked running off like that. However, she had suddenly decided what she needed on her day off. Digging her cell phone from her pocket she went straight for the number she needed right now.

"Hey Martha." she said in relief as he best friend answered. "Sorry it's so early. Want to go see a movie later?"

_**Ryan**_

Ryan let out a huge sigh of relief as the Walkers' car drove out of sight. That was one seriously awkward day finally over.

"Coming to the ballroom?" Sharpay asked, looking at him sympathetically. Ryan shook his head dejectedly. He really didn't feel like socialising.

"It'll cheer you up." Sharpay said, putting a comforting hand on his arm.

"Thanks Shar but…"

"I get it." she nodded and went to join their parents. Ryan smiled after her then started to make his way back to his suite. When Ryan was down he either needed her or needed to be alone. And when he needed to be alone she either ignored this and pestered him, or realised he needed his space. Luckily this was one of the times she understood that he needed to be alone and he appreciated it. Ryan was walking past the kitchen when he suddenly sopped in his tracks. He then found himself robotically making his way to the music room, ignoring the strange looks he received from the late night kitchen workers. Once inside, he sat himself down in front of the grand piano that Kelsi had rallied the wildcats around last summer. He placed his hands on the ivory keys but did not play anything. He couldn't ignore the horrible feeling of guilt that rested in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to text or call Kelsi and talk to her, maybe even grovel some more, but he almost felt scared to talk to her. She had tried to pretend she hadn't minded him cancelling but it would be obvious to anyone, let alone him, that she had been deeply hurt. Ryan looked down at his stationary hands in frustration. Why had he come here? To feel some connection to Kelsi? Undoubtedly. But why did he miss her so much and why was the guilt almost unbearable? The thought of her getting upset over this… of her perhaps crying… It made him want to jump on his scooter, race over to her house, hold her in his arms and tell her she would always come first. But he wouldn't do that, because he was a coward.

Ryan played a depressing sounding minor chord as if to show his feelings, then went back to staring at the keys. Having had enough of dwelling on how much of an idiot he had been the last few weeks, he let himself drift of and thought only of Kelsi and the last time he'd seen her. Ryan had been trying his hand as song-writing and it hadn't been going too smoothly. In fact that was a small understatement.

"_Stupid, stupid song!" Ryan ranted, stabbing his paper violently with his pen. "Does this EVER happen to you?" he asked the girl leaning against his out-stretched legs, with a hint of desperation in his voice. Said girl looked up at him humouredly. _

"_Sometimes." she said with an amused smile on her lips. She sat up and leaned over his shoulder, inspecting his paper. Ryan breathed in the scent of her hair contentedly. The song suddenly didn't seem that important anymore. _

"_Okay there's a reason this sounds a bit odd." she said slowly, running her slender fingers across the notes on Ryan's page. "A lot of your notes aren't fitting with the chords." she said softly, easily slipping the pen from Ryan's hand and changing some of the notes on the page. Ryan looked down at his music, which suddenly looked a bit more complicated. _

"_Oh." he said worriedly. He couldn't even understand his own composition now._

"_It's a bit obscure." Kelsi laughed, presumably at his bewildered expression. "But if you want we can just change the key and it'll be a lot easier to play." she said casually. Sitting back down on the grass, Kelsi took the pad of manuscript paper from Ryan and started to transpose his piece._

"_And easier to sing." Kelsi added with a frown. "Another key should suit you better."_

_Kelsi smiled up at him apologetically, her eyes swimming with intelligence._

"_You're so clever." Ryan blurted out without thinking. Kelsi looked at him in surprise then looked down at the paper again with a smile._

"_It's no trouble." she said kindly. _

"_Aah see now you're just going to get more compliments." Ryan grinned at her, hoping for… Yes he'd managed it! Two pink circles had emerged on her cheeks._

"_You've just proved to me that you're kind and considerate and modest and…"_

"_Ryan!" Kelsi protested, though she was laughing and trying to fan her red cheeks. "This is just like you helping me dance." she pointed out, tapping him on the head with the pen._

"_Oh yeah I forgot, you're a great dancer." he added cheekily. Kelsi immediately burst out laughing. _

"_I hope the last time I dance it looked great, 'cause I'm still recovering." she joked. Ryan watched her for a minute as she made adjustments to his song, her forehead creased slightly in concentration. A small breeze blew a few locks of her hair in front of her face. Ryan instinctively brushed them away. _

"_You're amazing." he said softly, looking into her eyes sincerely. "I mean that." _

_He saw emotion glaze over Kelsi's eyes, her expression a mix between surprise, happiness and disbelief._

"_I was just thinking the same thing." she smiled._

"_Wow I take back that modest comment." Ryan laughed. Kelsi poked him in the ribs. _

_You know what I meant." she laughed. Ryan then did the thing that made most sense and kissed her fondly._

As Ryan smiled at the memory he vaguely thought to himself that the words 'You're amazing' weren't quite enough. Ryan then looked down at his hands to find them moving. He was honestly not sure what he'd started to automatically play. He listened and sought out the words.

"I've never had someone as good for me as you, no one like you."

It was then that Ryan abruptly stopped playing and looked at his hands in shock. It was clear that he was no longer just in danger of falling in love with Kelsi. He loved her.


	26. So I've Fallen In Love

**Hi guys! Big shout out to ambinlovewlove, fallinrain, rocky shadow, The Little Violinist Composer, krfan, digigirl02, ylc, AmethystDancer for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews regularly, even when I take ages to get an update up. It's really really awesome! :D I'd hug you all if I could!**

**Anyhoo, on with the chapter. It's named after the title of the story because... well you'll see :) Hope you enjoy it!**

_**Ryan**_

Ryan was lying back on a white deckchair, a glass of cool lemonade in one hand and a book in the other. The sun was beating down on him but a cool breeze prevented the heat from being uncomfortable. It should have been bliss, but Ryan was miserable. He had now not seen Kelsi for almost three weeks. She didn't seem to be holding a grudge over him cancelling their date two weeks before, but Kelsi wasn't exactly renound for confronting people. For a few days after, although they didn't speak about the event, he heard the small hints of disappointment in her voice when they spoke on the phone. In any event he was glad she was at least talking to him. It was probably more than he deserved. Yet he wanted to see her so much…

Unable to concentrate anymore on his already dull novel he thumped it down on the table next to him. He heard his sister let out an irritated exhale next to him. She had her sunglasses on but he was certain she had just rolled her eyes at him.

"Please cheer up Ryan! This is vacation remember." she moaned. He ignored her and tried to take a dignified sip of his drink.

"Hey!" his sister snapped, snatching his sunglasses away from his face. "I was talking to you!"

"I'm not seeing Kelsi for another whole week." he muttered, staring into his drink. As he predicted, Sharpay let out a frustrated sigh.

"Man up Ry! You don't hear me moaning about not seeing Zeke all the time." she stressed. Ryan met her gaze in annoyance.

"Zeke's working in the kitchen! He's about five minutes away!" Ryan said incredulously. Sharpay didn't even flinch.

"Details." she said vaguely as she slumped back onto her chair and picked up her magazine. "If you're so bothered you should ask her to come visit."

"She's working full time right now. She's really busy." Ryan murmured. It had been weeks since he'd hugged her. Kissed her… What sucked the most was the fact that Ryan had really wanted to tell Kelsi something. Something that he wanted her to know before they went to Julliard. But it wasn't exactly something he could tell her over the phone.

"You're so boring like this." Sharpay muttered, interrupting his thoughts. "We can't have any fun when you're all moody."

Ryan felt a bit bad. His sister was right. Without the Sharpettes and with Zeke always working, Ryan was the only person she had to hang out with. And he WAS being really unresponsive. Maybe he could think of something for them to do together. Then suddenly a light bulb switched on in his brain and he sat straight up.

"Sis… Maybe you could help me with something actually." he said tentatively.

"Ugh what?" Sharpay asked, her eyes still fixed on her magazine.

"I need you to help me form a plan."

As Ryan predicted, his sister sat up immediately. He saw a mischievous grin spread over her face and she lowered her sunglasses to reveal eyes full of anticipation.

"So… kinda like a scheme?" she asked. Ryan grinned. He had her hooked.

"Yeah kinda like a scheme." he said, turning on his side to face her. Sharpay squealed and clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Ok tell me what it is!"

"I'm going to tell Kelsi that I love her." Ryan said happily. Sharpay's grin instantly faded.

"That's it?" she asked blankly. Ryan opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "And PLEASE don't tell me you've just realised because then I really will think you're slow. You're spelling's bad enough!" she said in frustration. Ryan frowned.

"Low blow sis, you know I'm dyslexic."

"Details Ryan! How is this a scheme exactly?" she asked impatiently.

"It'll be great Shar. We can get her out of work somehow and down here. And I could surprise her. It'll be great!" he said trying to make the idea sound more appealing. Sharpay seemed to ponder this for a minute then sighed, but with a smile on her face.

"Ok it does kinda sound like fun." she agreed. "And we can get Zeke to help!" she added excitably.

* * *

Twenty four hours later a plan had been set into motion and Ryan was looking around at his creation with a satisfied smile. He was in one of the large music rooms at lava springs. Kelsi had adored the white grand piano there and had always said it was a joy to play it. Sharpay had put a lovely bouquet of colourful flowers in a vase on the piano. Zeke had prepared a meal for Ryan and Kelsi which would be placed on the small table Ryan had set up a small distance away from the piano. It was perfect.

"She's gonna love it." Sharpay breathed at his side. "Okay, Kelsi starts work at 9am, we don't want her going home when she realises she has the day off . So lets send the car for around 9.05." Sharpay said, all business now.

"When do you want me to go down? It's eight now." Zeke asked walking into the room. "Hey it looks great guys." he said, looking around the room in awe.

"You'll go down to the car in half an hour." Sharpay replied immediately.

"Great, then I have time to make the table look nice." Zeke said enthusiastically. "Then I bring Kelsi here."

"Tell her nothing!" Ryan reminded him. Zeke rolled his eyes.

"Don't patronise me… I bring her here…"

"Hand her over to me." Sharpay butted in. "I take her to the music room, tell her that our pianist can't do the ladies luncheon today and we need her immediately."

"Knowing Kelsi she won't be able to say no." Ryan continued. Hopefully Kelsi didn't suddenly decide to use her backbone this morning.

"And we make it clear to her that you're not here." Zeke finished. "Where are you meant to be again?"

"Golfing with dad!" Ryan and Sharpay stressed in unison. Zeke nodded.

"Got it… and then?"

Sharpay looked up at her brother and smiled.

"Then Ry plays from inside. She'll HAVE to go in and see who's playing her song. And she finds Ryan with flowers and a meal…" Sharpay sighed romantically. Ryan laughed.

"Look what you've done to my sister Zeke." he said jokingly. "Sharpay's NEVER been this mushy." Sharpay tried to glare but her deep blush ruined it. Zeke just looked pleased with himself. Not quite as pleased with himself as the blonde beside him though. He planned to play the song he had once ruined in front of her, hoping that this would not only show her how sorry he was for the other week, but show her how much she meant to him.

"_And even if she doesn't realise," _Ryan thought, _"I'm going to tell her anyway."_

_**Kelsi**_

Kelsi sighed as she re-strung yet another guitar. That was she seemed to do in that shop. In general Kelsi didn't really mind her job. Leo was a good laugh and as a result of his zoology training, Kelsi learnt something about a different animal on almost every shift. As nice and laid back as he usually was, he'd asked her to come in an hour early today for some reason. So here she was at 8.30am, restringing more guitars. The other assistants were Jack (the drummer that had played for Senior year) and Christine. Christine was… difficult. To Kelsi it was clear as day the girl didn't like her, even if she never told her to her face. Kelsi guessed this was because she was going to Julliard. Whenever Christine mentioned Kelsi and the performing arts school in the same sentence, she said 'Julliard' as if it left a bad taste in her mouth. The girl also had a tendency to be a little arrogant. She was always saying how she thought something was coming up and she'd be leaving soon she just had to sort out this and that etc. then the week after, she'd say she wasn't really interested in it or she could do better. Kelsi tried to look for the best in everyone, but there was no denying it… the girl was lazy and seemed to think an opportunity was just going to land in her lap. As far as Kelsi was concerned, if you wanted success you had to work hard for it.

"_Like spending all your time restringing guitars so you have enough money to eat in New york."_ Kelsi thought darkly.

"Kelsiiiiiiiiiiii!" a high pitched whine came from the next room. Kelsi closed her eyes in frustration. Christine seemed to suddenly value her company when she wanted to moan about something. Sure enough, when Kelsi entered the back room, Christine was sitting there pouting.

"I have a problem." she simpered.

"Aren't Jack and Leo around?" Kelsi asked, hoping she sounded reluctant but not rude. "I'm kinda busy…"

"No they're trying out the new drum kit we got in." she sighed, inclining her head to the sound proof room the store had. Sure enough Kelsi could hear the faintest thumps coming from within.

"_So THAT'S why he needed me in early."_ she thought, glaring at the door.

"Alright, what's the drama this time?" Kelsi asked, sitting down next to Christine. It couldn't hurt to help the girl out surely.

"Well you know my boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"And you know how we went to that concert last night?"

"Yeah was it good?" Kelsi instantly asked. Alberqurque's university had held a classical concert to showcase the music faculty's talent. Kelsi had really wanted to go but she really had to save money right now. Christine just rolled her eyes.

"Was good. First violinist wasn't great. Anyway, walked in and first person we see is HER."

Kelsi gave her a sympathetic look. She'd heard enough of Christine's rants to know that 'HER' was her boyfriend's ex who he had dated while the three of them had been at college.

"And she's all 'Oh Hi Christine, long time no see' trying to be all NICE."

"Can't believe she tried to be nice." Kelsi commented dryly, but Christine was already absorbed in her rant.

"Then it's 'oh still no luck getting work then? Maybe the violin just isn't your thing.' And I couldn't let that slide so I was like 'Excuse me? Principle study at college! That's like me saying cello isn't your thing' And SHE… ugh I could kill her." From the look she gave her, Kelsi was sure Christine probably could have killed whoever this girl was.

"She says 'I can actually make a living out of playing the cello.' And I'm gob-smacked so I was like 'And I can't make a living out of playing the violin?' And she goes 'I don't think you're cut out for it honey.'" She managed to make her voice even higher and annoying for her impersonation of the girl's voice.

"Hello!" Both the girls jumped at the voice. It was a customer. Kelsi rushed out to the counter and her face lit up.

"Taylor! What are you doing here?" she squealed. Her friends never came into her work!

"I was driving past and I thought I'd pop in and say hello." Taylor said warmly, though Kelsi could see her looking warily at Christine. Had she heard the story?

"So what have you been up to?" Kelsi asked, leaning over the counter. "I haven't seen you since…"

"Uh guys, before this gets all cosy, can I just quickly finish my story?" Christine butted in bluntly. Kelsi was about to ask to hear it later when…

"Sure, I got kinda caught up in it back here." Taylor said in an off-hand voice. Kelsi looked at her apologetically but Taylor just smiled to show it was ok.

"Good you already know everything!" Christine exclaimed, eager to have a new listener for her drama. Taylor raised her eyebrows quickly at Kelsi who tried to show with her eyes how much pain she was in.

"So anyway, HE just stands there like a moron. Doesn't say a WORD to defend me. Even though she's clearly assaulting me and…" Christine trailed off in disgust, glaring at the floor. Kelsi was about to say something generally comforting but was cut off again by Christine.

"And we've discussed it before! And he said he'd changed but that was obviously bull!" she ranted, her voice getting higher all the time. Taylor just shook her head.

"You NEED to get rid of that boyfriend." she commented seriously. Christine sighed.

"I know… but he's so sweet and strong and funny and…"

"If he doesn't respect you and doesn't defend you… he's got to go." Taylor said bluntly. Kelsi gave her a chiding look. She could be so harsh… Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that look miss I-think-there's-good-in-everyone. How can you be with someone that won't defend you? Or someone that breaks their promises? Or does both these things, knowing it will hurt you?" she challenged her. Kelsi just gave her a weak smile. She was right.

"Christine, I think Taylor's right." Kelsi said comfortingly. "He must know how much it hurts when he does that to you." Kelsi meant to stop there, but she felt like she needed to say more. Thoughts were entering her mind thick and fast.

"And yeah, he probably is a nice guy but I guess you need more than that. You need more than just a charming funny guy. You need someone that will fight for you instead of pretending that he doesn't like you just because he's of afraid of upsetting his sister that's at least a foot shorter than him. Or his parents who are probably really nice people. But what would you know about that if you've never met them? He must know that's hurtful. Especially when he knows how hard it is for you to open up and trust people. An especially when you thought he was changed for the better." without thinking she frantically turned to Taylor.

"Why did he have to hide it? Why is liking me so bad?" she asked almost hysterically. Taylor looked back at her in shock and Kelsi looked at _herself_ in shock. Had all that just come out f her? She thought she had dismissed any doubts she had about Ryan, considering them of little importance. Evidently not…

"We're not talking about her anymore are we." Taylor said, gesturing to Christine who was looking completely bewildered. Kelsi couldn't reply. She couldn't believe what had just happened. It was like she had just lost control of her voice. The words had just kept coming out. She just stared at Taylor, who gazed back worriedly.

"Guys! This was meant to be about me." Christine complained. Kelsi saw Taylor's eyes flash dangerously. She strode up to Christine.

"Tell your boss Kelsi is taking the rest of the day off." she said firmly. Christine looked completely scandalised.

"No!" she shouted. "I never get a day off whenever I want it!"

Taylor ignored her and started to drag Kelsi towards the door.

"He'll fire you!" Christine yelled in desperation. Taylor stopped in her tracks, turned round and looked Christine up and down in disdain.

"Honey, I think he'll fire you before he even thinks about firing Kelsi." she said finally and led a completely shocked Kelsi to her car.

_**Ryan**_

It was 9.10am and Zeke still hadn't texted him to confirm he had Kelsi. He was already pacing the music room.

"Anything?" his sister asked, poking her head round the door. Ryan shook his head worriedly. Suddenly his phone started to buzz in his pocket. He grabbed it right away and frowned when he saw Zeke was calling him instead of texting him like they'd agreed.

"Hello?" he answered nervously, hoping he wasn't ruining the surprise.

"Uh… we have a problem dude." Zeke said uncertainly. Ryan felt himself freeze. His sister instantly noticed and strode over to him.

"What it is it?" she asked urgently over Ryan's shoulder.

"Emmm… she's not here." Zeke replied.

"What?!" the twins shrieked in unison.

"Guys! My ears! I dunno this girl says some girl took her away. Black skinned, short hair, really bossy…"

"What's Taylor doing with her?" Sharpay snapped. "Let me speak to that girl."

Ryan quickly handed the phone over, having no idea what was going on.

"Hey what's your name?" his sister began. He winced at her rude tone.

"Christine? Hmmm pretty… Don't you remember Kelsi was supposed to be off today?" she asked. Ryan couldn't hear the other end of the conversation but his sister frowned.

"Ok well even if she had to be in earlier, you knew someone was coming for her at five past nine right?" she asked. Ryan heard a shrill giggle the other side of the phone but didn't hear what else this Christine had said. However, he saw Sharpay's features darken.

"Excuse me? I can tell from your tone that you did NOT forget!" she growled into the phone. "What is your problem? Jealously I'll bet if you work in a music store and your co-worker's going to Julliard." his sister snapped. Ryan felt his eyes widen and he pressed his ear as close to the phone as he could.

"You know nothing about me bitch." Christine replied in a voice even higher than one of Sharpay's champion screams. "I could go to ANY music school I want…"

"Don't you talk to her like that!" they heard Zeke in the background and then a scuffle. Sharpay just kept shouting.

"Yeah whatever! Where the hell is my sister in law?!"

"Hey princess it's me again."

"Oh… sorry Zeke."

"I'll get the driver to go to Taylor's okay."

"Thanks honey."

After Sharpay had hung up the phone the twins exchanged a worried look.

Why would Taylor, the woman with the most cynical outlook on men, drag Kelsi from work?

_**Kelsi**_

Kelsi sat on Taylor's bed nervously. Where had all those thoughts come from. It was like she had been bottling them up, hiding them from even herself. She didn't want to think that she couldn't trust Ryan. She knew he was a good guy, wasn't that enough? Kelsi shook her head. No it wasn't enough. She needed to know that she wouldn't be trampled into the dirt again. She needed to know that he was proud of her, and that he didn't feel the need to hide her from anyone else.

"I was actually on my way to Chad's before. Do you mind if I invite him round?" Taylor asked. Kelsi shook her head silently as Taylor quickly texted her boyfriend. She then sat beside Kelsi.

"Okay, tell me everything."

Kelsi took a deep breath and started to spill out what she had been bottling up since that fateful day in the auditorium.

"If he had said to me the day he asked me to prom about all this then everything would be fine." she said softly. "Because then I could believe that he didn't care what his sister or anyone else thought. The fact that he felt the need to hide that he'd invited me to prom because he liked me…" Kelsi trailed off as he voice broke. Taylor quickly wrapped her arms around her.

"You're so right Kelsi." she commented. "I'm so glad you've not just decided to let this go but… why did you wait this long."

"Because I wanted to let it go! I just wanted to forget about it because I know he's genuinely an amazing guy. He's just scared!" Kelsi rambled. "And I really don't want to face up to the fact that there's something wrong with us because I like him so much. More than that I…" Kelsi stopped abruptly as she felt her eyes widen. Wow… this really was the day for noticing feelings she'd kept hidden from herself. Kelsi looked at Taylor's shocked face.

"Yes?" she asked apprehensively.

"I think I love him." Kelsi whispered in disbelief.

"Wait this is big Kels. Are you sure?" Taylor asked her seriously. Kelsi thought about Ryan. How after years of being unnoticed and taken advantage of, he had made her feel like the most valued human being on earth. How her heart skipped a beat whenever he moved closer to her. How she could never say no to him if he looked her straight in the eyes. How she could work with him and talk about music with him at ease. How amazing she had felt dancing with him. The way he made her laugh. The way his eyes lit up when he danced. How they could talk for hours and get lost in their own little world. They way he kissed her… The way the word 'love' had nearly slipped from her mouth so easily.

"Yeah… I'm sure." Kelsi eventually replied faintly.

"Well this just makes things more complicated." Taylor sighed, staring at her bed covers.

"There's another thing." Kelsi continued, remembering what else had been bothering her. "It's not just Sharpay. I know Sharpay's pretty much ok with me. There's his parents."

"Have you even met his parents?" Taylor frowned.

"Not really." Kelsi said meaningfully. Taylor looked at her for a second then realisation dawned on her face.

"Oh I see." she said tentatively. "You think he's purposefully keeping you from them?"

"I didn't want to believe it, but he could have introduced us at the graduation party for a start." Kelsi began. She then took a deep breath for the next part of her story.

"Two weeks ago, I had ONE day off from work before I'd be back working full time for three weeks. It was going to be our only chance to see each other for ages and.. He _cancelled_!" Kelsi stated, her voice cracking slightly at the end. Taylor's jaw dropped open.

"He WHAT?!" she screeched. "Was there even a good reason?!"

"I suppose." Kelsi said carefully. "They had family friends round at lava springs that they hadn't seen in ages and Ryan had to be there…"

"Wow what an _amazing _excuse." Taylor said sarcastically, folding her arms huffily.

"The daughter was Ryan's ex." Kelsi said quietly. She had been nervous about bringing this up. She didn't want to make accusations. That wasn't the issue. Taylor opened her mouth to speak but Kelsi quickly cut in.

"I'm not saying he'd EVER cheat on me. I don't believe Ryan would do that." Kelsi said hastily. "I'd like to say I don't think he has feelings for her but I have no idea. I've never met her and he managed to blow me off easily enough to be with her family."

Taylor then grabbed Kelsi's hand compassionately.

"As much of an idiot Ryan is being right now, I would bet anything he has eyes for no one else." Taylor said sincerely. "I know we know nothing about this girl bit… I just can't see it."

Kelsi smiled at the reassurance but kept her eyes on the bed, determined not to cry.

"Thanks. But either way, he just wanted to keep his family happy at my expense." Kelsi whispered. She then looked up at Taylor in alarm, realising how that must have sounded.

"Not that family's not important! It's just… was there no way to see me? Could I not have gone up there too or…"

Then the doorbell rang through the house and Taylor leapt to her feet.

"Sorry Kelsi, that'll be Chad." and she bustled out of the room. As she heard Taylor run down the stairs, Kelsi flopped back onto Taylor's bed. For the small minute she had to herself she tried to ignore all the problems for now and concentrate on the much more important epiphany she had just experienced.

"So I've fallen in love." she whispered to the ceiling. It was a hard thing to comprehend. She had witnessed it in dozens of books and movies, yet she never realised the real thing would feel like this. So strong and definite. It was wonderful. Pure bliss in fact. However, it was also unnerving. In admitting this to herself she felt as if she had made herself completely naked and vulnerable. She couldn't help thinking that Taylor was right. This had made things a lot more complicated. He was more or less holding her heart in his hands and if he hurt her now it would hurt a hell of a lot more than it had a few months ago, if that was even possible. As if she had a sudden urge to see Ryan's face, Kelsi fished her cell out of her bag and found her pictures. The first five were of her and Ryan at graduation. In four they were making goofy faces and Kelsi let out a small laugh as she remembered how fun that day in the field had been. Then she found another picture from graduation of Ryan kissing her cheek and herself smiling gleefully as she held the camera towards them. Her face fell, but not because the memory was bad. On the contrary it was one of the happiest of her memories. She felt saddened because she suddenly realised that if Ryan didn't respect her or was ashamed of her, then she couldn't stay with him without getting hurt. Which would mean… letting him go. For the first time that day Kelsi let go and let her tears fall freely onto Taylor's bed sheets.

"Ok small person let's sort everything… Oh!"

Kelsi turned to see Chad standing in the doorway looking slightly embarrassed that he'd walked in on her crying.

"Sorry." she sniffed, trying to wipe her face. She hated crying in front of people. She appeared weak and vulnerable enough with her height and shyness.

"Don't just stand there." Taylor scolded as she pushed past her boyfriend to sit on the bed. "She needs our help." she stressed, whilst putting a comforting arm round Kelsi.

"I take that it's all hitting home now." Taylor said softly.

_**Chad**_

Chad wasn't sure what to do with himself. Kelsi looked in an even worse state than she had when she had crashed into him in the school corridor all those months ago. Yet he couldn't understand why he didn't feel the anger he had felt towards Ryan that day. Taylor had briefly explained the situation to him downstairs and there was no doubt Ryan was being a complete tool. Chad distinctively recalled warning Ryan not to make another mistake. However, he also recalled something Ryan had quietly admitted to him, and only him.

"_I'm falling in love with her and I would never intentionally cause her pain."_

Chad remembered the sincere look in Ryan's eyes. There was no chance he had been lying. The way the couple had looked the last time he had seen them together… Well it was love if ever he saw it. He saw the same thing in Troy and Gabriella. He _felt _the same thing right now as he watched his beautiful girlfriend comfort Kelsi, concern swimming in her deep brown eyes.

"Kelsi… He really cares for you, probably more than you think." he said softly. His heart ached a little as he saw the timid and almost unconvinced expression that Kelsi gave him. He wanted so badly to tell his small friend what Ryan had told him in the auditorium, but it wasn't his place. If Kelsi had just admitted to herself that she loved Ryan, he probably hadn't told her yet. Ryan would tell her when he was ready.

_**Kelsi**_

Taylor sighed impatiently.

"Of course he CARES for her Chad. But if she can't trust him…"

"Well he apologised…"

"I thought he'd changed." Kelsi butted into the debate in a whisper. "After the summer, but… he hasn't."

Taylor and Chad fell silent and Kelsi knew why. They couldn't argue with her. In the silence that followed Kelsi started to feel the sadness become replaced with anger. Not anger at Ryan, but the situation. She was going to college after summer with her boyfriend, whom she was in love with… And this was the time fate had decided to show her she might have to… Do what? Kelsi groaned in frustration and let her head fall into her hands. She felt the people on either side of her shuffle a little and she could tell they were conversing silently. Then she felt them leave the bed and stand in front of her.

"Kelsi?" She raised her head and saw Chad and Taylor standing in front of her, their hands intwined.

"Remember we're in a relationship too." Taylor began. "And we've had our issues too."

"Take it from us, maybe you just need some time." Chad interjected. "Ryan's a good guy, he just needs to…"

"Maybe you just need a break?" Taylor suggested warmly. Kelsi just looked at them blankly. The couple exchanged a nervous glance.

"Well that's just our opinion." Taylor said hastily. "But we've done ok so far…"

Kelsi screwed up her eyes in frustration. She was normally a patient and kind girl but right now she didn't need a happy couple pushed in her face. This on top of the emotional turmoil she was keeping bottled up in her system, made Kelsi snap. Who made them the relationship experts?!

"Really? So you guys have figured out what you're doing about living thousands of miles apart next year?" she asked icily. Kelsi instantly regretted speaking as she saw the effect it caused. Chad and Taylor suddenly looked extremely awkward and gave each other a sad glance.

"Well… we've talked a bit about it…" Taylor began softly, looking at the floor. Kelsi shook her head sorrowfully.

"Guys, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm just so confused right now and I think part of me is kind of annoyed at how happy you two are right now…"

"Kels, it's fine." Chad laughed but Kelsi ignored him.

"No it's not, I was taking my anger out on you. It's just, my own relationship's isn't exactly going swimmingly right now and… I don't know what to do!" she eventually wailed, falling back onto the bed. Taylor and Chad didn't speak but just sat on either side of her again.

"We decided that after summer we're going to effectively split." Taylor murmured. "If we're meant to be together then we'll find each other some day."

Kelsi sat up to see Chad reach over to squeeze Taylor's hand as she smiled warmly at him.

"You'll be ok." Kelsi said, managing a small smile. "You guys are… perfect."

Chad and Taylor burst out laughing.

"I'd say that's the last thing we are." Chad sniggered. Kelsi just shook her head with a smile. They were never going to find someone else as suited for either of them.

"Yeah… and that's why you're perfect." Kelsi smiled at Chad. He grinned back then draped an arm round her shoulders.

"Enough about me and Tay. It's you we're talking about. Ryan's at lava springs right now right?"

Suddenly the doorbell went again. The three teenagers looked at each other in confusion. Taylor's parents were out so she went to answer the door. She reappeared in the room with…

"Zeke?!" Chad and Kelsi exclaimed, looking at him in confusion.

"Yeah!" he said brightly. "Though that delight of a woman at your work didn't tell you, you have the day off work today!"

Kelsi let out a long sigh of relief.

"That's great news! Now Leo won't get on my back. That's the last thing I need right now." she said cynically.

"Yeah I'd feel bad having to work with that Christine in that tiny store for hours on end too. Anyway, the reason I'm here is…" he paused dramatically. "To take you to lava springs!"

Kelsi, Taylor and Chad all stared at him in shock. Zeke frowned.

"What? Who died?"


	27. At least for now, i gotta go my own way

**Hey guys! This chapter starts exactly where the last one finished. I know the last one wasn't exactly smooth. I was trying to cram in a lot of my ideas. This one might not be much better but I hope you all get it. If some stuff doesn't make sense please feel free to tell me. As much as I love the kind reviews you give me, I'm open to constructive criticism too! Anyway, as you can probably tell from the chapter title, all is not well. But I hope you enjoy the chapter nonetheless :)**

_**Kelsi**_

Kelsi, Chad and Taylor simply stared at Zeke with their mouths open.

"Take Kelsi to lava springs?" Taylor checked. Zeke nodded worriedly.

"Is there a problem?" he asked anxiously.

"Kinda." Chad said, glancing quickly at Kelsi who was still staring at Zeke. What on earth was going on? Kelsi had a million questions but decided to hold back a minute. There were more direct things she was dying to ask.

"How often do you go to the ballroom with Ryan and Sharpay's parents?" Kelsi asked abruptly. Zeke looked at her in surprise, then his eyes narrowed slightly, as if he was sussing out why she was asking.

"A lot." he said softly, looking at her almost nervously. Kelsi nodded, understanding that it wasn't just her that had noticed Ryan's behaviour.

"Talk golf with his dad, dance with his mom?" Kelsi asked sarcastically, trying to conceal the cracks in her voice.

"Sometimes." Zeke replied, a note of sympathy now in his voice.

"Meet his 'family friends'" Kelsi went on, her eyes now getting watery.

"There's nothing going on with them Kelsi." Zeke said quickly. "She's got a boyfriend and they were complaining about their parents the whole time…"

"I never thought that I just… I bet they love her." Kelsi said, her voice dropping to a whisper. It was if she suddenly realised what was going on. Ryan didn't have feelings for his ex… but he could spend time with her and his parents. He couldn't even take two seconds out of his time to introduce his girlfriend to them. Or invite her up to lava springs were Zeke spent all his time off work.

"Why doesn't he want me to… Why can't he…And why am I suddenly…" Kelsi couldn't take any more and collapsed into hysterical sobs.

_**Ryan**_

Ryan and his sister sat at the dinner table Zeke had arranged in the music room. Ryan stared at the meal, idly wondering if he was even going to get the chance to eat it. Sharpay was just drumming her fingers on the table top. Then, without warning, the cell that lay between them on the table began to ring. They both snatched for it at the same time but Sharpay and her razor sharp nails won.

"Zeke?" She squeaked. "She's with you!" She shot her brother an encouraging glance. Ryan didn't need any more prompting. He leapt out of his seat, ran towards the table where the meal lay and started to adjust the cutlery. He was going to see Kelsi soon! Everything was going to be perfect…

"Wait, what?"

Ryan spun round in alarm as his sister's tone suddenly changed. She was frowning as she listened to Zeke on the other end.

"Oh… ok well send her up then I guess. See you later." Sharpay placed the phone back on the table, stood up and walked towards her Ryan, biting her lip nervously. Ryan looked at her with a puzzled expression. Kelsi was still coming obviously, so what was the problem?

"Kelsi has told Zeke that she needs to talk to you immediately." Sharpay said slowly. "He doesn't think that the surprise would be a good idea right now."

Ryan felt a lump in his throat. It suddenly felt very hot in the music room. This was bad. Really bad. Their strained phone calls over the last two weeks. All the awkward silences. Kelsi couldn't hold in her feelings forever and it had all been building up to this. He could tell that much from the look his twin was giving him. Unable to find words he looked to his sister in panic. She looked back at him worriedly.

"It'll be fine Ry. And if it's not I'll be next door ok." she said kindly. Ryan just nodded."I'll speak to her outside." he murmured, taking one last look at everything he had planned. The twins walked out into the sunlight just as the car Zeke had been sent in pulled up. Ryan felt himself shudder as Kelsi climbed out the back door. She looked up the steps and found his gaze. For once he couldn't read her deep blue eyes… and it worried him further.

"If she hurts you so help me…" Sharpay growled under her breath.

"Easy Shar." Ryan whispered back. Sharpay glared down at Kelsi then gave Ryan's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'll be in the lounge next door." she said firmly before strutting away.

Ryan watched Kelsi slowly make her way up the steps to where Ryan stood, right outside the music room. He could feel his features staring to crumple already. Kelsi was wearing a pair of white shorts with a pale green floral top, topped off with a white hat. Why did she have to look so damn beautiful when she was about to break his heart?

"_Easy Ryan, you don't know what she wants to talk about yet."_ Ryan thought desperately. However, it was hard to ignore Kelsi's hopeless expression as she stopped in front of him.

"Ryan…" she began in a small voice, her gaze never leaving the floor. "There's stuff that I've been… that's been… I mean, for a while…" Kelsi struggled to word what she wanted to say.

"Kelsi please just spit it out. You've kept whatever it is long enough I think." Ryan said coldly. He was surprised by his harshness and regretted the way he had spoken the minute he saw Kelsi's startled expression.

"Oh… okay." she stammered and Ryan winced. Suddenly she was the shy girl who had let him and his sister walk all over her in Junior Year.

"The thing is, I thought you'd changed, and you did over the summer, a lot. But… I've missed you so much this summer Ry." Kelsi stammered, as if she was fighting a lump in her throat.

"As pathetic as it sounds I was counting down the days to when I'd see you… and you…"

"I shouldn't have cancelled." Ryan said hastily. "It was just… they're friends Kelsi. We hadn't seen them in…"

"Zeke was there." Kelsi whispered and Ryan felt his heart drop as she looked up at him with eyes full of hurt. He knew he was busted and there was no point trying to defend himself, yet his instincts seemed to make him.

"Zeke was working there anyway." Ryan said desperately. Kelsi just shook her head.

"You know that's not the reason he was there and I wasn't. I doesn't even bother me that it was your ex-girlfriend, though I've got to admit that shook me up a bit at first." she continued. Ryan just stood completely stationary. Oh God, she hadn't found out that he'd cancelled to be with the Walkers had she? By the look on her face she had.

"Kelsi you know you're the only one I…"

"I never doubted that." Kelsi went on, her beautiful features now shadowed as she stared at the floor. "But I guess your parents would have preferred that you spend that day with them."

"It's not fair to say they don't like you Kelsi. Ryan cut in, his voice raising a little in indignation. "They've never even met you!"

"Exactly." Kelsi whispered, now sounding on the edge of tears. Ryan instantly felt shame wash over him. There was a small silence.

"I had been looking forward to that day for so long, and you did that." Kelsi said simply. Her gaze still fixed determinedly on the ground.

"How was I supposed to know you felt like that?" Ryan asked. He knew that he should have realised how much it would hurt her, but he was desperate to defend his case. Too stubborn to take the blame. "You should have told me at the time!"

Kelsi looked up at him for the first time, and it was not sadness that flashed in her eyes, but anger and disappointment.

"And you should have told me that Sharpay wanted my song as soon as she asked you to steal it. Not when you got caught." she stated, her voice quavering. Ryan looked at her in shock and she quickly looked back down at the ground. He took in her body language, her facial expressions. He was suddenly reminded of the way she would carry herself when he and his sister would walk all over her without a thought. When she was invisible and would let people use her talent for their own gain. Was this what his actions had reduced her to again?

Kelsi was silent now but didn't really need to say anything else. Her point was perfectly clear. Ryan felt his breathing start to quicken. It was as if his body was telling him things weren't going to end well.

"Kels… I remember promising you that this was a new me." he said softly. When he looked to Kelsi for confirmation she merely nodded. "And I'll understand if you don't completely buy that now, after the way I've been acting." he continued. She didn't answer but he saw her eyes swim with sympathy and worry. Worry for his feelings no doubt. Realising what this meant Ryan exhaled slowly.

"I'm really gonna have to earn your trust back right?"

"I can't bear the fact that you'd purposely keep your family from knowing you like me. Or that you can build up my hopes and break them that easily." Kelsi went on steadily.

"Your family are part of you Ryan, and if you're too embarrassed to let me…"

"I'm not embarrassed by you!" Ryan insisted looking at his girlfriend in horror. How could she possibly think…

"But you thought they wouldn't like it." Kelsi stated. Ryan immediately fell silent then cursed internally as he saw Kelsi's head whip up as she finally looked straight into his eyes. Her features were utterly crestfallen. Whatever thoughts she had been thinking, Ryan had just confirmed them.

"Kelsi, let me just explain…"

"I think we need to go on a break." Kelsi said softly looking back down at the ground.

Ryan gulped. He wasn't ready for this.

"We're… breaking up?" he asked hoarsely, praying he was wrong. Kelsi paused and bit her lip. Ryan just kept his eyes glued to her, raking her features desperately for any sign that he might be mistaken.

"Kelsi look at me." she slowly raised her head and Ryan looked her straight in the eye. "Are we breaking up Kels?" he asked, hearing his voice quavering slightly.

"I don't know… but we need to be apart for a little while Ryan." she continued quietly. "I can't be with someone unless I know that they… respect me." her voice was thick and Ryan knew she was blinking back tears. He fought the irresistible urge to comfort her and tried to comprehend what she had said. He wanted to fight it, say there was another way… but she had decided, Ryan could see that, and what could he say? He was lucky she still wanted to be with him full stop. So with that he tried to gather all his courage and just nodded.

"Okay." he said, trying to keep his voice level. Kelsi looked back at him straight faced.

"Okay." she said simply. "I'll… I guess I'll see you around." The small girl spun round quickly and started to walk quickly towards the steps. Before Ryan could stop himself he called out to her.

"Kelsi!" He didn't even know what he wanted to say. He just knew that he didn't want her to leave yet. She stopped in her tracks but didn't turn to face him. Ryan knew her well enough to know that meant she was crying and didn't want him to see. Without thinking for a moment he started to rummage in his pockets for a tissue.

"I'm fine Ryan." Kelsi retorted, her voice cracking. Ryan froze and saw Kelsi's shoulders shaking slightly. He took another step towards her instinctively, but froze as Kelsi took an even bigger step away from him.

"What is it Ryan?" she asked shakily, folding her arms.

"I… I don't know… I'll phone you sometime?" Ryan somehow made the statement a question.

"Sounds great." Kelsi murmured, her back still to him, and jogged down the stairs. Ryan didn't miss her wiping her eyes frantically. He watched her retreating figure until she reached the car. Zeke had wandered over to meet her and from what Ryan could see he seemed to be asking her what was wrong. Kelsi didn't seem to give a reply, she just threw her arms round the tall man's waist. Ryan felt himself crumble as he saw the girl he loved cry hopelessly into her friend's chest. Zeke looked up from the crying girl and met Ryan's eye. He couldn't see Zeke's expression from where he was standing but he felt it was time to let Kelsi be. Without even thinking about what he was doing, Ryan entered the music room behind him and closed the door behind him. He looked around at the gloriously decorated room and felt his hands start to shake. Then he let out a roar as all the anger and frustration broke free from his body. The small dinner table was over-turned, causing plates and glasses to break and food to be scattered all over the floor. The flowers and their vase were swept from the piano in one fluid motion. Chairs were kicked across the room and, last but not least, a crush of notes were hammered on the magnificent grand piano as Ryan hit them in anger.

_**Kelsi**_

Kelsi lifted her head up from Zeke's front to make an attempt at drying her eyes.

"_I can't believe I just said that to him."_ she thought, almost feeling her heart breaking inside her.

"Everything'll be ok Kelsi." Zeke said soothingly, stroking her hair. Kelsi shook her head.

"No Zeke… you didn't see his face. I've crushed him." she said quietly, feeling a whole new round of sobs trying to break through. Zeke opened his mouth to speak again when a loud, dissonant combination of notes rang out from the top of the stairs. Knowing where, or who, the noise must have come from, Kelsi looked at her tall friend hopelessly.

"I didn't want to hurt him…" she murmured tearfully. Just at that moment the door of the lounge next to the music room swung open and a furious looking Sharpay stomped out. She looked down at Zeke and Kelsi, and the smaller girl swallowed hard as she saw the fire in Sharpay's eyes. She looked back at the music room again, seemingly torn between comforting her brother or giving Kelsi a piece of her mind. With one final glare at Kelsi Sharpay strode into the music room and Kelsi let out a sigh of relief.

"She'll help him Kels." Zeke said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You better get home." he said, opening the passenger door for her. The small girl just nodded meekly and climbed inside.

_**Ryan**_

Ryan stood in the centre of the music room, quietly observing the chaos around him. Glass and petals littered the floor. The food and drink Zeke had prepared was smeared across a corner of the room and the table and chairs were all upside down. He stood almost like a statue, the only movement from his body coming from his chest as he breathed heavily. All he could feel was anger, yet none of it was directed at the small girl who had just dropped a pile of bricks on him. She could never be a source of this much anger. He was only angry at himself and what he could have prevented.

"Ryan! What have you done?"

Ryan turned to see his sister looking around the room in horror. He could only look at her sadly.

"She says she just wants a break but… I think she just wants to let me down easy or something." Ryan said quietly. "And no wonder. I've been…"

"Don't you dare say you deserve this Ryan!" Sharpay snapped, staring at him darkly. "She's blowing everything out of proportion! Just because I asked you to get some stupid song! She's…"

"So not helping Shar." Ryan whispered, holding a hand up to silence his twin. She so didn't get it. To his surprise, his sister didn't say anything else, but simply walked over to him and put her arms round him tenderly.

"I might not understand bro, but I'll try and make it better." she said kindly. Ryan would have smiled at her. But he couldn't really smile. Not right now.

_**Kelsi**_

"Thanks." Kelsi said quietly to the driver before walking slowly towards her house. She kept her arms around her, trying not to fall apart again before she reached the solace of her bedroom. In an almost zombie-like way she entered her home with her key and started to ascend the stairs.

"Is that you Kelsi?" she heard her mother calling from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom." she called back, her voice monotone.

"How is Ryan?"

Pretending not to hear that question Kelsi sped up the rest of the stairs and made a beeline for her bedroom door. However, she was forced to halt when a tanned arm blocked her way across the doorway.

"Evans find you?" Thomas asked. His tone was innocent but Kelsi knew better. She could feel his gaze burning the side of her head.

"Thomas, I'm really tired. I'm just gonna go to bed." she replied flatly, sidling past his arm into her room.

"Hey since when am I 'Thomas' to you?" her brother asked, following her. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?! Did she look like she wanted to talk right now?! Kelsi didn't dare answer her brother, knowing her thick voice would instantly give her away. In addition she was careful to keep her hair draped over her face. He couldn't see her red puffy eyes. She heard her bedroom door creak as it closed.

"Tell me what's up Kessy." Thomas said softly.

Kelsi gave in and let a sob escape her. Thomas had a problem with the letter 'L' as a kid and had always called her 'Kessy' when she was a baby. She obviously couldn't remember that far back, but 'Kessy' had remained her affectionate nickname even after Thomas had learnt to speak properly. Kelsi and Thomas had been very close up until Thomas had moved to California to study art. They tended to be a lot more awkward around each other as a result of never communicating while Thomas was at college. However, her brother had his moments. She couldn't remember the last time he had called her by that nickname, but right then he was looking at her with such concern that Kelsi didn't think twice before running into his arms and letting herself cry full out.

"I dunno what he did Kessy, but he's an idiot." he assured her while stroking her hair. He towered above her at six foot and two inches and could rest his chin on her head quite easily. Kelsi sniffed into his T-shirt.

"He's not an idiot Tom. That's why it's so bad." she snivelled. Thomas sighed in exasperation.

"Girls are so complicated. Even miniature ones like you." he joked, ruffling her hair. Kelsi let out a laugh, that more resembled a hiccup, and shook her head.

"Believe me, he's probably the best guy I know. He just needs to work some stuff out." she explained, not only hoping that Thomas understood what she was doing, but that she did too.


	28. I wanna make it right, that is the way

**Hellooo everyone. Thanks for all your reviews and your advice. It's awesome that there's so many people still reading and I'm still so glad you're interested in the story. It's amazing :)**** I know the last few chapters have been a bit confusing, and I think I dug myself into a little hole by making things a bit too complicated for myself. But I'm gonna try and dig myself out in the next few chapters. Hope you enjoy this!**

_**Kelsi**_

"No matter where life takes us, nothing can break us apart, I just wanna be with you."

Kelsi snorted and turned away from the keyboard moodily. Music was usually something that took her mind of things, but it certainly wasn't helping today when all of her songs seemed to be reminding her of Ryan.

"Why do I have to write mushy romantic songs all the time?" she muttered to herself angrily, glaring at the keyboard as if it was the instrument's fault. Letting out a sigh, Kelsi let her eyes stray to the picture of all her friends at graduation. She was sandwiched between Ryan and Martha, except Ryan was resting his blonde head on top of her brown curly hair and was clasping the hand that she had placed securely round his waist. Kelsi truly hated herself at this moment. She was in love with Ryan. Even now she couldn't take her eyes off his face in the picture. That surprise day off she had received a week ago should have been the day she had told him the way she felt. If he miraculously felt the same way, she would be spending her first day off since then with him. They would be doing something simple like going for a ride on his scooter to get ice-cream. Or maybe just sitting in his music room, playing around with ideas. Or doing something silly like mucking around on the trampoline in his back yard… Instead she had probably broken his heart and was sitting in her room doing… nothing really. All because she had back-tracked to old Kelsi and freaked out about her feelings. Because she was scared… She had no idea if she'd made the right decision or not, but that didn't seem to matter any more. The fact was, as much as she missed Ryan, she felt like she was in no-man's land. It was if she didn't know where to go from here. How to make things right… How she even FELT…

Kelsi screwed up her eyes tight and let out a sigh of frustration and pushed her justifications to the back of her mind. They were so confusing. Ryan hadn't spoken to her for two weeks. Why would he want to? He must hate her… A few tears rolled down Kelsi's cheeks as she remembered the look on Ryan's face when she had told him she wanted a break. It was hell to see that look on someone she loved and knew she was the cause. She hazarded another look at the photo.

"I miss you." she whispered, staring into the cheerful face of the blonde boy. "I miss you so much…"

She never realised how much she needed Ryan. Not even as her boyfriend, but as her friend. Although she missed all the coupley things they did together, it was strange not being able to just text him when she felt like it or meet up just to hang out. Kelsi felt more tears threatening to fall and quickly started to play an upbeat improvisation on the keyboard. It wasn't long before she stopped irritably. She couldn't get lost in the music when she wasn't playing a real acoustic piano. The sound just didn't have enough depth and feeling. Kelsi let her eyes drift to her door. It was open a crack and she could just see into her father's study. He was at work. Her mom was in the kitchen making lunch and from the noise of gunfire in the next room, Tom was playing his xbox. No one had to know she was playing her dad's prize baby grand…

Kelsi surreptitiously crept out of her room and into the study across the landing. She smiled as she gazed at the piano. It was old, having been handed down by her great grandmother, but it was beautiful despite its wear. After softly closing the door, Kelsi sat down at the piano stool and gently lifted the lid, being careful not to be too noisy. She then began to play using the soft pedal. Tom's game raged on from the next room and her mother didn't shout up the stairs so Kelsi guessed she had gotten away with it. Smiling in content, Kelsi let herself slip into her own world, letting her fingers do the thinking for her. She found herself playing a song she was going to use for a standard audition to Julliard. It was in a minor key. Very soft, and very sad. The pianist let her eyes slip closed as she let herself feel through the music. It was so much easier than actually thinking over problems. However, she was so cut up in the moment, she didn't feel herself playing passionately louder.

"Kelsi."

Kelsi jumped out of her skin as she was wrenched back to reality.

"Mom!" she gasped spinning round in the stool and nearly falling to the floor. "I'm sorry. I was just… I…"

"It's ok." her mom said calmly, her face a cross between amusement and pity. "I won't tell your dad."

"Thanks." Kelsi said gratefully. "It's that keyboard… It's great for practising with but… It's just not the same as… it doesn't have…"

"I think this time I don't need to be a musician to understand." her mom smiled kindly. "You know, you don't have to always turn to the piano. If you ever want to talk, or vent I'm here you know." she went on, looking at her daughter with an open expression.

Kelsi nodded but didn't say anything. It wasn't that she didn't want to open up the her mom. She and her mother had shared a dozen of close talks. But there was nothing she could tell her this time. She hardly new herself what she was feeling. Apart from sadness and regret…

Suddenly the doorbell went and both women jumped. Her mother have Kelsi an apologetic look and went to answer the door. Kelsi was about to turn her body back to the piano when she heard a pair of noisy footsteps running up her stairs. She didn't pay them much heed, assuming they would be Tom's friends. It was when the door flew open and she was greeted by two excitable grins that she stood from her stool.

"Troy! Chad! What are you guys doing here?" Kelsi asked in surprise.

"Hey playmaker!" Troy grinned. The two boys marched across the room and grabbed an arm each. Kelsi looked at them in shock.

"Excuse me, what's…"

"We're going for ice-cream." Chad explained quickly as they started to walk towards her door, leaving Kelsi no choice but to walk with them.

"Why? What's going…"

"We're paying small person, it would not be wise to argue." Chad cut over her. Kelsi frowned as they approached the stairs.

"You are so not dragging me down the stairs." she warned them. The two boys didn't miss a beat. Troy promptly grabbed her other arm from Chad who lifted her legs. Together they transported her down the stairs. Kelsi couldn't even think of anything to say.

"You do realise this is kid… Kelsi-napping!" she said, trying to sound angry but letting a few giggles escape her. The boys just shrugged.

"You can't mope around in your room on your day off." Troy said simply as they reached the front door.

"Have a good time Kelsi!" her mom called from the kitchen and the three friends left

the house.

_**Ryan**_

"Ryan… no offence, but this teenage angst thing is getting old. Fix it or get over her. I don't care as long as you do it OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Ryan met his sister's angry stare. She was standing in front of her bed and had taken a break from staring at the three dresses draped over it to give him one of her famous scrutinizing glares.

"Shar, I…"

"Don't know what to do." Sharpay finished his sentence for him, doing what Ryan felt was a very poor impersonation of his voice.

"C'mon Shar, my voice broke about five years ago." he protested, folding his arms indignantly. "And I really need your help right now." His sister rolled her eyes in frustration.

"I've TRIED helping Ry but you won't take any advice. I swear you're as stubborn as me. Now let me get ready for my date with Zeke." Sharpay replied turning her attention back to her dresses. It was Ryan's turn to roll his eyes.

"It's not even a proper date Shar. He's just coming round for dinner like he always does…"

"This is more than just dinner!" Sharpay snapped. "Tonight BOTH our parents will be here as will Grandma and Grandpa. Do you realise what that means?!"

"That Grandma will make loads of inappropriate suggestions on what rich heir you should be dating instead of Zeke?" Ryan shrugged, not entirely sure where his sister was going with this.

"It ONLY means that after tonight, unless he does something grossly inappropriate, Zeke will more or less be part of the family and…" his sister smiled fondly at the dresses she had laid out. "He'll know how much he means to me." she added softly. Ryan sighed and made his way back to his room. Girls were weird. Was dinner seriously a big deal?

Suddenly the doorbell rang through the house.

"It's Zeke!" Sharpay shrieked, dropping two dresses in horror. "This is all your fault Ryan, I'd be ready now if it wasn't for you!" she yelled, stepping towards him murderously.

"Sorry Shar." Ryan said nervously, backing towards the door. "But Zeke won't mind what you wear…"

"I'm wearing SWEATS Ryan! Stall him!" she yelled again as she ran towards her dressing table. With that Ryan fled down the stairs and found their butler James opening the door for Sharpay's boyfriend.

"Hey man." Zeke said cheerfully. He was holding a plastic container, which meant only one thing…

"You know Sharpay will let you into the house without baking now right?" Ryan joked.

"Yeah, but I know how much she loves these." Zeke smiled. Ryan smiled back at the boy. He was so glad Sharpay had decided to give Zeke a chance. He was a good person through and through.

"Is she up in her room?" Zeke asked curiously, squinting up the stairs. Sharpay was usually thundering down them to pounce on him by now.

"You didn't hear this from me but I'm stalling you while she gets ready." Ryan smirked.

"As if I care what she looks like." Zeke laughed in reply.

"So what's the deal about this dinner tonight?" Ryan asked conversationally. "Sharpay seems to think it's a big deal."

"Oh it is to me." Zeke nodded seriously. "I mean, practically your whole family's gonna be there."

"I know, but I still don't get…"

"Ryan." Zeke interrupted him and looked around the empty hallway quickly. "You've got to understand, you guys are the EVANS."

Ryan wrinkled his nose. He knew where Zeke was going with this.

"Zeke, you know that doesn't…"

"I know it doesn't matter to you guys but at the end of the day it's still who you are." Zeke went on. "Your whole family is so successful. You two were practically celebrities at school… It kinda makes me feel like 'the kid on the basketball team who makes good cookies' y'know. And I'll bet any money it makes Kelsi feel like the little school pianist as well." Zeke said, giving him a meaningful look. Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"What's Kelsi got to do with this?" Ryan said a little harsher than he intended. It was a touchy subject with him right now. Sharpay was the only person he talked to about her. Zeke sighed.

"Having dinner with all of your family makes me feel like Sharpay is proud to have me as her boyfriend. I know she could have someone a lot more successful than me… but she wants to take ME home to show off to her family." Zeke explained. There was a short pause. "Has Kels even been here before Ryan?"

"Yes!" Ryan said defensively. "She was here all the time before…" Ryan stopped abruptly.

"Before she was your girlfriend." Zeke finished for him.

"She was here for the after graduation party." Ryan said lamely, knowing this wasn't exactly introducing his girlfriend to his intimidating family.

"You know what I meant Ryan." Zeke said.

"I never meant to treat her like that." Ryan said softly. "I didn't even realise I was doing it."

"Yeah I know man." Zeke said sympathetically. "But from experience of dating an Evans…no amount of Julliard scholarships are going to convince her that she deserves you if you don't let her know."

There was a small pause, then suddenly Ryan had an insight into Kelsi's mindset. He mentally kicked himself. Didn't he know the girl he loved at all! Kelsi had come a long way since Junior year, but that didn't mean all her self doubt issues had vanished. Kelsi didn't just hide from problems… she ran from them.

As if he had noticed the realisation on Ryan's face, Zeke put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not saying what she did was right." he said understandingly. "I'm just trying to explain it. I saw the mess she was in before she spoke to you, and believe me, she didn't say those things because she didn't want you. Not a million years."

"Let her know…" Ryan whispered to himself. Zeke's attention was gone as Sharpay started to walk down the stairs towards him. She had opted for a dark blue floral summer dress.

"Good choice." Ryan commented with a smile.

"What are you talking about Ry, I've been wearing this all day." Sharpay said through gritted teeth, whilst managing to keep smiling at Zeke.

"Of course you have babe." Zeke grinned, his eyes fixated on Sharpay as she reached the bottom of the stairs and gave him a small kiss.

"C'mon Zeke, you MUST let mother try one of your cookies!" she squealed.

"Guys I'm gonna take off." Ryan said quickly, grabbing his jacket from a hook next to the door. "There's something I've gotta take care of."

With that he was out the door. Sharpay looked at her boyfriend in confusion.

"What was that about?"

"Let's just say I gave him a little push in the right direction." Zeke grinned.

_**Kelsi**_

Kelsi absent mindedly stirred her ice-cream around her bowl, staring blankly at the white gloopy stuff. She was grateful Troy and Chad had decided not to interrogate her about Ryan. She had avoided speaking to any of the girls about it. Especially since she didn't really understand it herself…

"Is there anything we can do to cheer you up playmaker?" Troy asked, breaking into her stupor.

"Sorry." Kelsi said quickly, looking up at her two friends' worried faces. "I'm not being much fun."

"Well that's why we're here!" Chad said brightly. "What can we do to make her smile?" he asked, turning to Troy who was on his left.

"Hmmm… what if we straighten Chad's hair." Troy suggested. Kelsi couldn't help but laugh as Chad looked at him in horror.

"Okay… as much as I want small person to feel better… uncalled for!"

"Well I'm smiling just thinking about you with poker straight hair so it's fine." Kelsi giggled. The boys grinned triumphantly and high-fived.

"C'mon, looks like you're not finishing that ice-cream any time soon." Troy said, getting up from his chair. "Any requests for how you would like to be entertained next?"

"We could teach her to shoot some hoops!" Chad said, enthusiastically and practically bouncing with excitement. Troy looked at his friend sceptically.

"Chad don't you think Kelsi's a little… well… little?" he said, with a sly grin at his small companion. Kelsi looked at him in mock offence, dramatically placing a hand on her hip.

"Maybe you're just afraid I'll beat you." she teased him. It was hard to be in a bad mood with Troy and Chad around.

"It wouldn't surprise me, seeing as Troy has a habit of missing basketball so he can go and sing for you." Chad joked and nudged Troy. "Too much theatre my friend."

"Okay okay!" Troy called as they left the ice-cream place. "Hoops it is."

"Hey don't let us hold you back Troy." Kelsi said jokingly. "If you want to perform by all means do!"

Troy raised his eyebrow at her.

"Is that a challenge playmaker?"

"Maybe…playmaker!"

_**Ryan**_

Ryan leapt off his vespa and didn't even bother taking the helmet off as he ran to Kelsi's front door. He knocked on it frantically and it flew open. He was met with Kelsi's brother's angry face. Ryan gulped.

"_Ooooh no." _Ryan thought worriedly. He quickly removed his helmet, realising how stupid he must look, and placed it on the ground.

"Hey." Thomas said darkly, looking him up and down. "Evans right?"

"Well, Ryan really…"

"Yeah I'm gonna call you Evans." Thomas said dryly. Ryan bit his lip, unsure if he should utter his next sentence.

"_Man up!"_ shouted the voice in his head.

"I'm looking for Kelsi." he said in what he hoped was an assertive voice. "I know today's her day off and…"

"Two guys came and carried her out the house about an hour ago." Thomas cut in casually. Ryan frowned.

"What?"

"Yeah, one of them had crazy hair."

Realisation dawned on him. It HAD to be Troy and Chad.

"Did they say where they were taking her?"

"Something about ice-cream." Thomas shrugged. Ryan nodded, remembering where they had taken Troy before the summer.

"Thanks for your help." he said quickly before running back to his vespa. He climbed on and looked back at the house. Thomas was still looking at him sceptically.

"I know what I'm doing!" he called back, defensively. Thomas let a grin break across his features.

"Oh really? Your helmet's still on the porch."

Ryan considered not going after it, then relented and walked sheepishly back to retrieve it.

_**Kelsi**_

Kelsi was sitting on the sidewalk. This was because she couldn't stay standing for laughing at Chad and Troy. They were showing her their rendition of 'Bop to the Top' with Troy as Ryan (and wearing Kelsi's pink floral hat) and Chad as Sharpay with a very amusing high-pitched voice.

"Shake some booty and turn around!" Chad squeaked and Kelsi broke into more peals of laughter as he started shaking his bum around.

"Flash a smile in their direction." Troy sang, striking a pose. He'd been VERY careful not to insult Ryan and so was leaving most of the comedy up to Chad.

"Wait, what comes next?" Chad asked, slipping back into his normal voice. Kelsi just sat on the floor and giggled, feeling it would be funnier to watch them try and work it out.

"You go 'show some muscle.'" Troy said.

"Show some muscle!" Chad said squeakily.

"And I go…"

Suddenly a blue scooter skidded to a halt right beside the sidewalk. Kelsi felt the blood drain from her face as she saw none other than Ryan clamber off his vehicle and pull the helmet from his head.

"It's 'Do the hustle.'" he said to Troy. Kelsi almost jumped. Was it possible that she had missed his voice? He walked over to Kelsi with clear purpose in his stride and held out his hand. Without even thinking she let him pick her up from the floor, causing electricity to immediately surge through her fingers. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was tousled from what appeared to have been a very fast scooter ride. This, and the fiery determination in those eyes that Kelsi could never get enough of, made her pulse immediately quicken. She could almost feel the heat coursing their bodies as their hands remained touching and he stared into her eyes.

"You are coming round to dinner tonight." He informed her. "My parents, grandparents, Sharpay and Zeke will be there. We start eating at seven."

Kelsi could only stare as he awaited her response. They were so close she could hear the small shallow breaths coming from his mouth. She fought to stay focussed on answering him and not his eyes that kept darting down to her lips.

"What should I wear?" she finally managed to squeak. Then Ryan gave her one of his signature crooked smiles.

"Anything will be perfect." he said huskily and tore away from her. Kelsi looked quickly at Troy and Chad to find they were staring just as dumbstruck at Ryan as she was. Ryan got to his vespa and went to put his helmet back on. Then he paused as if considering something and put the helmet back on the scooter's seat. Determination oozing from every pore in his body he walked decisively over to Kelsi, swooped down and kissed her on the cheek. Kelsi felt herself take a sharp intake of breath. By the time she comprehended what had happened Ryan was back on his vespa.

"I'll pick you up at six thirty." he said firmly. "With a car." he added, more to Troy and Chad than Kelsi. Her two friends had both collected themselves a bit and were now standing rather territorially with their arms folded across their chests. Though the effect was not so strong with Troy as he was still wearing Kelsi's pink hat.

With that, Ryan drove speedily away. The trio stared after him for a few seconds, then the boys ran to stand either side of Kelsi.

"You don't need to go Kels." Troy said, squeezing her shoulder re-assuringly. It was then Kelsi noticed her hand was still holding the cheek that Ryan had kissed. She quickly let her arm drop to her side and turned to face her friends.

"No I'm going to. I… I think this could make things right." she said softly.

"Yeah and he didn't give you much of a choice did he." Chad said a little resentfully. Kelsi just laughed.

"I think it must be an Evans trait. His invitation to prom was much the same. And you know how Sharpay more or less ordered Zeke to go to prom with her…" she stopped her speech abruptly as she took in Troy and Chad's surprised faces.

"He told us he 'didn't give her chance to say no'." Chad said slowly.

"And that he 'went in there and told her how it was'" Troy added. The friends looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"He is so busted!" Troy laughed. "I'm NEVER letting him forget this!"

"So what, Ryan ordered you to go to prom with him?" Chad asked incredulously.

"Not exactly." Kelsi smiled. "I told him I probably wasn't going to make it to prom because I was so busy… Then he cut over me, said he'd pick me up at eight and launched into playing and singing 'Just Wanna Be With You'." she said, a little proudly. Troy and Chad's jaws dropped.

"Smooth!" Chad exclaimed.

"Oh God! What am I going to wear?!" Kelsi shouted, cupping her face nervously. "Is it going to be a really posh dinner or can I just go all casual. And will it be rude to wear a hat?" she rambled.

"You need girls." Chad stated, looking at her nervously.

"Yeah I think this conversation's getting a bit girly." Troy agreed. Chad looked at him sceptically and Troy immediately removed the pink hat from his head and threw it to Kelsi. Kelsi looked gratefully at her two friends. They'd really helped her today.

"Guys, you have been AMAZING today, you really have." she said softly, a little embarrassed. Chad and Troy looked at each other proudly and shared another high five.

"But…" Kelsi continued. "Yes, I think I need some girl advice. Could I scrounge a ride to Martha's?"

Soon Kelsi was in the front of Troy's now running truck. Ten minutes later a patrol of Gabriella, Taylor and Martha had agreed to meet with her at Martha's house.


	29. Will I find what I lost?

.

**Hey! First I want to say a big thank you to everyone who's still following this story. It's pretty long now and the fact you guys are still reading and reviewing is really awesome! Thank you so much!**

**Sorry the tone of this chapter kind of jumps around a bit. This was as smooth as I managed to get it. Despite that, I hope this chapter clarifies a few things (fingers crossed). Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_**Kelsi**_

"That's so sweeeeet!" Gabriella crooned. The other three girls winced. As Kelsi's account of the day had progressed, Gabriella's voice had been getting steadily higher.

"Lower the pitch a little Gabby. Musical's over." Taylor commented rubbing her ear. The girls giggled and Kelsi continued.

"Anyway, he just leapt back onto his scooter and then I figured I needed you guys to help me." Kelsi smiled nervously. The three girls looked back at her kindly.

"Yeah I'm glad you finally did." Martha said from her spot on her bed. "You closed off from us for a bit Kelsi." She then gave her a look of mock disapproval, probably to show she didn't mean to accuse her. It didn't stop Kelsi from feeling guilty though.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly, looking at her friends' faces apologetically. "I was so confused. I don't know what I would have even told any of you if you'd asked about it."

After a small silence, Gabriella spoke.

"Why did you do it Kelsi?" she asked tentatively. "Why did you have to break up with him?"

Kelsi winced at the words 'break up'. It was time to face the music. Or at least the overture. She still had to face Ryan later… She finally mustered the courage to speak, but someone got there before her.

"It was my fault."

Everyone turned to face Taylor. She was looking guiltily at her feet from her seat on a beanbag.

"What?" Kelsi, Gabriella and Martha exclaimed at the same time, all sounding equally confused. Taylor turned to face them, and it was the first time Kelsi had seen her look so remorseful.

"It was my idea. I got the idea of going on a break with Ryan into Kelsi's head. She probably would have never even considered it if…"

"No." Kelsi cut over her. She couldn't let her friend take the blame on herself. Because of this, she was now more than ready to tell her story.

"I'm not going to justify what I did." Kelsi began, "But I'll explain it."

"Take a seat." Martha said quickly, darting from the bed to a spot on the floor. Kelsi sat on the edge of Martha's bed and felt oddly like a school teacher as Taylor, Gabriella and Martha looked up at her curiously from the floor.

"I guess everything had been building up for a while. Well… you know how it started."

"With Sharpay trying to steal your song." Gabriella supplied.

"And Ryan going along with it… kind of" Martha interjected. Kelsi nodded in reply.

"It was when we actually became a couple that I started noticing things. How he kept me away from his parents. Cancelling the plans, breaking promises. I felt… taken for granted. I never thought I'd say that about Ryan but that's how I felt." Kelsi said the last part in a rush and looked nervously at her friends, expecting them to disagree.

"Well I suppose he was." Martha said with a nod.

"Maybe not consciously. But still, you're such a peaceful person Kels. I doubt he ever expected you to complain." Gabriella said. Taylor gave a curt nod but said nothing. Kelsi expected her friend was a little afraid of speaking out of place.

"Believe me, it reminds me of how Troy was at lava springs. He probably knew what he was doing wasn't really fair to me, but thought I'd overlook it because I was his girlfriend." Gabriella shrugged.

"Boy disease." Taylor said with a small laugh. Kelsi smiled gratefully at her friends, glad that they understood her. Then she knew it was ok to share what she had kept to herself.

"You see… it never made sense for Ryan to like me." she admitted softly. Her friends looked up at her blankly.

"Huh?" Gabriella said, a confused crease appearing on her forehead.

"I mean, I suppose I always kind of thought that he'd eventually move on or get bored or…"

A babble of voices cut her off.

"Kelsi don't be stupid, you're amazing."

"Why would you ever think…"

"Don't be so hard on yourself!"

"Guys!" Kelsi shouted over her friends. They fell silent but still looked at her sceptically.

"You've got to understand, I've liked Ryan for ages. Since we were working at lava springs. Probably even before that…"

"I TOLD you she didn't like Jason!" Martha said triumphantly to Gabriella and Taylor. Both didn't even seem to hear Martha and gasped.

"That long?!" Gabriella exclaimed. Kelsi nodded.

"And it sounds pathetic but… look at him! He's the kindest… he's so talented… I don't know anyone who…" Kelsi struggled to find the right words.

"I think we get the jist Kelsi." Martha grinned.

"And he likes… me." Kelsi finished lamely. "And I know it makes sense to you guys, but it doesn't to me."

To her surprise her three friends stayed silent and looked at her with silent understanding.

"On that day, I probably would have gone to see him and made a poor attempt at telling him what was bothering me."

"It probably would have worked if your back bone was in place that day." Martha teased. Kelsi gave her a sad smile.

"I know." she agreed. "But after I had my little flip out with Taylor in the music store…" she looked to her friends and they nodded, showing her that they knew this part of the story.

"Well… I realised… I'm in love with him." Kelsi said, her voice surprisingly steady. Gabriella and Martha's jaws dropped open.

"You didn't tell us that part?" Martha shot at Taylor in disbelief.

"It wasn't my place!" Taylor replied defensively.

"Sssh!" Gabriella said, her eyes still fixed on Kelsi. "Go on."

"Well that… that scared me." Kelsi said, knowing how stupid she sounded.

"I know what you mean." Taylor said sincerely, looking at Kelsi straight in the eyes. Suddenly part of Kelsi understood why Taylor had given her that advice that day.

"I don't understand…" Martha said slowly and uncertainly. "Why would you be scared? You guys are great for each other. I'm sure Gabriella and Taylor weren't scared when they…"

"I was." Taylor said immediately.

"Me too." Gabriella said softly. Kelsi looked at Gabriella in shock. She had seen it coming with Taylor… but Gabriella! Gabriella looked at her friends' shocked faces and smiled shyly.

"The day I realised I loved Troy was the same day I got accepted to Stanford." she explained. "Don't know what you have until you're gonna lose it." she said meekly.

"I thought I was ok and that I had everything under control." Taylor said, looking more vulnerable than Kelsi had ever seen her.

"I told myself we were just a high school thing. That you don't take the guy from high school. Then he decided to tell me just before school ended and… well I couldn't lie." Taylor was trying to sound casual but Kelsi could hear a strain in her voice that suggested she had a lump in her throat. Kelsi decided to spare her and went on with the story.

"Well I'm glad it's not just me." Kelsi sighed and everyone let out a small laugh each. "You see, when I found out what Sharpay had asked Ryan to do. It _really _hurt." Kelsi said, now fighting a lump in her own throat. "And when I started to feel like he didn't want his parents to know he liked me either… it hurt nearly just as much. I was… I was in love with him, and not only did he not love me back he didn't want people to know he was even interested in me that way." Kelsi's voice had dropped to a husky whisper now as she fought off her tears.

"Oh." Gabriella said softly, her eyes looking very glassy.

"I'd already gone for ages knowing that I _liked _Ryan without him feeling the same way. That was bad enough. But _this._ I couldn't stand the thought of…" Kelsi shook herself, trying to reign in her emotions and focus on what she was trying to explain to her friends.

"I guess I figured that sooner or later, probably sooner considering the way he'd been acting, he'd get bored of me, realise I wasn't that special after all and finish it." Kelsi said, a small sob escaping her at the end.

"I know I should have talked to him." she started to babble, tears now running freely down her cheeks. "I saw how hurt he was after I told him I wanted a break. I really hurt him and I just left him because I was selfish and scared and…"

"It's not just your fault Kelsi." Taylor interjected. "I should have never told you to do that."

"Taylor it's fine." Kelsi said through sobs, waving off her friend's comment.

"No listen." Taylor demanded and she sat a little straighter. "I realised I was in love with my boyfriend right at the very moment I knew for SURE we were going our separate ways. He's staying here, I'm going to Yale, not turning back. Being in love has caused me more hurt than when my Dad left my mom."

Taylor's eyes seemed to light up with a new fire as she looked at her friends more intensely.

"And I saw how much love hurt my mother too." she said darkly. "Maybe it's wrong… but I've always seen it as a threat. I'll admit now it scares me to death. It's why I told Gabby to forget about Troy, and it's why I convinced you to take a break from Ryan." Taylor said guiltily. "I would have never told you to actually break up with him." she added hastily, as if to defend herself. "I think you guys are great together. But I guess my initial reaction to 'love' is 'run'." she said sadly. "I'm so so so sorry Kelsi. I thought I was helping and instead I've just made you unhappy. You and Ryan."

There was a small crack in Taylor's voice as she finished but she seemed to overcome it as her dark eyes seemed dry when she looked up. However, they were swimming with kindness.

"You know I would NEVER try to jeopardise anyone's happiness." she said to her friends sincerely. Kelsi looked at her friend in amazement. Taylor was considerate, kind and fiercely loyal. She would never suspect her of trying to hinder her happiness. At the same time, Gabriella, Martha and Kelsi engulfed Taylor in a group hug.

"For a really smart girl you can be really stupid." Martha commented, her voice muffled in the hug. This broke the tension and all four girls laughed loudly. As they broke apart Kelsi kneeled in front of Taylor and looked her straight in the eye.

"Taylor, if I'm honest, if you hadn't suggested a break I probably would have done something worse. Like actually broken up with him. I wasn't completely ruling it out." Kelsi said guiltily. She hadn't voiced this to anyone and she was grateful that her girls didn't judge her.

"Thank you." Taylor said with a small smile at her friends. "Well even if I did mess anything up, I'm going to help now." she said to Kelsi, a wider smile on her face now. Kelsi slumped back silently against the bed. She was glad she was finally being open about everything. But at the same time… it had shown her how insanely out of hand everything had gotten.

"I've been so stupid." Kelsi stated hollowly. Her explanation, true as it was, still seemed inadequate.

"Well…"

"Erm…"

"Uuh…"

"Yeah." Gabriella, Martha and Taylor said in unison.

"But so has he." Martha said quickly.

"True." Gabriella agreed, nodding her head. "He was taking you for granted and keeping you away from the people he cares about…"

"He let you walk away." Taylor stated firmly. Kelsi's head snapped up to look at her then.

"I've thought about that." Kelsi said quietly. She didn't doubt Ryan cared for her. She saw how crushed he had been the last time they had spoken. However, he hadn't tried to make things right either. He had defended himself to the end.

"I wanted to make things right." Kelsi said hopelessly, "But I feel like I've dug myself into this big hole. I don't know how I can fix it!"

"Well it's ok because Ryan's already made a start." Gabriella said excitedly, actually bouncing a little.

Kelsi looked at the girls hopefully.

"Do you guys really think that he's realised and he's trying to…"

"Of course!" Martha cut in gleefully. There was a small silence as Kelsi thought to herself. The fact that Ryan was trying with her, after she had acted so foolishly was amazing. Beyond what she deserved. Then again… it wasn't just about pleasing Ryan now.

"There's only one problem though…" Kelsi said glumly. All she got was three bewildered expressions. She looked at them incredulously.

"What if they don't like me. His parents!" she pointed out frantically. And three pairs of eyes rolled… almost in sync.

"Kelsi, we met Mrs Evans at lava springs last summer. She's really nice!" Martha commented first.

"And although they are really wealthy, that doesn't mean they'll look down on you or anything. I'm sure they're not like that." Gabriella smiled.

"And even if they are… you have a scholarship to Julliard! Just like their son." Taylor pointed out.

"I don't see how you'd actually give them a chance to not like you." Martha laughed. "When have you EVER rubbed anyone up the wrong way Kels?"

Kelsi looked around at her friends with new years in her eyes. Happy tears.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." was all she managed to blubber out. Gabriella, Taylor and Martha just laughed and engulfed her in another group hug.

"Okay my nerves are gone for the moment but what on EARTH am I going to wear?" Kelsi said, disentangling herself from her friends.

"He said he didn't care." Gabriella smiled.

"As if that'll make her less paranoid about it!" Taylor laughed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"You don't want to overdress…" Taylor said vaguely.

"Yes, but not jeans and T-shirt either." Martha agreed.

"And no hat tonight I'm afraid." Gabriella said, somewhat sympathetically. Kelsi pouted but nodded.

"Wow I'm gonna have to run back to my house and do my hair, seeing as it's gonna be exposed." Kelsi thought out loud. Taylor, always the most organised, stood up.

"Okay, well how about we head round to Kelsi's, she can get a shower and we'll raid her wardrobe." The other three girls nodded in agreement.

* * *

As Kelsi padded through her hallway in the shorts and T-shirt she had thrown on after her shower, she heard her friends before she even entered her bedroom.

"I've never seen it before…"

"And when her hair's like this…"

"Oooh yeah! And as for shoes…"

"Perfect!"

Kelsi grinned and entered her room.

"Having fun?" she asked cheerily. Gabriella, Taylor and Martha were standing inside a circle of clothes, shoes and jewellery and all looking equally triumphant.

"We know what you're going to wear." Martha announced happily. Kelsi laughed. She had missed her girlfriends. She held out her hand.

"Make me beautiful."

An hour later Kelsi was standing blindfolded in front of what she knew was her mirror. As Taylor pulled the scarf off her face she couldn't help but smile. She had obviously dressed herself so there was no surprise there. The girls had found a forgotten white summer dress in the depths of her wardrobe and had matched it with some black and white, floral patterned pumps. There was black and white jewellery around her wrists and throat and little diamond studs in her ears. What surprised Kelsi was her hair. Taylor had brought some product that she had put in Kelsi's hair after her shower and it had somehow made her usually wild curls sleek and shiny, almost like ringlets. They had also done her make-up for her. Kelsi didn't usually wear much make-up, opting just to shove on some face powder and some mascara, maybe some lip balm. She was really pleased with the modest job Gabriella had done for her. She was pleased with everything. It was perfect. She felt her face break into a smile of gratitude.

"Thanks guys!" she squealed, spinning round to hug her three friends.

"Oh! That's 6:15!" Taylor gasped, looking at her watch. "We better go before Ryan gets here!"

"Wait!" Martha called, rummaging through Kelsi's jewellery again. She pulled out a hair clip with a plastic daisy on it and promptly slid it into Kelsi's hair. Martha stepped back to admire her handiwork.

"Beautiful." she said smugly, and the girls made their goodbyes and went to file out the door.

"Good luck Kels!" Gabriella "Say Hi to Ryan, Sharpay and Zeke from us!"

Then they were gone and Kelsi was left to let her worry show. She wasn't worried of Ryan's intentions, nor what his family would think now. She was worried about how things would be with Ryan. They hadn't spoken in weeks. It was going to be so awkward. Yet the thought of seeing him again… There was no way she would ever be able to bring herself to cancel. She started to pace the room and stopped to laugh as she started having flashbacks of prom. Which had been more nerve racking?

"Prom." Kelsi said out loud with a small smile.


	30. What we have is worth fighting for

**Hi Everyone! I am so so so so sorry this has taken a lifetime. I've been crazy busy. I've just done 6 shows in three days and i was swamped with rehearsals before then. Plus there's been some other life dramas. But I'm back and with free time so hopefully the next chapters won't take as long. Anyway, hope this is worth the wait, and get writing everyone! The Ryelsi's been so quiet recently :(**

_**Kelsi**_

"Thomas what have you been DOING??"

"Uh painting… obviously."

"All over the furniture?!"

"Mom said I…"

"Jenny! You said he could splash paint all over our house?"

"Well have you seen the painting Pete? It's beautiful."

Kelsi rolled her eyes and could almost see her father doing the same in the room below her. She had opted to wait for Ryan in her room because 1. She didn't want to get involved in the paint argument and 2. Thomas would just tease her about how nervous she looked.

"Ok fine. Just clean it up." Kelsi heard her father say, clearly defeated. She smiled a little at this. They were so alike sometimes… Just how both her mother and Thomas wouldn't think twice about covering the house in paint if it was for the sake of a piece of art.

Five minutes early the doorbell rang through the house and Kelsi bolted downstairs before her mother, father or brother could answer it. However, she had been cursed with short legs and Thomas was at the door before she was even halfway down the stairs.

"No Thomas that's for… Hi Ryan!" Kelsi said quickly with a smile as she reached the bottom of the stairs somewhat flustered. She almost gasped when she saw him. He was simply wearing black slacks and a fashionable white and blue shirt (topped off with a black newsboy hat) but he looked stunning. To Kelsi's delight, Ryan actually did gasp.

"Kelsi… Wow… I mean, you look nice." he said softly and giving her a warm smile. As if on cue Kelsi's signature blush became apparent. Kelsi had often worried just how she had managed to walk away from Ryan with so much pain in his eyes. She knew now that if he had smiled at her, she would have never managed to leave lava springs that day. Even now it was extremely hard to look away. Pictures just didn't do Ryan justice.

"Is anyone else getting a strong sense of déjà vu?" Thomas asked with a grin. Ryan looked down at his feet uncomfortably and Kelsi took the opportunity to glare at her brother. He just grinned cheekily back at her.

"See you Tom." Kelsi grumbled as she left the house, letting Ryan follow her.

_**Ryan**_

Ryan nervously drummed his hands on the steering wheel of his Dad's Porsche. He couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't make things awkward. He sighed as he thought about what he would be saying to her if they were still a couple.

"_Well first of all I'd tell her how beautiful she looks."_ Ryan thought bitterly, letting his gaze linger on Kelsi for a moment. She looked breathtaking…

"Ryan." Kelsi said softly. He looked into her sparkling blue eyes and was immediately lost to the world, therefore failing to notice the concern in them.

"Mhhhmm." he said vacantly, taking in the features he hadn't had the pleasure of looking at the last few weeks. Kelsi looked at the road frantically.

"Ryan there's a cat in the road!" Ryan's head snapped back to the road and he slammed the brakes on, causing the two of them to lurch forward in their seats. The cat hissed at the car then scurried away into the dark. Ryan looked apprehensively at the girl in the passenger seat next to him. She had her hand on her heart and was looking at him in shock. He looked back at her incredulously.

"Don't look at me! It's your fault for looking so amazing tonight!" he blurted out without thinking. Kelsi immediately blushed, bit her lip and stared at her hands. Ryan let out a frustrated exhale.

"_So much for not saying anything awkward."_

Convincing himself everything would be fine by the end of the night, he drove on. They still sat in silence. It was so strange. There were so many things that needed to be said. Things that Ryan had just figured out and things he had been dwelling on for weeks. Questions he needed answered. And yet, he couldn't find himself to speak. Silence was awkward and uncomfortable, but it wasn't scary. Confrontation was scary.

As they reached the mansion Ryan got out the car and took a few seconds to take some deep breaths. He already felt like he was drawing a blank. What if his attempt to make things right fell completely flat? Then an even more horrible idea hit him.

"_What if she is better off without me?"_ Ryan thought, feeling fear for the first time that night. He had never really thought about that before. He wanted her so much. God did he want her… but he also wanted what was best for her. Maybe he would hurt her again. Maybe she deserved someone better. Scrap that. He KNEW Kelsi deserved better. Then he was suddenly reminded of a certain pep-talk he had received several months ago.

"_It's not about deserving… The point is I'm going to treat her the best that I possibly can."_

Who knew Jason had words of such wisdom. Ryan smiled at this thought but knew that Jason had in fact been speaking complete sense. He definitely didn't deserve Kelsi…But he was going to make sure she knew that no one cared about her as much as he did. Because he was certain that no one could possibly love the small brunette more than he did. With that in mind he promptly made his way round to her door and helped her out the car. To his surprise he was met by a warm genuine smile. The first he had seen from her in weeks. Grinning happily he offered her his arm and felt his stomach flip when she took it gratefully. He led her up the path to the house and rang the doorbell. Kelsi looked at him in confusion, evidently wondering why he hadn't brought his key. Then the family butler, James, opened the door.

"Good evening master Evans, Miss Nielson." James said politely, holding the door open for them. Ryan nearly chuckled as he saw Kelsi's look of surprise. Probably because she had never met James, yet he knew who she was.

"Thanks James, are Grandma and Grandpa here yet?" Ryan inquired. James nodded.

"They are seated at the dining table already. May I take your coat Miss Nielson?"

"Sure." Kelsi said shyly, as James removed her jacket, revealing the outfit that had automatically made him gasp the first time he had seen it. Over Kelsi's shoulder James met Ryan's eye and nodded approvingly at the girl in front of him. Ryan winked in reply when Kelsi wasn't looking. James was never this formal with Ryan or Sharpay, having known them since their infancy. However, Ryan had asked him if he could milk the butler act that night. To Ryan's delight Kelsi looked completely dumbstruck. Whenever Kelsi had been to Ryan and Sharpay's home before, Ryan had made sure he or Sharpay had answered the door first or let her in with one of their keys. Ryan had never wanted to flaunt his family's wealth, and it wasn't that he felt like he needed to now… He just wanted to treat Kelsi like a princess. Plus, he was sure James was actually enjoying his new persona for the night. However, as he saw Kelsi take in her surroundings, he knew the attention made her slightly uncomfortable. Ryan just hoped that despite this, she would know how much he was trying for her.

Taking her arm again he led Kelsi through to the dining room. Everyone was already present. Ryan saw Kelsi's eyes scan the table nervously, then light up as she recognised Zeke.

"Hey Kels." Zeke said brightly. Kelsi immediately looked more comfortable and smiled back.

_**Kelsi**_

"_Thank God there's someone I know besides Ryan and Sharpay."_ Kelsi thought gratefully. She could feel the gazes of Ryan's parents and grandparents burning into her every move.

"Mom, Dad, Gramps, Grandma. This is Kelsi." Ryan announced, looking at her fondly. "She's been here quite a few times but I don't think you've ever been formally introduced."

Kelsi looked at Ryan and indulged herself in a small smile. He _was_ trying to make things right!

"Aaah Kelsi who is going to Julliard with Ducky?" Ryan's mom checked. Kelsi instantly turned to Ryan and caught him wincing and his cheeks turning red. She couldn't help but grin cheekily. That had to be the funniest nickname ever!

"Yes Mrs Evans." she replied politely, while desperately trying not to laugh.

"Please, call me Derby." Ryan's mom replied sweetly. She owned the same bright honest eyes as her son and they made Kelsi instantly trust her.

"Then you must be the gal our boy took to prom." Ryan's dad said, shaking her hand heartily. This was where Ryan's smile seemed to have come from. Mr Evans' smile was just as warm and genuine as his son's.

"Nice to meet you Kelsi."

"You too Mr Evans."

"Vance will do."

Kelsi felt a little dazed as Ryan pulled out her chair for her and she sat down. However she did manage to whisper to him before he sat down,

"Ducky huh?"

"Yeah yeah." he said meekly and sat beside her. She found herself situated between Ryan's Grandma (who was situated at the bottom of the table) and Ryan. Sharpay was sitting opposite her with Zeke on her left. As soon as James had brought her a drink Ryan's parents started talking to her again.

"So tell us Kelsi, what do you hope to get out of Julliard." Derby asked, her chin leaning on her hands. "Ryan tells us an education there opens many doors."

"Well I think I'd be most interested in becoming a composer." Kelsi replied timidly. "Or something involved with the theatre."

"Delightful!" Derby beamed. "Am I correct in saying you wrote the spring musical?"

Kelsi just nodded politely. She never knew how to take compliments.

"She's being modest mom. She wrote the whole of Twinkle Towne last year too. And the song we performed at lava springs." Ryan stated, looking down at Kelsi proudly. Derby gasped, Vance looked impressed and Kelsi's face turned magenta.

"Very impressive." Vance exclaimed, exchanging an approving look with his wife. "I used to scribble down a few ditties on the guitar when I was in college."

"Aaah I remember those." Derby chuckled. "Somehow they were always written when someone was in the doghouse and wanted forgiven…"

"Aw that's really romantic." Kelsi said, unable to help herself. She bit her lip a second after, unsure where the burst of confidence had come from. She thought she saw Vance and Derby share a knowing glance.

"Well I thought so Kelsi." Vance commented, giving her that famous Evans smile. And, just like that, they slipped into easy conversation.

_**Ryan **_

Ryan looked around the table in satisfaction. They were now into the main course and his mother and father had been making conversation with Kelsi and Zeke all evening. That afternoon he had finally opened up to them about Kelsi.

"_Ryan is there really a need to sit us down?" his mother asked him, looking up at her son sceptically from the sofa. _

_Ryan looked at where he stood. He was standing in front of his parents while they sat beneath him, looking up at him curiously. Maybe he had built this up a bit much…_

"_Yeah I don't see why we couldn't have spoken about this back at the country club." his dad grumbled. Although the family were still staying at lava springs they had opted to have the intimate family dinner at home. _

"_Well he's either gay or got someone pregnant." a low voice muttered from the corner of the room. The three Evans looked up in surprise and saw James with their back to them, collecting some glasses that had been left. He nervously tuned round._

"_I'm so sorry, did I say that out loud?" he said nervously. Ryan instantly burst out laughing at how worried James looked. However, nobody joined in._

"_No one's pregnant and I'm straight." Ryan clarified quickly and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. _

"_No, the thing is… You remember Kelsi?"_

"_Oh of course! Your little friend from the drama club that's going to Julliard too." his mother said sweetly. _

"_She's amazing mom Really talented. " Ryan said sincerely. _

_Then his mother gave him 'the look' and he suddenly didn't see how he had managed to keep his mom from knowing about Kelsi. She was giving him 'the look' that made him feel like he was being x-rayed. His mother had the ability to read him like an open book. He was so busted…_

"_You like her!" she exclaimed with a grin. His father frowned in confusion._

"_Huh? I thought he liked Laura."_

"_I've been trying to tell you for ages that neither one of us likes the other!" Ryan cried in frustration, almost stamping his foot. _

"_I'm afraid Ryan is right on this one." James interjected. He had seemingly hung around to hear Ryan's 'riveting' news. "In fact I think I'm right in saying he didn't just admire Kelsi from afar."_

"_Kelsi! That's her name!" his mother said happily. _

"_Wait a minute." his dad said sharply. "How does James know so much about her?"_

_Ryan and his parents both turned to the butler, who was still holding two empty glasses. He just shrugged. _

"_I have the pleasure of having to listen to Ryan's excitable ramblings after his rehearsals." the butler said dryly. "I feel like I know the girl already. She's lovely." _

_And with that, James left the room. This didn't surprise the family. James had always had a strange sense of humour. Ryan's parents didn't say anything, but just looked at him expectantly. _

"_She… she was my girlfriend." Ryan mumbled._

"_Was? Oh ducky whatever happened?" his mother asked, leaning forward in concern. _

"_I think he's outgrown that nickname." His dad murmured to his wife. Ryan stifled a laugh as his mother gave his dad a very Sharpayish glare. _

"_Or not." his dad said meekly. "Sorry son. So she isn't any more…"_

"_No. I… I've been a bit stupid." Ryan said, fiddling with a small hole in his cardigan. _

"_Wait a minute, how long were you together?" his mom asked curiously. _

"_Officially? Around two months." Ryan said quietly, anticipating his mom's reaction. _

"_Two months!" she shrieked. "Two months and you didn't tell me… I mean US." she corrected herself whilst flashing a smile at her husband who smiled back somewhat wearily. _

"_Well that's the thing… I kept her from you. I took her for granted. I've been a bit of an idiot." Ryan rambled, not really wanting to explain the whole situation to his parents. _

"_But I want to fix it now. So I've invited her to dinner." Ryan looked at his parents, waiting for a reaction. The couple looked at each other and a silent communication seemed to pass between them. Eventually his mom stood up and walked over to him, taking his hands._

"_Honey… NEVER feel like you have to keep someone in your life from us. If you like her then we will like her too. Period." his mother said slowly and decisively. _

"_Son, I feel we might have teased you a bit too much about Laura." his dad said uncomfortably. "If we'd known…Princess!"_

_Ryan followed his father's eye-line to the living room door. Sharpay had been walking past, hand in hand with Zeke._

"_Daddy?" she asked innocently. She looked Ryan up and down sceptically. "You actually sat them down to tell them this Ry? I thought I was over-dramatic."_

_Zeke sniggered then covered his mouth a second later. _

"_Why didn't you tell us about Ryan's girlfriend kitten?" their mother asked. Sharpay rolled her eyes and let out a huge sigh._

"_Must I always be fixing Ryan's problems for him?"_

Ryan exchanged a look with Sharpay across the table and saw her eyes glitter with happiness. This evening was what they had hoped for. Kelsi and Zeke were both getting along famously with their parents. Parents who kept shooting approving looks at Ryan throughout the dinner. Every so often his mother or father would disappear to the bathroom or check on the food for a bit too long and Ryan was sure they were gossiping with James in the kitchen. The two had not shared much conversation with his grandparents and truthfully Ryan was quite glad. His grandfather (his mother's father) was good natured enough but spoke very little, and when he did it was mostly about business. It was his late wife that had been the actress and dancer that Ryan and Sharpay had loved to talk with. Her death five years ago had been hard on them. Generally his grandpa was harmless, it was his grandma's behaviour that he was concerned about. Ryan's father had inherited his fortune from his mother. She tended to shower Ryan and Sharpay with gifts when they were younger which made her instantly popular. But as Ryan grew older, her snobbery and her implications that The Evans family were above the rest of their society had made him very uncomfortable in her presence. Even Sharpay, who was prone to being a little materialistic, tended to find some of her remarks and opinions rather unsettling. Truthfully, the whole family found her offensive at times, but at the end of the day she was family. Therefore, Ryan was slightly worried Kelsi had been sat next to her. He wanted to impress her after all, not scare her away. Luckily he had placed himself on the other side of her and could rescue her from an awkward conversation if needed.

By the end of the main course, Ryan's father was speaking animatedly to Zeke and Sharpay about the how he had chosen the food being served. His mother was nodding along with whatever her father was saying (evidently trying her best to look interested), and Zeke was hanging on his every word. Sharpay was simply looking at her boyfriend fondly. Ryan smiled as he noted how her smile widened every time Zeke's eyes lit up with excitement. Instinctively Ryan turned to his own love interest. He and Sharpay had been so lucky to find people like Zeke and Kelsi. Genuinely good hearted people. It didn't hurt that there were a million other things about Kelsi he loved either. With his parents, sister and Zeke occupied, Ryan saw this as his chance to whisper in Kelsi's ear if she was enjoying her evening…

"Kelsi is it?" his grandma's voice asked sharply. Ryan winced and straightened quickly in his chair, trying to inconspicuously watch their conversation.

"Yes ma'am." Kelsi replied shyly, holding out her hand for his grandma to shake. Ryan cursed mentally and, as he predicted, his grandma ignored Kelsi's hand. She let it drop awkwardly.

"And what is your family's name?" his grandma continued, unsmiling.

"Nielson ma'am."

"Nielson? I've never heard of it."

There was a horrible silence between them. Ryan desperately tried to think of something to say. He could see Kelsi having some inner debate with herself as well.

"Hey Kelsi…" he began, not even knowing what he was going to say next.

"So what do your parents do Kelsi?" his grandma cut in over him. At this Sharpay's head snapped towards the conversation as Zeke continued to speak with her father. Ryan didn't even have to change his expression to tell her what was going on.

"Umm my Dad's a music producer. Just for an indie label here in Alberqurque. He does some work for the music department at the University as well."

"And your mother?"

"She teaches art at the university. That's where they met actually." Kelsi said with a small nervous laugh. Ryan's grandma didn't even manage a smile and Kelsi's soon faded. Ryan saw his grandma's lips tighten and he exchanged a nervous look with Sharpay. They knew what was coming.

"Kelsi we were just…" Sharpay began enthusiastically, but she was soon cut off.

"Not a large nor steady income I suppose." she said plainly. Ryan's parents had begun to talk to each other again and Zeke was now becoming aware of the conversation. He was looking between his girlfriend's grandmother and his small friend anxiously. First Kelsi looked at Sharpay in surprise. If he hadn't been so worried, Ryan would have laughed. She was obviously stunned that someone had actually managed to cut over Sharpay talking. Then he bit his lip in worry as Kelsi's face started flush. He usually loved her blush, but not at a time like this.

"No I suppose not." Kelsi almost whispered. "But they both really love what they do and…"

"Have you any plan after your education apart from _composing_." Ryan's grandma went on, saying the word 'composing' as if it was dirty. Ryan looked at Kelsi quickly, already knowing what her reaction would be. Sharpay and Zeke also exhaled nervously. As they had all predicted. Kelsi's frowned, offence written all over her usually good natured face.

"I haven't decided yet." she replied calmly. She turned her head to Ryan, seemingly to engage him in conversation and escape the woman. But no such luck…

"I was just wondering, as you won't have an inheritance to rely on like Ryan." his grandma continued casually.

The whole table went silent apart from Ryan's Grandpa, who was eating noisily.

"We actually haven't spoken to Ryan or Sharpay about the inheritance yet." Ryan's Dad said quietly, catching Ryan's eye. All his father had said to him was that it was tradition for the son to inherit the family fortune and run the family business but Ryan could decide if he wanted that responsibility when he was ready. It hadn't always been that way. Ryan's father had always hinted that he wanted Ryan to be his predecessor, ever since he had been a little kid. However, Ryan's acceptance to Julliard had changed things. It was as if his father had finally realised that theatre was more than just a hobby he shared with his sister. And surprisingly, he had been accepting. Even if it had a lot to do with his mother pushing his father to do so. Ryan hadn't really thought about the inheritance. He knew Sharpay wouldn't want to run the family business and was hoping that one of his male cousins might be interested. If he did decide to accept it… it would certainly be years down the line. After college and a hopefully successful career. Maybe he'd want to go back to Alberqurque and settle down…

"Whatever do you mean?" his grandma asked harshly, interrupting Ryan's thoughts. "He has surely always known that he will be the one to inherit the Evans' family fortune!"

Ryan, Sharpay and their parents shuffled nervously.

"Ryan hasn't decided if he's going to run the family business yet Grandma." Sharpay interjected. "And if he does I'm sure it will be after college and years of working in the theatre. You know how good he is." she said confidently. Ryan looked at his sister gratefully and she smiled warmly back at him across the table. Meanwhile, his grandma's eyes flashed dangerously.

_**Kelsi**_

Kelsi suddenly realised where Sharpay had inherited her evil glares. She felt a small wave of fear pass through her as Ryan's Grandmother's look of disdain move round the table and stop at her face. Kelsi had to fight not to shrink in her chair. She knew exactly what this meant. Ryan's grandma blamed her for Ryan's decision to work in theatre and dance.

"So instead you're going to go to Julliard with Miss _Nielson_?" The outspoken woman checked snidely, saying her second name in almost a mocking tone.

"Yes and I'm sure they'll leave with first class honours. _Kelsi_ is very talented." Sharpay snapped. Zeke nodded firmly in agreement. Kelsi looked across at Sharpay. The girl was giving her a fierce look, but not the kind that would have scared Kelsi in her junior year. Her face seemed to tell her not to listen to a word the woman next to her was saying. Right then, Kelsi felt a camaraderie between herself and the blonde opposite her.

"Dessert is served." James announced, walking into the room with a few bowls. Ryan's grandma sat in resentful silence as dessert was served to each of them, and conversation started to flow at different parts of the table. Sharpay immediately started babbling to her grandma about The University of Alberqurque, occasionally shooting Kelsi an apologetic look. Derby, Vance and Ryan's grandpa were back to conversing and Ryan and Zeke seemed to be trying to distract her from what had just happened.

"I have to find out the recipe for this gateau." Zeke was exclaiming.

"I'm sure James will give it up to you." Ryan chuckled.

Kelsi usually would have laughed along but she found herself unable to speak. All she felt like doing was staring at her pudding. It was as if Ryan's grandma had just stamped on her self esteem. She _knew _she wasn't good enough for Ryan, she didn't need a constant reminder! After all the effort he had put into tonight, she was so sure they would get back together soon… But now she couldn't help but rethink the situation. Ryan's world was full of these people. People that would never accept her as his girlfriend and would expect him to do a lot better. She had condemned Ryan for sheltering her from his family… but maybe it had been the right thing to do after all.

"Grandma if you get to know him…" Kelsi heard Sharpay stress in a hushed voice.

"Oh I'm sure he's a sweet boy darling but you need to think with your head here. Think about the kind of life you'll be living."

"A standard one. " Sharpay said dryly. "The line of work he's going into offers plenty of secure careers. And anyway, he's only my boyfriend of two months grandma!"

"I'm just saying you could do so much better." her grandma replied in an undertone. Kelsi could only hear because she was sitting right next to her.

"I don't need to remind you that there are plenty of boys your age from good families…"

"He IS from a good family." Sharpay stressed, sounding a little tired now.

"You _know _what I mean darling." her grandma replied sharply. Kelsi looked over at Zeke and was shocked to see his eyes on Sharpay's grandma. He quickly looked back at his pudding when she looked up but Kelsi could tell he'd heard at least some of the conversation. When he looked up again he met her eye with an expression that must have looked as anxious as her own. Kelsi felt for the boy, knowing he must have felt the exact same way as her. Completely inadequate. Kelsi just let herself concentrate on her gateau. Chocolate was kind of what she needed right now…

"Oh Ryan I forgot to tell you. I was at dinner with the Walkers last week." Ryan's grandma announced sweetly. Sharpay suddenly spluttered as she started to choke on her drink. Zeke immediately started to pat her on the back and she regained her composure with a small apology. Kelsi was also sure she could feel Vance and Derby's eyes on her. Ignoring the jolt in her stomach, she tried to inconspicuously look at Ryan's reaction. She didn't want to let his grandma know she had got to her. However, Ryan only looked vaguely interested as he continued to eat his dessert.

"Oh really." he said casually. Kelsi looked at him closely. He was acting, she could tell.

"Oh yes." Ryan's grandma continued eagerly. "And who do you think asked after you?"

"Oh I don't know." Ryan said, a hint of sarcasm in his speech that his grandma didn't seem to pick up on. Sharpay and Kelsi certainly did as they exchanged a subtle smile across the table.

"Well Laura of course! She's so different from the last time you saw her you know!"

"Well it's been two years. And I saw her the other week. The Walkers were at Lava Springs." Ryan said flatly, taking another huge bite of gateau. Kelsi kept here eyes fixed on her pudding, not wanting to give anything away.

"Really?! Oh how delightful. Well it feels like just yesterday you were dancing together at your uncle's wedding." she sighed. Ryan didn't answer this time. Kelsi could feel Sharpay and Zeke's eyes on her but she didn't dare look up. She just had to control herself until the conversation moved on…

"We must meet with the Walkers again." Ryan's grandma went on conversationally. "I think Laura would love to see you again."

"I don't know." Ryan said, his voice devoid of emotion. "We don't really keep in touch, I'm sure she's getting along just fine."

Kelsi couldn't help but gape at Ryan's grandma and her complete bluntness. Kelsi had thought that Sharpay could be conniving but this woman was on a completely different level!

"Well all the same she was such a _nice_ young lady." Ryan's grandma simpered. "Very charming. Though it's not surprising considering her family." she said a with a short chuckle. Again Ryan didn't answer.

"A very pretty girl if you ask me. Wouldn't you agree Ryan?"

As she felt here eyes beginning to sting, Kelsi decided she'd had enough.

"I'm sorry but I need to go to the bathroom." she murmured standing up hastily and walking swiftly out of the room.

As soon as she was out of sight she let her tears fall, trying desperately not to sniffle in the echoed hallway. How could she bear to listen to such words?! It was as if Ryan's grandma had walked right up to her and shouted 'You are not and will never be good enough!' about a hundred times in her face.

"Grandma." she heard Ryan say assertively from the dining room. "I would appreciate it if you didn't talk so much about my ex-girlfriend when Kelsi is sitting right here." he said seriously.

"Oh Ryan don't be ridiculous. Laura is a family friend. And besides, you're not serious about this girl." his grandma replied with a chuckle.

"Excuse me?"

"Well I didn't hear you refer to her as your girlfriend."

"She… she was. We're sort of… taking some time out but I think…" Ryan stuttered.

"Well then there's your chance Ryan!" his grandma continued. "Get out while you still can."

"Grandma!" Sharpay protested shrilly.

"Oh come princess! Surely you don't think your brother will do well with such a… plain girl." Ryan's grandmother continued.

"Actually she's perfect for Ryan grandma. She's…"

"I'll handle this Shar."

Kelsi started as she heard Ryan take on a voice that sounded so authorative that she thought Vance had been speaking for a moment.

"Kelsi is the kindest, sweetest most talented girl I know grandma." he said seriously. "No one, including me, is good enough for her so don't tell me I can do better. Therefore I would deeply appreciate it if you didn't openly insult her when she has done nothing wrong. In fact she's probably been trying her best to impress everyone here all night." Ryan said softly. Kelsi just gazed at the closed dining room door in shock. He had just stood up to the scariest woman she had ever met… for her!

"She's one of the nicest people I know." Zeke quietly commented.

"She seems like a great girl son." Kelsi heard Vance say.

"Oh Vance surely you don't agree to this?!" Ryan's grandmother protested.

"Well mother, I don't see what's wrong with her." he replied, a hint of frustration evident in his voice.

"They're not even together." Ryan's grandma snapped.

"Not now grandma, but I am _not _letting her get away that easy." Ryan said slowly and decisively.

"Miss Nielson, may I get the door for you?"

Kelsi jumped as she saw James' kind face right behind her.

"I wasn't eavesdropping!" she said quickly, desperately trying to think of an excuse. To her surprise, James gave her a gentle smile.

"I don't think there is much to worry about Miss Nielson. Mr and Mrs Evans have been speaking very highly of you in the kitchen. And I need not tell you all of Master Ryan's good words. Miss Evans' as well come to that."

Kelsi did what she did best and blushed.

"They… they really like me?" she asked tentatively. James smiled.

"Yourself and Master Zeke will always be welcome in this house." he said warmly. "Now that you have composed yourself, would you like me to get the door?"

Kelsi nodded and re-entered the dining room.

"Hi." she said in a small voice as she faced the dinner party. They all look at her anxiously, probably wondering if she had heard any of their conversation. Kelsi cursed in her head as she realised her eyes must have been red and puffy. Choosing to ignore the stares from around the room, Kelsi made her way back to her seat.

"Grandma." Ryan said expectantly. The woman turned in her seat towards Kelsi, her expression unreadable.

"I am very sorry Miss Nielson, for the way I have behaved towards you tonight. It was uncalled for and very uncivil." she said in a sort of strained voice. Kelsi stared at her in disbelief.

"Erm… thank you…"

"Catherine."

"Thank you Catherine. I appreciate that."

Sharpay coughed politely.

"You too Zeke. I apologise most profusely."

"No problemo!" Zeke replied brightly before turning his attention back to his gateau. Ryan and Kelsi quickly stifled a laugh as Zeke started a little, evidently having been slapped by Sharpay under the table.

* * *

_**Ryan**_

"Oh Kelsi, Zeke we are so sorry." Ryan's mom said anxiously as soon as the door closed behind his grandparents. "What you must think of us…"

"Derby it's fine." Zeke said, flashing a grin. "I'll get over it." he said jokingly. Ryan laughed at the boy's easy going nature. He was going to be good to have around…

"I'm sure she didn't mean to be rude, she just…" Kelsi began. Sharpay rolled her eyes and Ryan knew why. Kelsi was growing on his sister but her 'there's good in everyone' attitude seemed to annoy Sharpay.

"She knew what she was doing." Sharpay scoffed. "She's always been like that, we just didn't think she'd be rude enough to voice her opinions at the dinner table."

"Hmmm, maybe we won't have Grandpa and Grandma round net time." Ryan's Dad said thoughtfully.

"Aw c'mon Dad. Grandpa didn't do anything…" Ryan said.

"No, he was just incredibly boring." Vance smirked. The party all shared a laugh at this and the mood lightened.

"Well I'm going to drive Zeke home." Sharpay said brightly. Zeke nodded.

"Yeah, I gotta work tomorrow. Thanks for dinner Derby, Vance." he nodded to Ryan's parents. "Give my compliments to James for the food."

"Of course Zeke." Ryan's mum said sweetly. Zeke's happy go lucky nature had won Ryan's parents over the first time he had walked through the door. And they were already partially won over when they tried his brownies for the first time.

"It was great to see you Kels, we need to meet up more often." Zeke said kindly and hugged the small girl. Then, to Ryan's complete shock Sharpay approached Kelsi and stooped down to give her a small hug.

"Thanks for coming to dinner Kelsi." she said kindly. Ryan, his parents and Zeke stared at this. Kelsi looked just as shocked as the rest of them and froze momentarily before patting Sharpay on the back.

"Thanks Sharpay." she squeaked. Sharpay just winked and bustled Zeke out the door.

"My goodness." Ryan's mum said in disbelief as the door closed behind her daughter. "What on earth did you do to win her over Kelsi?" she joked. Ryan just smiled to himself. His sister was helping him in her own special way and he really appreciated it. Maybe she was making up for all the times Ryan had told her to take a chance on Zeke…

"Well me and Derby are gonna head upstairs and watch a movie." Ryan's dad said awkwardly. "Uh, you kids have fun."

Ryan and Kelsi just nodded shyly as his parents made their way upstairs hand in hand, laughing a little.

"_Probably at my expense."_ Ryan thought.

"So…" Kelsi said tentatively. Ryan tried to think fast. This was as far as his plan had gotten.

"_C'mon Ryan you've seen a million romantic movies. Think!"_

But instead of doing something unbelievably charming, he could only stare dumbly at her. She stared back, her pretty features looking puzzled. Her head was cocked to one side, causing her curls to spill across her shoulder.

"Ryan, is there something wrong?" she asked, he brow furrowed curiously.

"_I'm hopelessly in love with you and if I don't kiss you soon I might die."_

"Nope, perfectly fine." Ryan replied brightly. As a last desperate hope to find something to say Ryan scanned his surroundings. His eyes caught the conservatory doors a the end of the hallway.

"Have you ever been in our garden?" Ryan asked. Kelsi shook her head.

"Well it's kinda nice and good for, walks and… you want to go out for a bit for… fresh air?" Ryan stammered. He bit his lip nervously as he realised how much smoother he could have made that offer. Bless Kelsi though, she didn't seem to notice. In fact she nodded then held out her small hand for him. Ryan looked at her in disbelief but she just kept smiling that amazing smile. Ryan gently took her hand and led her out the conservatory doors and into the cool night air.


	31. We're taking it back

**Hey! Told you it wouldn't be that long :P I'm so glad that there's been so many Rylesi updates recently! Brilliant :)**

**I'm afraid the second part of this is a little rushed. But I hope everyone likes it.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed or anyone who's still reading. If you're reading and not reviewing, don't be afraid to drop a wee message! **

**Love.**

* * *

_**Ryan**_

Ryan heard Kelsi gasp as they entered the spacious garden.

"Ryan, it's gorgeous out here!" she exclaimed, taking in her surroundings with a look of wonder.

"Though, I'd say it's more grounds than a garden." she said with a giggle. Ryan laughed. She was right of course. The sweeping lawn was covered in small trails hidden by trees, bushes and flowers. It was more like a miniature forest. Beyond the 'garden' was the pool and the tennis courts were beyond that.

"C'mon I'll show you around." he grinned, pulling her towards one of the little trails. It was beautiful inside the shelter of the trees. Kelsi had once told him that twilight was her favourite time of day and now he realised why. Although it was around ten o'clock, it being August it was only twilight now. The sun was still setting and little bursts of orange fell through the gaps in the trees above them. In the small spaces above where Ryan could see through the trees, he could see that the sky was a mixture of purple, blue, red and orange.

They walked along the path without speaking, a few birds and the small crunch of their footsteps the only noise. Ryan glanced over at Kelsi again and found her eyes on him. She looked embarrassed and promptly looked away. However, in the moment she had been caught off guard she managed to stumble on a tree root. Ryan quickly grabbed her arm to stop her falling and couldn't help but laugh at her bewildered expression.

"Maybe you should look where you're going." he teased. Kelsi blushed but didn't look away.

"Maybe you shouldn't take clumsy people along uneven ground." she retorted with a smirk. This broke the ice and they shared a laugh. Ryan was starting to feel comfortable around Kelsi again. He could feel the awkwardness starting to ebb away.

"Ryan, I heard you stand up for me earlier" she said quietly. Ryan stopped in his tracks. He should have been happy that Kelsi had witnessed him doing a nice thing for her, but on the other hand…

"Then you heard my grandma…"

"Yeah I heard everything." Kelsi said softly. Ryan looked at her intently and could tell the conversation she had overheard had caused her much pain, even if she didn't want to show it. He was about to voice another apology for his heinous grandmother when Kelsi spoke again.

"Thank you so much Ryan. No one's ever done anything like that for me." she whispered. She kept her eyes on her feet as she said it. Ryan frowned. Maybe she was still feeling awkward, but he wasn't. He quickly tilted her chin up with his hand.

"What have I told you about looking at your feet." he grinned, referring to when she was his dance partner. He got a smile out of her for that, and it almost looked like he'd given her a burst of confidence.

"I don't know how to thank you enough so…" Without warning Kelsi threw her arms round Ryan's neck. Ryan couldn't even hide his gasp as Kelsi's familiar scent and warmth engulfed him. He didn't even think before he enveloped Kelsi in his arms and buried his face in her hair. He hadn't held her in weeks and it wasn't going to be easy to let her go again. However, she soon slid from his arms and Ryan couldn't deny feeling the loss immediately. He felt her trying to walk beside him again but he held her securely opposite him by her forearms, forcing her to look at him.

"Why'd you leave Kels?" he blurted out. He immediately wished he hadn't said it. This had not been part of the plan. He was supposed to take her on a romantic walk then they were supposed to sit and discuss the situation like adults. He had NOT planned to demand answers from her, a few inches from her face. The question had just tumbled from him. He could already see the pain swimming in Kelsi's eyes and knew it would be best to say 'Forget about it, we'll talk about it later.' but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He'd been wanting answers for so long…

"I told you… at the time…" Kelsi mumbled, staring determinedly at her feet.

"I know I was being an idiot Kels. I've tried to make up for that tonight. But you didn't need to run. Why didn't you talk to me? I would have listened you know I would! But you gave up and left and…" Ryan cut his tirade short as he saw the girl in front of him tremble slightly. He observed her face worriedly. She wasn't crying, but only because she seemed to be using every muscle in her body to prevent the tears from falling.

"I'm sorry." Ryan whispered, looking at the small girl guiltily. He hadn't wanted to this. "I've been so confused and…"

"I understand." Kelsi said in a voice that was barely audibly. She was still staring forcibly at the ground but took in a huge breath, indicating she was going to explain.

"You should never have liked me Ryan." she said slowly. Ryan frowned at her in confusion."

"Huh?" was all he managed to say. Kelsi let out a tiny laugh and finally looked at him, her deep blue eyes glassy.

"Guys like you… well they don't go for girls like me." she said softly. Ryan felt the indignation on her behalf rise in his chest.

"Kelsi Nielson! How many times…"

"Listen!"

Ryan almost jumped as Kelsi raised her voice. Not quite to a shout, but it was a large contrast to the volume she had been speaking at before. He examined in her face and nearly laughed at her expression. She looked completely surprised at the volume that had just escaped her.

"Sorry." she said almost in a whisper, bewilderment still written all over her face. "It's just no one really puts themselves in my shoes…"

She trailed off and all Ryan wanted to do was list the many reasons a guy like him would want a girl like her. But it was clear she was building herself up for what she wanted to say next.

"You're amazing." she said softly, lifting her head to face him. "I thought it was asking to much to have someone who was good-looking and charming and funny. But I got so much more."

Then she smiled. Not a small nervous smile. But a genuinely joyful grin. And it made Ryan want to smile too. Except his jaw seemed to be stuck hanging open at the sincerity in Kelsi's eyes.

"You're so kind. Modest. You're happy all the time." Kelsi let out a little giggle as Ryan finally managed a smile that nearly matched Kelsi's. She didn't seem to have noticed, but her fingers were stroking his arms ever so lightly as she spoke.

"And you're talented. So so incredibly talented." Kelsi finished. Ryan just looked at her in awe.

"You… you really think that?" he stammered. Kelsi nodded firmly and Ryan let out a small exhale of surprise. It was inconceivable that this amazing girl felt all that for him. That anyone did! He knew she liked him and that she liked being around him. He'd never guessed that she thought that much of him. Never even considered that she might feel the same way as he did…

Ryan snapped back to reality when he noticed the smile on Kelsi's lips slowly fading. He also felt her grip on his arms loosening.

"I can't help thinking that you should be with someone… confident, fun and… and sexy." Kelsi shrugged. "Someone like Gabby or Martha or Taylor or…"

Ryan had had enough by this point and yanked her closer to his chest.

"I want _you_." he almost growled in her ear. She nodded, but Ryan could still see the hint of disbelief in his eyes.

"I know… but you have to understand that no matter what you, or my mother or any of my friends say, it's still so hard to understand."

Ryan just looked at her dumb-founded. Kelsi caught his gaze then looked at the ground again. Ryan sighed and moved closer to her, placing his mouth right next to her ear.

"You are confident." he whispered, kissing her cheek. "And you are fun." he kissed her other cheek.

"And you, Kelsi Nielson, _are _sexy." he kissed her lightly on her neck and grinned to himself as he saw her shiver slightly. To his delight, she was at least smiling when he looked in her eyes again.

"This story has a point I promise." she grinned. Ryan just nodded and grinned back.

"Carry on."

"Well… there was already what happened with Sharpay. Then I figured out that for some reason you were keeping me from the rest of your family. Then you started cancelling and…"

Kelsi shrugged in a sort of defeated way.

"I guess part of me thought that it had all been too good to be true and that you were finally bored of me. In stead of fighting for it…I told myself that everything you had been doing was good enough reason to end it…"

Ryan felt Kelsi's hands hold onto his forearms a little tighter. She appeared not to have noticed as she just sighed then continued with her explanation.

"When in fact… I guess I just wanted to hurt you before you hurt me. And it seemed inevitable that you would." A small sob escaped her.

"It was cowardly and selfish and I'm so so sorry." she mumbled, her voice thick with tears that wanted to fall.

Ryan looked curiously at the girl in front of him. This girl for starters was talented beyond her years. In addition she was witty, fun and caring to boot. On top of that she was absolutely beautiful. A person with so much going for them should be able to stand confident and without doubting themselves. Yet this amazing girl was hunched over, staring at the ground and fighting back tears. In Ryan's opinion, _that _was the only thing that didn't make sense. With that in mind, Ryan put a hand under Kelsi's chin and gently lifted her head up.

"First, I am so so sorry for how I treated you." he said sincerely into her eyes. "It was completely out of line and I promise it will never happen again."

Kelsi nodded feverishly.

"I know." she mumbled. "Tonight was amazing Ryan…"

"However, I can't promise I'll always get things right." Ryan said, hoping she would understand what he meant. "Kelsi, I honestly think we could have something special but that doesn't mean that we both won't make mistakes. No doubt there'll be heaps. But we can't run at the first sign of trouble."

Ryan felt Kelsi shifting uncomfortably and held her in place. He then gave her the most sincere look he could manage.

"You have to trust me when I say that I don't know anyone as amazing as you Kels. Please don't doubt that." he said softly. That seemed to be the last straw for Kelsi as a solitary tear ran down her cheek. Ryan quickly kissed the tear away and held her a little closer.

"If something's bothering you tell me and I promise I'll do everything to make it better." he murmured in her ear.

"Ok." she managed to croak back.

With that they slipped naturally into a tight embrace, Ryan contentedly resting his cheek on Kelsi's soft curls.

They seemed to rest there for an age before he heard a muffled voice from around his chest.

"The garden?"

"Oh yeah. Ryan said hastily, reluctantly pulling away from Kelsi's small, but warm, frame. They walked in content silence further along the trail. Then Kelsi approached the subject he had been dreading.

"So…" Kelsi said slowly with an amused note in her voice. "Laura?"

Ryan winced. Oh yeah… that.

"Laura's dad works with my uncle, so before my uncle and auntie moved away from Alberqurque we used to have them and The Walkers over for dinner a lot." he explained nervously.

"Their daughter Laura was me and Sharpay's age and Sharpay pretty much pushed us into dating." Ryan said with a short laugh. Kelsi smiled, nodded and looked completely unfazed.

"She was my first girlfriend. First everything really." Ryan reminisced. He felt his eyes widen worriedly. Did he just say that?

"Oh… okay." he heard a small voice say.

"_Yes Ryan… you did just accidentally reveal that you…"_

"So how come you guys didn't work out?" Kelsi asked, her expression neutral. Ryan let out another small laugh.

"Believe me we didn't last long. The only reason we even got together is because we thought we should. It started summer before last and fizzled out before I went back to school." Ryan explained.

Ryan scanned Kelsi's features, looking for any sign of insecurity. He had assumed she must have suspected _something _when he had cancelled meeting with her to stay with The Walkers, yet she seemed completely secure. The only conclusion he could come to was that Kelsi completely trusted him. Despite however else he had behaved he was sure she hadn't suspected him of cheating for one minute. The thought warmed him as he took in the wonderful girl at his side. He and Kelsi had been dating for less time than he and Laura had, yet Laura had never made his heart pick up speed like the small pianist by his side. As pleasant as the family friend was, he could have never fallen in love with Laura… Kelsi, on the other hand, was more or less holding his heart in her tiny hands. And besides… when he thought about _Kelsi's_ hair being fanned out across his pillow. _Kelsi's_ arms draped around his neck. _Kelsi_'s body being pressed against his chest… Ryan felt his heart skip a beat and promptly tripped over a tree root.

"Maybe looking at your feet isn't such a bad thing after all." Kelsi said, clearly trying to suppress a laugh,

_**Kelsi**_

Kelsi blinked in surprise as she saw the intense gaze Ryan gave her after her teasing comment. It was unnerving but she was unwilling to look away.

"Very funny." he said with a crooked smile. "Don't worry about what my grandma said about Laura Kelsi. She makes it out to be a bigger deal than it was."

"Ryan it's fine." Kelsi assured him. "It's not that as if I didn't expect you to have any girlfriends before me." she laughed. And she really didn't mind. She had never heard him mention Laura before and was merely curious who she was. She wasn't even bothered about the fact he'd probably slept with her. Well… at least that was what was implied. The only thing that bothered her was that she wasn't exactly experienced in that department. When their relationship reached that stage he would know what to do and she… wouldn't. She felt herself tense up and tried to mask it from Ryan. Too awkward conversation right now.

Kelsi forced her mind away from the topic and thought back on their previous discussion. She felt herself automatically smile happily. Funny how a situation that had seemed so complicated had been resolved so easily. He had been so right. She had ran at the first sign of trouble. Ryan was the one that had been brave and confronted things. She tried to sneak a fond glance at him and met his eyes straight away. Feeling her face heat up, she looked away bashfully.

"_Well I'm not planning on running again, that's for sure."_ she thought to herself happily.

Eventually they came out of the clearing. Kelsi's eyes widened at the sight before her, then she laughed.

"Aah of COURSE there's a pool here as well!" she laughed ironically. "Oh and tennis courts. No wonder you were so good in gym!"

Ryan nodded in a seemingly casual way but Kelsi could see the corners of his mouth twitching.

"What?" she asked suspiciously, wondering what the hilarity was about. Ryan just shook his head, clearly trying to stifle a laugh.

"Seriously wha-. Wait a minute.. Is this about me nearly killing myself in tennis?"

There was a few seconds silence where Ryan's face turned slightly red. Then he seemed to lose the fight and started to laugh so hard that he was bent over. Kelsi tried to keep a straight face, raising her eyebrows at him.

"That was ages ago." she said in what she hoped was a dry tone.

"Well I couldn't laugh at the time because I had to practically carry you to the nurse's office." Ryan spluttered. Kelsi struggled to keep her face disinterested but eventually relented.

"Alright… what did it look like?" she sighed. Ryan's face instantly lit up and he mimed swinging round a tennis racquet and falling to the floor. Kelsi couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok that does sound kind of funny." she admitted, laughing at Ryan's very convincing unconscious pose.

As they reached the pool Kelsi couldn't help but be jealous. The water was completely clean and clear and was lapping peacefully at the sides due to the slight breeze. What she'd give to be able to wake up on a warm morning and go for a swim to vitalise herself.

"Do you use this much?" she asked softly. The water made her feel strangely peaceful and at ease.

"Most mornings." Ryan nodded. "It's usually just me. My parents and Shar like sleeping in."

"Must be nice." Kelsi sighed. "To have it to yourself."

"It's good to get away from everyone stressing in the morning." Ryan agreed as they walked slowly around the perimeter of the pool.

"I can relate to that." Kelsi said, thinking about a typical morning in her household. Her scatty mom running around the house trying to find all her lost items. Her dad quickly playing small random passages on the piano that he had forgotten the night before. And when Thomas was home, double the chaos.

"I dunno, can you relate to Sharpay getting ready every morning?" Ryan asked her with a grin. Kelsi laughed in response.

"No, I definitely cannot."

They continued on their path around the pool, Ryan occasionally scuffing his feet in the small puddles on the pool's edges. He seemed to be humming along to a song and putting discreet tap dancing moves into the tune. Kelsi knew he was probably idly making up some tap sequence to whatever was playing in his head and couldn't help but giggle.

"That choreographer brain never stops does it." Kelsi commented, clicking her fingers in front of Ryan's face. Ryan seemed to snap out of his daydream then raised one eyebrow.

"Says the girl who does this in Maths." Ryan replied cheekily, moving his fingers around on an invisible piano and pretending to think hard. Kelsi gaped at him. Surely she didn't…

"Do I really do that?" she asked in disbelief. Ryan stared at her.

"How could you not notice?" he laughed. "Martha used to give you the funniest looks!"

"Oh no that's so embarrassing." Kelsi mumbled as she felt the heat flush her face. She quickly buried her face in her hands. Why had nobody told her?! Suddenly she felt a soft kiss on her cheek and her head snapped up. Ryan was smirking at her somewhat triumphantly. She felt her face burn to the extent that someone could have fried a full English breakfast on her face and quickly looked for something to say.

"Ummm… so what tune were you humming?" Kelsi asked awkwardly.

"Singing in the rain!" Ryan said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, doing a small tap step in a nearby puddle. "What else would I dance in puddles to?!" he asked incredulously. Kelsi smiled at her eccentric boyfriend. Well… soon to be. Maybe. Hopefully…

"Is this another futile attempt to be Gene Kelly?" Kelsi teased, remembering a time when Ryan had swung round a lampost in the street, claiming he WAS Gene Kelly.

"Maybe." Ryan grinned, starting to really show off as he started to tap dance in circles around the pool. "What do you think?!" he shouted as he danced further and further away. "Think I could be in 'Singin in the rain'?!"

"I dunno." Kelsi called to him, laughing at his energy. "I think you need to sing it!"

"I'm siiiiiiingin' in the rain!" Ryan began to sing dramatically. "Just siiiiingin in the rain! What a glooorious feeling I'm happy again!"

_**Ryan **_

Just as he sang the last line Ryan felt his foot slip forward and the world turned upside down. Before he knew it he had plunged straight into the lukewarm, chlorinated water.

He quickly kicked to the surface, spluttering on the water he had swallowed. The first thing he did was look for Kelsi. She had vanished! He then realised this wasn't the case as he spotted her kneeling on the ground, clutching her sides tightly as she tried to control her peals of laughter. It was then that the embarrassment kicked in.

"You… know… what… Ryan." she gasped through her laughter. "I… really… think you… could… be… in … singing… in… the…rain!" Ryan felt a mixture of scandalised and mortified. Kelsi rolled onto her back as a fresh wave of giggles came over her. Ryan started to slowly swim over to the side and raised his eyebrows at her. She was so dead… Kelsi looked up at him, tears of laughter still streaming down her cheeks. She took one look at Ryan's expression and her face fell. She knew exactly what was going on. Ryan started to swim faster just as Kelsi leapt to her feet and started to run through towards the hidden pathway again. He scrambled out of the pool and started to run after her, though the slippery ground was hindering his speed. Despite this minor setback, his legs were considerably longer than Kelsi's and he reached her before she even made the trees. Kelsi yelped in surprise as he grabbed her from behind. For a second, Ryan was reminded what it was like to hold her like this in a romantic way and it warmed him.

"Don't worry I'm not going to throw you in the pool." he said chidingly. As much fun as it would be, it would make her more likely to shout at him than agree to be his girlfriend again…

"Well you might as well of now! You're soaking!" Kelsi shrieked. Ryan quickly distanced himself from her.

"Oops. Sorry Kels." However, she was smiling when she turned to him. Ryan sighed with relief. She wasn't mad. In fact she was holding out her hand for him. He gratefully took it and she started to lead him round the pool, trying to pat herself dry as she did so. Ryan was wondering where they were going when she pointed out the beautiful sunset.

"What did I tell you about twilight?" she whispered, gazing happily at the colourful sky.

"You were right." Ryan smiled back at her. Their gazes were locked and Ryan could almost feel an electricity pulling his lips towards hers. She was leaning towards him and Ryan felt a smile creep onto his face. It had been too long… However, to his surprise she went past his mouth and to his ear.

"Ryan." she whispered softly.

"Yes." Ryan said, his heart quickening as he felt her breath on his face.

"You got me wet." Then a pair of little hands pushed against his side and threw him back into the pool. Ryan instinctively grabbed out and found his hand locked around Kelsi's wrist. He heard her scream before they both plummeted into the water. For the second time that night Ryan found himself kicking to the surface, slightly weighed down by his sodden clothes. He and Kelsi broke the surface at the same time, both gasping for air.

"I can't believe you did that!" they both exclaimed at the same time. Then immediately after, they laughed in unison.

"Hey at least you were already wet." Kelsi giggled. Ryan didn't speak for a moment and just looked at her. Her curly hair was swept back off her face from the water and her dress fanned around her as she treaded water. Any guy, let alone Ryan, would have noticed that she was wearing a white dress in a swimming pool and he was trying desperately to concentrate on Kelsi's face. Not that difficult when he thought about it. Her blue eyes were bright with excitement and the familiar blush was settled on her cheeks from the cool night air.

This was why he loved her. Not only was she beautiful and kind and talented. She was _fun_. Who else could he do this with? And right now, he wanted to tell her that he loved her more than anything… But it was too soon. He didn't even know if she was ready to get back together with him yet. No, one step at a time. Ryan's thoughts were interrupted when horror suddenly flashed across Kelsi's face.

"Ryan! My dress is white!" she squeaked, wrapping her arms across her chest. Ryan ignored this and swam towards her before he lost his nerve. He pinned her against the side of the pool, holding onto her hips to keep her above water. Ryan could touch the bottom but she couldn't. Kelsi looked completely bewildered as she was sandwiched between Ryan and the pool's edge. He could feel her breath coming out in short bursts.

"Kelsi. Be my girlfriend again." Ryan said slowly and determinedly. For a moment the small girl's eyes widened in surprise, then her face broke out into a wide grin. She nodded feverishly.

"Yes." she said happily and threw her arms round his neck with such ferocity that they fell back under the water again. Ryan quickly pulled them above the surface again and they took a few seconds to get their breath back before Ryan supported Kelsi against the side of the pool again.

"I'm sorry." she said, breathing hard. Ryan just held her close and beamed. He had her back.

"Hey Kels." he said huskily.

"Yeah." she said breathlessly, the same grin still plastered across her face. Ryan couldn't take it any more. He promptly leant in and kissed her blind. Oh and how he'd missed it. There was simply no comparison to her warm soft lips against his. When he finally pulled away for air he saw Kelsi looking rather dazed as she blinked a few times. She looked exactly how _he_ felt!

"Wow." she exclaimed, her blush suddenly deepening in colour.

"Sorry." Ryan replied, stroking her burning cheek. "I've been dying to do that since dinner."

_**Kelsi**_

Kelsi was cold, wet and she wasn't entirely sure how big her dress would be after it came out of the wash… but she was ecstatic. And it was all down to the man that was rubbing her shoulders in an effort to keep her warm. She had barely taken her eyes off him from the moment they had left the pool. And it wasn't just because he looked pretty good completely soaking wet (though that was a bonus). It was more because he had shown her what she needed from him. Kelsi had never been a demanding person. Apart from borderline threatening the musicians for senior year into attending rehearsals, she had never been this close to being demanding in her life. But she needed to know that Ryan would come through for her. Maybe it wouldn't have mattered so much if it was somebody else, but this was RYAN. This was someone who with a few words could send her on a natural high or trample her into the earth. However, he had come through for her tonight, and she had never felt so cherished. If she wasn't so aware of her own feelings, Kelsi would have thought Ryan cared for her as much as she did for him.

"_No." _Kelsi thought fondly, smiling up at Ryan's face. _"There's no way that's possible."_

Suddenly they stopped. Kelsi burst out laughing.

"Ryan this is the third time!"

"I've not kissed you for weeks, cut a guy some slack!" Ryan said with a wicked grin, snaking his arms round her waist.

"Well I guess it's not the worst punishment ever." Kelsi grinned back and let her lips mould into Ryan's. Her memories of kissing Ryan while they had been apart had not done the real thing justice… at all.

Eventually they reached the house again. It was finally night time and the pair were both shivering slightly. Before they even reached the conservatory doors, Derby Evans was rushing towards them, a look of horror on her face.

"We were wondering where on earth you two had got to! What have you been doing?" she asked, looking them up in down in a shocked manner. Kelsi and Ryan just grinned sheepishly.

"We fell in the pool." Ryan muttered. Derby raised an eyebrow at her son.

"Honest!" he stressed and Derby rolled her eyes.

"C'mon let's get you inside. You're going to freeze to death out there."

The couple entered the house carefully, as not to get everything wet. The next thing they saw was Sharpay striding towards them. Her eyes widened at their wet forms. Kelsi saw some sort of unspoken communication pass between Ryan and his sister, then Sharpay turned to Kelsi.

"You can borrow something of mine." she said in a neutral tone. "Come with me."

With that she started to strut upstairs. Kelsi gaped at how effortless this was for Sharpay, even in huge heels. She then looked at Ryan nervously and he smiled and gestured her to follow Sharpay. With a small gulp she followed the blonde up the stairs and into her very pink room. Sharpay immediately made a beeline for a small door on the far end of her room. She walked in… and turned a corner. A walk in closest. She should have known.

"In here Kelsi."

Sharpay hadn't lost her demanding tone, but it was clear she was trying to be kind to her at the same time. Kelsi entered the closest cautiously. She had never been inside a walk in closet, and this wasn't just any closet. This was SHARPAY'S closet, which was a million times more intimidating. For a start it was massive. Sharpay immediately started to pull skirts and tops off the rails, holding them thoughtfully against Kelsi's frozen form.

"Uuh, Sharpay, jeans and a T-shirt will be…" Sharpay pressed a manicured finger to Kelsi's lips then continued searching. Eventually she dumped a pile of clothes into Kelsi's arms.

"I'll be outside." she said sweetly, and exited the closet. Kelsi looked at the clothes in her arms. There was a black ra-ra skirt, a yellow spaghetti strap top and a pair of black stilettos. Kelsi looked at the shoes in fear.

"Sharpay, me and stilettos don't exactly get on…"

"Just put on the clothes."

Kelsi noted Sharpay's no nonsense tone and dressed quietly. She looked at herself in the full length mirror and found herself caught between surprise and worry. The top was ok, but the outfit definitely wasn't her. She couldn't help but feel over-dressed and a bit silly. Especially when she was practically swaying on the spot in the shoes. If she fell over (likely) someone would most certainly see _everything_. Yet she had to give it to Sharpay… it looked good. The outfit seemed to give her some shapely curves from nowhere and she at least looked taller. She walked gingerly out of the closet, holding onto the doorframe for support. Sharpay beamed and clapped her hands together and if Kelsi could have jumped she would have. Had Sharpay EVER smiled at her like that before?

"It's perfect!" Sharpay squealed, scurrying around her to admire her handiwork from all angles. She then stopped in front of her again and nodded smugly.

"Oh yes, we're going shopping before you go to New York."

Kelsi looked at Sharpay in dismay.

"Sharpay, I'd love to but I don't really have that much money…"

"My treat." the blonde said decisively. "We need to make sure you make a good impression out there. Now let's show Ryan!"

Sharpay then grabbed Kelsi's hand and proceeded to haul her out of the room and towards the huge staircase. Kelsi casually wondered if this was how Sharpay's dolls had felt.

"Sharpay, I think I'm going to have to slow down for the stairs." Kelsi said worriedly. She watched in disbelief as Sharpay frowned, opened her mouth to say something, then snapped it shut again, evidently thinking better of it. Kelsi blinked a few times in dismay. Sharpay Evans had just bit back an insult!

"Of course." she just said crisply and held Kelsi's arm to support her down the stairs. She looked around for Ryan but he had vanished from the hallway.

"I'm here!" Ryan jogged down the stairs behind them. He was now in fresh dry clothes.

"Ryan!" Sharpay squealed excitedly as she grabbed Kelsi's shoulders and spun her round. Kelsi winced as she wobbled slightly in the shoes.

"Look what I did to Kelsi." Sharpay said proudly. The small girl felt her face heat up as Ryan looked her new attire up and down. She didn't miss his eyes lingering on her exposed legs either. However, he looked completely relaxed when he faced his sister again.

"You know she won't be able to walk in those shoes Shar." he grinned. Sharpay sighed impatiently.

"I think you're missing the point Ryan!"

"No I'm not, she looks amazing." Ryan smiled, looking at Kelsi again. Out the corner of her eye Kelsi saw Sharpay look at her and then Ryan. She saw another silent communication pass between the siblings and knew what it meant this time.

"_I'll leave you two alone, oh and by the way, you can thank me later."_ Sharpay flounced up the stairs and out of sight and Ryan quickly went over to support Kelsi.

"How's the view up there?" he asked cheekily, referring to the height of her shoes.

"Not bad. It feels kind of weird not having to look up at you." Kelsi replied. She did find it very strange being at eye level with him. She wouldn't even have to go on tip-toe to kiss him. Ok maybe stilettos weren't so bad after all! Kelsi went to take a step forward to test this theory and stumbled slightly. Ok maybe they were dangerous after all. Ryan quickly caught her and looked at her sympathetically.

"Let's get you a seat." he said playfully holding out his arm. Kelsi took his arm gratefully and sighed with relief as he directed her to the couch so she could take her weight off the shoes.

"You look nice." Ryan said, flashing her another heart-breaking smile. Kelsi let out a small laugh.

"It's not really me…"

"No. But that doesn't mean you don't look just as pretty." Ryan retorted. Kelsi just rolled her eyes, having no idea what to say. She never knew how to react when Ryan complimented her. There was a small silence and Kelsi was surprised to see Ryan looking at her almost thoughtfully.

"I missed you." he said softly, lifting a hand to her curls and letting a few strands of her hair run through his fingers. Kelsi looked into his eyes and felt her own start to burn as tears attempted to break through. He was giving her a look she knew all to well. Where it seemed like he could see into her very soul. She felt like she should say something, but there were only three words on the tip of her tongue. Three words she wanted to say so badly, but couldn't. She tried to tell herself that they had just got together and needed more time, but it was a lie. She was scared. Terrified even, of rejection, indifference awkwardness… or all three! Her heart was practically screaming at her to say what she felt and yet she could feel her hands twitching to pull a hat over her face that wasn't there.

"I missed you too." she replied softly and let Ryan claim her lips. That would be enough… for now.


	32. Step into the future

**Hey guys! I present to you the 2nd**** last chapter in the story :(**** However, I've been working on a few little deleted scenes that I'll post after the ending. And I've got at least two stories I want to get going. One being the Jartha I mentioned ages ago and the second which I'll probably make the sequel to 'So I've Fallen in Love'. **

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. You all rock! **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Love.**

* * *

_**Ryan**_

"Oh God… I promised I wasn't going to cry!"

Ryan just laughed and tightened his hug around his friend, rubbing her back soothingly.

"It's ok Gabs, we'll see you again at Christmas." he said as he pulled away.

"How on earth did you leave without this much of a fuss last time?" Chad asked incredulously whilst shaking his head.

"Well I didn't have to SEE you guys!"

Everyone had congregated at the airport to see Troy and Gabriella off to California. Gabriella had only said goodbye to Ryan so far and she'd already dissolved into tears.

Ryan grinned as Gabriella managed to give him a teary smile. Of all of the gang, Gabriella was one of the people he had bonded with most. She had more or less brought him into this amazing group of friends. But it wasn't just because he owed her so much. She had been such a genuine friend. Whether it was helping to keep him sane during the 'Senior Year' rehearsals or helping him out with a question in History every so often. He was definitely going to miss the optimism that matched his own.

"I'm gonna miss you Ryan." Gabriella smiled.

"You took the words straight out of my mouth." Ryan laughed. "Take care Gabs."

She nodded in reply and reached out for her boyfriend's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Hold it together Gabriella, you still have seven more goodbyes to go." Troy said to her with a grin. She nodded and after a few defiant sniffs moved on to Jason and Zeke, giving them a warm hug at the same time.

"I'll see you at Christmas man." Troy said warmly as he shook Ryan's hand. Ryan smiled back at the boy and found he was sincerely looking forward to it. Ryan had bonded a little with Troy over the last year. Not just because of his friendship with Kelsi but of their joint suffering over Sharpay rehearsing in Gabriella's role for 'Senior Year'.

"Don't worry, I won't be passing off those dance moves as my own at Berkley." Troy joked and Ryan laughed.

"Just get in touch if there's a show on and we'll…"

"You too."

Once Gabriella had cried her way through all the boys and Martha, she stealthily approached Sharpay. The brunette opened her mouth, but didn't look entirely certain on what she was going to say. Luckily Sharpay cut over her.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you at Christmas." Sharpay said crisply, but with a small smile on her face. "I mean that."

A smile broke out across Gabriella's face.

"Oh Sharpay!" and she threw her arms around the blonde's neck. Sharpay looked terrified for a few seconds them awkwardly patted Gabriella's back. Ryan nearly laughed as she gave him a nervous look over Gabriella's shoulder but managed to give his sister a proud nod instead. Troy and Gabriella approached Kelsi at the same, both with fond expressions.

"We're gonna miss you playmaker." Troy said kindly, ruffling Kelsi's hair.

"Aaw guys I'm gonna miss you too!" Kelsi exclaimed, pulling both of them into a three way hug. As the three withheld the embrace, Ryan saw a small communication pass between them but it as too quiet and private for him to hear. When they came apart however, Kelsi looked quite moved and slightly teary. Ryan quickly went over to put an arm round her. Kelsi didn't tell him what they had said to each other but just smiled compassionately through her tears at her two friends. This and the way she grasped his hand so tightly was, in a way, all Ryan needed to know.

After Chad had lifted Gabriella off the ground in a tight bear hug and Taylor had ordered Troy to look after Gabriella (her fierce expression making everyone present a little uneasy), it was time for the pair to bid farewell to their best friends. Gabriella and Taylor just stayed locked in a tight embrace while Troy and Chad just seemed to laugh and share a brief manly hug. At long last the goodbyes were over, the girls were all red-eyed and most of the guys were saying they just had something in their eye. The pair then went to say their goodbyes to Troy's parents. Gabriella's mom was already through in California and Gabriella had been staying with Taylor so she could spend some of her summer with her friends before moving. After some hugs and words of encouragement, the golden couple of East High disappeared to board their plane.

There was a small moment of melancholy silence as everyone watched the door Troy and Gabriella had disappeared through.

"I knew I should have brought tissues." Troy's mom joked, as she tried to wipe her teary eyes. To everyone's surprise, Jason stepped forward.

"Here you are Mrs Bolton." he said kindly, passing her a tissue.

"Oh thank you Jason."

Everyone, including Mr Bolton stared at Jason.

"What? They were for Martha." Jason said defensively whilst shuffling his feet. This broke the sombre mood and everyone shared a laugh.

* * *

"Well… what now?" Martha asked. Troy's parents had left and the group were now casually milling around the airport.

"I know a great bakery place near here if anyone's interested." Zeke suggested excitedly.

"Cake is EXACTLY what I need right now." Taylor laughed, still dabbing her eyes. Ryan smiled as the eight of them walked along as a group. Who would have thought they'd be here now? The two people that had more or less brought everyone together were gone. Well… two of the three people. Ryan looked down at his girlfriend who was holding his hand and smiled. But still… Troy and Gabriella, the golden couple who had broken the status quo were flying a thousand miles away. Yet this happy group of friends remained. He tried to look back and remember what his views on each person were two years ago.

Gabriella, he hadn't even known her. And when he had first seen her she was the 'einsteinette' who was suspiciously interested in the school musical and annoyed his sister. Troy, he was the basketball guy that Sharpay mentioned sometimes. Taylor, she was that girl who was always rambling on about maths and stuff in homeroom. Chad, he was that guy with big hair who carried his basketball everywhere. Martha was just a really smart girl who sat behind him in chemistry. Jason was that kid that always fell asleep in class. Zeke was that really tall guy that he often saw looking at his sister. And Kelsi… Well Kelsi had been the really quiet girl who played the piano for the drama club. She was the girl who his sister used to shout at a lot. He remembered he used to wince whenever she did that. Kelsi had been the girl who wore all those really cool hats. She was the girl that always spoke kindly, no matter how much Sharpay snapped at her. She had been the girl that was always too polite to ask for a drink so Ryan would run down the colossal staircase in his house to get her one. He didn't want her to go thirsty. She was the girl that could transpose a song for Sharpay in a minute, no matter how complicated the piece was. She was so musical it had almost made him jealous. He remembered he had wanted to ask her to help him get better at the piano but he didn't want to look stupid. She was the girl that he always wanted to talk to when Sharpay left the room. Why didn't he? He remembered twirling his hat in his hands. Had he been nervous?

Ryan looked down at his girlfriend and grinned. How long had he liked her and not known it? And when she met his gaze and flashed him that heartbreaking smile, he couldn't understand how he couldn't have known it. Without even thinking he swooped down to kiss her.

"What was that for?" Kelsi asked him with a smile. Ryan just shrugged happily.

"I dunno. Just thinking about how lucky we are to all be friends."

"So it's you guys that are leaving next right?" Chad checked with Ryan and Kelsi as they left the airport. Chad immediately started to bounce his basketball along the street. The couple nodded in reply.

"Then Taylor leaves a week after that." Chad muttered quickly. Everybody shifted their gaze away from Chad. Taylor leaving was a bit of a sore topic.

"And then it's Zeke but he's only forty miles away." Taylor cut in hastily.

"Oh so my leaving isn't such a big deal!" Zeke said in mock offence.

"I'm sure we can deal with the forty-five minute drive to Rio Rancho." Jason commented rolling his eyes.

"I'll miss you Zeke." Sharpay said kindly taking his arm. Zeke gave Jason a meaningful look.

"Yeah easy for you to say Mr 'my girlfriend's staying in Alberqurque this year'" Zeke said as he nudged Martha.

"Not forever." Martha smiled then skipped over to Ryan and Kelsi. "You guys leave next week right?"

"Yeah." Kelsi replied nervously. As excited as she was about Julliard, the college of her dreams… she couldn't help but be slightly anxious about leaving home. She kept having horrible visions of not being able to feed herself or not finding a job. Martha had clearly interpreted Kelsi's expression as she was now observing her sceptically.

"You're going to be fine Kelsi." Martha stressed, throwing a comforting arm round Kelsi's waist. "For a start, Ryan's with you. I'm sure he won't let you become homeless or anything…"

Jason fell in line beside Ryan as their girlfriends chattered.

"What are your plans for this year then?" Ryan asked curiously. Jason shrugged.

"I'm gonna keep working in the sports store I'm already at… I think I'll maybe try and set up a portfolio. Maybe try and get into college to do film or photography or something…"

"Really?" Ryan checked, impressed. Martha had mentioned Jason's keen interest in films and photography but he hadn't realised he was this serious in it. "Anywhere in mind."

"Well…" Jason suddenly looked a bit nervous. "It's a long shot but I was thinking Phoenix university. They've got a really cool film studies course and…"

"It's where Martha's going next year." Ryan grinned, and was sure that under Jason's fuzz of facial hair, there was a blush.

"Well… it's definitely a bonus." he murmured shyly.

"We're here!" Zeke announced, pointing at a vividly pink and white shop. Sharpay instantly grabbed his arm in excitement. Zeke definitely knew his audience…

"Oh my God this looks amazing!" Sharpay, Taylor and Martha were already off, dragging their boyfriends behind them. Kelsi was about to tug on his arm too when he stopped her.

"Did you know about this?" he asked quietly. "About Jason maybe going to study at Phoenix?"

Kelsi smirked.

"Well what Martha said was 'He's looking at some schools.' then she mentioned Phoenix like it wasn't a big thing. But I can see right through her." Kelsi grinned wickedly.

"It would be nice. They're good together." Ryan commented as he observed the pair looking in the bakery window together. He really believed they were as well. They seemed to balance each other out so well. Plus they were both such laid back, happy people.

"If only Taylor and Chad were as lucky." Kelsi said flatly. Ryan moved his focus to the couple. Chad was imitating how excited Taylor had gotten over all the cakes while Taylor rolled her eyes and occasionally hit him. To an outsider this would like they weren't getting along but their friends knew better. Taylor and Chad were two people who loved challenge. They were both such headstrong, loyal and fiercely competitive and Ryan had no doubt that they challenged each other each and every day. It was hard to see how they would actually get along with another partner.

Of course this 'argument' finished with Chad saying how he'd rather have a Taylor over a cake any day before giving her a heated kiss. Ryan let out a small laugh. Two equally passionate people.

"They're never going to find anyone better." Kelsi laughed. Ryan nodded in agreement then gave his girlfriend a sly grin.

"Funny, I don't think I'd be find anyone better either." he grinned. Kelsi giggled.

"Ryan I know you love musical theatre. But that was so cheesy." she smirked.

"Will you let me off if I buy your cake?"

"Oh why not."

_**Kelsi**_

Kelsi left the music store slowly and stopped on the side walk. Her last day was over. No more restringing guitars for hours on end. No more listening to Christine rabble on about her ex-boyfriend. No more drum testing at eight in the morning. She got a bit caught up in the moment and did a small leap for joy in the middle of the street. The small girl looked around herself happily. The sun was shining, it was still the afternoon and she had nothing to do. Maybe she'd phone the remainder of her friends in Albequrque and ask them to meet up to celebrate her freedom. Or she could do something with Thomas seeing as she'd be leaving soon…

A car honked and Kelsi instinctively looked round. Her jaw-dropped as she saw a bright pink convertible pull in beside the sidewalk. The blonde bombshell in the driver's seat lowered her sunglasses and gestured to the seat next to her.

"Climb in. We're going shopping."

Kelsi thought it best not to disagree and climbed in the car without comment.

Kelsi had been on plenty shopping trips with Sharpay as part of a group, but this was probably the first time they had been to the mall alone together. In fact, this was the first time she had been alone for a long length of time since she and Ryan had become a couple. Kelsi also noted that, upon entering the store, Sharpay had not instantly grabbed six dresses and zoomed off to the dressing rooms, leaving a small cloud of dust behind her. Instead the blonde was walking around the store slowly and thoughtfully, occasionally brushing a garment with her fingers or checking a price tag. Unsurprisingly, the small girl was nervous. Sharpay thinking so hard that she was ignoring designer clothes was unnerving and couldn't be a good thing. Kelsi looked around the store worriedly. It was humungous. She secretly prayed they weren't going to move around the whole store at this pace. Suddenly she missed the fast paced shopping…

"Okay Kelsi I'm going to level with you." Sharpay eventually said, not looking at her, but at a nearby skirt's price tag. "When you and Ryan leave for New York on Saturday, I will be inevitably be handing him over to your care…"

Kelsi giggled then instantly stopped when Sharpay turned to look at her sharply.

"I am so not kidding." Sharpay said in an even voice. She then resumed in her pacing around the store while Kelsi followed obediently… and rather fearfully.

"I've looked out for Ryan throughout his whole childhood. I've always wanted what's best for him. Even if I haven't always gotten it right…" Sharpay trailed off somewhat sadly. Kelsi took that as her cue to speak.

"Shar, me and Ryan are going to be fine in New York. We're both adults. Well… nearly." Kelsi added hastily, remembering she had yet to turn eighteen.

To her surprise, Sharpay stopped in her tracks and sighed impatiently.

"That's not what I mean." she said, turning to look down at Kelsi. Sharpay had let her good self shine a lot this summer, but that didn't mean she couldn't be intimidating when she wanted to be.

"He cares for you so much and you have already hurt him… a lot." Sharpay said in a low and steady voice, not taking her eyes from the smaller girl's. "And I was the one that had to pick up the pieces. Literally if you count the vase he smashed!" Sharpay managed to growl the last word and Kelsi actually jumped a little.

"He… he did what?" Kelsi asked in disbelief. Since when had Ryan been the aggressive type?

"Listen to me Nielson." Sharpay hissed, her face now an inch from Kelsi's. "I'd be lying if I said you and my brother didn't make a good match. To fall for you is so… _Ryan_." Sharpay said seriously. Though Kelsi noticed a small fond smile on her lips. However, it didn't stay there for long.

"But despite how perfect you may be for each other.. That doesn't mean I'll be so generous to overlook you hurting him a second time." Sharpay finished venomously. Kelsi looked up at the taller girl in shock. She then waited for the fear…but it didn't come. All she could feel right then was injustice. And this time she wasn't afraid to point it out.

"Well he hurt me too Sharpay." Kelsi said defiantly. Her eyes widened as she considered her apparent lack of self preservation. Kelsi waited for Sharpay's eyes to flash, but instead they widened in surprise.

"W-what?" Sharpay asked. Kelsi looked at the girl in shock. She had just made Sharpay stutter! It was time to get the rest of her thoughts out while she'd caught this ice queen off guard.

"You're right. He does care for me. More than I would have ever thought would be possible, but despite that, he couldn't even tell you that he didn't want to hurt me. He didn't want you to know he liked me. Can you imagine what that felt like Sharpay?" Kelsi challenged. Sharpay was watching her closely and simply shrugged. Kelsi took a deep breath to finally verbalize what she had thought towards Sharpay for months.

"Ryan cares about you more than anything Sharpay. And yet it was crucial to him that you didn't know he liked me. In fact it was crucial that you thought he was going to gain my trust then betray me. That's what he wanted his twin sister to think he felt about a girl he supposedly cares for." Kelsi stated passionately. Her eyes were starting to sting at the corners but she willed herself to ignore it and blinked madly. However, Sharpay didn't miss this and quickly dragged Kelsi from the store and behind the pretty fountain in the centre of the mall.

"Continue." Sharpay said crisply, though her eyes looked caring and her hand still lingered on Kelsi's arm.

"Well that hurt a lot too Sharpay and I tried to ignore it, I really did. But even when we became a couple we never spent any time with you or his family and I always had that niggling thought in the back of my mind. Then that day I just… snapped." Kelsi said, in a softer tone than her outburst in the clothes shop.

"I didn't want to hurt him. But he needed to figure out what he wanted."

Kelsi slumped onto the bench that ran round the base of the fountain. She felt a little drained.

_**Sharpay**_

Sharpay indulged herself in a little grin. The girl did have a back bone. Her 'set' plan had been to simply give Kelsi the 'hurt him and I will find you' speech but she couldn't deny that a part of her had been hoping for the small girl to stand up for herself. Sharpay was also surprised to feel… guilt. It should have felt bad, but if anything it was refreshing to have someone actually reach her core. The only people she knew who could do that were her brother, Zeke and apparently now Kelsi. She noticed that Kelsi had not mentioned how Sharpay had treated her at all. She had not once shown the anger she must have felt towards her for trying to steal her song. Not just that, but the way she had always treated Kelsi. The fact Kelsi had evidently decided to forgive and forget didn't only make her feel guilty as hell but it was - dare she say it - admirable? That was when Sharpay finally got why Ryan loved this girl. She always understood why he _liked_ her. She was cute in her own quirky little way, a nice enough person and undeniably talented. But if she was honest with herself, Sharpay had thought her brother was being a tad over-dramatic when he had announced he was in love with the girl. I mean, Kelsi was nice enough but could she honestly be that interesting? Now Sharpay had an insight into the girl's humble and forgiving nature, she found herself wishing she possessed the selflessness that the small composer held. She had also just witnessed a fire in the girl that she did not know existed. Sharpay couldn't help but grin broadly and give a little squeal.

"You ARE perfect for him!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms round the small brunette.

"Huh?" came Kelsi's muffled reply as she stiffened nervously in Sharpay's arms.

"_Oops, maybe I should apologise first."_ Sharpay thought, stepping back from the small girl.

"Kelsi. I am so sorry about trying to steal your song. It was selfish and mean and I feel awful about it." Sharpay said sincerely. "In fact, I'm genuinely sorry for the way I've treated you in the past. Frankly, I'm ashamed of myself. But… I'd like us to be friends now. Can you forgive me?"

Kelsi looked at her with a dumb-founded expression for a few seconds then her face broke into a smile.

"You were already forgiven Shar." she replied kindly. Sharpay let herself and hugged Kelsi again. This time Kelsi manage to actually hug her back.

"Blame Zeke for this." Sharpay muttered as they stepped apart. "He's making me go soft."

"I kind of like it." Kelsi smirked. "So what do you want to do now?"

Sharpay looked at her in disbelief. She thought this shopping trip was over?!

"I want to actually get you some clothes for New York now that talk's over!" Sharpay stressed, pointing back at the store they had started off in.

"Wait, that wasn't just an excuse to speak to me about Ryan?" Kelsi checked, obviously confused. Sharpay looked at her incredulously. If Kelsi was going to be her sister in law, she was going to have to get to know her a bit better.

"I don't need an excuse to shop Kelsi!"

With that she grabbed Kelsi's elbow and steered her back into the store, eagerly awaiting the chance to play dress up with her.

It was funny to think Ryan was in love with the girl and she had no idea. Kelsi seemed completely clueless to the fact that she had managed to crush him on the very day he was planning to tell her. But it wasn't her fault and that didn't matter now, for Sharpay had found it what she needed to know. It was obvious in every blush and fond smile that arose on Kelsi's face at the mere mention of Ryan. In every fidget and sigh. Even in the way she said his name. Sharpay needed to know that when Ryan did decide to tell Kelsi he loved her, that he wouldn't be hurt again. However, this was not going to happen. For it was clear as day that Kelsi Nielson was as much in love with Ryan as he was with her.


	33. The sun will always shine

**Hey guys!**

**Last chapter :(**** I'm so sad I won't be writing this anymore! Everyone that has been following the story, you guys have all been so supportive and so kind about everything I've written. I remember I was so nervous about posting this story at first and I'm so glad I did now. Thank you so much.**

**You're not going to get ride of me though I'm afraid! I'm going to write some deleted scenes for this story. Stuff I thought of too late. I'm also going to post the Jartha story I've been working on. I'm still trying to get my thoughts in order for that one but I'll make sure I mention when I post it in one of the deleted scenes. I'm also toying with the idea of making a sequel to this story about Ryan and Kelsi in New York so we'll see what happens. **

**Anyway! Back to Ryan and Kelsi now. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

_**Ryan**_

Ryan gently strummed his guitar, humming an improvised melody. He did this as quietly as possible as not to wake up everyone else in the house. Glancing at his bedside clock, he groaned. It was only one o'clock. Seven hours before he had to leave for the airport and he couldn't sleep. Placing his guitar back in its stand he let himself fall back onto his pillows. In seven hours everything was going to change. He was going to chase the dream he had wanted his whole life, but he was leaving so many things he loved behind. His friends, family… He automatically winced. Leaving his twin sister hundreds of miles away wasn't an easy thing to think about. They had been together their whole lives. Their only friends for a huge part of their lifetime. Ryan couldn't imagine what it was going to be like without her. Ok, so she could be the most annoying person in the world… but no one knew him or understood him like his sister. And even if they weren't always on great terms, there was an invisible bond between them that simply could not be broken. Neither sibling had spoken to the other properly about Ryan's leaving. For Ryan it was because he simply didn't know what to say. A simple goodbye wasn't enough to give to your companion throughout your whole life. But a deep emotional talk would make things harder. As he glanced at his clock again, it occurred to Ryan that there wouldn't be time for that now anyway. They would just have to see what happened at the airport. He wasn't even sure what it was he would miss about Sharpay. He had spent a lot of his childhood wishing she had left him alone… However, the thought of her not being within reach just seemed so alien. The thought that comforted him was that Sharpay would undoubtedly call him at every waking moment to fill him in on EVERYTHING that was going on in Alberqurque.

There was also the fact that their group of friends had agreed on a reunion at Christmas. He would miss his friends too. It was a shame… He had only just become so close with them all and now he had to leave. But something told him these weren't friends he would forget about in a hurry. However, the most comforting thought of all, was that his amazing girlfriend would be by his side every step of the way. Ryan smiled at the image of her face and wondered how she was feeling right now… He could see exactly what she was doing, as if he was at her window. If it had been daytime she would have been at her keyboard, playing her feelings. At this late hour, however, she would most likely be pacing her room, fidgetting, scribbling little adjustments to her compositions… Ryan's thoughts were interrupted by a loud buzzing coming from his bedside table. Ryan grabbed his phone and smirked at the caller ID.

"Hey Kels. Can't sleep either?" he asked, humorously.

"No" she moaned. "Seriously, I've was sitting here for the last half hour putting all these little changes to songs that don't need ANY changes! Then I realised how stupid it was and I've been wearing a hole in my carpet ever since." she rambled. "Plus I've been…"

"Fidgetting like mad?" Ryan asked expectantly. There was a slight pause.

"Yeah." she said bashfully. Ryan laughed quietly at the adorable tone of her voice. He really wanted to see her…

"Well since both of us can't sleep… why don't we just meet up?" he suggested.

"It's one in the morning." Kelsi pointed out, but Ryan could hear the mischief in her tone.

"And if I remember rightly there's a tree outside your window that you had no objection to climbing down last week…"

"Give me fifteen minutes." Kelsi giggled and the line went dead. Ryan grinned and with a sudden burst of energy he leapt out his bed and dashed to his wardrobe. Throwing on the first clothes he found (but taking care to place a white fedora on his head) he crept through his silent house and managed to slip out the back door undetected. Soon he was on his vespa and driving through the silent streets to where Kelsi lived. Her window faced the street and she was already when he pulled up next to her house. Her face lit up when she spotted him and she cautiously slid her window up. Ryan looked happily up at her. It was impossible to get tired of the expression she always gave him when he showed up at her house like this. A look of giddy excitement that he was sure matched his own. Kelsi reached out for the tree and manoeuvred herself onto the branches from her window. Ryan practically fell off his scooter and sprinted towards her. He didn't think he'd ever get used to watching her climb out of windows at dangerous heights either…

"You're supposed to wait for me to spot you!" he hissed worriedly. Kelsi just rolled her eyes and carefully climbed down the branches until she stood next to him.

"How many times have I done this now Ryan?" she asked him sceptically, a smile playing on her lips. She seemed to have no idea how small and breakable she was.

"I don't care, I don't want you getting hurt." Ryan was trying to act stern but her smile was buttering him up. Against his will he let his arms slide round her waist. He saw her smile grow wider and sighed. She'd won. Deciding he might as well enjoy the ride he captured her in a tender kiss.

It had been three months and the electricity between their bodies still surged. The best thing was, it never had to end. He was taking her with him tomorrow. With this in mind he unconsciously deepened their kiss. To his surprise, his usually timid girlfriend crushed her petite body against his muscular one and their kiss immediately heightened in passion. Unthinkingly he began to push her backward. He needed support and the tree was right there. As Kelsi allowed her weight to sink against the tree Ryan reached for the beautiful, soft, wavy hair she owned. However, his hands met what he knew was a woollen beret instead. Throwing the offending item aside, he now let his hands roam freely through her hair and along her waist. He felt her own tiny hands knock off his fedora as they started to weave in his own hair, felt every curve of her body pushed up against his. He then moved his kisses to her neck. She in turn was kissing his flushed cheeks whenever she could reach them. Despite her petite frame, Kelsi seemed to be everywhere. Her sweet natural scent was so potent and was almost making him dizzy…

"Ryan."

Ryan opened his eyes and looked at his girlfriend incoherently. Why had the kissing stopped? He was enjoying the kissing. It was then he noticed her amused expression. Seeing her eyes flicker up to his hair he quickly flattened it. She could hardly comment… his hands had completely dishevelled hers as well. Then he noticed, squite smugly, that her cheeks were flushed and she was panting slightly. Ryan felt himself grin proudly. This was all his doing. He quickly tried to clear his thoughts as he felt himself about to lean in and attempt to devour his girlfriend again.

"Yeah?" was all he could think of to say while she still gave him the same amused expression.

"Look where we are." she said simply. Ryan looked around. In the middle of the street, right outside Kelsi's house. Ok she had a point. Ryan bit his lip nervously.

"Sorry." he muttered, embarrassed. "I got a bit carried away."

"So did I." Kelsi laughed and she dipped down to pick up her discarded hat. Placing it firmly back on her head she held out her hand. Ryan took it gratefully

"So where to Mr Choreographer?" she asked him playfully. Ryan grinned happily. She'd taken to calling him that and he didn't mind one bit. Where could they go? It was their last night before they left for New York. It had to be special... _she _was special. He looked at his small girlfriend fondly. She was looking up at him, a pretty smile on her face, her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkling. This girl wasn't just the girl he was in love with. Besides his sister, she was his best friend. He had no idea what he had done before she had been in his life. Who had he laughed with like her. Who had understood him like her? Sure, he laughed with his sister, and she of course knew him like the back of her hand. He loved his sister to pieces… but it was different with Kelsi. They just seemed to get each other. When it came down to it, Ryan knew that if he could be anywhere on the world, or with Kelsi lounging on the sofa, watching a cheesy musical with some pizza… he'd choose her every time.

"_I've never had someone as good for me as you, no one like you. So lonely before, I finally found what I've been looking for."_

A million times he'd heard that song, and it was if he was just understanding now what it really meant.

"Ryan?"

Ryan snapped out of his epiphany and concentrated on his girlfriend. She was still wearing that adorable smile but there was a hint of concern on her face, probably because he had been silent for so long. Looking at her then, Ryan knew he wanted to tell her what he should had told her weeks ago. And he was determined to do that before the night was through.

_**Kelsi**_

Kelsi looked at her boyfriend expectantly. By his very concentrated expression he seemed to be conjuring up a plan of where to go on their last night in Alberqurque. Then suddenly his face lit up. Kelsi inevitably blinked in surprise. He had such bright eyed features that she always started when his face became so instantly animated. It was something she loved. Resisting the urge to sigh at the word 'loved' she focussed on the crooked smile she had become so familiar with.

"Back on the vespa, we're going to my house." Ryan said decisively, marching towards the scooter. Kelsi laughed in disbelief.

"You just came from your house." she pointed out. Ryan waved this off carelessly.

"Well I've decided it's the best place to go tonight." he said casually, tossing her a helmet. Kelsi looked at him curiously but didn't speak. He was scheming, she could tell.

"What are you up to Ryan Evans?" she asked slowly as she climbed behind him on the scooter.

"I don't know what you mean." he murmured in reply. Then they were off, headed towards the Evans household.

_**Kelsi**_

Kelsi knew she's never get used to Ryan's home. For a girl that felt small in most situations, the sheer capacity of the building made her feel miniscule. Especially the in the foyer they had just entered. The wooden floors echoed under their footsteps all the way up to the chandelier miles above their heads as they tip-toed towards the beautiful staircase to the right hand side. Kelsi observed her boyfriend jealously as he climbed the stairs with perfect grace. He was so light-footed, his footsteps seemed to make no noise at all. She on the other hand felt like an angry troll stomping up the stairs. To make matters worse she managed to trip over her own feet halfway up and kick the stair in front of her, making a large 'thunk' resonate around the house. Oh yeah, the clumsiness. Just what she needed when she was trying to sneak through a spacious mansion.

"Ssh!" Ryan said softly as he grabbed her arm to steady her. He then stopped abruptly, putting a finger to his lips. They heard someone shift in bed upstairs then all was silent again.

"Maybe I should just carry you." Ryan mouthed and before she could do anything, Kelsi had been lifted off the floor in a fireman's lift. She felt quite insulted that she hadn't been trusted to climb the stairs quietly but couldn't protest until they were out of earshot. Eventually they reached the landing which was fortunately carpeted and Kelsi was let down softly. She raised her eyebrows a little at him but didn't comment. Truth be told, being carried had been quite fun… By default she immediately went towards Ryan's room which was the first door on the right at the top of the stairs. However, Ryan quickly grabbed her arm and shook his head. He then led them further down the hallway. Kelsi looked up at her boyfriend and grinned. She knew exactly where they were going. As soon as they hurried into the room at the end of the hallway, Ryan closed the door behind them and let out a sigh of relief.

"This room is sound-proof." he informed Kelsi. Kelsi looked around the music room in delight. Being Sharpay's rehearsal pianist had been worth it for two reasons. Ryan, and this room. The shiny, chestnut coloured baby grand piano was the focal point of the room and Kelsi never tired of playing it. There were also several guitars on separate stands, a drum kit, microphone stands and an imac computer in the corner. A bookshelf stood against one wall with the dozens of scores that the twins had used for practising or audition pieces. Kelsi felt a little burst of pride as she spotted 'Twinkle Towne' and 'Senior Year' under N for Nielson.

Ryan wasted no time in strolling over to the piano and sitting at the bench. As was the norm when the two of them came to this room, he patted the space next to him. Kelsi smiled with gratitude and sat comfortably next to her boyfriend. She was glad he had decided to bring her here for her last night in Alberqurque. It was where she was happiest. Sitting and playing music with Ryan.

Kelsi wasn't surprised at Ryan playing one of her pieces. He always liked to play her compositions. She was surprised at what song he chose though, and the way he played it. Kelsi always felt a tug on her heart when she heard that song. Her first recognised composition, and one that meant a lot to her. She had always been a hopeless romantic. Even at fifteen years old, before she had even known that kind of love or even had a boyfriend. The lyrics had come so easy because, although the song was a romantic duet for the musical, to her it had been a song of longing. The young composer had seen true love in her parents, in hundreds of movies and in a million songs, but had never experienced it for herself. For someone who couldn't even be noticed by her peers, let alone a boy, it was something she had craved. The song was her idea of what true love would be like. It explained the anger and hurt she had felt when Ryan and Sharpay had changed the song. That particular composition had come from somewhere deep down in her soul and they had made it… meaningless!

Then Kelsi thought back to the first time she had heard Troy and Gabriella sing it. How these two people that were so different had just stared into each other's eyes and sang the words with such sincerity. It was the way she had always imagined it would be sung. Ryan and Sharpay's version however… it had hurt her.

Would it have hurt less if it wasn't Ryan? Kelsi had no idea. She had always thought she hadn't started to have feelings for Ryan until the summer at lava springs. But when she looked back at their acquaintance before then, she found that harder to believe. She remembered how he would fondly strum his guitar when Sharpay was taking ages to get a song right, and how she had thought this might be someone who was as fond of music as she was. She remembered how he had reassured her after every practice that his sister was just stressed for the show, or having a bad day. He never ever said a bad word about her. She remembered how he would always ask her if she wanted a drink and would trek down the monster staircase to get it for her, rather than asking the butler. However, none of these sweet memories could compare to how she felt now. Ryan playing the instrument she adored and singing 'What I've been looking for' to her with complete sincerity… It simply confirmed that her naïve idea of true love had been accurate after all. Because there was no doubt in her mind. She was completely in love with him. As if her body instinctively needed to show Ryan this, Kelsi joined in with the harmony.

'_So lonely before/I finally found what I've been looking for.'_

As Ryan gave the song an elaborate finish on the piano Kelsi desperately tried to hold back the tears. It had been so beautiful. Kelsi didn't know any other guy that could hold a long powerful tenor note like Ryan… but when he sang with just his piano or guitar it was different. So much more intimate and softer. It always captivated her when he sang like that. As if he was touching her very core.

"I thought you deserved to hear it your way." Ryan said to her, letting his hands fall from the piano keys to Kelsi's lap, where her own hands lay. "I guess it doesn't hurt that that song really reminds me of us either." he let out a nervous laugh and Kelsi looked at him curiously. His feet had started tapping, a sure sign that he was nervous, and little beads of sweat we starting to form on his forehead.

"Ryan, is everything ok?" she asked worriedly. He wasn't even looking at her, having opted to stare at their clasped hands. He let out another laugh, that sounded oddly ironic, and finally met her gaze.

"I love you." he said softly.

Kelsi froze. Did she just hear that? Ryan Evans. Talented, soft-spoken and kind Ryan Evans loved her? Poor Kelsi didn't know what to do with herself and didn't even register that she was just staring at Ryan and wearing a dumb-founded expression. There was too much to take in. She was still in awe of the sheer capacity of her own feelings, therefore it was impossible to comprehend that his feelings were the same. There was no way that Ryan, _her _Ryan could feel for her what she felt for him.

Whilst Kelsi was desperately trying to take this in, she noticed the big blue eyes she was staring into started to move. Ryan was raking her features rapidly, as if looking for something. Kelsi looked at him curiously, trying to read his expression. Then she realised what it was. Vulnerability. Never in her life had Kelsi seen any trace of Ryan looking vulnerable. Even when she had 'broken up' with him he managed to remain stoic. He was a born performer, confident and proud. It simply wasn't in his nature to look vulnerable. But right now Kelsi saw a boy before her that had just confessed his feelings to the girl he loved and was worried about her reaction. Even now he was tearing his face away and starting to rise from the piano bench with his head bowed. Then it occurred to her… she still hadn't said anything!

"Ryan!" she quickly grabbed his arm and nearly started to cry as he turned to face her with the most defeated looking expression on his face. Knowing what she wanted to do, but having been cursed with small height, Kelsi jumped up onto the piano stool, pulled Ryan towards her and kissed him with as much love and tenderness as she could muster.

"I love you too." she whispered as she released him. As she opened her eyes she was met by a bright blue pair staring straight back at her.

"Really?" Ryan asked, his eyebrows raised I surprise as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"How is that possibly hard to believe?" Kelsi laughed.

"Well… you were so quiet there for a second." Ryan murmured. "I mean, you don't need to say it just because…"

"No Ryan!" Kelsi just giggled harder. "I just sort of went into a state of shock! I've been wanting to tell you for weeks!" she assured him, her hands still clasping his face.

She watched in delight as Ryan slowly took in her words and his face started to gradually lighten up.

"You felt this way that whole time?" Ryan checked with her, a grin plastered across his face.

"Yes! Ever since I came to see you at…"

"Lava springs." Ryan finished for her. Kelsi looked at him in surprise. Surely he hadn't planned to…

Ryan burst out laughing and her silent question was answered. Before she knew it she had been lifted from the piano stool and was being spun around the room. Kelsi just laughed and enjoyed the ride. This had to be what delirious happiness felt like…

As she was lowered back down to the soft floor, the room still seemed to be spinning and she stumbled a little. Ryan quickly caught her.

"I don't think being dizzy and being clumsy go well together." Kelsi joked grasping Ryan's arm tightly as she steadied herself. Then she felt Ryan hold both her forearms as he stood directly opposite her.

"I love you." he grinned. Kelsi closed her eyes for a second in blissful happiness. Surely she would ever get tired of hearing those words.

"I love you too." she opened her eyes and smiled back.

"And we're going to New York tomorrow!" Ryan exclaimed excitedly. Then it hit her. She was leaving for the land of Broadway tomorrow, to study music, with the man she loved. Right then seemed a good time to almost choke Ryan in an ecstatic hug.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **

**Lots of Love,**

**Seonaid xxx**


	34. Deleted Scene One

**Hey guys sorry it's been a while. Life's been a bit crazy and dramatic recently. Anyway, this is deleted scene number one. I'm not necessarily in chronological order. Just when inspiration hits. So this one takes place during the deleted scene from HSM3 between Ryan and Kelsi. A.K.A 'The Teapot Scene' as I think fallinrain aptly named it once. Anyway, this is the conversation I think could have taken place between Gabriella, Taylor, Troy and Chad as they sat on the stairs behind it all. Hope you enjoy!**

_**Gabriella**_

"Please tell me that you guys are seeing this thing with Ryan and Kelsi."

Gabriella watched in amusement as her best friend stomped towards her and slumped onto the stairs to sit beside her. They were sat on the set for the prom number of the show with Troy and Chad. All four were still in full costume as no one had the heart to take off their costumes yet, despite the fact they were free to go home. Taylor was now looking at her, her eyebrows raised so they were practically disappearing into her hair, and looking pointedly at a very nervous looking Ryan Evans. A Ryan Evans that seemed to be making a beeline for a certain someone…

"Gabriella! Are you getting this?" Taylor hissed, snapping a finger in front of her face.

"Yes. Ssh, I think they're having a moment." Gabriella murmured back, smiling at the couple who had now started talking. They both looked equally awkward, yet there seemed to be this spark that Gabriella had not picked up on until a couple of weeks ago. A definite sense of companionship. And affection. Definitely affection. She had always known the pair were close. It seemed inevitable due to their mutual love for the theatre and music. Gabriella had always assumed that their obvious closeness was a result of their similar interests and the fact they both had to sort of… cope with Sharpay. However, The lingering looks, the constant stream of excuses to meet up and talk about the show seemed to take on a different meaning.

"I knew this would happen." Taylor said proudly, nudging Chad. "Ever since we walked in on them at your party." she said to Troy.

Troy frowned in confusion and Gabriella felt her jaw drop.

"What happened?" She and Troy asked at the same time and in almost the exact same urgent tone. Chad didn't even bother to conceal rolling his eyes.

"You guys are sickingly close sometimes." he commented.

"Something's already happened?" Gabriella squeaked, choosing to ignore Chad.

"What were Ryan and Kelsi doing in my house?" Troy asked, a small frown of worry on his face. Gabriella let out a small laugh. She knew Troy looked at Kelsi almost like a little sister but she couldn't see little Kelsi rolling around his living room with Ryan Evans…"

"Well, we walked into the living room and Ryan and Kelsi were on the floor…" Chad began dramatically. Gabriella gasped involuntarily and saw Troy's eyes widening in horror out of the corner of her eye.

"She was just helping him get that stupid wild cat costume off." Taylor giggled. Chad made a big show off sighing and glaring at his girlfriend.

"You had to steal the end of my joke didn't you." he said in mock annoyance. Taylor gave him a mischievous grin.

"It's what I do honey." she replied cheekily.

"But dude, we knew back in summer." Troy said to Chad. Gabriella gaped at her boyfriend.

"But Kelsi liked Jason then." she said quickly. She was sure the two had liked each other since the end of the basketball final the previous year. To her annoyance Troy and Chad burst out laughing.

"What? She did!" Taylor protested, looking just as annoyed as Gabriella.

"Oh yeah, did she ever tell you that?" Chad challenged. Gabriella instantly felt a blush in her cheeks. True enough, Kelsi had always denied the fact. But the girl didn't have a high self-esteem. And she always seemed so shy around him. She had been so sure…

"Well… not in so many words." Taylor mumbled. "But I'm sure she did."

"Well if you were talking about Martha I'd believe you." Chad chuckled.

"Martha?!" Taylor exclaimed.

"He told me himself." Chad smirked. "And even if he didn't, why would Jason ever agree to dance and put up posters for prom?"

"You know, for being the brainiest girls in our year, you can be dumb." Troy laughed. Both girls were too shocked to even send Troy an evil glare and just stared at each other in surprise. Gabriella then turned her attention back to Ryan and Kelsi. They were now further downstage, looking at each other face on. Each face was as bashful as the other.

"Why were we trying to hook her up with Jason all summer when we could have been getting her with Ryan?" Gabriella said quietly. She was feeling exceedingly guilty now and was finding it hard to see why she hadn't seen this coming. Kelsi had always been a good friend and she had gotten to know Ryan really well over the summer. How had she failed to see this coming? She must have really made things so complicated for her friends. Trying to match Kelsi up with a guy she didn't have feelings for, which obviously didn't help her to get together with Ryan. And on top of that she probably caused Jason pain. Or Martha?

"You had other things on your mind." Troy reminded her softly.

"We all did." Chad said pointedly at Taylor who was looking slightly guilty too.

There was a small thoughtful silence between the group before Taylor spoke up.

"So, seeing as you two are so wise… Does Martha like Jason?" Taylor asked, slightly irritably.

"Yeah." Troy and Chad answered in unison, giving Taylor identical 'duh' stares.

"How…" Gabriella said in disbelief, looking at the two boys confusedly. Troy had been known to put his shoes on the wrong way round on occasion and Chad had come into school with his T-shirt on inside out the day before. Since when had they become so observant?

"Well I know Jason's behind in some classes, but I think it's an insult to his intelligence to say he needs tutored _every_ day." Chad scoffed, grinning wickedly at Troy who laughed and nodded in agreement. Gabriella looked at Taylor despairingly.

"Why did I say doing the show was a good idea?." she asked. "All this stuff we have to do is messing with our heads."

"Yeah we definitely dropped the ball on this one." Taylor muttered. Gabriella turned to her boyfriend and frowned. His eyes were trained on Ryan and Kelsi and he looked oddly concerned.

"What?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"I'm just not sure if it's a good idea that's all." Troy shrugged. "He's not exactly been Mr Nice Guy to her in the past has he."

"But he's so different now." Taylor pointed out quickly. Troy nodded slowly but didn't look convinced.

"Yeah definitely but… Ryan's an ambitious guy." Troy said thoughtfully. "I just don't want her to get hurt."

Chad nodded curtly and Gabriella looked back at the couple. Kelsi was walking towards the wings and was blushing furiously. Ryan, on the other hand, had stopped and was watching her leave with an expression that could only be described as 'adoration'.

"Can't you see how much he likes her?" Gabriella said softly. "It's clearly not just some little crush. This is the guy that's finally seeing Kelsi for what she is."

Gabriella looked around the group seriously and said, "He's head over heels."

The group hushed as Ryan jogged over to Kelsi again.

"I just wanted to say again that the dress… It… you look amazing."

"Aaaaw!" Taylor squealed and Chad quickly covered her mouth. Gabriella giggled and felt Troy squeeze her hand as they saw a mixture of extreme pleasure and embarrassment flood the small brunette's face. They couldn't make out what she said next but they saw her tug the hem of her dress down nervously.

"Being modest no doubt." Troy murmured in amusement.

"You're meant to be a little ballerina Kels." Ryan told her with a smirk.

"Yeah and whose fault is that?" Kelsi replied, putting on a fake scowl. They saw Ryan laugh for a moment, and then he was still. The expression on his face actually took Gabriella off guard for a second. His eyes seemed wider and they moved slightly as he seemed to just stand and take her in. He was honestly marvelling her appearance. But what alarmed Gabriella was that she had seen that look before. It was a look that Troy would give her on occasion (and a lot of the time when she was dressed up for something) that told her he felt genuinely lucky to have her. It was a look that told her she was loved. Oh Ryan was falling for Kelsi indeed.

"You ok Ryan?" Kelsi asked, looking concerned. Gabriella and Taylor couldn't help but start to giggle as Ryan seemed to snap out of his daydream.

"Perfect. I'll see you later Kels." he said quickly and started to stride back to stage left. Just as Gabriella and Taylor had began to calm down, Ryan stopped at the edge of the stage to watch Kelsi disappear into the wings stage right, and that set them off again. It was then that Ryan spotted them and left extremely quickly. As soon as he was out of sight Gabriella and Taylor lapsed into actual peals of laughter.

"He can't keep his eyes off her, it's adorable!" Taylor giggled.

"And she really likes him too. She's been glowing all evening." Gabriella added gleefully. She turned to her boyfriend for confirmation and realised for the first time that he and Chad weren't joining in on the laughter. Instead they were conversing quietly together, both looking very serious.

"C'mon guys, she has a brother. Let him worry about this stuff." Taylor joked. "We have to catch a movie if you remember." she added sharply to Chad.

"I didn't forget!" Chad protested as he stood up. "See you guys later. Unless we miss the movie and she kills me."

After the couple left, the stage looked considerably barer. It was probably time for them to leave too, but although Troy seemed relaxed, there was still a crease of worry still present on his forehead. Something only Gabriella would have noticed.

"You have enough on your mind." Gabriella said softly, moving in closer to him. "Nothing is going to go wrong, and if it does they can work it out themselves."

"I wouldn't be worried if he hadn't hurt her before. Remember, with 'What I've been looking for.'?" Troy said.

"Aah, when I found you hiding behind a mop." Gabriella smirked, remembering that day all too well.

"I thought we established I wasn't hiding." Troy grinned back. Gabriella smiled to herself, happy she had brought his spirits up.

"I remember everything about that day." Troy smiled, lacing his fingers with hers. "There's so many good memories… But I also remember how crushed Kelsi looked when Ryan and Sharpay performed her song that way."

Gabriella then found Troy's strikingly dark blue eyes locked with hers. They were swimming with concern. Gabriella sighed and took both of Troy's hands.

"And I remember how you instantly ran to help her when she fell." Gabriella said seriously. "Which tells me that you'll be there to pick her up if she needs you to again. We'll all be there." she said comfortingly. Troy's eyes lightened up at her words and she was satisfied. Truthfully she believed Troy was worrying over nothing. He hadn't gotten to know Ryan like she had over the summer. Gabriella honestly couldn't see him hurting Kelsi like that ever again.

"How come you always know how to make me feel better?" Troy grinned, never taking his eyes from hers. Gabriella just smiled gratefully and let herself lean in for the kiss she knew was coming…

BANG!

"Hey Troy! Good job!"

The couple leapt apart as none other than Jimmie the Rocketman Zara jumped in between them from the stage doors behind them.

"Dude, stop doing that!"


	35. Deleted Scene Two

**Hi guys! Guess who's back! I know it's been stupidly long since I last updated. My life has been super crazy. Work, college, love life, friends you name it! Everything! Anyway, here's what's happening fanfic wise. The sequel to 'So I've Fallen in love' is still an idea in my head (sorry!). My Jartha is still only just started but I still need to sort out where I'm going with it before I post anything. I've written about 5 chapters of a completely different story (no idea how that happened haha) which I may get up soon. And I started this here deleted scene ages ago and have finally got myself together and finished it!**

**Anyhoo, this is a Chaylor deleted scene. Kelsi asks the pair in the story what they decided to do in terms of their relationship after school. This is their moment after prom night where they make that decision. Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything: Booo!_

Taylor took her boyfriend's hand willingly and let herself be led away from her group of friends. With one last look behind her she saw them part ways. Zeke and Jason were helping each of their prom dates into their cars. The final couple, however, had entwined their fingers and were making their way slowly along the sidewalk. Taylor let out a small laugh as she saw Ryan and Kelsi steal a glance at each other at the same time, then look away shyly. Despite the dark, Kelsi's infamous blush came shining through.

"They're something else aren't they." Taylor murmured to her boyfriend. Chad turned and followed her eyeline to the couple before smiling and nodding.

"Yeah…"

"What?"

Chad sighed. Taylor could always tell if there was a subtext to what he was saying.

"It's not exactly the best time for new romances is it. A few weeks before school ends."

"It's not the best time for old romances either." Taylor whispered. Chad looked at his girlfriend's face and, as he predicted, it looked troubled. However, as soon as she caught him looking she gave him a sweet smile. Chad tried not to smirk. She was always so determined not to look like anything bothered her. It was a trait he admired. She was strong, stoical and independent. He automatically tended to be protective over some of his female friends, particularly Kelsi who often couldn't find the confidence to protect herself. But in terms of who he wanted as a lover? He needed someone who challenged him. Someone strong and independent, who could earn his respect without trying. Someone like Taylor.

They walked in comfortable silence along the sidewalk, making a beeline for the small play park near the school. It was where Chad had taken Taylor for their first date. Taylor remembered that evening with a smile. He had been so nervous, trying to explain that he hadn't managed to find a job yet and telling her how sorry he was. She may have teased him… a little. It had been to amusing to see Chad actually nervous, instead of his usual confident self. But the truth was it was perfect. Chad always seemed to think she needed a ton of airs and graces. When he got paid he insisted on taking her out to a nice restaurant, and spending another load of his precious wages on nice clothes to wear on the same date. It kind of made Taylor wish she hadn't accused him so much of being a lunkhead a few years before. It was as if Chad felt he needed to prove himself. Taylor turned to her boyfriend and bit her lip worriedly. She was a little harsh on him from time to time. Like demanding the perfect prom invite. Now Chad seemed to think he was constantly doing things wrong with her… when in fact most of the time he was doing things right. Even when they argued! Chad would be unbearably stubborn on the subject. Then he would eventually get so wound up that he would start to mock her, and eventually the whole thing would turn into a competition to see who had the best point. But when she thought about it, Taylor knew she simply couldn't have Chad any other way. His stubborn attitude was also determination, a quality that Taylor greatly admired. And what would she do with a man that would back down the minute she confronted them about anything? They both lived for challenge. As for him making fun of her, she often found it immature and annoying. But it was also VERY difficult not to laugh. Try as she might, she often ended up either laughing along, and ending the argument, or teasing him back. He seemed to bring the fun out in her. Then there was his competitive nature. Sometimes it seemed silly and pointless to her, but on the other hand, it was what made Chad the amazing person he was. He trained every day to secure a scholarship and be one of the best players on the East High Wildcats. He started to study math diligently after the kid next to him in class started getting better marks. Even with their relationship… he always wanted to please her, and outdo himself. Taylor let out a small giggle. And to think she had once hated him…

"What?" Chad asked with a grin.

"I just can't believe I used to hate you." Taylor smiled, shaking her head.

"I thought you could give me plenty of reasons?" Chad laughed, his eyes twinkling.

"I don't think I could tonight." Taylor said softly. Chad stopped and looked at her thoughtfully. He saw her instantly look away from him embarrassedly and sighed. She often made slip ups like this. She would say something that she clearly thought had sounded too serious, and would instantly retract herself. There had been a time where Chad had been afraid of that too, but not anymore. It wasn't difficult for him to accept he needed Taylor anymore. And she needed him too. He knew her well enough by now to know that. But she just couldn't let herself be that vulnerable. Well she was going to have to try tonight.

They finally reached the small playground and comfortably sat in two of the small swings, letting their entwined hands hang loosely between them. There was silence again, but not like the comfortable one they had shared previously. Now it was tense. As if they both knew a serious discussion was looming.

"The last time we were on a swing set, the wildcats had just won the championships." Chad said steadily, breaking the silence. Taylor nodded but didn't reply. Chad frowned, he could already sense her recoiling from the subject she knew was coming.

"You told me that it was not the time to talk about the future, but for me to enjoy myself and think about the present… Well the future's almost here now baby…"

"It's prom night." Taylor cut over him, snapping her head up to look at him. "Do we need to…"

"I'm sorry Tay. It's been an amazing night, you have no idea. But I feel kind of… ready to speak about it." Chad said gently, knowing this was uncomfortable for his girlfriend.

"Well what if I'm not." Taylor retorted bluntly. Chad sighed. It would be so easy to forget the subject and walk him and Taylor back to his house where she would be staying over. They would forget the whole thing, watch a movie, eat some food and fall asleep comfortably in each other's arms. Nothing would be awkward. But he needed to do this. They needed to talk eventually. Now was as good a time as any.

"Look we're the same Tay. We both hate being open with each other. But I'm… manning up and doing it. And I'd like it if you could too." Chad said decisively, surprising himself at his rather profound statement. Taylor looked at him in surprise, then let out a small giggle.

"You want me to… man up?"

Chad's restraint broke and he sniggered as well.

"You know what I mean. Come on, please."

Taylor looked at him for a few moments, thinking hard, then nodded.

"Ok." she said simply.

"Ok." Chad said, with a gulp. Now what? How did he begin? Maybe he should have thought this through… He hadn't really thought past trying to get her to cooperate with him!

"So… After summer you're in Connecticut, and I'm still here." Chad said slowly. Taylor instantly looked at the ground but muttered, "Yeah." in reply.

"Which isn't cool." Chad continued.

"Not the coolest thing I've ever heard of." Taylor said dryly, still staring at the ground.

"So… what should we do?" Chad asked uneasily. Taylor looked up at him with a small frown on her perfectly made up face.

"What is there to do? We'll be thousands of miles away from each other. And that's not usually how relationships work." she said, her face unreadable. Chad felt an unexpected pang in his chest at her cold words. That was it? A year and a half of a great relationship and then 'see ya, I'm off to Conneticut!'? He wasn't sure what he was more surprised by. Taylor's apparent lack of feeling, or the fact he was hurt by it. Wasn't he the one who had convinced Troy to forget his high school sweetheart? Merely days before.

"I just thought…" Chad began before Taylor cut in again.

"Thought what?" she snapped, letting her hand slip out of his. "That we could act like Troy. Say that things'll work out no matter what? Have a relationship where we just argue the same amount but further away from each other?" she rambled. She had looked away from him again but Chad kept his gaze on her, frowning.

"Bullshit." he said harshly. "Don't even try to make me think you believe that."

"I'm being realistic Chad." Taylor said, raising her voice "This is a high school relationship! It wasn't exactly meant to last was it!?" If it hadn't been late at night, Chad could tell by the fire in Taylor's eyes that she would be shouting. And he was close to it too. He had taken the risk and had opened up, and she remained as closed off and as afraid of her feelings as ever. Well she was going to face them whether she wanted to or not.

"Oh really?!" Chad challenged, leaning towards her on his swing. "Because I love you!"

"What!?!?" Taylor hissed a second after, still feeling the fury boiling in her chest. Chad looked back at her looking just as angry… but saying nothing. Then it dawned on her. What he had just said. Then his face was softening, and his eyes were devoid of anger, and full of sincerity.

"I love you." he said huskily, his face now an inch from hers. Taylor froze for second… then started to feel the panic. It seemed to crawl over her until she was breathing heavily. The sensation that told her a crippling pain would overcome her at any second. The pain that this man that she would inevitably leave actually…

"Don't say that!" Taylor whispered, her voice cracking. She leapt from the swing as if it was on fire and walked a few feet away from it. Anything to get away from the look on Chad's face. The look that told her what he had just told her was true.

Taylor felt his anger and frustration before he spoke. She could sense it behind her, building up in intensity as Chad rose from his own swing.

"Why not?" he spat. She could hear him walking towards her turned back. "Because after summer we'll be miles apart? Or because you might actually have to surrender yourself to someone else, making it easier for them to hurt you? Because you might actually feel the same way!"

The last statement wasn't a question. He knew her better than anyone she knew. And as his scarily accurate words penetrated her, her body shook as the first of her tears started to fall.

"You are the strongest person I know." Chad continued softly. "So if you don't love me, you can turn round, look me in the eye and tell me so. It shouldn't be hard."

Taylor sobbed quietly, unable to help herself. She knew that Chad knew how she felt, and would know that no matter what she said. He wasn't looking for an answer… he was looking for trust. He wanted her to turn round and make herself completely vulnerable to him, like he had just done for her.

"Taylor… please."

More tears rolled down her cheeks at the sound of his voice. Chad was the proudest person she knew, and she was sure she had never heard that level of vulnerability in his voice. She couldn't refuse him this. Slowly she turned round to face him and had to hold in another sob as she took in the pleading look on his face.

"I love you." Taylor whispered. "I love you so much I…"

She was cut off as Chad closed the gap between them in two long strides, clasped a strong hand round the back of her head and kissed her passionately. Taylor's head spun with the mixture of lust and love she felt for the same person. She pulled him closer, needing to be as close to him as possible and he obliged, holding her possessively by the waist. Taylor almost gasped as she felt the barriers she had kept up for so long come crashing down as Chad kissed her. It was as if they were being fully open with each other for the first time… and all too late.

When they eventually pulled apart, faces flushed and panting heavily, they simply stared at each other. Eventually Taylor spoke.

"I'm… Chad, I'm not ready for this to end." she said raggedly, cupping his face with one of her hands. Chad shook his head, looking unbearably mournful.

"Me neither."

After a few moments Chad took Taylor by the hand and led her back to the swings where they sat down again. They had both let the truth of their feelings known to each other, and it was time to talk.

"There are things we have to do." Taylor said first, stroking on of Chad's hands. "We could never live with ourselves if we didn't - cheesy as it sounds - follow our dreams."

"Yeah." Chad said with a small laugh. "And a long distance relationship…"

"It'd be so complicated." Taylor finished for him. Chad nodded.

"I don't want us to end up hating each other." Chad said quietly. "It wouldn't work."

"No." Taylor agreed softly, an tightening the hand she had clasped with Chad's.

"Well you're the brainy one. What do we do?" Chad asked, brushing a strand of hair off his girlfriend's beautiful face. Taylor looked at him sadly, leaned in and placed one soft kiss on his lips.

"I go to Connetticut. You stay in Albequrque. We both do amazing at college and become as successful as we deserve." Taylor whispered, looking her boyfriend deep in the eyes. "We won't lose touch, but we won't make commitments. And if it's meant to be, our paths will cross again."

Chad looked back at her and gave her a small bitter smile.

"How come you're so smart?" he murmured before kissing her again.

"I love you." he whispered, when they drew apart.

"I love you too."


End file.
